


Breathe

by The_Twisted_Kingdom



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Falling In Love, Finnie, First Time, Love, Madness, OTP Feels, Odesta, One True Pairing, Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 67
Words: 141,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twisted_Kingdom/pseuds/The_Twisted_Kingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seventieth Annual Hunger Games. Annie Cresta goes in unprepared for what she will face...<br/>Finnick Odair is also unprepared. Annie crept up on him, and this year he finds it more difficult than ever to sit by and watch the slaughter within the arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Annie stared at the ocean. It always seemed to hold the answers for her, but not today. She had to be in the town square in an hour. They all did. Tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, she turned back to head up off the beach. She wondered if Dictrict Four would have a volunteer this year. It was always tough to pick. Some years they did, and some years they didn’t. She couldn’t decide for this year. The Seventieth Hunger Games. She bit her lip and she brushed sand off her bare feet before putting her shoes back on, trying to think of all those she knew who had turned eighteen and would consider volunteering. She couldn’t think of many.  
Striding up the path back toward the town, she supposed she’d find out soon enough. Before long she reached her house and hurried inside. Heading into her bedroom, she looked around for her hairbrush. Pulling it through her beach tangles she listened to her parents moving around in the next room. After a once-over in her mirror and deciding that the top and skirt she was already wearing was good enough, she quickly headed into the living room.

“Not that many options this year.” Her father said simply. Annie blinked and her mother’s face fell.

“She’ll be fine...”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Annie murmured.

“So we’re ready then?” her father asked. Annie nodded and followed him to the door. “I’ve heard talk that the prize money is going up...” he said, looking around at her mother. “That should interest a few volunteers...”

“Second prize is still the same, though.” Annie muttered. She glanced around when her mother smoothed her hair down gently. Giving her a smile, Annie then followed her father down the path and on to the street.

Not long later, Annie took her place in the town square with the other girls around her age. She knew she didn’t have much reason to be uneasy, but as she shuffled her feet, she couldn’t help the nervousness all the same. She chewed her lip as she watched Pansy Clementine, the District Four escort move toward the microphone at the edge of the stage.  
Tuning out to the woman’s usual tirade, Annie turned her attention to the other girls standing with her. Looking at each of them out of the corner of her eye, she tried to work out who would volunteer. Tari, standing beside her, wouldn’t. She’d been Annie’s closest friend since they’d first started school as kids. Tari had become responsible for caring for her mother who had gotten sick after her older sister had volunteered for the Games four years earlier and had died. No, Tari wouldn’t volunteer.  
Not too far away, a blonde girl caught Annie’s eye. She was tall and looked well built, like the girls who had spent time training did. Annie would have put money on the fact that this girl hoped to be a career tribute. She didn’t know how old she was, though. Perhaps sixteen. Would she think her training was finished? Did she feel ready? Did she think she was good enough? Annie didn’t know.

She looked at Tari when her friend took her hand and she realised that Pansy Clementine had come to the end of her spiel. She watched the colourful woman walk slowly toward the glass bowl of names.

“Why does she always seem to move in slow motion when she gets to this bit?” Tari muttered to her.

Annie made a face. “She probably thinks that it’s dramatic.” She replied.

Tari nodded. “Probably...”

They both fell silent when Pansy stopped at the bowl and reached inside. They watched as she dug her hand around for what seemed like an eternity. They watched silently as she withdrew her hand and walked just as slowly back to the microphone. Tari squeezed her hand and Annie gave her a reassuring smile. Surely the fates couldn’t be cruel enough to take Tari and her sister. Tari wasn’t trained like her sister had been. Her friend would stand no chance against those from Districts One and Two. She couldn’t be chosen. She just couldn’t.

“Someone will volunteer... Don’t worry.” She whispered to her friend. Tari nodded.

Eventually, Pansy readied herself and opened her mouth to speak. “And the female tribute from District Four is... Annie Cresta!”

Annie blinked. Tari’s hand tightened on hers. Annie Cresta. No.

“...Someone will volunteer...” Her friend whispered. Heads were slowly turning toward her and Annie couldn’t breathe.

“Annie Cresta.” Pansy called again. “Where are you, Annie?”  
Annie shook her head, looking around. Someone was going to volunteer! Where was the volunteer? Who was it? She couldn’t breathe!

“Annie...” Tari breathed as people stepped away from them and the Peacekeepers headed toward them. “You have to go...”

“There she is... Come up, Annie...” Pansy’s voice called loudly.

Annie looked around her again, her gaze falling on the blonde girl nearby. She blinked when the girl avoided her eye. The Peacekeepers drew closer and Annie couldn’t breathe.

“Go...” Tari let go of her hand. Annie looked at her and then her feet were moving. The Peacekeepers surrounded her and escorted her closely up to the stage. She walked unsteadily up the steps and then Pansy took her hand and led her to the centre of the stage.

“Finally! Annie Cresta! What a pretty young lady you are, Annie.”

“...Thanks.” She forced out, looking at the sea of faces before her.

“Okay, well... now for the male tribute. Let’s find out, shall we?”

Annie blinked silently, and watched as Pansy did her painfully slow walk over to the bowl of names. She fisted a handful of her skirt as Pansy slowly pulled another slip of paper out and came back to the microphone.

“And the male tribute for District Four is Alcon Pontir!”

Annie looked at the crowd again. She had no idea who that was. As the crowd parted, she spotted a skinny boy of about fourteen walking slowly toward the stage. Even with the significant distance between them, Annie could see his freckles standing out in stark contrast to his pale skin. The boy hadn’t gone more than twenty steps when a tall bronzed boy pushed his way forward and loudly volunteered to take his place. A cheer went up and the boy smiled widely and turned to wave in the direction the sound had come from. 

“And District Four has a volunteer! Marvellous!” Pansy exclaimed.

Annie watched as the boy bounded up the steps and over to Pansy and the microphone. “Hello...”Pansy smiled, “And what is your name?”

The boy winked at Pansy and leaned forward, flashing a dazzling white smile toward the cameras televising the reaping to all of Panem as he said loudly “Torsti Oiva.”

“How wonderful!” Pansy said enthusiastically, clearly pleased with her new tribute. “Are you looking to make a name for yourself, Torsti?”

“Well,” Annie watched Torsti grin, “I already have a bit of a name for myself,” he paused to flash another grin at the cameras, “But I thought it was about time District Four had another victor in the Hunger Games... it has been five years afterall...”

“Oh...” Pansy just about clapped her hands she was so excited, “Are you looking to become the next Finnick Odair?”

“We’ll see...” Torsti straightened himself and waved to someone in the crowd.

“Oh, how exciting!” Pansy was now just about bouncing on the balls of her feet, although Annie didn’t know how she was managing it in those shoes. “Well, everyone... I give you District Four’s tributes for the Seventieth Annual Hunger Games!” She turned to look at Annie and Torsti and began clapping enthusiastically. 

Annie barely registered that this was the moment that she and Torsti were supposed to shake hands, when he’d suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her firmly as he waved to the crowd and the cameras, that huge smile flashing brightly once more. A few minutes later, they were ushered back behind the heavy doors at the back of the stage and put into separate rooms. She supposed this was where she would say goodbye to her family before she was taken away for good.

Sitting on a plush couch, she stared silently at a wall as she waited. After barely a minute the door opened and her parents walked in.

“Oh, Annie...” he mother sobbed and Annie’s eyes immediately filled with tears. “I can’t believe this is happening... I can’t believe nobody volunteered...”

“They all know what happens to the victors.” Her father muttered.

“Not all of them.” her mother replied, shooting her husband a look. “That boy volunteered.”

“You heard him. He wants to be the next Odair... swanning in and out of the place. I’ll bet he can’t wait to get his hands on some capitol women.”

Annie blinked.

“Stop it.” Her mother said, before looking back to Annie. “You’ll have your mentors. You’re clever, Annie. Learn from them. Mags cold teach you so much... and Finnick... he was so young when he won. He could help you too. Listen to them.”

“He won because the capitol women with too much money fancied him.” Her father cut in.

“It was more than that!” her mother said sharply, looking again back to Annie. “Listen to him. Listen to them both. You’re so clever, Annie. You could come home.”

Annie nodded, the tears falling from her eyes. Her mother hugged her tightly and Annie couldn’t hold in a small sob. Even without seeing the rest of the tributes yet, just the sight of Torsti had confirmed to her that she was no contender. The guy probably weighed four times what she did and she didn’t even come to his shoulders. The tributes from districts one and two would probably be equally as large as well as some from other districts. Who was her mother trying to fool? She wasn’t coming home no matter what Mags and Finnick taught her.

All too soon the door was opened and her parents were told that their time was up. Annie sobbed again and her mother gave her another tight squeeze before kissing her cheek.   
“I love you, Annie.”

“I love you too, Mum.” She choked, unable to make her voice work properly. Her mother let her go and Annie saw that she was crying, too. Before she could try and say anything else, her father had stepped forward and hugged her quickly.

“Do your best, Annie.” He said simply and she nodded. Then they were gone and the door was shut tightly behind them. Annie sank back down onto the couch and cried.

About twenty minutes later the door opened and she was being ushered down the hall toward the train that would take her to the capitol. She wish that she’d been able to say goodbye to Tari, but a few years ago when volunteering had been so common they’d changed the rules to only allow family to visit the tributes as each tribute at the time practically had a parade visit them to wish them well.

Annie wiped her face as she stepped onto the platform and noticed the cameras. She wished she’d given more thought to trying to preserve her appearance. The last thing she wanted to do was to make herself look like an easy target to every other tribute who was sure to be watching the day’s events over in just a few short hours. She’d just eyed the cameras again while trying to surreptitiously clean her face up when somebody stepped between them and her. Blinking she looked up to see the back of somebody with shiny bronze hair. Finnick Odair. He was recognisable without even having to see his face. He turned his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder and give her a small smile. It was then she realised that he’d blocked the cameras’ view of her on purpose, and she continued to quickly clean her up her face.

She gave a small sniff when she was satisfied that she probably didn’t look like a complete and utter train wreck and Finnick shifted a little to allow the cameras to get a glimpse of her as they stepped onto the train. The doors closed behind her and the train began to move almost immediately. She gave a small start before realising that Torsti must already be aboard. Blinking, she tucked a loose strand of her long hair behind her ear. It was then she noticed that Finnick Odair was watching her.

“What?” She asked. Not the most eloquent.

He smiled.

“Sorry.” She murmured, rubbing her face with her hands. Shaking herself a little she looked back to him. “Thanks for...” She waved a hand at the doors. He nodded.

“My pleasure, Annie Cresta.”

“Yeah, okay, Finnick Odair.”

He smiled again. Stepping closer, he held his hand out to her and she shook it. Soft, smooth skin. That was a little uncommon in District Four, but then he did visit the capitol a lot.   
She let his hand go and just looked at him.

“Shall we find Torsti before Pansy tries to molest him?” He asked lightly. Annie almost smiled.

“Wouldn’t it be the other way around?”

“Nah, he’s just playing the game.”

“Well, I’m glad that somebody knows the rules.” She muttered.

“That’s why you have me.”

She nodded and followed him up the train, watching his back as he strode ahead. Broad shouldered and strong, it was definitely more than just Finnick’s good looks that won him his games five years prior. She remembered watching those games on television. She’d been thirteen at the time, Finnick just a year older. He’d been so clever in the way he’d presented himself to the others that by the time they’d worked out that he was a real threat it was too late. Yes, she could learn from Finnick Odair.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Annie followed Finnick into a part of the train that was filled with comfortable little couches. On one of the couches, they found Torsti lounging casually as he sipped something from a fine looking cup. 

“Hi.” He said, giving a small wave.

“Hi.” Annie replied, seating herself on the next couch. They both then turned their attention to Finnick who had dropped himself down on a couch opposite them. Nobody was able to say anything however, as the door to the car opened and Pansy came in.

“My...” She said, stopping to just look at the three of them. “Isn’t District Four attractive!”

Annie blinked.

“You know it.” Torsti winked at their escort who grinned back at him.

“Oh, I like this one.” She said.

“He’s not for you to play with, Pansy.” Finnick said flatly.

“Why not?” she replied, “I’ll play with whomever I like, Finnick. You do.”

“SO?” Annie cut in, seeing the look that passed across Finnick’s face.”Where’s Mags?”

“I’ll go and find her.” Finnick muttered, getting to his feet and quickly leaving the car. Annie watched him until the car doors closed behind him, and then turned her eyes on Pansy who had now assumed his empty seat. She watched the woman send smiles and all kinds of signals at Torsti and felt herself growing sicker with every passing second. Now that she was stuck here with these two, the panic she had been trying to keep subdued threatened to overwhelm her. Pansy was clearly only here to further her own interests and Torsti, well, wouldn’t he be trying to kill her in just a few days?  
Jumping to her own feet, Annie was just about to flee the car when the doors opened once more and Finnick returned with Mags attached to his elbow. Annie smiled at Mags when the woman sat on the only remaining couch and Finnick sat on the armrest beside her. Tributes from other districts often made jokes in the Games about other mentors. District 12’s mentor seemed to get the brunt of it, but often somebody would make snide comments about Mags and her age. Looking at the woman now, Annie was sure those who did had never met her as she could see easily in the woman’s eyes that this was no senile old lady. Mags was a victor, and though she may be in her eighties, she was very much alert and had much to offer. Annie was glad she’d have Mags for a mentor.

“So, how does this work?” Torsti asked, and Annie turned to look at him. The blond boy was looking at Finnick. “Do you mentor me and Mags does Annie or what?”

Annie looked to Finnick for the answer. That was usually the way of it, though there were no set rules when it came to female mentors and female tributes or the same with the males, as Mags had mentored Finnick himself in his Games five years earlier.

“Mags and I work as a team.” Finnick replied, looking first at Torsti and then to Annie. “You will each of you have both of us as mentors.”

Annie nodded to show she understood and looked again at Torsti.

“Yeah, okay.” He was nodding also and she was pleased to see he didn’t look the slightest bit disappointed. So, he was intelligent enough to see the worth in Mags’ mentoring. That was promising. 

“Do you have set duties?”Annie asked, looking back to Finnick and Mags. “I mean... does one of you handle, say, physical stuff and the other sponsors... or...is the designated listener ...” She broke off hoping they got what she meant.

“Well, yes and no.” Finnick replied, “I do physical stuff as you put it... but we won’t divide up who you go to if you need to talk about something. That would be futile if I say that’s my job but that person can’t stand me.” He smiled. “Pick whoever you like for that.”

She nodded, thinking that made sense.

“And sponsors?” Torsti asked.

“Depends on the point in the games and the tribute...” Finnick responded.

“And what they need...” Annie murmured, more to herself than to add to the discussion. Finnick nodded anyway.

“And what they need.” He confirmed.

They fell silent then for a few minutes. Annie stared at her shoes. When it became clear that nobody had anything else of importance that they had to say immediately, she looked up. “What do we do now?”

“Well, dinner won’t be until six. After that we’ll watch the reapings and you’ll see who you’re up against.”

“Okay... That’s two hours away... Can we go to private cars or something? I wouldn’t mind having a bit of privacy to have my emotional meltdown...”

“Of course!” Pansy jumped up. Apparently this was her domain. “Come with me, Annie. There’s a lovely car that’s all yours. I’m sure you’ll love the colour scheme. I picked it myself. They let me do that, you know.”

Annie got up, threw a half hearted smile at Torsti, Finnick and Mags and followed her escort out the door and into the next car. When they were alone, Pansy started chatting again.

“Usually, they don’t let escorts decide things like decorations for trains, it’s all standard.”

“Oh...” Annie murmured, realising that a response was expected from her at this point.

“Yes, but when I got promoted from District Nine a few years ago, I got some added bonuses. These things come with taking care of tributes from certain districts. You know, I’m very surprised that there was no female volunteer this year. It really let down the excitement factor a bit...”

Annie didn’t think Pansy was half as disappointed by that as she was.

“But then of course Torsti appeared...” Pansy continued. “Now that was a little bit exciting...”

“Yes...”

“Here we are!” Pansy opened a door and ushered Annie inside. “Do you like it?”

She did. The car was tastefully decorated with several shades of blue from deep royal shades to sky blue hues. It was relaxing and reminded her of the beach.

“It’s beautiful, Pansy.”

“You’re very welcome. Remember, dinner at six!” With that, Pansy closed the door and left Annie to herself.  
Making her way slowly over to the bed, Annie sat lightly upon the deep blue cover. She was on her way to The Capitol and she wouldn’t be returning. Now that she was getting closer with every second, she couldn’t deny it any longer. She wasn’t like those who went in every year to kill as many people as they could to try and win. She was about a third of Torsti’s weight, and she was sure that the tributes from Districts One and Two would be just as big as him if not bigger. She didn’t stand a chance and she knew it. She remembered the broken way Tari’s mother had watched the games the year Patricia had volunteered. Would her own mother have that same haunted expression after watching her being killed? Running her fingers through her tangled hair, Annie groaned. She didn’t want to think about that.

When she realised that she was making no improvement upon her hair, she lowered her hands and looked at them. Now that she was alone, they’d begun to shake. Grabbing a tight fistful of her skirt, she tried to get them to stop. Eventually, she lay down upon the bed and closed her eyes. She was thankful that she could have some privacy away from the cameras at least for a bit, because when the silent tears came, she let them fall without challenge.

*

Finnick looked at Mags. “It’s nearly six. Do you want to check on Annie or should I?” he asked. Mags just nodded and got to her feet, making her way slowly to the car doors. He supposed that was a good idea as Mags would probably be less imposing to the girl than he would. He’d watched Annie after her name had been called and people had moved away from her. He’d seen the shocked look upon her face and watched as she’d looked around her, clearly waiting for somebody to volunteer. He’d seen her turn slightly green when she realised that nobody was going to. She clearly wasn’t a Career.

People didn’t have to know that, though. He frowned, running his hands over his face. Coming from District Four, she looked healthy and strong. She definitely wasn’t half emaciated as some of the other tributes would be. If they played things right, they could give her as much of a chance as anybody. Well, maybe not those from District Two... but, a chance nonetheless. They just had to be careful how they presented her from now on. Yes. He nodded to himself. He could work with this.

He looked up as Pansy came in followed by Torsti. “Dinner time.” She announced, and Finnick got to his feet. He watched the two move ahead of him and made a face. He really didn’t want to have to do something about them. Pansy really needed to control herself. Maybe he should tell her it’s unprofessional. That might shock her into behaving...

 

He seated himself at the large wooden table and stretched. The smell of the food was wafting through the car and it hadn’t even been brought in yet. He smiled at the small basket in the centre of the table containing District Four bread and reached forward, taking one. Turning it over in his hands, he looked around as the car door opened and Mags walked slowly in, followed by Annie. Mags gave him a large smile as she sat opposite him and he couldn’t help smiling back. Apparently the woman was pleased about something.

“Are you going to eat that, or just keep molesting it?”

Finnick turned to Annie who was now seated beside him.

“What?”

She nodded at the bread that he was still turning in his hands.

“Oh...” He held it out to her. “Or, I could pass you an unmolested one if you like...”

She took the one he offered. “Thanks.” He watched her break it open and pull it into pieces before popping one into her mouth. He reached for another himself. “I love bread.” She murmured, and he turned to look at her once more.

“Me too. Have you tried the bread from District Eleven?”

She shook her head. “No...”

“There might be some for breakfast tomorrow. You should.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

He blinked. Was it tasteless to be telling a girl who was likely going to her death in a few days that she really ought to try some new food? He hadn’t meant it that way. He glanced at Annie again but she seemed unconcerned. About the topic, anyway. The slight shaking in her hands hadn’t escaped his notice.

He’d just been thinking of something else to say to her when their food arrived. He watched as dish after dish was placed on the table and Pansy clapped her hands in a fluttery fashion. 

“Well,” she said, looking around at them.”Somebody has been rather spoiled this year.”

“Whatever they serve us will feel like that.” Torsti commented, spooning hefty amounts of casserole onto his plate. Upon tasting it, he made an approving sort of moan and swallowed quickly, waving his spoon around. “Annie, you have to try this.”

Finnick reached for a tasty looking rice dish as Annie served herself some of the casserole.

“Go easy on that...” he warned them. “It’s heavier than the food back home. You’ll make yourselves feel gross.” He blinked and watched Mags then load her plate up with a variety of foods. That tiny woman could eat more than any teenage boy he knew.

“This is amazing...” Annie said, looking up from her plate.

“What did I say?” Torsti nodded. “What’s it made out of?”

“Oh, this and that...” Pansy put in, sipping soup delicately from her spoon.

“Okay... Less appealing.” Torsti commented.

Finnick just smiled, eating his rice. He didn’t mind his pair of tributes this year at all. Of course, that just made everything so much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
>  If you feel like leaving a review and telling me what it is that you thought, I’d appreciate that.  
> Thank you.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Annie sat next to Mags on the couch in front of the television. Looking to the screen, she clasped her hands together in yet another attempt to get them to stop shaking. She really had to pull herself together. Torsti sat on her other side and they exchanged nervous glances as the Capitol anthem sounded and they began with the reaping in District One. As was common for District One, they ended up with a tall blonde girl who looked like some kind of irresistible goddess and then an even taller, well built, boy who was the picture of athletic perfection. Flicking glances at both Mags and Finnick, Annie noticed that neither of them wore any kind of expression and she wondered if that was for the benefit of herself and Torsti.

District Two only got worse. Both the volunteers absolutely terrified Annie. The girl looked to be about her height with sleek chestnut hair halfway down her back. The thing that unnerved Annie, though, was the manic look in the girl’s eyes. Annie wondered if she wasn’t entirely sane. The boy looked to be well over six feet tall and as if he could crush a man’s skull with a single hand. She was sure her own skull would prove no challenge to him.

“Well,” Finnick said gently, “That was to be expected...” Annie looked at him, meeting his sea green eyes, so very like her own. “We can plan for it...”

She nodded, silent.

As the program moved on to District Three they both returned their attention to the screen. The pair from District Three looked like they usually did. Slight and not physically threatening, but those from District Three usually posed a different kind of threat. They were clever and not to be overlooked.

Then it was their turn. Annie groaned when her name was called and she didn’t move. She watched as she looked around, clearly waiting for somebody to volunteer. She might as well have painted a target on her own back. It couldn’t have been any more clear that she didn’t want to be there. That green colour that she hadn’t realised she’d turned just topped the cake. Mags rubbed her arm reassuringly and she looked at her thankfully.

Torsti came off completely differently. Volunteering as eagerly as he had. Appearing out of nowhere looking like he did and then even playing with Pansy on stage. Those perfect grins he kept giving the cameras never failed to hit their mark either. She looked at him sitting beside her. He had himself completely sorted out. He knew what he was doing.

The panic she’d been trying to keep down began to bubble to the surface again, and Annie kept her eyes trained upon the screen as she tried to keep it from getting loose. Only a few of the remaining tributes made any kind of lingering impression upon her. Both the boy and girl from District Six had similar reactions to the one she had when her name was called. The boy from District Seven had a feral look about him that made her skin crawl. The boy from District Eight had to be only twelve or thirteen and she only guessed that because he had to be to have his name in the pool when in fact he looked all of seven years old. The boy from District Nine had flaming red hair. There was the beautiful dark skinned girl with huge dark eyes from District Eleven and finally a skinny dark haired girl from District Twelve who cried openly when her name was called.

Annie stared blankly at the screen as the program ended. She wanted a hug. She wanted her mother to hold her and rock her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. She wouldn’t ever see her again, though. She was distracted from her thoughts by Torsti sighing and sitting up straighter on the couch.

“Well,” he said, “That wasn’t as bad as it could have been...”

“Did you miss the first two districts?” Annie asked mildly. “And the boy from District Seven?”

“Like Finnick said,” Torsti replied, “That’s to be expected... The boy from Seven may be interesting. We’ll have to see what he’s got in training... but, nothing was too far out of the ordinary. I’m prepared.”

“Annie will be, too.” Finnick put in and she turned her eyes on him to see him looking at her. He nodded encouragingly at her. Mags put an arm around her and gave her a loose hug. It was a nice gesture, but the woman was so small and frail that there was no real sense of comfort she could hold on to.

“Thank you.” She murmured to her anyway. Mags nodded and got up, heading slowly for the door. When she was gone, Annie turned her gaze back to Finnick.

“Mags has gone to bed, I assume.” He told them. “You can both do the same... and we can have a bit of a talk in the morning. Or, if you want, we can talk now...”

Annie looked to Torsti who shrugged. “Let’s get some sleep...” he suggested.

“Yeah, alright.” She agreed.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow...” The blond boy got swiftly to his feet, moving with practically feline grace that surprised her, and left the car. A few seconds later, Pansy said something similar and also quickly left.

“I hope he doesn’t sleep with her...” Annie muttered when the door closed behind the escort.

“You and I both.” Finnick replied. “... How’s the emotional breakdown coming along?”

“I plan to continue it when I get back to my car.” She said mildly, picking at the hem of her skirt.

“Look, Annie...” The tone of Finnick’s voice had changed that much when he spoke that she looked quickly at him. “You will be ready.”

“Against people who’ve trained their entire lives for this? I doubt that.”

“Maybe you won’t be able to match that boy from Two in a sword fight, but there are other ways to win.”

“Not if he cuts my head off.”

Finnick shook his head, looking at her. “Have you given up already? You’re just going to die?”

“No.” She murmured, looking steadily at him. “I don’t want to die.”

“Good.” He leaned toward her, resting his elbows on his knees. “Because I have a plan to keep you alive.”

She looked silently at him. He just watched her with those sea green eyes. “...what is it?” she eventually asked when he did nothing but look her over slowly.

“Districts One and Two always have an alliance.” He said. She nodded. “Sometimes we can get in on that. Usually when we have our own Career tributes. This year we have Torsti...” She nodded again, not liking where this was going.

“I’m not, though. Anyone who saw that reaping will have worked that out.”

“Yes and no...” He mused. “You’re healthy. You look strong.” He gestured vaguely at her. “You look as if you could have some training...”

“You want me to trick them into thinking I’m a Career to get in on an alliance?”

“Yeah. We’ll have to get you a high enough score with the Gamemakers and be careful how we present you from now on... but I think we can do that.”

“But how will that help me survive?” she asked “Eventually, they’ll just kill me anyway.”

“Yes.” He nodded, “It’s not a perfect solution. Forming an alliance with them should get you through the initial bloodbath and a significant portion of the games... You’ll just have to keep the temperature of the water... monitor the situation... and get out before they turn on you.”

“And then what?”

“Survive.” He answered.

Annie nodded, thinking. Surviving the bloodbath at the start of the games would be hugely important as so many would-be contenders are often eliminated straight away. Being a part of the Career pack for however long would grant her protection of some degree that she wouldn’t be able to achieve on her own. The alliance should hold until they’d eliminated a good portion of the rest of the tributes.

“There’s no way to tell how you’ll have to do that.” He continued. “The important thing is to get out at the right time. Wait too long and you’ll be dead. It’s happened so many times before. People get too comfortable in the Career pack, too scared to break off on their own. They die.”

“Your entire plan hinges on this.”

“Pretty much.”

“What makes you think I’ll know when to go?” She asked, “What makes you think I won’t get too scared to take off?”

“...I have a sense of you.”

“Oh, really? You barely know me.”

“I’m not saying I know you. I have a sense of you. I know you’re intelligent. You’re probably more intelligent than mostly anyone else going into the arena.” He looked her over again, “Anyone who spends five minutes with you would know that.”

Annie fiddled with her skirt, unsure how she felt about the fact that Finnick Odair was analysing her.

“Well, I have a sense of you too...” She replied, seeking to level the playing field just a little.

“And what have you sensed about me?” he asked, smirking a little.

“You’re not as strong as you pretend to be.” She replied, looking him in the eye.

“Oh, really? I could lift you over my shoulder with one hand...”

“Not what I’m talking about.” She said, shaking her head. She could easily see the exact moment when he realised what she meant and he blinked before looking away.

“No...” He said. “I’m not as strong as I pretend to be. But that’s what is required. Balls and Sass.” He looked at her. “That’ll get you through just about anything in The Capitol. Go in with balls and sass.” He ran a hand through his bronze hair as she just watched. “You don’t think you’re nearly as strong as you are...” he told her, looking at her again. “And that shows. You need to change that. By tomorrow. You need to be acting as if you’re a hundred times stronger than what you’re capable of.”

“And what am I capable of, do you think?”

“Winning.”

Annie stared at him. Was he lying or just plain delusional. Perhaps neither...

“Okay,” he said, getting to his feet. “Bedtime... We’ll discuss more about what you need to do tomorrow.”

Annie got to her feet as well. Looking at him, she nodded. “Finnick... Thank you.” She said, meeting his eyes. “Thank you for... I don’t even know. Not dismissing me, maybe?” She didn’t know how to word what she wanted. He’d thought about what she needed to do. He’d come up with a plan of action for her in only a few hours when he didn’t even know her. All she’d done was feel sorry for herself and cry when nobody was looking.

Finnick nodded slowly, then took one of her hands in his and lifted it. Kissing the back of her hand lightly, he smiled. “Get some sleep, Annie. Pansy will be pounding on your door in the morning for breakfast.”

“Okay...” she breathed, turning and heading for her car. Slipping inside and closing the door behind her, she let out a sigh. Pulling her dress off, she tossed it onto a side table and crawled into bed in her underwear. Now that she had a plan to work out with Finnick she felt slightly less daunted by the prospect of her imminent death. There was a plan. There was something to be done. It would be worked on tomorrow. This satisfied her. Closing her eyes, she was pleased to feel sleep approaching. She’d been almost certain that she’d not be able to sleep a wink. As it washed slowly over her and her thoughts started to blur into the early stages of dreams, she tried to ignore the fact that the back of her hand seemed to be tingling.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Annie awoke with a violent jolt. Pounding on her door. “Pansy.” She murmured, pushing the dark tangles back from her face.

“Annie!” The high pitched voice trilled, “Breakfast is about to be served!”

“I’m coming...” she called, throwing the covers back. She gave a sigh of relief when she heard Pansy move away from her door. Getting to her feet, Annie slowly went to the cupboard full of Capitol-provided clothing. Eyeing the contents quickly, she chose a flowing light blue dress and pulled it over her head. Tying her hair back in a ponytail, she gave herself a once-over in the mirror and headed to breakfast.

She had just started to open the door to the dining car when a hand moved past her and slid it closed again. She turned and found Finnick’s sea green eyes only centimetres from her own. She stepped back in shock and hit the door. “Ow...”

“Sorry...”he said, straightening back up. “I just wanted to tell you not to mention what we talked about last night in front of Torsti.”

“Oh...”

“At least not the bit where you take off from the group. He’s going to know about the alliance bit... but after that, you’ll need to avoid him, too.”

Annie nodded, not liking the idea of Torsti hunting her down one bit.

“He doesn’t get to know my bit of the plan. Got it.” She nodded.

“Okay.” Finnick looked her over. “You can go in, now.” She nodded again and spun on her heel, almost slamming her face into the door before she could get it open. She ignored the snicker from Finnick and walked into the dining car and took a seat at the table.

“Good Morning.” She said to Torsti and Pansy who were already seated at the table.

“Sleep well?” Torsti asked mildly. 

“Actually, I did.” She replied, smiling at the surprised look he gave her. “Just needed to pull myself together.” She added, “Now, I’m good to go.” Balls and sass. That’s what Finnick had said. Now, while she didn’t exactly have balls, she was sure that she could manage the desired effect. The way that Torsti was now looking at her suggested that it was indeed working. She gave him another smile and poured herself a glass of juice. 

She looked up when Finnick wordlessly handed her a bread roll from District Four.

“Thanks...” She said, watching as he grabbed another for himself from the basket in the centre of the table.

“Sure.” 

“...So, that District Eleven bread...?” She let the question hang as he smiled and reached for another basket before handing her a small dark crescent shaped thing. She looked at it, turning it over in her hands. “Ah...” Pulling one of the tips off, she put into her mouth and chewed carefully. It was heavier and more coarse than the bread from home, but she rather liked the flavour. She nodded. “That is nice...” 

He smiled approvingly at her until Torsti spoke up.

“Are you guys seriously just going to talk about bread?”

“You should try this.” Annie said turning her eyes on Torsti quickly.

“No, thanks.” He answered, “I’d rather talk about strategy.”

“Right...” She let out a soft breath.

“So, I think the best thing we can do is ally ourselves with Districts One and Two.” Torsti started. Annie watched him throw a look her way. “So Annie will have to look trained.”

“What makes you think I’m not?” She asked.

“Are you?”

“...Not like you.”

“Okay then.” He looked her over. “You could be.”

She blinked. “So could most people in Four.”

“So that works for us.” He put his spoon down. “An alliance would be best for both of us, wouldn’t it?” She watched him look from Finnick to Mags who had just come in and taken a seat across from Annie.

“Yes.” Finnick answered simply. Annie looked from him back to Torsti. He’d factored her into his plan. Why? He’d be trying to kill her soon enough. Why would he bother considering what course of action would be best for her? That just didn’t make sense. “The best way to do that,” Finnick added after a few moments “will be to present you as a pair. They should agree to take both of you together.” His green eyes focused on Annie. “They’re going to want Torsti, regardless.” He said, “We need to attach you to that. Make you part of the deal.” Here, he looked to Torsti, “If we can’t manage that, it’s your choice if you want to go with them alone...”

“Okay.” Torsti nodded

Annie watched Mags chew on something for a few moments. “Mags,” She asked, “Do you know the plan?” She watched the woman nod before continuing. “Do you think it’s the best option?”

“Best way for you to survive...”

“Okay.” Annie nodded, sure that Mags was referring to more than just their alliance with Districts One and Two. She just knew that her running off on her own later in the game was the main point there. The knowing smile that the woman then gave her only confirmed that thought.

“Are we through with this conversation for now?” Pansy put in, speaking for the first time since Annie had entered the car. “Good. So, this evening the Opening Ceremony takes place, but I’m sure that you know that. When we arrive, you get to meet your stylists and then I’ll show you where you will be living for the duration of your stay.”

Annie’s heart hit her stomach. District Four tributes had a long history of appearing practically naked year after year.

“... You’ve gone that strange green colour you went yesterday when your name was called at the reaping.” Finnick said, eyeing her. He leaned toward her, looking her over closely. “Breathe.” He told her. She hadn’t realised that she’d stopped. Taking a shaky breath, she looked at her plate. “What is it?”

“I...” She cleared her throat. “I just really don’t want to be naked in front of the entire country...”

“Ah.” He gave a simple nod.

“...Mm.” Torsti let out a deep breath. “Do we have the same stylists as previous years?” he asked.

“Yep.” Finnick replied. Torsti rolled his eyes.

“Well... if you are naked,” Pansy put in, “And that is nothing to be ashamed of, mind you... at least you are both attractive. The audience will just love it... It may even get you more sponsors... isn’t that right, Finnick?”

Finnick just grunted his response and Annie watched him tear a bread roll apart on his plate.

“You know, physical appearance isn’t everything.” She said flatly, looking at Pansy. Pansy blinked, looking as if she didn’t quite understand. Annie sighed.

“It is important, though.” Torsti put in. “Or, it can be, in this game.”

“Well, forgive me for not thinking that playing with people’s lives is a game.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Annie closed her eyes, rubbing her hands over her face. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Mags said something that Annie didn’t catch.

“Sorry?” Torsti asked, clearly not having heard her either.

“She said that we’ll all be saying things that we don’t mean over the next few days.” Finnick explained, apparently having finished tearing his bread apart. Annie found herself wondering if he hadn’t been imagining it to have Pansy’s face.

“Well, let’s just try not to do it on camera.” Torsti replied.

“Good plan.” Finnick murmured, getting to his feet. “You two should eat as much as you can. When you’re short of food in the arena you’ll need it.” Annie looked at him. “Mags and I have some stuff to discuss...” He looked at Mags who got to her feet.

“I have things to attend to, also.” Pansy said, hurrying to her feet and out of the car before anybody else could even move. Annie just watched the car door slide shut before Finnick opened it and held it for Mags before following her out.

“What just happened?” Torsti asked, his grey eyes full of confusion. 

“Pansy keeps having a go at Finnick...”

“Over the whoring thing?”

Annie stared.

“You knew about that, right?”

“Rumours.” She murmured.

“Oh.”

“So, it’s true... That they make him...”

“Mhm.” Torsti nodded. “All the attractive victors... They must command a good price...”

Annie blinked, no knowing what to say. How awful. For somebody to have gone through The Hunger Games, come out the other side, and then be forced to submit to that kind of thing... There really was no escape. She couldn’t do it.

“Why would Pansy...” She broke off. “What a bitch.”

“Maybe she’s jealous.” Torsti shrugged, “Maybe he turned her down.”

“It’s horrible...” she murmured. “No way could I go through that...” She watched Torsti shrug again. “Could you?” she asked, “Could you do it...?”

“Yeah.” He replied, “If I win, I bet they’ll want me to...”

“I couldn’t. Sleeping with random people just because they have enough money to think they can buy whatever, or whoever, they want...” She shook her head. “It’s revolting. It isn’t meant to be like that. It’s meant to be special... mean something... with somebody you love...”

“Spoken like a true virgin.” Torsti replied, looking at her. Annie felt her cheeks flush red. “You are, aren’t you...?”

“So?”

He sighed. “Are you prepared for what may happen in the arena?”

She blinked. “What? What do you mean?”

“Rape, Annie. I’m talking about rape.”

“Uh...” She shook her head, “That doesn’t happen...”

“You think so? They throw people together to fight to the death. Killers. What else do you think they’ll do to you?”

“I’ve never once seen that happen.”

“So they don’t broadcast it.” He said, “Perhaps it wouldn’t rate well with the audience...”

“No...” She shook her head, looking at him. “That can’t...” She shook her head again, unable to think of anything to say. Instead she picked up another bread roll from District Four. Turning it over in her hands, she just looked at it.

“I didn’t say it to upset you, Annie. I want you to be ready.”

“Yeah.” She murmured. Putting the bread down, she got to her feet. “I’m done eating.” Without looking at Torsti again she left the dining car. Heading quickly for her car, she’d just gotten there when she spotted Finnick.

Grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt she pulled him into her car and slammed the door shut behind her before turning to face him. The surprised look on his face almost pleased her.

“Annie...”

“Finnick.”

“Are you trying out Balls and Sass?” he straightened his shirt where she’d scrunched it in her hand.

“Do people get raped in the arena?”

He looked quickly at her. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Well...”

“Do they? The truth.”

She watched him look around and sit gently on the edge of her bed. She stepped forward and did the same, watching him. He smoothed his hand over the bedspread softly before looking at her again.

“Wouldn’t you rather talk to Mags about this?”

“No. Tell me.” She replied stiffly. “Do people get raped in the arena?”

He sighed. “Not often...”

“But it does happen?”

“Yes.”

She flailed her hands. “What the...?”

“Look at the mental state they’re forcing tributes into to go in there and kill one another. They seek power over one another... some, it twists. You remember Titus from District Six a few years back...? He started eating his kills...”

“And the Gamemakers put an end to it by orchestrating his death.”

“Unofficially, yes.” He replied, “But he’s not the only one who became twisted by what he did and saw within the arena. So, yes. Sometimes...rarely... but, sometimes, people are raped.”

“And they don’t broadcast it because The Capitol people wouldn’t like it?”

“Yes.”

Annie traced a light blue thread in the bedspread with her finger.

“You’ve turned that green colour again, Annie.” She looked up to meet Finnick’s gaze which was focused intently upon her. “Why are you asking me about rape?”

“Torsti told me it happens and I wanted to know if it was true...”

“And he told you that, why?”

“He said he wanted me to be ready...”

“Ready to be raped?”

“No, because I’m... I’ve not...” She let out a soft breath, falling silent. She had no idea why it was a thousand times more difficult to admit she was a virgin to Finnick than it had been to Torsti. Looking intently at her light blue thread, she remained silent.

“Annie...”

“Mm.” She didn’t look up.

“Look at me.”

Reluctantly, she lifted her gaze.

“It’s rare.” He told her. “One in a hundred tributes goes that way.” She watched him look her over. “I’ll teach you how to break someone’s hold on you...”

She nodded. “Okay.” Her gaze dropped back to the bedspread.

“Annie...” His fingers beneath her chin, lifting her face, forced Annie to look at him again. “Balls and Sass.”

“Right.” She nodded. He got up.

“You get some rest or something. We’ll be arriving in the Capitol in a few hours.”

“Okay.” Annie nodded again and Finnick left the car.

 

*

 

Striding into the dining car, Finnick slammed the door shut and eyed Torsti silently.

“What?”

“Why did you scare Annie about being raped in the arena?”

“That wasn’t my intention...”

“Then what was?”

“I just thought she should know.”

“Why?”

“So she’d be ready.”

“Nobody is ever ready to be raped!” Finnick snapped.

“No, but she was saying all this romantic mushy crap about what sex is meant to be like...and I realised that she’s a virgin. So I asked her if she was prepared for what may happen in the arena.”

“So you rubbed the prospect of rape in the virgin’s face.”

“No...”

Finnick ran his hands over his face. “Do you know how rare that is?” he asked, “It’s not a common occurrence of every Games! She was already scared enough and now she has this to worry about.”

“I just thought she should be warned.”

“That’s not your place! Not your decision to make! I’m her mentor, not you!”

“Would you have told her, then? Would you have even guessed she was a virgin?”

“After her reaction to the possibility of being naked for the Opening Ceremony, yeah. It was pretty damn obvious to me. I didn’t feel the need to make a big deal out of it and embarrass her about it, though.” He blinked, trying to read the way Torsti was looking at him. “What?”

“Why is it that you’re biting my head off?”

“Because you scared the shit out of Annie!”

“She should be scared. She’s going to die. And if she’s lucky, she’ll do it before she’s raped.”

Finnick just stared at Torsti. He must have been so preoccupied trying to think of a strategy for Annie that he hadn’t properly taken a measure of the blond boy. He’d taken him at face value, when there was so much more. Torsti was far darker than Finnick had given him credit for. _Yes_ , he thought, _perhaps Annie should be scared._

Author’s Note:  
Thanks again to those who’ve shared their thoughts and enthusiasm over this story with me. It means heaps. It really does.


	5. Chapter Five

****

**Chapter Five**

The rest of the train ride passed quickly for Annie as she sat in her personal car on the bed and tried to compose herself. When they hit The Capitol she had to be cool, calm and collected. She couldn’t go around showing everybody how certain she was that she was going to die a horrible death. If they even suspected that she was weak she would become a target. If that became the case she may not even survive the initial bloodbath. No, she had to appear as if she had everything together and was confident in herself and her abilities. Fake it. Pretend. Act.

When Pansy came to get her, she walked out of the car with a wide smile and her head held high. So far so good, but then the train hadn’t even come to a stop yet. Annie watched out the window as The Capitol came into view and they flew past buildings that appeared to be getting larger with every passing second. Mags appeared next to her and Annie let out a soft sound.

“Wow...”

As the train came to a sudden stop, Mags told her that they would be taken straight to their prep teams and then meet their stylist. She nodded and readied herself.

Annie was rather pleased with how she had conducted herself from the train station to the point where she was lying naked on a table while three strangers worked on her. She’d been almost stoic. If should could keep this up, she’d be set. She would, however, much rather do it with her clothes on. She’d closed her eyes around the point where her last bit of clothing had been removed and the prep team had begun touching her and rubbing things into her skin. She had no intention of opening them again until somebody gave her a robe and told her that she could get dressed.

Before long, Annie’s prep team told her that she was ready and they left her alone. She sat up, pulling the robe she’d been given tightly around her. Naked in a room full of strangers. Not how she wanted to spend another five minutes of her life. It was only a few moments before her stylist came in. Annie looked the tall woman up and down. She was a good foot taller than Annie herself with shoulder length silvery hair. She was very slim and had what looked like silver tattoos all over her skin. She was also very nearly naked herself, and Annie felt her heart sink.

“Hello, I’m Lena.”

Annie nodded. “Annie...” she replied, trying to make her voice work properly.

“Yes, yes...District Four never disappoints, does it?” Lena said, moving around her. “Can you take the robe off, Annie? I need to see what I have to work with here?”

Annie swallowed thickly and dropped the robe, her eyes fixed on a point on the opposite wall.

“Good... Good...” Lena murmured, looking her over. “We’re going to definitely make you memorable...”

Annie blinked, looking at her. “So, not naked then?” She asked, trying to hide her smirk. “Not naked like all the others will be?”

“I should say not.” Lena replied, gesturing that she could pick the robe back up. “Not entirely.”  
*  
Finnick moved among the group of tributes. Ridiculous costumes on all but a few of them. Where were his? Judging by the mentors standing with them, that was District Ten and then Nine. He moved further through the crowd. Seven and Six. Ah! There they were. He saw Torsti standing tall and looking rather confident in the tiny golden outfit they had him in. They’d managed to make his blond hair shine golden and even his skin looked more golden than before. Finnick was sure the second the chariot pulled out with him on it and the crowd saw him he’d have no trouble at all in finding sponsors for him.

As Torsti shifted, Finnick got a view of Annie. Moving closer, he looked at her. Her prep team had also made her skin look slightly golden, but her hair was still rich and dark. They’d made it more sleek however, and he just knew that if he ran his hands through it, it would feel like silk. Watching, he noticed that she was twisting a lock of hair around her finger again and again, and then he realised that the lock was changing from blue to green in the light. That was clearly meant to represent the ocean.

He stepped closer again and Annie must have sensed him because she turned around. The strange coloured piece of hair framed the right side of her face rather nicely, he decided looking at her. The makeup they’d used on her was also rather effective. Her sea green eyes, so like his own, stood out brightly in contrast to her dark hair.

“This is nice.” He said, taking the green piece of hair between his fingers. Yep, silk.

“I like it.” She said. “Not so much the rest...”

Finnick looked down at the rest of her. Skimpy outfit. They’d kept the bluish green colour and put her in a tiny bikini type outfit, rather like what he’d seen was quickly becoming the fashion lately in The Capitol among certain circles. Over that, Annie had been draped in golden nets. One was wrapped around her waist to fall like a skirt, another had been wrapped thinly around the top piece of her outfit and knotted between her breasts. There was a third piece of netting that he was rather confused about as it went from her left shoulder to her elbow and then simply fell uselessly. 

“They wrapped me in nets.” She said flatly. As if to demonstrate, she lifted her left arm and flailed it a bit, flapping the net around. “What is this?”

“Wrapped in nets...” He murmured, looking at the net wrapped around her waist. Involuntarily, the image of a young teenage boy caught helplessly in a net as he drove his trident through his chest flashed before Finnick’s eyes. He blinked. Looking up, he met Annie’s eyes and the look on her face suggested that she knew exactly what he’d just been reminded of.

“I’m sorry...” She breathed. He shook his head before his eyes caught on the trident in Torsti’s hand. “...It isn’t real.” Annie said softly. He looked back to her.

“Of course.” He replied, reminding himself that there was no way that tributes would be given weapons here. 

Why had they wrapped Annie in nets and given Torsti a trident? Was somebody having a go at him? Trying to evoke a reaction? Did they think they were making some kind of allusion to District Four’s supposed pride over their last victory by illustrating the way he’d won? Was it simply coincidence?

Somebody walked past, calling out that they had five minutes before the doors opened and the Ceremony started. Finnick watched as Annie’s arms wrapped around her own waist. He looked her over again. She looked like some kind of Ocean Goddess.

Lena appeared out of nowhere and began fiddling with Annie’s hair, smoothing it down and arranging the green bit to fall in a certain way. Finnick just stepped out of the way and stayed there until Lena felt she was done and hurried away again.  
*  
“This is going to be humiliating.” Annie murmured. “Everybody back home will see me dressed like this... Ugh. I can never walk down the street again.” Not that she’d have the chance... She shrugged. “I guess worse things happen at sea.”

Finnick gave a smile and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“If it helps...” he began, and then hesitated before continuing. “You look beautiful.”

Annie blinked, just looking at him. Swallowing, she nodded. “Thank you...” The fact that somebody as gorgeous as Finnick thought that she was attractive did help. Feeling a bit more confident, she stepped up onto the chariot beside Torsti. “Oh, please don’t let me fall off and be run over by District Five.”

She saw Torsti smile. “Hold on here.” He said, showing her where to put her hand. “Or, you could hold on to me if you like.”

“Can I do both?” She murmured.

“You can do both.”

“Okay.” She tightened her hold on the chariot and then looked around. Finnick was gone.

“You’re already the favourite, you know.” Torsti commented. Annie looked up at him.

“What? Why?”

“It’s easy to tell...” he replied. “On the train Finnick practically abused me for scaring you... and just now... Did you hear him tell me I was beautiful?” he flashed one of those perfect grins at her. “Well, maybe I’m just not his type.”

“Neither am I.” Annie scoffed.

“You think so?”

“Yeah... I’m willing to bet that his type is more... well, someone who will still be alive in a month...”

“Maybe.”

“Besides, he just said it to make me feel better because I was about thirty seconds from running away and hiding forever.”

“Oh, I know that.” Torsti replied. “I wasn’t saying that he wants to marry you. He wasn’t lying, though.”

Annie was so preoccupied by thinking about that that she missed the fact that the doors had opened and that Districts One, Two and Three had already exited through them. She nearly fell off the back of the chariot when their horses suddenly moved to follow. Torsti wrapped one of his big hands tightly around her elbow and kept her in place as they waved to the screaming crowds.

Annie had to admit that they looked good. Catching sight of herself and Torsti on one of the giant screens, she smiled. Nudging him, she indicated that he should look.

“Impressive...” he nodded

“We look like Ocean Gods...”

“Let’s try to act like it then, shall we?”

Annie nodded and returned her attention to the crowd. She waved and even blew a few kisses the way she’d seen some tributes do every so often. Torsti wrapped an arm around her shoulders and raised his other hand, holding his trident, into the air. Annie was sure the screaming got louder.

When the doors closed behind them at the end and they were allowed to get off the chariot, Annie breathed a sigh of relief. She still had to maintain her act though, she reminded herself when she noticed that the tributes from other districts were taking the opportunity to size up the competition.

Raising her hand, she forced a smile and gave a friendly wave to the crazy-eyed girl from District Two. The girl just looked at her.

“That one doesn’t look quite right in the head.” Torsti said softly.

“Absolutely.” Annie said through her wide smile.

“Nice, Four.” Annie turned at the sound of a growly voice in her ear. It was the boy from District Seven, the one who had made her skin crawl with the feral look to his features that she had noticed at his reaping. He reminded her of a wild animal. The skin crawling effect apparently only intensified in person. She supposed the way he was looking her over had something to do with that, too. “Very nice.” She dropped her forced smile.

“Okay, random guy I’ve never met before...” 

“Aidan.” He said, holding a hand out to her. Annie eyed it, not wanting to touch him. She supposed there was no way out of it, however.

“Annie.” She replied, shaking his hand. When he didn’t release her hand she looked at him. His pale blue eyes were looking her over again. 

“I hope we can spend some time together, Annie.” He said, meeting her eyes. “Both in and out of the arena.”

She didn’t. She watched as Aidan’s eyes flicked to something over her shoulder and then back to her. “See you later.” He said before walking away. Annie just stood there, wiping her hand on the net wrapped around her waist. 

“I need a shower.” She muttered.

“I can help with that.” Finnick’s voice said and she turned quickly to see him standing just behind her with Pansy.

“Oh, you’re just going to love the Training Center!” Pansy told them. “You have a whole floor to yourselves.”

Annie tuned her out and kept wiping her hand on her net. She didn’t care if they had a whole floor to themselves; she just wanted a shower to herself. That Aidan kid gave her the creeps and she still couldn’t shake the feeling.

“Creepy guy from District Seven...” Finnick said, falling into step beside her as they followed Pansy.

“Yep. He shook my hand and I feel... tainted.” She replied. 

“Hence the need for a shower...”

“And you’re going to help with that...” She looked at him.

He grinned. “That’s not what I meant...”

She just smiled back as they got into an elevator. Annie watched Pansy press the ‘4’ button.

“Can... can tributes from other districts get onto our floor?” She asked.

“Why would they?” Pansy replied, looking at her as if she’d never heard a stranger question.

“Everything is monitored.” Finnick answered softly, “They wouldn’t get very far.”

Annie nodded, exchanging a look with Torsti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love.  
> There's a sugar cube in it for you... ;)


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

  
Annie loved the Capitol showers. She’d decided that within two minutes of being in one. She loved the feel of the bubbles all over her skin and the sweet aromas that both relaxed and soothed her. Fascinated, she pressed button after button knowing that she couldn’t possibly try all the different options, but wanting to try as many as she could. She hadn’t even gotten to combinations. She’d gotten about a third of the way through the buttons when she figured that she’d been in there long enough. Stepping out, she was more than pleased with the button that instantly both dried and parted her hair for her. That was such a time saver. “Endless convenience...” She murmured, moving to the cupboard to pick something to wear.

 

Most of what was in the cupboard was green. Her favourite colour. Had they known that, or was it simply because they associated green with District Four? Either way, she wasn’t complaining. Pulling a simple green dress over her head she didn’t bother with shoes as she left her room and headed to the dining room where dinner was meant to be served. Entering the room, she found Torsti, Finnick, Mags and Pansy all already sitting at the table.

“Enjoy your shower?” Finnick asked mildly as she took an empty seat.

“Very much.”

“You pressed every button, didn’t you?” He asked, handing her a District Four roll.

“I did not.” She replied simply, before adding under her breath. “I didn’t have time...”

Apparently he heard her because he let out a laugh. Annie looked at him in surprise. His laugh was a pleasant sound, but it sounded so out of place here. She felt as if at any moment somebody was going to burst in and punish them. Putting a piece of the roll in her mouth, she instantly thought of home. Home. Finnick’s laugh wouldn’t be out of place there. She’d bet it would suit the beach perfectly. She could almost imagine it carrying across a still and glassy ocean of an evening just as the sun set behind the water. She closed her eyes. She could almost feel the breeze, hear the waves lapping gently against the dock. A strange sense of longing tugged at her and she opened her eyes, pushing it away. She would never see the ocean again. 

She noticed sea green eyes watching her closely. Those eyes held the ocean, even here. She wondered if her own did. Blinking quickly, she looked down. Pulling apart the roll in her hands she dipped pieces of it into the creamy orange soup somebody had put in front of her. Sitting between Finnick and Mags she couldn’t guess which one it had been.   
Looking across the table at Torsti, he nodded his head toward Mags.

“Thank you...” Annie turned her head toward the woman. Mags just nodded, giving her a smile.

“So!” Pansy said loudly. “Tomorrow you two will go down to the training centre with the other tributes and have some time to learn some new skills or practice those you already have... you also get to meet the others properly... see what they’re about.”

Annie was pretty sure that she knew what some of them were about already.

“We need to talk about your skills.” Mags mumbled. Annie glanced at her and then at Torsti.

“Well, you’d be better off asking me what I can’t do.” Torsti grinned, sending a wink toward Pansy.

“You’d be better off saving your cocky show for the others.” Finnick replied drolly.

“Sorry.” Torsti answered, his voice lower than usual. “I’ll try to be more of a girl to make myself agreeable to you, shall I?”

Annie nearly dropped her bit of bread. “Hey!” She said.

“What?” Finnick’s voice had become a snarl and Annie turned slowly in her chair to look at him.

“Well, it seems to work better for you.” Torsti continued.

“Torsti...” Annie began.

“Maybe if I cry a bit...”

Everybody jumped when Mags slammed her hand down on the table and four pairs of eyes turned her way. “Eat!” The woman said sharply. Annie hastily put the piece of bread she was holding into her mouth.

“Well, this is quite enough excitement for me for one day.” Pansy said, getting to her feet. “I think I need some sleep. Goodnight.” With that, she turned and hurried away.

“Annie.” Mags said gently. “Your skills.”

“I... I don’t know.” Annie murmured, swirling a piece of bread around in her soup. “I was never put through training...”

“What do you do in your spare time?” Finnick asked her.

“I dance.” She replied lightly. She heard Torsti sigh and she shot him a look.

“That’s not bad.” Finnick told her and she turned her eyes on him. “It means you can move. It means you’re fit. It means you’re light on your feet and graceful. These are all things that help someone in the arena.” 

Annie smiled softly. She’d not considered that.

“District related.” Mags said, looking at her. “Can you swim?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” The woman then looked to Torsti who nodded silently. “Can you fish?” Annie and Torsti both nodded. “What else?”

“I’m good with weaving nets...” Annie said, “and I’m okay with setting traps...”

“I can do traps.” Torsti nodded “Not so good with the weaving nets... too fiddly.”

Annie’s eyes went to Finnick as she expected some comment about finding something Torsti couldn’t do. It didn’t come, though. He was just nodding, listening silently. “Knots?”

“Proficient.” Annie answered. Torsti nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll test you later...” he added. “What kind of training did you have, Torsti?”

“Sword, spear, bow...” he shrugged. “A bit of everything...”

“You’re best with a sword.”

“Yes.”

Annie swirled the last of her bread in the soup. Being able to weave a net in no way compared to being able to wield a sword. Although...

Annie’s eyes went back to Finnick. Wasn’t that how he’d won his games? He’d made a net in which he trapped the other tributes and then killed them with his trident. Nets were useful. She didn’t know if she would be able to stab people she trapped, but it was a skill she possessed that she could use.

As Torsti continued to talk about the kind of training he’d had and for how long, Annie began to feel slightly sick. She would stand no chance against Torsti, let alone the tributes from Districts One and Two where they trained their kids harder and for longer from an earlier age. She hadn’t even seen them in action and she knew they’d be brilliant. Even if she had been put through training there was no guarantee she’d do any better. She tried to remind herself that Patricia had had years of training. She had been good at it too, but even she’d only lasted a week in the arena.

After they’d eaten, Annie went gratefully to her room and climbed into bed. She was completely exhausted. It seemed like an eternity had passed since she’d been woken by Pansy pounding on her door that morning. She hadn’t even had time to consider what she’d be facing the next morning before sleep pulled her under.

 

*

 

Finnick sat on the soft couch in front of the large screen in the sitting room. He could feel Mags’ eyes on him but he didn’t look up.

“You’ve chosen the girl, then.”

He looked up then, meeting her eyes. “I suppose so.”

“I’ll do the boy.”

Finnick let out a sigh. “Okay.”

“You and he don’t mix.”

“I know.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what it is, but I just... don’t like him.”

Mags nodded. “I see that.”

“He hasn’t even done anything... He’s just so... and Annie is so...”

If he’d been talking to anyone but Mags, he was sure he would have confused them. Mags simply nodded, following what he was trying to articulate.

“She could win, you know.” He looked at Mags, wanting to see her agree with him. “I mean... I know... I know that she probably won’t...” he blinked slowly. “But she could.”

“Anybody could.” Mags replied, “Most won’t.”

“I know.”

“You need to remember that when they go in, Finnick.” She raised her hand to his cheek affectionately. “You need to accept that they’re probably not coming back. That she’s probably going to die...”

“I know.” He murmured, looking at her. Mags stroked his cheek again before lowering her hand. “Even though she’s mine now and you’re going to do Torsti... You’ll still help me with her, won’t you?” He hadn’t been doing this nearly long enough to be as good at it as Mags was. She had a way of knowing exactly what somebody needed and exactly when to send it. Finnick was good at dealing with the sponsors and getting their money out of them. Mags was the genius behind the rest.

“Of course.” She said softly.

“Thank you.” He sighed. “I should have let one of the others mentor this year.”

“And how many of them would have looked at Annie and thought she had a chance?” Mags asked simply. “She would have been dismissed.” Finnick nodded, knowing that she was right.

“Okay.” He stood up. “I think I’ll get some sleep.” He bent to kiss her cheek and then headed for his own room.

Stripping off, he stepped into the shower. He needed to figure out just what it was about Torsti that got under his skin. He’d realised that he’d not judged him properly on the train, but it was more than that. He needed to sort it out before he sent Annie into the arena with him. If she went in trusting him and got a knife in the back for it... He closed his eyes, dipping his head under the hot stream of water.

She was probably going to die. He had to get used to thinking about it.

Bracing a hand against the cool tiles, he let the hot water run down the back of his neck, relaxing him.

He had to give her the best chance possible, wasn’t that his job? He looked to the ceiling. His job was to be reminded every year that just because he’d survived the arena didn’t mean that The Capitol couldn’t keep killing kids from his District and every other District. He was only nineteen now. Just older than Annie and Torsti this year. What about in twenty years when he had kids of his own? They’d be entered into the reaping bowls along with everyone else and the amount of times that a victor’s kid was pulled out suggested that the odds weren’t exactly in their favour. 

Scrubbing hot water over his face, Finnick tried to push it from his mind. Annie was his concern now. After the Opening Ceremony, she and Torsti had had a few preliminary sponsors. Torsti a few more than Annie, but she’d not been overlooked, which proved promising. If they got her a good score from the Gamemakers, she’d get more... then, if her interview went well she may pull a few more. Once the bloodbath at the cornucopia was over and if she was still alive, the sponsors that always hang back before committing may even come forward then.

Annie was a good looking girl, and coming from District Four people would assume that she was in with a good chance. It could have been a lot harder to find sponsors for her than it would be.

Rinsing himself off, Finnick stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel from the rack, he ignored all the buttons that would dry him off, oil him down, whatever. Wrapping the towel around his waist he headed for the large comfortable bed. Getting rid of most of the water, he stretched out, tossed the towel to the floor and crawled under the sheets. Unable to hold back a small moan at how soft and comfortable his world had just become, he stretched out again, enjoying the feel of the silky sheets against his fresh skin.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he’d sort Annie out and make sure that she presented herself in the way that would make the tributes from Districts One and Two want her in their alliance. He’d help her attract all the sponsors she could. He’d make sure that she knew what she was capable of. Everything. Tomorrow, he would do everything.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Finnick awoke at six the next morning. Getting up, he took the towel he’d dumped on the floor back to the bathroom and hung it on the rack. Heading back into the room he pulled clothes from the cupboard and got dressed. Running a hand carelessly through his hair when he looked in the mirror, he then headed out to the dining room. Finding Pansy already sitting at the table he wondered, not for the first time, how early she had to get out of bed to get all of her hair and makeup done to be out here before anybody else.

Sinking into a chair, he poured himself some juice and sipped it slowly. 

“You’re up early.” She said, looking at him. “Have somewhere to be?” The way her eyes moved over him told Finnick exactly what she was asking.

He snarled. Pansy looked back to her plate.

“Why are you up this early, then?”

“Why are you?” He muttered.

“I have things to organise.”

“I have a girl to prepare.”

She looked at him then. “Divided them up at last, then?”

“Mmm.”

“Well, that’s probably for the best.” She sipped her coffee, and then got to her feet. “If you need to work with her before they head down to training, then I should get them up.”

Finnick concentrated on buttering a roll. It was only a few minutes before Pansy returned, followed by Mags. When Annie came in a few minutes later with Torsti following, Finnick frowned, looking at him. He didn’t at all like the way the blond boy was looking her over as she walked ahead of him.

“I didn’t think training was until ten.” Annie said, sitting at the table.

“I need to go over some things with you beforehand.” Finnick told her, handing her some District Four bread.

“Thanks. Okay... things about what?”

“How you’re to conduct yourself in front of the others, what stations to focus on down there...” he sipped his juice. “A plan for the day.”

“Sounds good.” He watched her break the bread in half and begin tearing pieces off as she had the night before. After she chewed and swallowed a bit she looked up again. “So we’re friendly toward them?”

“Toward Districts One and Two?” Torsti asked

“What if they don’t want me?” Annie asked, “Shouldn’t I have others I could ally with?”

He nodded. “But be careful how you do that. If they see you getting all chummy with, say, District Six then that alone could put them off you.” He watched her chew thoughtfully.

“Okay.” She agreed.

“So, try to stick to stations where you’re good at something. Show off a bit if you can... You don’t want to go showing everybody that you can’t use a sword or anything like that. It could also be a good idea to try and learn some new survival skills...” Annie nodded, her green eyes watching him intently. His eye caught on the green piece of hair framing her face and he gestured at it. “Are you keeping that?”

“Oh...” She caught it between two fingers and looked at it. “I think so. I thought it might be a way to make me stand out. Be recognisable to the sponsors...” Her eyes returned to his. “Is it?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It suits you. Matches your eyes.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Yours too.”

“Okay, well... as fascinating as this is...” Torsti cut in. “It’s hardly relevant to ...well, anything.” 

Annie looked quickly back to her plate, a faint blush making its way across her cheeks. Finnick turned his eyes on Torsti coldly. Yep. He really didn’t like the guy.

“Thank you.” Finnick turned his head at Annie’s voice and watched a blonde Avox girl refill her cup for her. The girl nodded and he watched confusion cross Annie’s features. He resisted a sigh. Every year they had to explain who these people were to the tributes, and every year watch the horror reflected back at them.

He blinked when the Avox girl held a small piece of paper out to him. Taking it, he murmured his thanks, his heart sinking as he unfolded it. He knew what it was.

*

Annie looked from the blonde girl who had refilled her cup to Finnick as he looked at the paper he’d been given. She watched as his free hand clenched into a fist upon the table. She watched as he looked up at the clock on the wall and then began swearing under his breath. She jumped when he slapped his hand down on the table.

“Are you okay?” She asked gently. The pain in his eyes when he looked at her just about knocked the breath from her lungs. They just looked at one another for a few moments before he got to his feet. She watched silently as he slipped the piece of paper into his pocket. Running a hand through his hair, he looked at her again.

“I’m sorry.” He said, “I have to go... I’m sorry...” he stepped away from the table, glancing at the clock again. “Just... remember what I said...” Annie nodded, confused. “Mags...” Finnick looked to the women on his left.

“I’ll talk to her.” Mags nodded, watching him sadly.

“Thank you.” Finnick ran a hand through his hair once more. He looked at Annie again as he backed away from the table. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine...” She said softly, watching as he turned and hurried out the door.

“Well,” Pansy said crisply as the door closed after him. “He has always been in rather high demand...”

Annie wanted to throw the pot of coffee over the woman.

They passed the rest of breakfast in relative silence and then Mags took Torsti and Annie into the sitting room to talk to them. At first she informed them that they would be mentored separately, and that Finnick would see to Annie while she would look after Torsti’s needs. She then basically just went through what Finnick had said earlier, giving more detail about the kinds of work stations they would find and what kinds of skills they could learn. They then had time to head back to their rooms before they had to be at the elevators at ten.

As Annie reached her room and opened the door to head inside, Torsti stopped to face her. “Believe me now?” he asked.

“About what?” She murmured.

“That you’re the favourite.”

“How do you figure that?” she replied, “You got the mentor who will actually be here to make sure you have medicine or anything else you need when you need it. If I’m dying in the arena and Finnick is out doing... whatever... then I stand no chance.”

“Aw, come on.” He smiled, “I’m sure they’ll restrict his whoring while he has a job to do.”

Annie just blinked at him. “You say some nasty shit, you know.”

He smiled again. “Just getting into character.” He told her. “You might want to as well.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you at ten.” She replied, walking into her room and closing the door. Sitting on her bed, she ran her hands through her hair. She still had two hours to kill before they had to go down to training. Eyeing the door to the bathroom, she smiled. Perhaps she’d test the rest of those buttons.  
Just before ten, Annie got dressed into something she figured would be suitable for training and then headed to meet Torsti at the elevator. About half the tributes were there when they arrived, and as somebody pinned a cloth square with the number 4 on her back, Annie tried to do a mental check of who was present. Aidan was giving her a small wave which she pretended not to notice as she scanned the room. The boy and girl from District Six were standing close together, looking scared out of their minds. The small boy from District Eight was looking around with unashamed awe. Two more tributes she couldn’t place were standing nearby. The pair from District One seemed to be eyeing everybody just as she was and commenting to one another behind their hands.

The elevator doors opened and the tributes from District Two emerged. The girl with the crazy eyes gave Annie an imitation of the wave she’d given her the night before. Annie returned it. Torsti looked down at her. 

“Making friends?” he asked.

“Let’s hope.” She replied quietly.

After a few minutes, everybody was present and a tall athletic woman called them in closer. 

“I’m Atala,” she said loudly. “I’m the training coordinator. If you have any questions about anything, you can ask an expert at any of the stations or myself.” 

Annie tuned out to most of the spiel after the essential things. They would be free to move from station to station et cetera. Her eyes went back to the other tributes. Aidan was still watching her, and she still pretended not to see him. Behind him, she saw the knot tying station. 

Show off, Finnick had said. She could do that with knots.

When Atala released them, Torsti looked down at her again. “We’re a package deal... so... let’s stick together. What first?”

“Let’s show off.” She said, heading for the knot tying station. Torsti followed her and smiled as she introduced them to the knot expert. After a few minutes Annie wasn’t sure that the term ‘expert’ was appropriate for the man. Neither she nor Torsti considered themselves experts at knot tying but they each knew several knots that this man had never seen. She watched as Torsti slowly explained one to him, untying his own example and doing it again more slowly so that he could follow. When she grew bored, she picked up a thicker length of rope and tied a noose. Torsti looked at her and she slipped it over her head, pretending to hang herself. 

“Might just save myself some trouble, hey?”

He gave her a look that one might give a small child when they were misbehaving.

“Hey, Four!” 

Annie and Torsti both turned to see the boy from District Two waving them over. She exchanged a glance with Torsti, and then she’d turned, giving the knot ‘expert’ her noose before following Torsti over to the boy.

“I’m Jarek.” He said, then gestured at his district partner, the girl that Annie had waved at with the crazy eyes. “This is Inciness.”

“Hi.” The girl said.

“Hi... I’m Annie.”

The girl nodded and looked to Torsti who then introduced himself. As the pair from District One approached, Jarek pointed at each of them. “I guess you haven’t met Maverick and Lumina yet?”

“No.” Torsti said, smiling.

“Hey, I really liked the costumes you two had last night.” Lumina said, looking at them.

“Oh, thanks.” Annie replied, “I was scared we were going to be naked...”

“Yeah, since Odair won most of us have been...” Torsti put in.

“It’s not him, it’s the stylists...” Annie said, looking at him.

“Because of him.” Torsti answered. Annie sighed.

“Well, working with materials like that, who doesn’t want to see the goods?” Lumina put in, smiling at Annie. Annie smiled back.

“So,” Jarek said, “I noticed you two tying knots...”

“Oh...” Annie nodded.

“Yeah,” He continued, “It looked like you were teaching that guy a thing or two.”

“Or five.” She replied. Jarek smiled at them.

“How about we train with you guys for a bit?” Inciness suggested. Annie nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“What were you going to do next? Swords... or...?”

“Well, I was actually thinking of learning something new...” Annie replied, then looked at Torsti, “But you boys can go ahead and play with your swords if you must...”

“I think I must.” Torsti said, smiling and looking at the others, “Boys?”

“I must, too.” Maverick agreed, nodding.

“Yeah...” Jarek said slowly, “Let the girls go and learn something new...”

“Excellent!” Lumina said, looking around.”What could we do?”

“Why don’t we watch the boys for a second?” Inciness said softly.”See if we can’t tell who is the best...”

Annie followed them over to the corner of the room where all the most dangerous weapons were and stood to the side while the boys all tried to outdo one another. Her eye caught on the table she was standing next to and she slowly traced her finger along a throwing knife. 

Blonde hair filled her memory. Patricia. Tari’s older sister who had trained for the games and volunteered a few years ago had been like an older sister to Annie, too. She remembered how sometimes when she’d gone to Tari’s house to see her friend, Patricia had taken them both outside to show them something new she had learned. As they’d gotten older, she’d had the girls try their hand at some things too. Annie had been quite good at throwing knives, and she’d become even better with Patricia’s guidance. She hadn’t thrown one since Patricia had died in the arena.

Picking the knife up, Annie wondered if she was still good. Lining herself up with one of the targets, she adjusted her hold on the knife and then let fly. The blade embedded itself in the target. She tilted her head. Her aim was slightly off as it had landed left of centre, but she was surprised that she’d struck it at all. 

Trying to wipe the surprise off her face, she turned back to the others. Inciness was looking at her. “The weighting in these is not what I’m used to using...” Annie said. The girl with the crazy eyes nodded.

“Yeah. My first try with them was disappointing, too.”

Annie pretended not to hear the insult in that comment and just nodded, looking back to what the boys were doing. If she could still throw, then she had something interesting to work with to impress the gamemakers and get herself a decent score. She’d have to let Finnick know when he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave me a comment... :P


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Annie was sitting on her bed after dinner. She’d showered again, this time managing to try a few combinations of button pressing with impressive results. She’d washed away the day’s training session and was sitting and waiting for Finnick to return. Turning to look around the room she noticed buttons by the windows. Getting up, she headed over to start pressing them. With a gasp she discovered that the windows would zoom in and out of different parts of the city depending on what buttons she pressed. She pressed buttons until it appeared that her window looked out over a large garden glittering with gentle lights through the trees, and then headed back to the bed. Sitting lightly, she swung her feet back and forth.

 

She’d just let out a small huff and considered going to bed when there was a light knock on her door. Sitting up straight, she called for them to come in. Finnick’s head poked around the door. She stood up, smiling.

“Hey Annie...” His voice came out in a low seductive purr. “Mags said that you had something to show me.” She watched his eyes look her over. “I can’t wait to see what it is...”

Annie stared, the smile falling from her face.

He stopped. “Sorry...” he murmured, his voice normal again. He ran a hand through his hair. “Sometimes it’s hard to turn it off.”

“I suppose you’ve been out turning people on all day...” The instant that the words were out of her mouth, Annie regretted them. The look on his face made her want to cry. “Finnick, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...” She took several steps forward and hugged him. “I don’t know why I said that. I’ve been so defensive since I’ve been here.”

“It’s fine.” He murmured.

“No... I’m already turning into something I don’t want to be.”

“Do you want to be alive?”

“Yes.”

He pulled back enough to look at her. “Then stay defensive.”

“I didn’t mean what I said...” She told him, her eyes locked on his.

“I know.” He replied. She let him go and he tucked the green piece of her hair behind her ear. “So, what is it that you need to show me?”

“Sit on the bed...” She waved a hand at the bed as she headed across the room. Finnick did as he was told.

 

When Annie had come back from training and found that Finnick had not yet returned, she’d gone to Mags. She’d asked the woman if there was a way she could get a target and some throwing knives to show her mentor what she could do. Mags had told her that she would do what she could, but she wasn’t sure if she could get them. Not an hour later they had been delivered to Annie’s room. She’d put the target up on the wall by the bathroom door, and now stood facing it, holding several knives.

“...Annie.”

“Shh.” She replied, flicking a glance at him, before she threw three knives in quick succession at the target. She smiled when all three stuck, even though she was still a little left of centre.

She turned then to Finnick who was staring at the target. She grinned. “Well?”

His sea green eyes turned on her and he got to his feet, looking her up and down again. She watched as he approached the target, looking closely at it. She followed him. She squeaked when he spun back around, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, laughing.

“Why didn’t you say that you could do that?” he asked.

She braced a hand against his shoulder, looking down at him. “I didn’t know that I still could...”

He set her on her feet again and looked at her. “What do you mean?”

 

Annie let out a soft breath and moved to sit on the bed. The bed dipped as Finnick sat beside her. “I used to know this girl.” She said softly, “She was my best friend’s older sister, but she was like my sister too. Patricia...” Annie traced a pattern atop the bedspread with her finger. “She had proper training... she could do anything. She used to teach Tari and I things that she learned. Even though Tari and I weren’t going to be trained, she thought that some things would be useful if we ever had to defend ourselves... So sometimes she would take us out the back of their house and show us how to do some things. I was good at the knives... so, she gave me tips and helped me practice sometimes.” She traced her pattern again. “She volunteered at the reaping a few years back. She died.”

“I remember Patricia.” Finnick told her, and Annie looked up quickly. “That was the year after I won. My first year as a mentor... I was fifteen and she was seventeen...” He let out a breath. “She was nice...”

“She was.”

“I... I always kind of felt as if it were my fault...” He said softly. Annie frowned and he continued. “I didn’t really know what I was doing... and... she died.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” She replied. “It was the pair from District Two who thought it would be funny to drown the girl from the Fishing District.” He nodded and Annie felt her eyes fill with tears. She quickly looked down at the bedspread again. “I haven’t touched a throwing knife since she died.” She murmured.

Finnick touched her arm lightly. “Well, she may have given you exactly what you need...”

“To impress the gamemakers?”

“Yes, and in the arena...”

Annie blinked until the tears were gone. “Okay.”

“So,” he smiled when she looked at him. “You can throw.”

“With reasonable accuracy.” She added. She then frowned. “But I keep throwing off centre... I think the weight in the Capitol blades is different to what I’m used to... or, I’m just not good anymore...”

“Probably the weight and you’re out of practice...” Finnick replied, rubbing her arm gently. She watched his hand silently for a few moments.

“You... you were going to teach me to break somebody’s hold on me...” She said.

“Yeah...” his hand slid down her arm to her own hand as he got to his feet and pulled her up after himself. 

Readying herself, Annie looked at him expectantly. He closed his fingers around her wrist.

“How would you get out of this?” He asked. “Someone’s grabbed you by the wrist; what would you do?” 

Annie tried to pull her wrist free. Finnick held on. She tugged again but he held tighter.

“I don’t know... Kick them in the balls?”

He gave a breathy laugh. “That might only make them angry...”

“And it could be a girl...”

“Right. So, what would you do?”

She tugged again. “I don’t know...” She looked at him.

“Turn your wrist like this...” he slowly moved it for her, “In the direction of their thumb. It’s the weakest part of the hand as it acts as a natural hinge... it’s easier to break their hold.”

“Oh...”

“Here, try.” He took hold of her wrist again. Annie twisted it. “Push at an angle that will bend my thumb back...”

She did so and as his hand opened slightly she was able to pull free. She looked at him, pleased.

“Good...” He smiled. “Okay, let me show you how to take them down.” He took her left wrist again. “Right, so when someone has you like this, turn you arm so that you’re looking at your own palm... up toward your face...” Annie did so. “Now, bend your fingers toward yourself so that you can see the meaty base of my hand... Now, use your free hand to grab the base of mine... make sure to reach under your other arm to do that...You can now pull your wrist free...” She did so. “Okay, grab the other bit of my hand, Yeah, right over my fingers...and then step back with your left foot, and turn yourself back 180 degrees, bringing the hand down.” Annie did it quickly and gasped when Finnick ended up on his back at her feet. “Good...” he said, smiling up at her. “Now you want to pull their arm straight, don’t let them have it back...” 

She pulled his arm straight into a lock.

“Now, if you twist that, you’ll break my wrist.”

Annie looked at him. “That easily...?”

“That easily.”

She let his arm go. He got up. “Do you want to try that one again?” 

“Okay...” She nodded and he grabbed her wrist. She quickly turned her palm toward her face, bent her fingers and reached under her own arm to grab the base of his hand with her free one. She pulled her wrist free and then grabbed the other side of his hand and turned quickly back, bringing his hand down. Once again, Finnick ended up on his back at her feet. This time she kept his arm straight. “So... You can’t move now?” She asked.

“Nope.” He said tightly. “Bet you didn’t think it’d be this easy to get me on my back...” She couldn’t help a smile.

“Well, you are completely at my mercy...” She replied. She let him go a moment later. “Good thing that I’m nice...”

He got to his feet. Annie grinned at him and then squeaked when he suddenly spun her around, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind and pulling her tightly against himself. “Now what would you do?” he breathed in her ear. She closed her eyes, unable to help leaning back against him.

“I don’t know...” She murmured.

“Think.” He whispered. “Someone has grabbed you from behind. You don’t know what they’re going to do to you. How do you get away?”

Annie rested her head back against his shoulder. “I’d headbutt them... but you’re too tall...”

“Yes.” He said simply. “One of the first things you should do is drop your head back into their face or nose...”

“Unless they’re too tall... like you... which, most of them will be...”

“Exactly, so what else...?”

She tried to loosen his grip with her hands but couldn’t shift him. His arm tightened around her waist, pulling her in even more tightly against himself. “What are you going to do?” He asked. Her breath caught in her throat and she shook her head.

“I don’t know...”

“Breathe. Come on... I could have done anything to you by now...” He ran his free hand up the outside of her left leg to emphasis his point. Annie let out a breath. 

“Uhm...” She stepped on his foot.

“Good.” He nodded against her hair. “You can really stomp on his feet... Really dig your heel in. Put all your weight behind it. You can also scrape your shoe down his shin as you go to stomp on his foot. The shin has really thin skin and is very easy to break.”

“Okay...” She shook her head. “I don’t know what else.”

“The strongest part of your body is your elbow.” He told her. “Use it.”

Annie frowned and tried to twist to elbow him. 

“Higher.” He told her. She blinked and leaned her upper body forward a bit to give her space to twist around and line her elbow up with his face.

“Ah...” she murmured. He nodded again.

“That’s it.” He said. “Now, it can’t just be one blow. It has to be several. From both sides if you can. You keep hitting until you’re free. Don’t stop.”

“Okay.”

“So...” he let her go for a moment, and then wrapped both arms around her waist, holding her own arms by her side. “You can’t elbow him... what will you do?”

“The head if I can... I can still stamp on his feet...”

“Yes... What else?”

She thought for a moment and then shifted her hip to the side. “Rip his balls off...” She felt Finnick give a silent laugh. 

“Precisely.” He said, “Move like you did to get a clear shot at the groin. Then grab, twist and pull. If you can’t get that, then you can still pinch his inner thigh. Hard. If you do it hard enough you can actually pull muscle away from the bone.”

Annie shuddered. Finnick loosened his hold somewhat, but didn’t let go.

“Do you want to have a go at getting free?” He asked.

“I don’t want to hurt you...” She replied, “I know what to do...”

“Alright...” He still didn’t let her go. Annie leaned against him again. “Mags said that Districts One and Two showed an interest.”

“They saw us showing off with knots...”

“Ahh.”

“The boy from District Two, Jarek, called us over.”

“How do they seem?”

“Jarek and Inciness, the girl, seem... unstable.” She was silent for a moment before adding “I think I like the girl from One, Lumina.”

“Try not to.”

She closed her eyes. “I know.”

“You trained with them?”

“The boys played with swords...” She answered, “I avoided that... so, I got the girls learning survival skills with me.”

“Good move.” He murmured.

“Should I use the knives tomorrow?” 

“No...” He was silent for a moment, “Keep learning survival skills... We’re going to play up your mystery a bit.”

“You want me to seem mysterious?”

“It can’t help to have them underestimating you a little...”

“What if they think I’m too weak for their alliance?”

“If they invited you over to train with them they already think you’re worthy of their attention.”

“I see...”

“It’s nearly two in the morning,” he said letting her go. “You should get some rest. You’ll need it.”

She turned to face him. He looked tired. She didn’t think she could blame him. “Will... will you be here tomorrow, or...?”

“I don’t know...” he answered softly.

She had to ask. “When I’m in the arena... Will you... be... out?”

He tucked the green piece of hair behind her ear. “I’ll have to talk to sponsors and see to certain things... but I’ll be there every second that I can.” He told her. “When I’m not, Mags will be.”

“But if she’s focusing on Torsti...”

He shook his head. “She promised me that she’d help me. She wouldn’t just sacrifice you. She’ll do everything in her power to help you. That’s who she is.”

Annie nodded. “She does seem wonderful.”

“She is.”

She resisted a yawn. “Okay.” She murmured, “Bedtime.”

“Alright, I’ll see you at breakfast.” He replied. She nodded again, watching him. He simply stood there, looking at her silently for a moment before turning on his heel and heading quickly for the door. Annie watched the door close after him, and then turned and climbed into bed.

 

*

Finnick leaned against the wall outside Annie’s room for a few moments. What the hell was going on with him? He knew that he liked the girl. She was sweet and kind. He wanted to take her home. He wanted her to win. He wanted to take her back to her parents and have her be okay.

He hadn’t been able to help himself, however. He hadn’t meant to touch her more than was absolutely necessary. It was the way she’d leaned into him. She’d trusted him. He’d felt her relax against him and it had made him not want to let her go. He would have stood there with his arms around her all night if he’d been able to.

Swearing at himself under his breath, he pushed away from the wall. What was he thinking? The girl was going to her death in a few days. He was meant to be her mentor. He was meant to be helping her. He wasn’t meant to be standing in her room at two in the morning feeling her up. Striding up the corridor toward his own room, he ran a hand through his hair. He would have to watch himself from now on. He would behave more suitably and do his best to mentor her more appropriately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, those self defence moves are real. If I’ve written it clearly enough to make sense to you, take note and use them.  
> Thanks for the continued appreciation and reviews, guys!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Annie headed down to training the next morning feeling more confident. “Are we sticking with Districts One and Two again today?” Torsti asked her. “Mags didn’t say.”

“I guess it’s up to us, then.” She replied. “It could be a good idea. It could also be a good idea to try and get to know what some of the others are capable of.”

“They won’t be much of a threat...” he replied, “They’re half starved.”

“So then they’ll be used to not having dinner in front of them every night.”

“Mmm...” 

 

Annie watched him think about that for a moment and then the elevator opened up to the large gymnasium. “Annie! We were just discussing what we’re going to focus on today!” Lumina linked her arm through Annie’s the moment she’d stepped out of the elevator. “Inciness wants to use the weapons... but I think that I want to keep doing survival stuff. It’s interesting. And, well, my whole life I’ve been using weapons... I’m not going to improve in two days... But I don’t know much about the other stuff...”

“It’s not to improve.” Inciness said, her tone low. “It’s for the benefit of the others.” She gestured at the other tributes.

“They know we’re good anyway.” Lumina replied, “I don’t want to waste my time doing the same things I’ve done every day of my life.”

“Then what do you want to do?” Inciness sighed.

“Do you guys know how to build shelter?” Annie asked.

Lumina shook her head. “Ohh, we should do that.”

“That sounds like a waste of time.” Inciness muttered. “You guys do that. I’m going to stay with the others.”

“It won’t be a waste of time if we don’t have shelter and it’s raining acid or something.” Lumina retorted. “Do it with us... You have all day to play with swords.”

Inciness sighed and followed them over to the corner where they could select materials to build a shelter. The instructor hovered, offering assistance here and there. After about an hour they had a sort of hut that would offer some protection from the elements and Lumina smiled.

“You see, it’s practically a house!”

“I doubt it’s practical at all.” Inciness replied, but Annie swore she could see a small smile being forced back. “You’re from District Four.” The girl suddenly turned toward her. Annie blinked.

“Yeah...”

“You can make nets for snaring people.”

“Uhm. I suppose so...”

“If we can catch them we can kill them.” Inciness continued. 

“Yes...”

“You should teach us how to make nets.”

“Sure...” Annie nodded, not liking the mental image of Inciness snaring her in one of her own nets and then running her through with something large and pointy.

“How’d you know she could do that?” Lumina asked.

“She’s from Four.” Inciness replied. “After the way Odair won, you don’t think they teach everyone that in basic training?”

“Ah.” Lumina nodded.

Annie blinked. If Inciness thought that she’d been trained, she wasn’t going to correct her. She smiled, feeling slightly satisfied with herself. Finnick would be pleased. Leading them over to the selection of rope she grabbed a few and sat down, crossing her legs. The two girls followed suit. She showed them quickly how to weave the rope together to make a small section of net and then watched as they attempted to copy her. Seeing that they were both managing somewhat, she set about completing her own net. About ten minutes later she had one of decent size and she finished it off.

She helped both Inciness and Lumina finish theirs. “... Mine is not very good.” Lumina observed.

“It’s not terrible.” Annie replied

“Not as good as mine.” Inciness said. Annie looked over at hers. She was right. The crazy eyed girl from District Two was rather better at it than Lumina had been. The thought chilled her blood slightly.

“I can teach you how to turn them into a trap...” The instructor said, apparently eager for something to do. Lumina jumped to her feet.

“Yes!”

Inciness and Annie also got up and watched as the man showed them how to rig the net through something above their heads.

“I hope there are trees...” Inciness commented.

“There usually are. The games are too boring otherwise.” Annie replied. Inciness nodded in agreement. Annie sighed as Aidan came over to them.

“Making nets?”

“No, we’re baking cakes.” Inciness replied, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, okay, cutie.” He said, looking at her. Annie looked at the shocked look on Inciness’ face and nearly laughed. Her amusement died when the boy turned his eyes on her. “Annie...” he said, smiling. “You look good with clothes on, too.”

“Aidan.” She said flatly.

“Here, hold this.” Lumina pushed a rope into Annie’s hands while she worked on another part of their trap. 

“I’m just so impressed by your endless talents, Annie.” Aidan continued, “I’ve seen you look amazing in that little outfit, tie knots, make fires, throw knives...” He grinned at her. “We’ll definitely have to spend some time together in the arena...”

“You could spend some time with my spear.” Inciness muttered. Aidan glanced at her.

“I’m not talking to you, Hostile.”

“What makes you think I’m not hostile?” Annie asked.

“Oh,” he looked her over. “I know just how sweet you’d be ... with the right amount of persuasion.” Annie felt like she was going to be sick. “And I know you’ll be nice and warmed up by Odair.”

Annie let the rope she was holding go, and watched as the net fell down over Aidan’s head, taking him to the ground and effectively trapping him.

“Oh, look.” She said drolly. “It works.” She then turned on her heel and walked away. Inciness followed her, laughing loudly. Lumina followed after them clearly pleased with how her trap had worked.

Reaching Torsti, Annie let out a huff.

“That guy is wrong.” Torsi commented and she nodded slowly. 

“I think he’s going to be an issue.” She replied.

“Not if we take him out at the beginning.” Inciness put in. “I know I’d like to.”

“Might be the best option.” Lumina put in. “He says some pretty creepy shit.”

Annie looked at her. She hadn’t thought that the blonde girl had been listening. Mentally shaking herself, she reminded herself that just because Lumina had been friendly toward her and acted as though she were a normal girl, she must not forget that she’d spent her entire life training to kill people. She must remember that this girl was dangerous. Of course she would be paying attention to everything going on around her.

Looking back toward where they’d made their trap, Annie watched Aidan untangle himself from their net and get to his feet. The nasty look on his face made her shudder inwardly. He wouldn’t forget that.

A hand on her arm made Annie turn back around to see Lumina looking at her. “Don’t let what that creep said about Odair warming you up put you off...” she told her. “You enjoy him for all he’s worth.”

Annie blinked, sure that the colour was draining from her face. Why did everybody think that she was sleeping with Finnick?

 

*

Finnick got up slowly, trying not to disturb the dozing woman on the other side of the bed. He badly wanted a shower but would wait until he got back. He didn’t want to risk getting caught here for another few hours if he made too much noise. Pulling his shirt on, he glanced at the bed once more only to see the electric blue eyes of the women, whose name he couldn’t quite remember, looking at him.

“What are you doing?” she purred.

“Well, I’m getting dressed, love.” He replied, his voice low.

“Are you leaving so soon?”

“I really should...” he replied, trying to look regretful. “I have a tribute to prepare for the Games, remember.”

“Oh, he’s very like you, that one.” She smiled, sitting up on her knees to look at him better, her bare breasts covered in faint golden tattoos that wound up over her shoulders and down her back. Finnick blinked.

“Well, Annie’s mine.” He replied, “Torsti belongs to Mags.”

The woman tilted her head, looking at him. “Why?”

“Just the way it worked out.” He replied.

“Well, when she dies I guess you’ll have more free time here before you have to go back to District Four.” She smiled. He worked hard to keep the look of revulsion and horror off of his face.

“I wouldn’t count her out.” He answered, working a slight purr into his voice. “She has many skills that nobody else is aware about.” He grinned at her. “In fact... If I were allowed to wager money on it, I’d be putting quite a fortune on Annie...” He gave her a wink as he finished buttoning his shirt.

“Really?” She asked excitedly.

“Would I lie to you?”

She smiled widely. “Well... we’ll just see how she goes with her score and then I may be giving you another call...”

“I do look forward to it.” He said, striding around the bed toward her side. He watched the way she looked up at him, her eyes more than a little unnerving they were that unnaturally bright. She almost looked like some kind of machine. “I trust you still have the number where I can be reached?”

“Of course.”

He gave her a heart-melting smile and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before straightening up again and striding out the door without looking back. He headed back to the Training Centre as quickly as he could, wondering just how many of his acquaintances would be wishing Annie a swift death so that he would have more time for them. The thought was repulsive.

Stepping out of the elevator on the fourth floor, Finnick headed silently for his own room. He’d just reached the door when Annie came out of nowhere and he nearly collided with her.

“Finnick...” She said, frowning.

“Yeah? Uh... Is it important?” He asked, already sidestepping her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

“Yes, it’s important.”

“Careful, don’t touch me...” he murmured, extracting his arm from her grip. The hurt look on her face stopped him. “I just... need a shower.” He added. The pity that followed the understanding that filled her eyes cut at him nearly as much as the hurt had. 

“Sorry...” She said, moving away.

“No... I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I can listen now...”

“No. It’s not that important. I’ll wait...” She blinked, looking at him and then reached up. “You’ve got blue...something... on you.” She said, rubbing her thumb gently against his jaw and then showing him the bit she’d gotten off. He vaguely remembered the blue lipstick that woman had been wearing when he’d arrived. Annie then turned and headed back up the hallway before he could reply. He watched her turn the corner at the end of the hallway before he opened the door to his room and slipped inside. He rubbed viciously at his jaw, looking at the blue that ended up on his hand. Blinking, he tried to decide between the impulse to either break something or to cry.

Swearing loudly to try and make himself feel better, Finnick pulled his clothes off and threw them into the corner to join the pile of other things never to be worn again. He then stepped into the shower and turned the water up as hot as he could stand it without doing himself an injury. Once he was sure that the hot water had done all it could on its own, he blindly pressed about twenty buttons and closed his eyes as he was covered in all kinds of soapy bubbles. After about ten minutes of letting that soak into his skin, he rinsed himself off and got out of the shower. This time, he allowed himself to be dried and then he went in search of something comfortable to wear.

When dressed, he left his room and went looking for Annie. He found her in her room. After poking his head in and getting the ‘okay’ to enter, he stepped in. She was sitting in the middle of her large bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Her green eyes shot up to look at him and he felt himself freeze in place.

“I’m fine.” She said stiffly. 

“What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

He watched as she got to her feet and moved toward him. When she was about a metre from him, she stopped, her hands now on her hips. “Finnick... Why is it that everybody thinks we’re having sex?”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Finnick blinked. “What?” he asked, frowning.

“Everybody think we’re having sex. Why?” Annie asked, looking at him. 

“I don’t know? I didn’t tell anybody that...” He looked right back at her. After a moment, he sighed. “My first year older than the tributes...” he murmured. “Somebody must have tried to find a way to spin it for the audience’s amusement. I’m sorry, Annie.”

She tilted her head, looking at him.

“It’s not about you. It’s about me. I’m sorry.” He sat on the edge of her bed.

She sat next to him, still looking at him. “They don’t torture you enough?” She asked.

“They sure try.” He replied. He glanced at her when she touched his arm. 

“Will it affect your reputation?” she asked.

“My reputation as a whore? I doubt it.”

“You’re not a whore.”

“I am, actually.”

“I’m sorry.”

He looked at her. “No... I’m sorry. Everybody knows I’m a whore... but you...” he shook his head. “Your parents... your friends...”

He watched a strange expression work its way across her face and then it was gone.

“What do I care?” she asked softly, “I’ll be dead in a week.”

“Don’t say that!” He said sharply. She blinked. He took a breath. “How do you know that everybody thinks that?”

“The other tributes... things they said...”

“And what did you say?” he asked, “Did you deny it or...?”

“I didn’t say anything.” She replied slowly. “I didn’t know if we could use it or not.”

He looked at her. “Does Torsti think so too?”

“I don’t know.” She murmured, “He’s being weird.”

“Does it bother you?” he asked, “That people think that?”

She shook her head. “It probably should.” She replied, “But it doesn’t.” He looked at her, watching her stare silently at the opposite wall. “What bothers me is getting my score...”

He sat up straighter. “I may have an idea about that...” 

“Oh?” Annie asked, turning her head to look at him. 

“Yeah, will you show me how you dance?”

She blinked silently. “What? Why?”

“Please...”

She sighed and got to her feet, moving to the centre of the room where she turned to look at him. He brought his feet up to cross his legs on the bed as he made a show of getting comfortable. She smiled and then clearly forced her features back into a neutral expression. “Ready?” She asked. Finnick nodded, watching. Not a few moments later he was fascinated, watching her balance on one foot as she brought the other up past her head and then turning in place and practically floating to the other side of the room where she did something similar.

After a few minutes, Annie stopped and turned to look at him. “Satisfied?”

“... do you think that’d work with your knives?” he mused. She blinked, tilting her head to look at him. 

“You want me to choreograph a dance... using the knives?”

“Could you?”

He watched her think for a moment before moving to pick one of the knives up. He watched her go up on one pointed foot, do a quick turn and then fling the knife at the target on her wall. It struck well, only slightly left of centre. “Maybe...” She replied thoughtfully. “Do you think they’d like it?”

“I really do... It would look so deadly.”

She grinned, spinning back to look at him. “Not just a pretty face, Finnick.”

“Not just.” He smirked. He sat still as she moved to pick up a few more knives.

Returning to the centre of the room, she began moving again, ending every quick turn she did with a knife flung at the target. After a few moments she stopped with a huff. 

“I need more targets.” She said, glancing at him. “It will be boring if I have to keep turning the same way to throw them.”

“Well, when you’re doing it for them you can have as many targets as you like... You just need to decide where you want them.”

“Right...” She looked at him. “Do you have a pen?”

Finnick blinked and reached into his pocket. “I do, actually...” He passed it to her, and watched as she moved around to blank walls drawing her own targets onto the paintwork. He grinned.

“I’m aware that this is awful manners...” She commented, midway through drawing her third target. “But considering I won’t be around all that much longer... Don’t care.”

“Nor do I.” He replied, sitting back against the pillows to watch her. She tossed him his pen when she was done. Turning in the centre of the room, she looked at each target carefully.

“Okay.” She said softly, “One there... and there...” She turned slowly. “... there...” After a moment, she nodded. “Alright.” She retrieved her knives from the original target and returned to the centre of the room. “Finnick...”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t move.” She breathed, before suddenly turning and throwing her first knife. He watched her bend and arch, pivot and throw for several minutes. It quickly became clear why she hadn’t wanted him to move. Two of the seven knives she’d thrown hadn’t made it anywhere near their intended target. She’d misjudged the location of one target by several metres, and another had ended up embedded in a wall that didn’t even have a target on it. When she stopped, she bit her lip, looking around.

“Good start.” He said brightly. She looked at him. 

“I didn’t stab you, did I?”

“You didn’t.”

“Good...” She headed for the stray knife in the wall and pulled it out. Finnick watched her look at it before she retrieved her other knives and returned to the centre of the room. She began her movements again, this time taking more care when it came to releasing her blades. Each of them made it onto their targets this time and he gave a light clap. The reproving look she gave him had him stop quickly.

“What?” he asked “It was good.”

“It wasn’t good.”

“You hit all the targets.”

“Yes, but by sacrificing the movements. They were slow, clumsy and hardly smooth.”

“Ahh...”

He watched her do it again and grow more frustrated. “You just need to practice...” He told her.

“I don’t have time!” She replied. “I have to do it tomorrow!” He got up and moved toward her.

“Listen to me.” He said, taking the blades she’d retrieved from her hands and setting them aside. “You do have time. It doesn’t have to be perfect.” She began to protest, but he stopped her. “They just want a show. As long as you show them that you can give them what they want, your score will be fine. And, Annie, trust me, what you’re already doing will excite them.” He watched her sea green eyes search his for any signs of deceit. He smiled, “It’ll be pretty obvious to them that anybody who can throw a knife and hit a target with one of their feet way above their head will be of great interest to their audience.” He tucked the green piece of hair behind her ear and she nodded silently. Resting his hands gently on her shoulders, he looked carefully at her. “Breathe.” He told her. She nodded again and took a slow, deep, breath. “Good...”

“I’m scared.” She said softly.

“Of what?” he asked, and then wanted to punch himself in the throat. Of what? Did he expect her to pick just one thing?

“I’m scared that I’ll stuff up and they’ll think that I’m useless and give me a one or two...” she murmured, “Then everybody will think I’m pathetic and I’ll die about twelve and a half seconds into the Games.” Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke and Finnick wrapped his arms around her.

“That’s not going to happen.” He told her firmly. “I promise.”

“It could.” She murmured into his shirt.

“No.” He stroked his hand slowly down her hair. “No, there’s no way that is going to happen.” He felt Annie’s arms wrap cautiously around his waist and he held her more tightly, still stroking her hair. “You’re going to go in there tomorrow, show them that you’re absolutely amazing, impress the pants off them, and then bask in the glory of your brilliant score.”

“Impress the pants off them...?” She murmured.

“Oh, right, sorry... that’s my job.”

“That’s not funny.” She breathed.

“It’s a little funny...”

She shook her head. 

He kept stroking her hair gently. He wanted to tell her that everything would be fine, but how could he say that? He wouldn’t lie to her.

“Tomorrow is going to be fine.” He said. There. Truth. After a moment, she nodded.

 

*

 

Annie rested her cheek against Finnick’s chest. Closing her eyes, she listened to the slow, steady, beat of his heart, and slowly, she began to relax. As he stroked her hair gently, she tightened her arms around his waist and settled against him. For the first time since the morning of the reaping she began to feel calm.

“Thank you.” She said softly.

“For what?” He asked, and she could feel his breath against her hair.

“I know this probably isn’t a part of your duties as a mentor...”

She felt him stiffen. “You’re right...”

“But I appreciate it.” She breathed, and a moment later he’d relaxed again and his hand had resumed its slow stroking down the length of her hair.

“It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere...”

She nodded and was silent, thinking of home. After a moment, she spoke again. “Finnick...”

“Yeah?”

“When you get back home...” She began, “Would you find my parents and tell them it isn’t true...?”

“What they’re saying about us?”

She nodded. “Yeah... I just... They’ll think they didn’t know me... and that would make this whole thing so much harder for them to bear. It would make it more awful. They did know me. I want them to know that.”

“When you go home, you can tell them yourself...” he murmured. 

“But if I...”

“I know. I promise.” He answered softly.

“Thank you.” She murmured.

“I don’t know if they’ll believe me...” He told her, his hand moving down her back. “I saw your dad when they came to say goodbye to you. If looks could kill...” he stroked her hair. “Never even met the man and he hates me. I doubt he’d believe anything I say.”

“Mum will.” She replied quietly.

“Alright.” He kissed the top of her head lightly, and Annie’s eyes opened. What was that? He let her go then and stepped back. She watched him run a hand through his hair, not looking at her. “You, uh... You should practice your thing...” he said, still not looking at her. “I... I’ll talk to the mentors from Districts One and Two and see about this alliance...”

“Okay...” She said softly, watching him. He looked at her then and she couldn’t read the expression on his face at all.

“Goodnight, Annie.”

She didn’t even have time to reply before he’d turned and hurried from the room. Annie watched the door close after him, and then blinked. Well, she thought, that’s that, then.

Frowning as she moved to retrieve her knives again and return to the centre of the room, she tried to work out what had just happened. He’d kissed the top of her head. Okay. And then he’d run away. Why? Did he think he’d crossed some line? Had he? Was there some kind of rule that said mentors couldn’t be affectionate with their tributes? Well, it would probably be a good rule to have. It would only make it harder to watch tributes die year after year if you’d spent time getting to know them better and forming attachments to them. Was that why he’d reacted the way he had? He didn’t want to form an attachment to her... ? Maybe he already had and it had begun to freak him out. He was only a year older than she was. She knew that she would have trouble watching people she liked die year after year. Maybe she should distance herself from him a little. It might make it easier for him then when he had to watch her die.

Annie didn’t know if she could do that. Finnick was the only part of this whole thing that had helped her control the utter terror waiting to come screaming out of her. It was probably selfish of her, but she didn’t know if she could give that up.

Sighing, she realised that she was probably overanalysing the entire thing. She’d just see what he had to say tomorrow. She had to practice was she was going to show the gamemakers. Turing, she lined herself up for the start of her sequence and let the first blade fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love. Love me.  
> There’s a sugar cube in it for you. ;)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_Finnick’s hands ran down her body. He felt her shudder in pleasure beneath him as he worked his lips across her throat, teeth scraping here and there. They all loved this. There was rarely any need to vary his routine no matter who he had to see. He moved a hand down to her hip, keeping her in place as he shifted his angle slightly and the sharp fingernailed hand clawing at his arse confirmed her approval. He shuddered when those sharp nails then raked unpleasantly down his back. He knew they’d leave long red marks that he’d have to wear for a week._

_When the unnatural blue hair started to get into his mouth and choke him, he moved his lips up to her cheek, closing his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to look at her._   
_The gentle hand that touched his cheek then was in such contrast to the hand that had only moments ago been tormenting his back that his eyes opened in surprise and he found himself staring into sea green eyes that were so very like his own._

 

_Gone was the ridiculous blue hair, replaced with long dark tresses that were fanned out around her. Gone were the claws that had been tearing into his skin; in their place was the gentle hand that was now stroking his cheek softly. A strange feeling surged through Finnick as he looked down upon her._

_“Annie...” he breathed._

_She just smiled and lifted her head to kiss him tenderly. Finnick returned the kiss fervently, his own hand making its way to her cheek as he pressed her back into the soft pillows. He felt her fingers trail down his chest lightly and he gave a slight shiver. Lifting his head slightly to look at her when her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, he was met with another smile. Brushing a lock of hair back from her face he watched her eyes flutter closed as he shifted over her and she bit back a small sound. Grinning, he repeated the action until he got to hear that sound and her hand clutched at his shoulder._

_Taking one of her hands in his, he linked his fingers through hers and then lifted it, pinning it above her head. Holding her in place, he smiled, kissing her again. As her free hand moved from his shoulder, carefully down his back, he moved his lips gently across her cheekbone and then began making his way down her throat. Tracing her collarbone lightly with the tip of his tongue, Finnick enjoyed the light shudder that passed through her accompanied by a small cry as her free hand fisted in his hair._

_Watching her face intently as he moved over her, Finnick shifted his angle again. The gasp he drew from her followed by the breathy way she said his name only urged him on and he quickened his pace, one of his hands still pinning hers above her head. His free hand grabbed a fistful of the sheet beside them and clenched tightly as she moved to meet him, now breathing his name repeatedly in his ear..._

Finnick awoke sweaty and gasping for air. Sitting up, he pushed his fringe back from his forehead where it was sticking unpleasantly to his skin.

“Fuck...” he groaned, tugging on his hair when images from his dream flashed through his mind. “No...” He closed his eyes at the thought of Annie lying beneath him as he tried his best to draw all kinds of sounds from her. “Fuck!”

Peeling back the sheet that was drenched in sweat and sicking to him, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got to his feet. Walking into the bathroom, he stepped into the shower and pushed random buttons.

Standing still under the onslaught of cold water he closed his eyes. What was his problem? It was clear to him now that he’d developed some sort of attachment to Annie. How could he not have when she was so kind? He did not, however, need to be having those kinds of dreams about her. Wasn’t it enough that half of Panem was probably already under the impression that he was fucking her? Did his subconscious have to get in on it too?

That was it. After the talk he’d had with Annie earlier about everybody thinking they were sleeping together, his subconscious was trying to work through it as he slept. Yes. That had to be it.

There was no other explanation, really.

He may be a whore, but he knew he wasn’t a shit enough person to be trying it on with one of his tributes only days before he would be sending her into the arena to die. Add to that the fact that the girl was a virgin and she certainly wouldn’t be looking to crawl into his bed at all. Even if she did want to experience that before she died, it wouldn’t be him she’d go to. Who would want their first experience of such things to be with a whore? Somebody as sweet as Annie certainly wouldn’t. No, if she went looking for that he’d bet it would be Torsti’s door she went knocking on. The thought drew a snarl from him. Blinking, he turned the water off.

Getting out, he pulled some clean clothes on and then found himself in the hallway. He’d just make sure that she was in her room and safe...

 

*

Annie sat at the breakfast table the next morning, pushing her tangled hair back from her face. She’d spent the night tossing and turning having nightmares about nets. Yawning as she rested her elbow on the table, she tried to force away the mental image of herself being caught in one of her nets and having Inciness and Aidan coming at her while she struggled to get free.

Finnick wordlessly handed her some District Four bread and she took it without comment.

“Sleep well?” Torsti asked, looking at her. She glowered.

“No.”

“Why’s that?”

“I kept having nightmares about being caught in nets and stabbed to death.” She replied flatly. Finnick looked quickly at her. “With knives.” She added, “And spears... Not tridents.”

“Does it make a difference?” he murmured. 

“Repeated dreams?” Torsti asked.

“Well, not the same one over and over... each time they figured out a new and interesting way to impale me on something.” She pulled the bread in her hands apart. “And then at about four in the morning my door opened and I thought they’d come to get me in my bed...” She blinked when Finnick looked at her again. Ah, she thought, It was you.

Torsti just laughed. “The paranoia is beginning to set in.”

“Shouldn’t it be?” She asked “I mean, we’re pretending to befriend people who are actually planning to murder us...” 

Torsti shrugged and she frowned. “I trained for it.” He replied, chewing on his food.

“Yeah, I didn’t.”

He nodded and Annie ate in silence. When her plate was cleared, she excused herself and went back to her room. She couldn’t expect him to understand. He’d volunteered for this. He’d actually wanted to come and go through all of this. There’s no way he could see where she was coming from. In three days time she would be in the arena and these people that she was getting to know and having lunch with every day would be trying to kill her. She still hadn’t managed to come to terms with that.

She got up from her bed when there was a soft knock on the door. Walking over, she pulled it open to see Finnick standing there. Sighing, she stepped back from the door to let him in.

“Are you okay?” he asked, closing the door behind himself.

“I’m fine.”

He looked at her and she once again couldn’t read the expression on his face. She didn’t like it.

“Why’d you open my door in the middle of the night?” She asked. There. That was better. Take the offensive.

She thought he went a little pale. 

“I just... wanted to check on you.” He replied, his hand moving through his hair.

“Why?”

“To make sure you were... safe.”

Annie blinked, looking at him. “Why wouldn’t I be safe?”

“I don’t know.” He murmured, not looking at her again.

Moving forward, Annie hugged him. “The dreams won’t go away, will they?” she asked. “You still have them, don’t you?”

“Sometimes.” He replied, his hands gently moving down her back. “Did you practice for the Gamemakers?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He murmured. “You have to go down, soon.”

“I know.”

 

Two hours later Annie sat beside Torsti down in the dining room. First Maverick and then Lumina had been called to do their thing for the Gamemakers. Jarek gave them a cocky wink when it was his turn and Inciness spent the time waiting to be called by picking her teeth with a toothpick. 

“What are you doing for them?” Torsti asked her quietly when the boy from District Three was called. Annie had learned that his name was Varen.

“I’m going to dance for them.” She replied simply. He looked at her disbelievingly.

“Did Odair tell you to do that?”

“He did, actually.”

“You can’t be serious, Annie.”

She turned her eyes on him, green meeting grey. “Yes.”

“Look,” he began in a low voice, leaning toward her. “You need to show them what you can do.”

“I am.”

“Something relevant.” He replied, “You can make nets... traps... you have skills!”

When she did nothing but look at him, Torsti sighed. “You’re going to get yourself a one or two and then you’ll be a target.”

Annie blinked. He hadn’t mentioned her knife throwing skills. Had he even seen her do it? She didn’t think he had. Maybe he didn’t know that she could. Mags knew. Why hadn’t she told him? Maybe Finnick had asked her not to... 

If he had been excluded from that piece of knowledge on purpose, she wasn’t going to let the cat out of the bag. He was, after all, going to become her enemy sooner or later.

“Annie...” He continued. “You can’t dance.”

“I can.”

He grunted in frustration. “I don’t know what Odair has said to you, but it’s wrong. That may be the way he goes about things... but it’s not going to get you a good score.”

“He won his games at fourteen. Don’t forget that.” She replied absently.

“Nobody from District Four will forget that.” He muttered, rolling his eyes.

“What is your issue with Finnick?” she asked, looking at him. 

“I don’t have one. Aside from the fact that he’s clearly misleading you.”

“Misleading me, how?”

“Dancing for the Gamemakers? This isn’t a brothel.”

Annie felt a snarl work its way on to her face.

“That’s exactly what it is.”

He sighed. “You know what I mean.”

“I don’t.” She replied. “Nobody is misleading me.”

“Taking advantage of you, then.”

She just looked at him. “What?”

“I’m a light sleeper.” He replied. “I hear him coming and going from your room at all hours of the night.”

Annie wanted to slap him. “Mentoring me.” She growled.

“If that’s what you want to call it.”

Her jaw dropped. “You have a smutty mind.”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” He replied as the girl from District Three was called in to see the Gamemakers.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, please.” He looked at her. “He touches you every time you’re within a metre of him.”

“He does not.”

“Oh? Has he seen you do this dance you’re doing for the Gamemakers? Did he ask you to dance for him?”

Annie felt the colour rise in her cheeks. That seemed to be all the reply Torsti needed as he leaned back, looking at her.

“Why are you listening to him?” He asked after about ten minutes of silence between them.

“Because I trust him!” she snapped.

“That’s a mistake.” He breathed as he was called to head in to the Gamemakers. “You’d be better off placing your trust elsewhere?” he added as he stood up.  
Annie watched him go. Where? She thought, With you?

After about fifteen minutes, it was Annie’s turn and she quickly headed in. Smoothing her hair back, she stepped forward, looking up at the Gamemakers. Most of them were seated, facing her while some picked at the food which was piled high on their plates.

“Good afternoon.” She said, loudly. “I’m Annie Cresta, from District Four.” She watched as some of them smiled, while some of them openly sniggered, looking down at her. 

Blinking, Annie turned and looked around. Spotting several human shaped targets, she wheeled them around until she had them arranged where she needed, and then selected several throwing knives.

Moving to stand in the centre of the floor, she checked the position of her targets. Glancing at the Gamemakers to be sure they were watching, Annie readied herself and then began her sequence.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Annie sat in her room all afternoon, refusing to come out. She knew that she was being childish, but short of stabbing Torsti in the leg with one of her knives, it was the best she could manage.

Finnick had not been present all day, and so she had been left to her own devices. This had mainly included playing with the window buttons and taking ridiculously long showers. When Pansy knocked on her door and told her that it was Dinner Time, she finally agreed to come out. On her way to the Dining Room she saw Finnick getting out of the elevator and she headed toward him. He raised his hands and stepped back hastily when she reached him. 

“Don’t touch me...”

“I wasn’t going to...” She replied, looking at him. He looked close to tears. She didn’t know what to say. She wanted to hug him, but it was clear that he was uncomfortable with her touching him until he’d cleaned himself off. “Are you going to shower before dinner?” she asked. “Pansy just said it’s about to be served.”

“Yeah...” he murmured, not looking at her. He was uncomfortable with her even seeing him like this, she realised.

“Okay.” She stepped further away, “I’ll save you some bread...” With that she turned and hurried into the Dining Room.

Sitting at the table in her usual seat, Annie avoided looking at Torsti. Mags immediately started dishing out some delicious smelling stew that had just been put on the table.

“Well, I suppose we should all start.” Pansy commented. “It doesn’t look like Finnick is coming.”

“I just saw him get back.” Annie said, “He’ll be in here in a minute.” 

“Well, no sense in letting the food go cold.” Torsti replied, helping himself to some soup. Annie didn’t look at him. Instead she reached for the bread basket in the centre of the table, actually having to lift herself out of her seat to get to it. Placing a District Four roll on Finnick’s empty plate she then sat one on her own before filling her bowl up with the wonderful smelling stew. Tearing the bread into chunks she began soaking up the juices.

They ate in silence until Finnick came in. Annie was pleased to see the awful expression he’d worn before had been replaced by his usual smile. “’evening, all.” He said, sitting down.

“Now that we’re all here...” Pansy said, her tone crisp. “How did you both go today?”

“Well,” Torsti began, and Annie forced herself to look at him. “I think I did pretty well. I hope Annie is prepared for her score.” His silvery eyes met hers and she scowled.

“I’m sure Annie’s score will be fabulous.” Finnick said, picking up the bread she’d put on his plate and smiling at her.

“No thanks to you.” Torsti commented. 

“Why would it be thanks to me?” Finnick asked, “Annie did it all.”

“You had her dance! Are you serious? You can’t actually be that stupid.”

Annie watched Finnick’s green eyes flick to her and then back to Torsti. “It’s not your business what she does.” He replied slowly.

“You’re meant to help her!”

“He does help me.” Annie put in, her eyes narrowed at Torsti. “You don’t know what you’re talking about... Just, stop.”

He stared at her, then got to his feet. “Call me when my score will be announced.” He said, taking a piece of bread and leaving the room. Annie sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“... You danced?” Pansy asked, looking at her. She nodded and Pansy sighed deeply. “Well, that’s that.”

Annie looked to Finnick who shook his head slightly. She dropped her eyes to her plate.

“Did it go well?” Mags asked. 

“Yes.” Annie said softly. “It did.”

“Good.”

Annie swirled bread around in her stew. She wanted to tell Torsti what she’d really done. He’d find out sooner or later anyway. The moment they were in the arena and he tried to kill her it would become apparent when the only way she could defend herself was with her knives. He’s not your friend, she reminded herself. The thought just worsened her mood.

After a while, Pansy began explaining to Annie what would be happening over the next two days. How she would be prepared for her interview with Caesar Flickerman and then how she would be taken to the arena. Annie listened while chewing silently.

When he’d cleaned his plate, Finnick got up and excused himself. Annie began pulling apart a sweet roll that had been put on the table as she watched him leave the room. When she was done with the role, she’d just gotten to her feet when raised voices from the hallway reached her. Hurrying toward them, she’d just entered the hallway when she saw Torsti lunge at Finnick who avoided him easily.

“What is your problem?” Finnick asked loudly.

“My problem is you!” Torsti retorted, “That people who don’t volunteer for this thing, that aren’t trained, end up with you for a mentor! You’re out screwing around all day, not doing your job! Then, when you are here you take advantage of innocent girls and you’re still not doing your job!” He glared, “You think that just because women seem to fall at your feet that you can get away with whatever you like! You’re just slut, Odair!”

Annie watched silently, as she moved slowly up the hall toward them.

“Do you know the difference between a slut and a whore, Torsti?” Finnick asked calmly. Torsti just looked at him. “Let’s look at something. How many girls have you slept with?”

“What’s that have to do with anything?” Torsti asked.

“Just give me a number.”

“Six.”

“Six.” Finnick repeated. “Willingly?”

“Obviously.”

“Hmm. Can you guess how many I have?”

“Do numbers go that high?” Torsti commented.

“None.” Finnick said icily. 

“Crap.” Torsti muttered.

“It’s not.” Finnick replied flatly. “Snow has been selling me since I was sixteen. I’ve lost count of how many people I’ve been with. Men and women. But not one of them was by my own choice. I don’t have that luxury. So, I’m not a slut. I’m a whore.”

“Fine.” Torsti said, “But you still shouldn’t half-arse a job when somebody’s life is on the line.”

“I don’t.” Finnick replied, his tone low.

“Dancing is not going to get Annie a decent score.”

“You underestimate her.” Finnick replied. “If you think she’d do something for no good reason just because somebody told her to... “

“Not just somebody.” Torsti said. “You. I think she’d do it just because you told her to.”

Finnick raised an eyebrow and looked past Torsti and straight at Annie. Torsti turned to meet her eyes. Annie just looked at him.

“I’m not an idiot.” She said, “Nor am I a slut. The fact that you think I’d just go jumping into bed with somebody I just met only days before I’m going into the arena is insulting.”  
She watched him nod slowly. “I get why you’re concerned.” She added, “But I trust Finnick and his judgement. He’s only ever helped me. You need to move past this.”

Torsti frowned, watching her. “I want you to do well...” he said, “They’ll not accept the alliance if you don’t.”

“I know that.”

“I don’t see how dancing will achieve that.”

“You wouldn’t.” Annie replied, “Because you didn’t see what I did.”

He frowned. She just looked at him as his eyes moved over to her and then across to Finnick.

“Ah.” He said, “Secrets.”

“I do love secrets.” Finnick said silkily. “They keep people alive.”

“Or get them killed.” Torsti replied before turning and walking into his room. The door closed and Annie turned to Finnick. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed.

“There’s about half an hour before the scores will be revealed.” He said to her.

“Okay.”

“Do you want to tell me about today?” he asked. Annie nodded and crossed the hall, opening the door to her own room and going inside. Sitting on the bed, she pushed her hair back from her face. She’d expected Finnick to sit beside her like he usually did, but instead he sat in a chair by the wall. Watching him, she waited for him to speak. “So... It went well?” he asked.

“Yes, I mean, I think so.” She said, leaning back on her hands. “When I came in and told them who I was, some of them seemed to find it amusing... but then I just set up my stuff and did my routine...” she looked at him. “I think they liked it. Some of them looked impressed, others smiled... I don’t know. They just told me that I could go...”

“That’s pretty much how it works.” He nodded. He smiled, looking at her. “So...?”

“Nine out of ten knives were pretty much spot on.”She gushed. “Only one was a bit off... but I don’t think it mattered.” He laughed.

“See, I told you today would be fine.”

“Yeah.” She agreed. “If I get a good score, it will be.” She sat up and looked at him again. “So tomorrow... Pansy said I’d train with her and then with you...?”

“Yes.”

“And Torsti will with Mags.”

“Yes.”

“... Will I really have to spend a whole day with Lena and the Prep Team before the interview?”

“That depends on them and what they want to do to you.”

“A whole day?” She asked, “What will they try and do? Turn me into Lumina?”

“I hope not.” He replied. “That would be awful.”

“She’s gorgeous.”

Finnick just looked at her before getting to his feet. “Let’s go get ready in the Sitting Room.” He said. Annie got to her own feet and followed him to the door.

“What do you think I’ll get?” She asked as they walked down the hallway.

“I don’t know.” He answered softly, and then looked down at her. “I’d give you a twelve.”

“I won’t get a twelve.” She grinned “Nobody does... Maybe a seven. Would that be enough, do you think?”

“I think so.” He replied, “They’ve already taken an interest in you, don’t forget. They think you have something worthwhile anyway.”

“Yeah...”

“And you do.” He smiled.

She smiled back as they reached the Sitting Room. Mags was just turning the television on and Pansy was arranging herself on her chair. 

“You get everything sorted with the boy?” Mags asked Finnick when she turned around. 

“I think so.” He replied, following Annie to one of the couches.

“The program is about to begin...” Pansy said, “Would Torsti like to see the whole thing, or just the scores?”

“I don’t know...” Annie replied. The woman jumped to her feet.

“I’ll go and ask him.”

She returned with Torsti a few minutes later and they all turned their attention to the screen when the Capitol anthem began to play. They began with a quick recap of the reapings and then the Opening Ceremony. After a tiring ten minutes of watching chariots move around and tributes waving at the crowd, they got to the scores.

Not surprisingly, Maverick scored a nine and Lumina an eight. Both Jarek and Inciness scored a ten. Annie and Torsti exchanged a look and Annie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. That was just scary.

She tried to focus again as Varen appeared on screen, followed by a seven. The girl from his district got a five.

“Here we go!” Pansy said brightly. Annie wanted to hide. Instead, she forced herself to watch as Torsti was shown followed by his score of ten. “Oh, well done!” Pansy cried, turning to look at him.

“Thanks.” He replied, clearly pleased with himself. Annie held her breath, looking back to the screen where her face had just appeared.

“Breathe.” Finnick’s voice said in her ear as his hand rubbed her arm. She took a breath just as the number eight materialised. Letting out a shocked cry, she turned and flung her arms around his neck. Laughing, Finnick hugged her tightly. “You see? You did great.”

She nodded, laughing. “I can’t believe it.”

“I can.”

She let him go, looking at him, unable to wipe the huge smile off her face.

“That must have been one impressive dance.” Torsti said, and Annie turned her eyes on him. He smiled at her.

“It was.” She replied, smiling back.

“Let’s see what else we have...” Finnick suggested and they all looked back to the screen where the girl from District Six was given a four.

Next, came Aidan and the nine that appeared beneath his image sent Annie’s blood cold.

“No...” She breathed and Finnick’s hand began rubbing her arm again.

The girl from District Seven scored a six, and then Annie frowned when the young boy from District Eight, who had to be only twelve, scored a four. The boy from District Nine scored an Eight and Annie tried to recall even seeing him at training. She wondered how she could have missed him with his flaming red hair. She didn’t recognise the next few either until they got to the girl from District Eleven. Annie remembered seeing the beautiful dark skinned girl the night they’d watched the reapings on the train. She scored a six. Then there were just the two tributes from District Twelve, both of whom ended up with fives.

“Well, that’s not so bad...” Torsti commented when the anthem played again and Mags turned the television off. Annie just stared at the blank screen. 

“Aidan and the boy from District Nine...” She murmured.

“His name is Mordred.” Torsti told her.

“Doesn’t suit him with hair like that.” She replied, looking at him. “Mordred is a dark haired person’s name. Not red.”

Torsti just blinked. “Well, he got a score equal to yours.” He said, “And you can bet he didn’t dance for it.”

Annie nodded. “So... It’s those two, then One and Two...”

“Yep. That makes six a real threat.” Torsti mused.

“Six out of twenty two...” Finnick said softly to Annie. “Worse things happen at sea.”

She nodded slowly.

“Well, considering the big day we have tomorrow, I think everybody should get some sleep.” Pansy said, getting to her feet. “Up! Let’s go!”

Annie got silently to her feet and shuffled out the door after their escort. 

She’d just pulled the covers of her bed back when her door opened. Jumping, she turned to see Finnick.

“Uh... Sorry.” He murmured. “Probably should have knocked...”

“Yeah...” she said, watching as he closed the door behind himself. “What’re you doing?” she asked.

He blinked and looked at her. “Oh, no...” he looked around. “I just wanted to tell you something.”

“Okay...” She replied, sitting on her bed and looking expectantly at him.

“What Torsti said, about me not being here and doing my job... I’m sorry... I’m sorry for that. Really, I am.”

“You don’t have to apologise for that, Finnick.” She said softly. “I know it’s not your choice. Also, you’ve done everything I’ve needed... There’s nothing else that I could have asked for.”

He nodded, looking at her. “Okay.”

She gave a small smile. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Tomorrow...” he said, “When you’re meant to have your few hours with me to prepare for your interview... I’ll be here. I swear it.”

“I believe you.”

“Okay. Good.” He took a step toward the door. “Good... I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He’d just reached the door when a thought occurred to Annie.

“Finnick?”

“Yeah?” he turned to face her once more.

“What you said to Torsti... Was it true?”

“Was what true?”

“The number of people you’ve been with willingly...” she murmured, her eyes meeting his.

“None.” He confirmed. 

She blinked and then he was gone, the door closing gently behind him. Slipping beneath the covers, Annie curled up. It was beyond horrible. How could somebody be forced to live like that? He’d said that had been the way of it since he’d been sixteen. Annie remembered Finnick at sixteen. She remembered the big deal that had been made in District Four when all of a sudden President Snow had demanded that he make trips to The Capitol during the year between the games. To think that had been the reason behind it... and Finnick had hid the horror of it so well... a boy of just sixteen, alone in The Capitol being sold to strangers who probably had all kinds of tastes... Hiding her face beneath the covers, Annie curled tighter and cried for him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

Finnick had just seated himself at the breakfast table the next morning and reached for a glass of orange juice when the gut wrenching scream made him jump about a foot into the air.

“ANNIE?” he yelled, on his feet instantly and running for the hallway. He reached her door a moment before Torsti and crashed into the room with the blond boy behind him. She screamed again and it chilled him to the bone. “Annie!” he crossed the room to where she was tangled in blankets in the centre of her bed, thrashing. Climbing onto the bed, he grabbed her by the shoulders. “Annie! Wake up!” 

She cried, thrashing again. Lifting her, he pulled her to himself, holding her still. “Wake up.” He said, “You’re fine... You’re okay...”  
Her crying changed and he knew that she’d woken. Loosening his hold on her a little, he looked down at her. Blinking at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“It’s okay.” He breathed, stroking her hair. Looking up, he saw Torsti standing by the bed while Mags and Pansy watched from the doorway. It wasn’t uncommon for tributes to wake up screaming from nightmares as the Games drew closer. “I’ve got her.” He said to them. He blinked at Mags as she gave him a resigned sort of look and then turned, following Pansy back toward the Dining Room. He looked at Torsti until he turned and followed them. “...Annie?”

“I had a nightmare.” She murmured, disentangling herself from him and the blankets.

“Yes, I gathered that.” He watched as she sat up and pushed her dark tangle of hair back from her face. Her face was pale with puffy red blotches. “About the Games?”

She nodded, sniffing slightly. “It was Aidan.” She murmured, fiddling with the corner of the bedspread. “He’s been saying how we should spend time together in the arena...” She looked up, meeting his eyes. “He’s scary.”

Finnick frowned. He could only imagine what that boy would do to Annie if he got her alone in the arena. “Yeah...” he replied, looking back at her. “If you see him and you have knives, don’t hesitate.”

She twisted her hands. “I know.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I need a shower.”

“Okay, well... I’ll be at breakfast...”

“Thanks.”

He nodded, got to his feet and headed for the door. Closing it after himself, he got a glimpse of Annie throwing herself back down on the bed. Mags cornered him before he even got back to the Dining Room.

“You’re too close to that girl.” She said simply.

“I’m not...” he replied, looking down at her.

“Finnick...” She sighed, “You are. You’re too attached to her. You’re not going to be able to handle watching her die.”

“Should I be able to?” he asked, “Should I really be taking care of these kids year after year and remain emotionally unattached so that I can sit back and watch them be slaughtered? Really?”

Mags looked around before returning her gaze to him. “Keep your voice down...” 

He dropped his voice to a whisper. “If I have to make it harder on myself to make it easier for her, then I will.”

Finnick had the distinct impression that Mags was looking right into his soul. After a moment, the woman gave a slow nod.

“Alright, Finnick.” She said heavily. “Alright.”

He put an arm around her and led her into the Dining Room. It was only a few minutes later when Annie joined them.

“...Sorry.” She said, looking at her plate.

“Oh, it’s quite common, you know.” Pansy replied, “It happens just about every year.”

“Okay...” Annie murmured. Finnick handed her some District Four bread. “Thank you.”

“Well,” he said, “After the scoring last night, Mags and I talked to the mentors for Districts One and Two...” Both Annie and Torsti looked up at him. “They want both of you.”

Torsti smiled brightly. “Excelllent.”

Annie just returned her attention to the bread she was pulling apart. Finnick watched her. After a few moments she turned her head to look at him. He just blinked. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. It was then he realised that his hand was on her knee, and he didn’t remember putting it there. “Uh... are you alright?” he asked, removing his hand. “You don’t look too pleased... about the alliance.”

“Pleased... sure... and thank you for organising it.” She replied softly, meeting his gaze. “But... tomorrow night will be the last night that I can get some rest without worrying about my throat being cut in my sleep.” She blinked. 

He nodded silently. Of course. From here on, all the tributes would likely be having these types of thoughts; random things that stick in their minds and fester with worry. He was prevented from saying anything when the blonde Avox girl slipped him a bit of paper. He stared at it. Looking up, he saw Annie staring at it, too. He turned his eyes on Mags. “He can’t do this today...”

She shrugged, looking back at him. He opened the paper and read the name on it, along with the time and place. He glanced at the clock on the wall before looking back to Annie. She simply met his gaze silently. After her four hours with Pansy, she was meant to start her preparation for her interview with him at two o’clock. “I’ll be back by one thirty.” He told her. “I promise.”

“Alright.” She replied, watching him. 

He sighed and got to his feet. Hurrying back to his room, he changed and then headed down in the elevator. Using the back entrance as they were expected to do for these kinds of arrangements, Finnick slipped out the door and found himself standing beside Cashmere. He looked her over, from her elegantly curling blonde hair to the tiny red dress that she wore. 

“Nice dress, Cashmere.” He commented as a black car turned into the driveway, presumably to take Cashmere to wherever it was that President Snow had ordered.

She flicked a glance at him. “Nice face, Finnick.” 

He smiled and watched her get into the car. Twisting the rope bracelet that he wore on his left wrist, Finnick tried to think of home as the next black car headed toward him. This was his. He got into the back seat and sat quietly. The driver didn’t ask him where he was going, and Finnick guessed he already knew.

Looking again at the slip of paper, he went over the name. Claudia Vellora. It was a name he’d not seen before. This one was new. Snow must have made a killing.  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it sit neatly the way the Capitol women liked. Looking down at the rope around his wrist again, he once more tried to think of home. The gulls would be going mad over the leftovers from the morning’s haul by now. The fish markets by the docks would be in full operation. He could practically taste the ocean air.

Leaning back against the leather seat, he let his mind explore home. It didn’t last long, and before he knew it, the car had come to a stop outside a very expensive looking building. Getting out, Finnick looked up at it. There had to be a hundred floors. Only very prominent people would live here. Looking again at the paper, he said the name softly. “Claudia Vellora.” He didn’t know who she was, but there was something about the name... Atticus Vellora. He’d heard that name before. Who was Claudia? His wife, maybe?

Striding into the building, Finnick headed confidently for the front desk. That was the trick to these things; you had to look as if you belonged. The girl behind the desk looked at him and just pointed to the elevators. Right, so the staff knew what was going on. Turning, he strode into the elevator where the button for the top floor was pushed for him. _Well_ , he thought, _Fancy_.

He spent the ride to the top floor in silence and when the doors opened he stepped out of the elevator without looking back. “Oh, you’re here... Right on time!”

_Not Atticus Vellora’s wife_ , he thought as a young woman with long dark hair turned to face him, _His daughter_. Well, who could tell, really? The fact that this girl looked no older than he himself was didn’t really mean much.

“Right on time.” He answered, giving her one of his best smiles. She clapped her hands in a fluttery fashion, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Oh, good!” She gestured at a small round table with two chairs seated by a gigantic window that covered the entire east wall of the apartment. “Come and sit...”

Finnick strode forward, taking a seat and looking out of the window. The view was breathtaking. They had to be in one of the largest buildings in The Capitol. He could see everything.

“So, Finnick Odair...” She began. They all did that; the new ones. They couldn’t help but refer to him by his full name. Just another indicator that they weren’t interested in him as a person. Just as a body. Another possession to be bought and sold. “Aren’t you just as gorgeous in person...”

“Am I?” he forced a wide smile. “How wonderful.”

“I must apologise for the hour of the appointment...” She said, taking up the other seat at the table. “I would have preferred the evening... but my father said this is all that he could arrange for today. And, well, as today is my birthday, we shall have to make do with this morning.” She looked at him. “Yes, yes. You are my birthday present.” She laughed loudly.

_Your father got you a whore for your birthday_. The thought nearly left his mouth, but Finnick had become adept at holding his tongue. Instead he said, “How exciting.”

“Oh, it is.” Her blue eyes looked him over hungrily. “I’m nineteen today.” She added, “You and I are the same age.”

“Perfect.”

“Oh, I know I don’t really look it...” she made a face. Finnick knew what she wanted to hear. He always knew.

“I would have thought you were twenty five.” He purred.

Claudia laughed, delighted. “Would you like some wine?”

“I think it’s a little early for me...”

“Oh, come on.” She grinned, pouring two glasses. He took the glass she forced into his hand as she leaned over the table, making sure to give him a clear view down her dress. He watched as she sat back in her own chair and downed her glass of wine in one go. “Well... drink up.” She added when he hadn’t raised his to his lips. Finnick lifted his glass and took a sip. When she gave him a look, he raised it again and drained it. She smiled, licking her lips. “Good.”

He placed the empty glass on the table and gave her another smile.

“Do you like my wig?” she asked, looking at him.

“It’s gorgeous.”

“I thought you’d think so.” She grinned, running her fingers through it. “It’s not something I’d usually choose... But doesn’t it remind you of someone?” She flicked the ends. “Perhaps a certain tribute you’re fond of...”

Finnick felt ill. Had this girl tried to make herself look like Annie to entice him? Why bother? She’d already paid for him. She giggled, twirling a piece of long dark hair around her finger. “I’ve heard you’re very fond of your tribute.”

“And how have you heard that?”

“Oh, talk...” She winked. She suddenly took the wig off to reveal shoulder length lavender coloured hair. “It’s so itchy, though. What a pain.”  
Finnick resisted a relieved sigh and watched as Claudia filled her wine glass again. Getting to her feet, she downed it. “Now, Finnick Odair...” She looked down at him. “Do you want to eat first?”

“I’m not hungry...” he replied, watching her. She moved to the other side of the room and put some music on.

“Are you having a good birthday?” he asked.

She turned to look at him. “Well, that’s going to depend on how good you are.” She smirked, walking toward him. “You know, I’ve had a crush on you for years...” she purred, “Ever since your Games.”

“Have you?” he kept his voice low.

“Oh, yes.” She ran a hand down her own dress. “I was so happy when you won. You were spectacular. I’ve watched as you’ve come back to The Capitol each year... still as beautiful as ever.” 

Finnick nodded, listening. This was the usual spiel. Nothing he hadn’t heard before.

“When I turned seventeen, I told my father that I had to have you.” She said. He blinked, watching her. “He thought I was too young.” She smiled. “But I’m not too young, now.”

“No, love. You’re not.”

She suddenly touched her hair. “Do you like my hair?” she asked, “I had it changed yesterday.”

“Very colourful.” He replied. She smiled.

“I thought so.” She grinned at him. “Lavender is going to be the next big thing, you wait and see.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will be when everyone sees how great you look.”

“Do you think I’m beautiful, Finnick Odair?” She asked, slinking toward him.

“Absolutely.” He could hardly keep up with this girl, jumping from one tack to the next.

“Do you want to touch me...?” She asked, coming to stand in front of him.

“Do you even have to ask?” He tried to work a purr into his voice, but wasn’t sure he was successful. She reached out and took his hand, lifting it, and then placed it just beneath her breast.

“Then touch me.”

He moved his hand up, sliding along the satiny material of her dress. He watched her eyes close and she arched into him as he cupped her breast. An instant later she had hiked her already short dress up around her hips and straddled his lap. “Let’s not mess around...” She breathed. “I do so hate to waste time.”  
Finnick believed that as Claudia wasn’t even wearing underwear. “I can see that...” he said softly. She smiled.

“No harm in being prepared.” She replied.

Finnick nodded and an instant later she was kissing him. He’d barely had time to register that when her hands were tugging at his shirt, pulling it open. He forced himself to return her kiss and his hands slid down her back to rest at her waist. He felt her begin to move against him and he lifted a hand to her cheek to get her attention. “Don’t you want to move to the bedroom?”

“Don’t you like the view?” she responded, grinning wickedly.

“It’s great.”

“Then here’s fine...” She kissed him again, “Besides,” she added, “I’ve not had sex on a chair before...”

Finnick jumped when she suddenly slipped her hand down into his pants. She looked up, disappointed. “Don’t you like me?” She asked.

“Of course I do, love.”

She pouted. “Do you want me to put the wig back on...?”

“No-” he protested, but she was already leaning back over to the table and putting it on.

“There.” She smiled, looking at him. “I’m a helpless tribute... you need to teach me everything.”

“Annie isn’t helpless.” He told her.

“Oh, Annie. That’s her name. I’d forgotten.” Claudia nodded. She then grinned at him and pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall and pool around her waist. She shifted against him again. “So? What did Annie do for you to help her get that score?” she purred, unbuttoning his pants.

“Nothing. She did it herself.” He replied softly, his eyes closing. He didn’t want to be talking about Annie here. She didn’t belong here. Not anywhere near Claudia, not in this situation. Images of his dream suddenly flooded his mind. Annie on her back beneath him, breathing his name while he moved over her... Her hand clutching at his shoulder as she shuddered in pleasure... Finnick groaned, his head dropping back against the chair as he felt himself grow hard.

Claudia made a pleased sound. “Oh, I knew the hair would do it.” She laughed. Lifting his head, he looked at her. She just grinned at him and began to work him quickly with her hand. Closing his eyes and clenching his teeth, Finnick tried to imagine that he was somewhere else. After a few moments, Claudia was apparently satisfied with her work and she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Opening his eyes, he watched her lift herself up and settle over him. With no warning she then lowered herself, pushing herself firmly down on him. She gave a small gasp and he couldn’t hold back another groan. She was still for a few moments, and then she braced herself with a knee either side of him on the chair. When she was happy with her leverage, she began to move. He kept his hands on her hips as she moved. His eyes closed again when she leaned forward, thrusting her breasts into his face and covering him in that long dark hair. He wouldn’t think about Annie while this woman rode him. He wouldn’t.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Finnick returned to the Training Centre just after one in the afternoon. Thankful that nobody spotted him coming out of the elevator, he walked silently up the hallway. Making it to his room without being seen, he turned the shower on and got in. Sinking to the tiles, he sat on the floor under the hot water for ten minutes with his head in his hands.  
When he felt as if every last bit of Claudia had been washed from his skin, he got out and got dressed. Instead of then going to lunch, he headed for Mags’ room. He was relieved to find the door open and when he looked inside she was sitting on her bed, running a brush through her long grey hair.

When she saw him, she smiled. “You’re back.”

Finnick stepped toward her, trying to hold in the tears that had been threatening to fall since he’d left Claudia’s building. Her smile faded as she looked at him and she got up. Walking past him, she closed the door and then took his hand and led him over to her bed where she pulled him down to sit beside her. When she wrapped her arms around him, Finnick cried.

Pressing his face into her soft hair, his arms went around her thin waist and he cried until his chest ached. Mags stroked his hair rhythmically. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you.”

Finnick ended up lying on the bed with his head in Mags’ lap as she continued to stroke his hair.

“Did she hurt you?” She asked softly, her fingers moving slowly through his hair, making it stick up in all directions.

“No.” He replied, blinking as a tear dripped from his cheek into Mags’ skirt. “... It’s worse when they fuck with your head.” He breathed.

“What did she do?”

He was hesitant in answering, but if he could tell anybody, it would be Mags. “She was wearing a wig to make herself look like Annie.” He murmured. Mags’ fingers halted in their movement for a moment before continuing.

“I see.” She said softly.

A fresh wave of tears started when images of Claudia leaning back with her hands on his knees as she moved only her hips flashed before his eyes. He could still vividly see the contrast between her pale flesh and the long dark hair falling in uneven waves and sticking to her damp skin. Her wanton cries rang in his ears as she commanded him to touch her and he’d run a hand up her stomach and between her breasts, only causing those cries to become louder.

Mags’ fingers continued to move through his hair soothingly. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “My poor boy.” Her other hand started rubbing gentle circles on his back.

“You were right about Annie, weren’t you?” he said, “Or that wig would never have bothered me.”

“It’s easy to see you’ve become more attached to her than the others.” She replied softly.

“She treats me like a person.” He told her, sniffing again. “She actually sees me. Not just ‘Finnick Odair’, but _me_.”

“I know.” Mags said gently.

“I don’t want her to die.” He whispered.

“I know.” Mags answered, now smoothing his hair down slowly. After a moment, she spoke again. “It’s nearly two. You just have time to grab something to eat and then you need to prepare her for her interview.”

“Is Torsti prepared for his?” He murmured.

“I think so.” She replied, “He’s not easily rattled.”

“Do you think Annie will be?”

“No. I don’t think it will pose much of a problem for her. She’s clever.” She said simply, “I think she’ll be fine.”

“Me too.” He said, sitting up and wiping his face on his sleeve. He then looked at Mags. “Thanks, Mags. I love you.”

She kissed his forehead as she got to her feet. “I love you, too. Now, come and eat.”

 

*

Annie had just cleaned her plate off when Mags and Finnick entered the Dining Room. “You’d better hurry.” She said, “Before Torsti scoffs everything.”

“Hey.” Torsti replied, “I’ll need it for when we’re in the arena.” He put another roll on his plate.

Annie raised an eyebrow at him, then watched Mags dish herself some cold meats.

“Well, you did return afterall, Finnick.” Pansy said, folding her napkin neatly onto her empty plate. “I was just about to suggest to Annie that she go to Mags for her Interview preparation... as it seemed like you would be too busy.”

“I’m here.” Finnick said, his green eyes turning on Annie, “I promised.”

“Yes, well, good.” Pansy commented, getting to her feet. “Torsti, when you are done eating the entire table, I will be in the Sitting Room.”

“Okay.” Torsti replied, biting into his roll. Annie then watched Pansy walk carefully out of the room.

“If you’re done, we could get started.” Finnick said to her, and Annie turned to look at him.

“You haven’t eaten.”

“Doesn’t matter.” He replied. 

“Please, eat.”

He picked up a roll and looked at her. 

“You know, what? I’m not done.” She said, taking a piece of meat off a platter. “I’m staying here.” She looked at him as she bit into it.

He smiled and put more food onto his plate. Annie ate her piece of meat as slowly as she could, already stuffed full. When she noticed Mags watching her, she gave a small smile. The woman smiled back and then returned her attention to her own food.

When Finnick had finished what was on his plate, Annie stretched. “Okay, now I’m done.” She said. She grinned when he looked at her and smiled.

“Then, let us prepare.” He answered, getting to his feet. She followed him up the hallway until he stopped at the door to his room. “I think it might be better to do it in my room...”

“Why?”

“Somewhere you’re not as comfortable as in your own. You’ll probably be uncomfortable on stage in front of the cameras and audience...”

“Okay.”

He opened the door and let her in. She followed him inside and then stood there while he closed the door behind them. “Have a seat...” he said, gesturing at the room. Annie looked around. The room was nearly identical to her own. She chose one of the chairs by the wall and sat down. Finnick then pulled a chair over to face hers before he sat down, looking at her. She looked back at him, her eye catching on the bizarre way his hair was sticking up. 

“How was the morning with Pansy?” he asked, resting his chin on his hand. 

_Probably better than your morning_ , she thought.

“It wasn’t too bad.” She replied, shrugging. “I could already do most of the stuff she wanted to teach me.”

“Like walking in those shoes of hers?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. He smiled back, his chin still in his hand. Annie felt her cheeks grow warm. He laughed softly and she looked away. “So this interview...” she began.

“Yeah...” he sat back in his chair. “Caesar is pretty good.” He told her. She looked at him and he nodded. “He’s an okay guy, and he always tries to help the tributes through the process. He’ll make it as easy as he can.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“It’s not as bad as some people think it is. You just have to play to the crowd.”

“Play to them? How?”

“Most people go up there with an angle...”

“Yeah, I’ve seen that. People trying to pretend to be something... sexy or whatever.”

“Exactly.”

She frowned. “I don’t really think I can do that.”

He shook his head. “You’re not going to.”

“No?”

“You don’t need to.”

She blinked, confused. “I don’t?”

“No.” He smiled again. “You have a natural allure.” Annie tilted her head, looking at him. “The only thing you need to worry about is making yourself memorable. That’s one disadvantage we have being from District Four. Because we go in order of Districts, we’re not exactly first, so we don’t have that to stick in people’s minds, and by the time they get to District Twelve they’ve been through so many tributes that we’re forgotten.”

“Okay. I need to make them remember me.” She blinked “How do I do that?”

“Leave them wanting to know more...” He replied, running a hand through his hair. “Entice them... Tell them some things, but not others...” He smiled. “If you don’t know what to say... Just be mysterious.”

“So, that’s my angle. Mystery. Secrets.”

“Secrets are useful.” He replied.

“Okay.” She nodded, twisting the green lock of hair around her finger. “That should be easy enough.”

“Good...Also, He’s probably going to ask you about me.” He bit his lip and Annie just looked at him.

“What about you?” She asked slowly.

“About how people think we’re...” She didn’t miss his eyes look her up and down.

“Right... so... do you want me to deny it?”

“That’s up to you...” He replied softly. Annie chewed the inside of her cheek, watching him.

“I don’t think so.” She replied after a moment. “You’re the one who is going to have to live with the consequences.” He frowned, looking at her. “I’m just being realistic.” She said. “If you don’t want people to think you’d screw your tributes, tell me.”

“Don’t...” he breathed, closing his eyes. “Don’t worry about what people will think of me. Worry about how it will make you look. You need people to want to sponsor you. What people think of you when you walk off that stage may mean the difference between you living or dying in the arena.” He looked at her intently. “I don’t care what you say. Just make yourself memorable. You can’t hurt me. Not that way.”

Annie nodded. “Okay.” She tucked the green hair behind her ear. “What do you think I should say?”

“Well... People seem to find it amusing...” he looked at her, “I think you should use it.”

“Right...”

“If you want to.” He said, “With what your family will think and all...”

“You promised me that you’ll tell them it isn’t true...”

“And I will.”

“Then it doesn’t concern me.” She folded her arms. “I’ll say whatever I have to.”

“Good.” He leaned toward her, and Annie watched him. “Do you want to practice?”

“Some questions?”

“Yeah.” He suddenly sat up straight and gave her a very Caesar Flickerman smile. Annie immediately laughed it was that recognisable. Finnick didn’t bat an eye. “So, here we have the gorgeous Annie Cresta from District Four!” he said loudly, “Tell me, Annie, are you nervous?”

Annie sat up straighter, making sure to correct her posture like Pansy had been reminding her to do all morning. “No, Caesar.” She replied brightly, “I think that the Victor’s crown will suit me very well...”

Finnick gave a real smile, and then resumed his imitation of Caesar. “I’m sure it will. How do you find the other tributes? Are there any there that really concern you?”

She thought for a moment, not really sure what to say. “Well, I’m more interested in how I concern them...”

“Good!” Finnick grinned “Perfect!”

She smiled, “You basically want me to be a smartarse.” 

“A polite one.” He winked at her. “Okay, let’s talk about me.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

“So...” he said, giving her his Caesar smile again. “Finnick Odair is your mentor...”

“Yes.”

He gave her a look and she raised an eyebrow. “How have you found it?” he asked. 

Annie blinked, “It has been quite the experience...” she said slowly.

“How so?” He asked her, grinning. She scowled at him. “You can’t scowl at Caesar.”

“I’m not scowling at Caesar.” She retorted, “I’m scowling at you.”

“Answer the question.”

“I don’t know what to say...”

“Okay, what did we say you do when you don’t have an answer?”

“Be mysterious...”

“Good... so... it’s been quite the experience... how so?”

Annie frowned for a second. “Well, Caesar...” She began, “I don’t think it would be polite to say too much...”

“Yes.” Finnick nodded, “The crowd will love answers like that. Especially about me.”

Annie just looked at him. People were using him all the time and she didn’t want to be one of them. The thought must have shown on her face because he suddenly leaned forward again. 

“No, I know what you’re thinking.” He shook his head, looking at her. 

“But you...”

“No.” He said firmly. “It’s not the same.”

“Is it not?”

“No.” He replied, taking her hand gently. “For one thing, I like you.” He told her, “I want to help you. You keep asking me about it, giving me options out, and it just validates my reasons for wanting to even more.”

Annie looked between his face and her hand in his. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand softly.

“What reason is that?” She asked quietly.

“You see me as a person.” He replied, “Not an object.”

“You are a person...” she said, blinking.

He raised her hand to his lips. “And you’re gorgeous.”

Annie felt her cheeks flush again and she watched as he sat back in his chair once more. “Okay, Gorgeous.” He said, “Let’s answer some more questions.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Annie didn’t end up having to spend all day with Lena and her Prep team. She’d been very relieved when Pansy had told her that they wouldn’t even need to see her until after lunch. She’d therefore spent the morning in her room, practicing all kinds of answers to any question she could think of that it seemed plausible that Caesar Flickerman could ask her.

By the time Annie saw Lena, she was mumbling to herself, trying to keep her answers straight in her head. She focused on what she’d say if asked about home when she was put into her dress, she focused on the other tributes while her makeup was done, and she thought about the arena itself while her hair was brushed and done up. It was then quite a surprise when she was turned to face a mirror to see herself after paying no attention to what had been going on around her.

Annie’s hands moved over the black velvet bodice of the dress and down over the translucent green and purple flowing skirt. It was possibly the most gorgeous dress she’d ever seen. Turning her eyes on Lena, she smiled.

“Did you make this?” She asked her stylist softly.

“I certainly did.”

“It’s... beautiful. It’s more than beautiful. Wow...”

“It is.” Lena answered, looking the dress over with obvious pride. “I’m glad that you like it. It suits you well.” Annie stroked the skirt of the dress slowly as she looked again into the mirror. It went all the way to her feet, so she’d need to be careful not to trip over herself on stage. Lena moved behind her and tied a thin black ribbon around her throat. “There.” Her stylist said gently. “You’re complete.”

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d use black...” Annie murmured, “You look like you prefer light colours.”

“And so I do.” Lena nodded, “But the other tributes are all likely to be brightly dressed. You may be the only one in black, and with your dark hair it makes you look very... mysterious.”

Annie smiled at her. “Thank you.” She said, wondering when it was that Finnick had had time to discuss her interview angle with Lena.

“Right, well, my job here is done...” She said, opening the door. “Follow me and I’ll show you where you line up.”

Annie followed the woman out the door, being careful to hold her dress above her feet. Lena led her down the narrow hallway and then after a short elevator ride, down another hallway. Turning to her, her stylist said, “Just around this corner you should find the other tributes. I’m off to take my seat with the other stylists.”

“Okay, thank you.” Annie nodded, trying to ignore how her heart started to thud quickly against her ribcage. Other tributes. She’d forgotten that she had to face them first. When Lena turned and left, Annie went around the corner. About half the other tributes were already there, dressed in impressive finery. Some were talking to their mentors, no doubt trying to glean some last minute advice. Torsti was not yet present, so Annie stood by the wall, looking at the others. The tributes from District Three were nearby, as were the two from Districts Five and Six. Aidan hadn’t yet noticed her, so she leaned back against the wall hoping that he wouldn’t. Further down the hallway were the tributes from Districts Eleven and Twelve. Annie watched the beautiful girl from District Eleven for a few moments. She’d learned that her name was Sage. She jumped slightly when Sage’s eyes suddenly met hers. The girl gave a small smile, and Annie smiled back.

Aidan suddenly slid in front of her, blocking her view of Sage.

“Looking good, Annie.” He said, his pale blue eyes looking her over. Annie shuddered. “This is the last time we’ll be able to speak before we’re in the arena...”

“Fancy that.” She replied simply.

“Mm...” He stepped closer and Annie pushed herself back harder into the wall. “I’ll look for you at the Cornucopia.” He breathed in her ear. Annie’s stomach twisted unpleasantly, and then suddenly Aidan was pulled away from her.

“Don’t bother.” Finnick’s voice said coldly as he shoved the boy away. She watched Aidan try to regain his balance and then glare at them.

“We’ll see...” he said, turning and walking away.

“Should you have done that?” Annie asked Finnick quietly when people began to give them looks.

“Absolutely.” He replied, his green eyes looking her over. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...” She nodded, standing up straight. She looked at him to see him looking her over more slowly this time, a smile forming on his face. When his eyes met hers she felt herself blush lightly and she quickly looked away. Lumina gave her a friendly wave across the hallway as she and Maverick arrived. Annie smiled in return.

 

*

 

Finnick watched Annie smile at the blonde girl from District One. “The dress works well.” He told her when she met his gaze once more. “Lena did a good job.”

“She did.” Annie replied and he watched as she ran a hand down the dress, stroking the velvet with the tips of her fingers. He clasped his hands behind his back to prevent himself reaching out to do the same.

“Are you nervous?” He asked, smiling softly “Do you feel okay?”

Annie let out a sigh. “My heart is trying to hack its way out of my chest.” She replied softly, “Here, feel...” She touched his arm and he gave her the hand she sought. He then watched helplessly as she lifted his hand to rest against her chest. He could easily feel her heartbeat. Her heart was fluttering quickly; it reminded him of a small bird caught in a net. _Again with the nets_ , he thought bitterly. “Do you feel it?” She asked, and he nodded, meeting her green eyes with his own.

“Breathe.” He told her. “Just breathe.” He felt her take a slow deep breath as her chest rose beneath his hand. He quickly retracted it.

“Where will you be?” Annie asked him after a moment. 

“I’ll be waiting for you when the interviews are over.” He told her and she nodded slowly, biting her lower lip.

“And during?” she asked.

“In a section with the other mentors...”

“Will I be able to see you...?” She looked up and he could easily see the nervousness in her eyes.

“Maybe.” He replied, “And certainly when they broadcast a shot of me on the screens...”

“Right.” She nodded.

“Don’t be so nervous.” He smiled reassuringly at her. “We practiced so many questions. You were so good.”

She nodded again and took another deep breath. “Okay. I’m good.” He watched her run both hands down her dress. Was that how she calmed herself down? It was then that Torsti approached them. Finnick stepped away from Annie. 

“Alright, Torsti is here now. I have to go to where I’m meant to be. You’ll be great. It’ll be fine.”

“Okay, Finnick.”

“Breathe.” He told her. She nodded.

He checked to make sure that the creepy Aidan kid from District Seven wasn’t anywhere near her before he turned and hurried back up the hallway and out to the seating reserved for the mentors.

 

*

 

“What was he saying?” Torsti asked Annie who blinked, looking up at him.

“What?” she asked, “Oh, he was just telling me not to be nervous.”

“I see...”

Annie nodded as they were informed that the interviews were starting and Lumina was escorted to the edge of the stage. Annie watched her. The girl was absolutely flawless, it was near impossible to believe that she could be in any way dangerous. That in itself was a danger.

She spent her time waiting by listening intently to what the other tributes had to say. It was all pretty standard. They were in awe of The Capitol. They hoped to win. Etcetera. 

When Varen was done, it was her turn. Making sure not to trip on her dress, Annie headed for Caesar Flickerman who was holding a hand out to her in the centre of the stage. It was the first time she’d gotten a glimpse of him in person, and she couldn’t help staring a little at the deep red hair he was sporting this year. He almost looked as if he were bleeding. It was a little off-putting.

“Annie Cresta!” he said loudly when she reached him and took his hand. He led her carefully to her seat and she sat gracefully, being mindful of her posture so as not to receive a lecture from Pansy later in the evening.

“So, Annie...” Caesar began, giving her one of his wide smiles. “Tell us about home. You’re from District Four and we know that means that you can probably catch fish... but what about your home specifically can you tell us?”

“Well...” Annie began, “My home isn’t that interesting. I don’t have any brothers or sisters. It’s just me and my parents in my house...” She blinked, hearing Finnick’s voice in her head telling her to make herself memorable. Seem mysterious. She couldn’t talk about home. “I’m afraid everybody would find it rather dull.”

“I doubt that you could ever be dull.” Caesar said, before looking to the crowd. “Am I right?” They all cheered, but he changed angles all the same. “Are you prepared for the Games, Annie?”

“Oh, yes.” She smiled slyly, “I’m more than prepared.”

“Are you? Can you tell us about that?”

“I don’ think I can, Caesar.” She said, trying to sound regretful. “You’ll just have to wait and see like everybody else.”

He laughed. “How about your competitors?” He asked, “Is there anyone that you think may pose the biggest threat to you?”

“Well,” Annie tilted her head, “I think the people that are the biggest threat are the ones that make you think they’re not. The ones who don’t look like they could really do some damage.” She smiled at him.

“And you’d know about that, I’d bet...” He looked to the audience. “Do you think she’s telling us a secret here?” Annie looked out at the sea of colours. The crowd were screaming their agreement and she forced another smile. Her heart now felt like it was trying to force its way out through the front of her throat. “Okay, okay... Annie. You’ve had several days of training here. How have they gone?”

“I’ve learned all kinds of new things.” She gave another sly smile.

“I’ll bet you have.” He said, leaning toward her. Annie also leaned forward as if to hear what he wanted to say. “Finnick Odair is one of your mentors.” He said.

“Yes, he is.” She replied simply.

“Has he been helping you with your training?” He asked. Annie wanted to roll her eyes. This was it. She could say what Caesar was so openly giving her the opportunity to and make the audience remember her, or she could ignore it and just see how things went. 

“Every night.” She answered, her voice low. The crowd whistled.

“Every night?” Caesar asked, sounding impressed. “But you’ve only been here a few days. Surely you couldn’t learn much in such a hurry?”

“Oh, Finnick is never in a hurry.” She replied, glancing at the crowd. “Everything he does is very... intensive.” The crowd lost their minds, screaming and cheering. 

“And what has that been like?” Caesar asked her.

“Well, Caesar... quite exhausting. Like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.”

“I think we can believe that.” Caesar said, taking Annie’s hand. Her eyes caught on his blood red hair again as he helped her to her feet. “Everybody, Annie Cresta!” 

Annie gave a wave to the crowd and then carefully headed off the stage to sit with the others who had completed their interviews. She took her seat just as Torsti reached Caesar. She felt dirty. It felt like such a cheap thing to do, but Finnick had said that she should use it. She was fairly certain that people would remember who she was now. Sure, they were probably under the impression that she was some slut from District Four, but if they handed over money it could keep her alive. The only people whose opinions mattered to her were her family’s and Finnick had promised he’d sort that out for her if she didn’t get to herself.

Tomorrow, she would be in the arena. It was time she stopped second guessing everything she did and started to focus on using what she could to stay alive.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Finnick blinked when he discovered that Annie wasn’t in her room. Looking at the clock, he frowned when he saw that it was just after nine. Confused, he looked around. He headed to the Dining and Sitting rooms, searching for her. “Annie?” he called, not finding her in either. “...Annie?”

He’d planned to be waiting for her as soon as the Tributes were allowed to leave the interviews, but he’d been waylaid by one of his ‘acquaintances’ and had been delayed. He had expected her to be in her room when he’d returned, though. Where was she?

He hurried back up the hallway and checked her room again. “Annie?” he breathed, turning and hurrying back out. He went across the hall and knocked on Torsti’s door.

When the blond boy opened the door, Finnick pushed in. “Is Annie in here?” he demanded, looking around.

“No? What?”

“She’s not?” Finnick checked the bathroom and then looked at Torsti who was still standing by the door.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for Annie.” Finnick replied, walking past him on his way out the door.

“Why?” Torsti called after him, but Finnick ignored him as he ran down the hallway. 

Apparently Mags had heard him as her door opened as he approached and she stepped slowly into the hallway. “Have you seen Annie?” He asked, coming to a stop before her. “I can’t find her...” He ran a hand through his hair, trying not to panic. What if that creep from District Seven had managed to get a hold of her somewhere?

“Yes...” Mags answered simply, and Finnick blinked.

“You have? Where is she?” he asked, hearing the desperation in his own voice. Mags looked him over, and he could easily see her deciding if she should tell him or not. “Come on, Mags, please...” he breathed, “She’ll be in the arena tomorrow...”

“She was upset.” Mags told him after a moment. “She wanted somewhere quiet and private...”

He blinked, waiting. “...Yes?” he asked when he got no more than that.

“I told her she could go up to the roof...”

“Thanks, Mags.” He said, quickly kissing her cheek and then taking off toward the elevators. He’d pushed the button for the roof before the doors had even closed and then waited impatiently. The second they opened he was hit with the surprisingly warm night air. Stepping out, he looked around the roof. Annie wasn’t on this side. Walking around the other side of the dome to the garden, he had to look more carefully as the potted trees and garden beds cast all kinds of shadows that could easily conceal someone of Annie’s size.

He heard her before he saw her. As he moved toward the sound, she slowly came into view. She was sitting at the base of one of the larger trees, with her knees bent and her arms wrapped around them, quite obviously crying. Finnick walked slowly over and then sat himself down beside her without saying a word. He heard her breath catch as she realised that somebody was now beside her, but she didn’t look up from where her face was hidden in the massive skirt of her dress, pressed against her knees.

“Hey, Annie...” he said softly.

“Hey, Finn.” She murmured, still not looking up. He looked at her. When had she started calling him that?

“Are you okay?” he asked, reaching out to touch her arm lightly.

“I don’t know.” She answered, finally lifting her head. The garden wasn’t lit, but in the faint glow from the surrounding city he could see her face. She’d obviously been crying for a while as her eyes were puffy even in the dull light, and the makeup she’d been wearing for the interview had run leaving black streaks right down her cheeks. She wiped at her face self-consciously, but she made no effect on the makeup. “I probably look hideous.” She murmured.

“No.” He replied, tucking a piece of hair that had come loose from the fancy style Lena had put it in, back behind her ear. She looked at him doubtfully, but let it go.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the wind shake the leaves of the surrounding trees and listening to the sound the wind chimes hanging from the branches made. Finnick took off his jacket, not needing it in the warm night. Eventually he spoke up.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t waiting for you like I’d said I would be.”

“It’s okay.” She replied softly. “I assumed that you were... sidetracked.”

“You did very well in the interview.” He told her, waning to change the subject. “You were very memorable.”

“The whole of Panem now thinks I’m a slut.” She replied flatly.

“Welcome to my world.” He regretted saying it when she turned to him, looking horrified.

“I’m sorry...” She breathed, looking like she might cry again.

“No...” He put an arm around her. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you’re here, that you had to resort to saying things like that to get sponsors, that you have so much more to face yet... and I’m sorry that this had to happen for me to meet you.” He watched her look at him again, blinking silently. “It’s been years since anybody I’ve met has treated me like you do... since anybody could be my friend.”

“People don’t treat you well, do they?” she asked, raising her eyes to the sky. “It’s strange. Everybody thinks you’re so happy...”

“That’s what they’re supposed to think.” He replied.

She looked at him again. “It’s sad.”

“Yeah, well... don’t tell anyone.” He murmured.

“Who am I going to tell?” she replied softly, “I’m going to die tomorrow.”

“You’re not!” he said sharply, and she jumped. “Annie, please...” his voice was more gentle this time. “Please...”

“Please what?” she asked, her voice barely audible above the tinkling of the wind chimes.

“Try...”

“Of course I’m going to try.” She said, “But that doesn’t mean I’m delusional. If I’m lucky I’ll get into the final eight. Or, is that unlucky? If I do, my parents will be dragged before cameras... and probably asked what they think about me screwing you.” She sighed, “And then I’ll die anyway. And that will have been for nothing.”

“Why don’t you think you can win...?” He asked gently.

“I’ve seen them training...” She replied.

“You can outsmart them.” He told her. “You’re clever... I know that you can win.”

“Can I win without killing anyone?” 

Finnick was silent. “No...” he eventually replied. 

Annie wiped her face again. “Yeah, well...”

“...is that why you’re up here?” he murmured. She sniffed. 

“Yes.” She nodded slowly. “I want to win. I don’t want to die... and I know that when it comes to it, I’ll do whatever I have to do to survive... but, I don’t want to kill anyone. That’s not me...”

Finnick tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer. He felt her rest her head against his shoulder and he closed his eyes. “Think of it as separate.” He said quietly. “Who you are in the arena is not who you are as a person.” 

“Is it not?” she asked.

“Do you think I’m a killer?” he asked, “Is that how you see me?”

“...No.” she replied

“There you go, then.” He murmured, “I killed seven people in the arena.”

“Seven?” she asked softly. “I didn’t know it was so many...”

“Yeah.” He stroked his hand down her arm slowly. “You keep it separate.”

“Okay.”

 

They sat in silence again, and Finnick listened to the partying going on down in the streets. He was just about to ask her if she wanted to go back inside when he noticed that she was crying again.

“Annie...?”

She just shook her head, her hands covering her face. Not getting any more of a response than that, he frowned. “Okay, time to go back in.” He said, turning and lifting her into his arms. She just cried, not even acknowledging the fact that she was being carried back indoors. Finnick managed to press the button for the fourth floor and then just stood, holding Annie as the elevator took them back down. When they reached their floor, he carried her back to her room. Taking her inside, he headed for her bathroom where he sat her gently upon the counter by the sink. He bent to retrieve a washcloth from a drawer and then wet it under the tap. “Annie, we’re going to wash this mess off, okay...” He said softly, gently pulling her hands away from her face. When he could see what he was doing as her hands now rested in her lap, he gently began to wipe the makeup off her face. She just watched him with bloodshot eyes that made the green stand out even more than usual.

“Do you want to tell me what it is?” he asked softly.

“Nothing...” she breathed, “...Everything.” She watched him silently for a moment. “I can’t help it.”

He nodded. That wasn’t unusual. He rinsed the washcloth when he’d gotten all the makeup off of her and then set it aside to dry.

“What’s this?” she asked, touching his wrist. Finnick looked down to see the rope bracelet that he wore to remind himself of home.

“Something I made.” He replied softly.

“It’s pretty.” She said. 

“Thanks.”

“It’s from home?”

“Yeah. I made it so that I had something from home with me whenever I come here.”

“That makes sense...” She nodded and he looked at her. “Thank you.” She said, “For... everything.” She shook her head. “That doesn’t even cover it.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” He replied.

“But I want to.”

“Okay, well... You’re welcome.”

He watched her look at him, her eyes moving slowly over him and he couldn’t quite read the expression on her face. She suddenly frowned, reaching forward she turned his jaw to the side with two fingers. Finnick’s eyes went immediately to the mirror behind her and to the angry red scratches up the side of his throat; courtesy of one of his acquaintances. The small sound she made had him shaking his head. 

“It’s nothing.” He said dismissively. The cold look in her eyes silenced him.

“That wasn’t an accident, was it?”

“No.” He replied. It was pretty much standard with that particular acquaintance. 

“Do you have more?” she asked, meeting his eyes again. He nodded. “Where?”

He pushed his sleeves up to reveal similar scratches up his forearms. “and my back.” He added expressionlessly. Annie’s eyes slowly filled with tears as she looked at him and she started to shake.

“No... hey, no. Don’t you do that.” He said, brushing the hair back from her face. “Don’t you cry for me.”

She murmured something he couldn’t quite make out.

“You’re going into the arena in the morning.” He told her, “Worry about you. Not me.”

“I’m going to cry anyway.” She sobbed, “So, it’s not really out of my way...”

“Well, it hurts me.” He told her, wiping her face with the washcloth once more. “I don’t like it at all.”

Her fingers lightly traced the scratches up his left arm. “Do they do this often?”

“Some,” he replied simply. She just looked at him, the horror clear upon her face. He simply picked her back up and carried her out into her room where he sat her down upon her bed.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” she asked softly.

“Do you not want me to?”

“No...” She replied, looking up at him. “I don’t want you to.”

He sat beside her. “Then I’m not.” He was surprised when she took his hand gently.

“I won’t see you in the morning, will I?” she asked and he shook his head.

“No.” He said, “Lena will be going with you...”

She turned to look at him and this time he had no problem reading the fear in her eyes. “I’m scared, Finn...” 

He hugged her. “I know. Me too.”

“Why?”

“I want you to come back.” He told her.

“Oh.”

He rubbed her back gently in small circles. “Please.”

“I’ll try.” She murmured, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

They sat that way for a long time. Finnick didn’t want to leave, but he knew that Annie needed to get as much rest as she could. Reluctantly, he spoke up. “You need to sleep, Annie.”

She looked up, meeting his eyes. Fear and sadness, now.

“I know.” She replied softly.

He slowly got to his feet, and she moved with him, not letting go of his hand. He looked at her, stroking his other hand down her hair. “This could be the last time I see you...” she murmured, looking up at him. He just nodded. He watched her consider something, looking rather indecisive. She then raised a hand to his cheek and he shifted closer instinctively. She stroked his cheek for a moment before her hand slipped around to the back of his neck and she went up on her toes, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Sorry...” she breathed, having stepped back then. “That was probably selfish of me...”

“No...” he said softly. “It wasn’t.”

She ran a hand through her hair, just looking at him. She looked so unsure and doubtful that he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her one last time. “Goodluck...” he breathed. She nodded. “Annie... Don’t trust District Two.”

She nodded again and he let her go, looking at her. “Stay alive, Annie Cresta.”

“I will.” She breathed.

Finnick knew he had to move. Forcing himself, he bent and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before turning away and heading for the door. He didn’t let himself look back when he opened the door and slipped out, but the moment it closed behind himself he heard her cry.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Annie scratched at her arm where the Capitol woman had injected her tracker. She didn’t like the thought that something like that was inside her at all. She didn’t speak while Lena got her ready. Looking at the lightweight suit she’d been given, she wondered what kind of terrain she was about to be lifted into.

“Stop that.” Lena told her when Annie kept scratching. “You’ll break the skin.”

Sighing, Annie dropped her hand down beside herself.

Instead, she fiddled with the material of the suit. Too many thoughts were going through her head for her to focus on just one. In just minutes she would be in the arena. She would be fighting for her life. She may die. She’d kissed Finnick. She would probably never see him again. She would probably never see her parents again. She hoped that she had sponsors. Were her sponsors rich enough? Finnick hadn’t kissed her back. Had she insulted him? What if Torsti died in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia? What if Aidan got a hold of her? Could she kill someone if she had to? She hadn’t meant to insult Finnick. Why had she kissed him? What if the arena was a giant desert? What if there was no water? What if there were no weapons and they were forced to bludgeon one another to death with rocks?

“Annie!”

Annie looked up at Lena, blinking in surprise. “Yes?”

“You need to get into the tube.”

“Oh...” She looked at the tube nearby. Once she set foot in that she wouldn’t be coming out of the arena unless she won. Her breath caught in her throat. She forced herself to step toward it and get inside. Then, she turned to face Lena.

“Finnick told me to tell you something before you went in.” Lena said to her, and Annie’s eyes widened.

“What?” she asked, desperation in her voice. “What did he say?”

“Breathe.”

 

Annie took a deep breath and then the tube closed and she was sealed off from Lena. She forced herself to take another breath and watched as Lena smiled at her and placed her hand against the glass. Annie was surprised and slightly touched by that. It suggested the woman cared, when Annie hadn’t thought she did. She’d just placed her own hand against the glass against Lena’s when she was being lifted. Giving her stylist one last look, Annie then turned her attention to the world above her.

Sunlight momentarily blinded her. Blinking, she looked around. Like usual, the other tributes were all situated on little platforms at equidistant points from the Cornucopia. She watched as Jarek, who was next to her, quickly surveyed the positions of everyone he could. She tried to do the same. Torsti, she discovered, was about five tributes over from her, and Aidan was on the other side of him. That was good, at least. It was then she realised that she was again holding her breath.

“Breathe.” She reminded herself, taking a deep breath and turning her attention to the arena itself. They were in a small field. A short distance away was the Cornucopia with all kinds of things around it. Beyond that, were small wooden buildings. It rather looked like a dilapidated town. There had to be ten little houses there. In the other direction was a forest leading up to an impressive rockface. Turning her eyes upward, she tried to look to the top. It would take hours just to scale that thing. There had to be something useful up there.

 

Annie was jolted out of her observations as the countdown began. Resisting the urge to die right on the spot, Annie steeled herself. She looked around again, eyes flicking in all directions as she tried to decide what to do. _Out_ , she thought, _I need to get out_. Even as a part of the Career Alliance, she wouldn’t stand much chance of surviving the bloodbath. She would have to run and meet up with them later.

_14, 13, 12, 11, 10_...

Her eyes landed on the houses beyond the Cornucopia. She could hide there. It was unlikely that the other tributes fleeing would head there as it would clearly be somewhere the Careers would claim for themselves and the rest of them would want to steer clear of them for as long as possible. Yes. The houses would do well.

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5_...

Forcing air into her lungs, Annie tried to even her breathing which was becoming panicked. As soon as the countdown ended, she would run. Straight for the houses and find herself somewhere to hide. No exceptions. She wouldn’t look around at what was going on. She would just go. Looking to her left, she saw Davos, the little boy from District Eight. Would he survive the bloodbath? 

_4, 3, 2, 1_...

Annie bolted. The instant she could leave her platform she hit the ground running. Dodging to avoid the girl from District Five, Annie then leaped over her when the girl suddenly went down, her injury not apparent to Annie who was already landing on the other side of her and still running.

 

*

Finnick strode into the Mentors’ Station five minutes before the Games were due to begin. “Hey Odair!” Chaff said, grinning at him as he entered, “Your first year old enough to not be a tribute!”

“Yeah.” He replied, nodding as his eyes scanned the room for Mags. He spotted her over by the District Four table and headed for her, giving Chaff an acknowledging smile as he passed him.

The Mentors’ Station was set up with a giant screen on one wall for watching all the ‘Live to Air’ action of the Games and where they could see what was bring broadcast to the country. The rest of the room was filled with a station for each District. Each of these stations had two screens; one for each tribute. It made it easy for the mentors to track their tributes and keep on top of their difficulties.

“We’re on in Three.” Mags murmured when he reached their station.

“Okay.” He helped her to her feet, and then over toward the large screen. It was easier to watch the bloodbath this way as so much of the action was taking place in one spot. Finnick helped Mags to a seat on one of the soft couches facing the screen, and then took a seat on the arm rest beside her.

“Here we go...” Haymitch murmured, already taking a swig of what looked to be White Liquor from his bottle. Finnick frowned and looked to the screen where the tributes were coming up into the arena. 

“What do we have this year?” he asked, trying to take in as much of the arena as he could see.

“Some run down little town it looks like.” Cashmere commented from her position on the other end of the couch. 

“There’s a forest, too.” Seeder put in. “And some kind of cliff...”

“Yeah.” Haymitch added. “They’ll be climbing that for sure.”

“What’s up there?” Finnick asked, looking at the rocks on screen.

“Probably something essential.” Haymitch replied, “Like water.”

“Looks like a dam.” Mags muttered and Finnick nodded. 

“They’ll be fighting over it, then.” He said, falling silent when a shot of Annie filled the screen. He watched her eyes move over the arena, taking everything in.

“Breathe.” She murmured, clearly trying to calm herself down. He guessed that Lena had delivered his final message, then. He’d have to remember to thank her.

“What advice for surviving the bloodbath did you give to your little tribute, Odair?” Brutus asked roughly. “...during your little training sessions of a night?”

Finnick would have rolled his eyes if it hadn’t meant looking away from Annie. “She’s not stupid.” He replied simply. _Run, Annie_ he thought, _Run_. How fast was she? He didn’t think he’d ever asked her that. He watched her ready herself and then she was replaced with the boy from District Twelve and Haymitch started swearing under his breath and drinking again.

Mags’ hand found his as the countdown neared zero. They were given a wide angle shot of the tributes all on their metal circles as the gong ran out, and Finnick scanned quickly for Annie.

“She can run.” Mags commented softly, and Finnick spotted Annie then. She was sprinting swiftly across the field. He watched her leap over a girl who fell with an arrow in her back and keep going. For a horrible second he thought that she was actually heading for the Cornucopia, but then she’d passed it and she showed no signs of slowing down.

The wide angle shot was replaced with more individual shots now as close-ups of the first wave of killing were broadcast. Finnick got up and headed back to the District Four station to keep an eye on Annie. She was heading for the houses, he realised. She intended to hide.

Satisfied, he looked back to the big screen. Torsti, it quickly became apparent, was exceptionally good at killing. Finnick watched him cut down the boy from District Ten with no more effort than one would expend when swatting a fly. The blonde girl from District One was also rather good, he noticed. Annie had said she liked the girl. What was her name? Lumina? He watched as Lumina took on the boy from District Eleven. The boy was probably six feet in height, but within minutes Lumina had cut his throat. He heard Chaff muttering some choice swear words under his breath and then join Haymitch in a drink.

Finnick stared at the screen in what came close to horror as the girl From District Two with the unnerving eyes hacked the girl from District Nine to pieces. Overkill. That’s what it was. She didn’t stop until the body was completely dismembered, and then she just moved on to the next closest person. Flicking a glance at Enobaria and Brutus, Finnick raised an eyebrow. Neither of them looked in the least bit surprised.

He returned his attention to the screen just in time to watch the girl from District Ten have her guts spilled all over the field. So, District Ten was the first to lose both Tributes this year. He watched as the twelve year old boy from District Eight disappeared into the trees on the far side of the field and Cecelia, who was sitting nearby, gave a loud sigh of relief. Screaming from the screen was heard even before the cameras focused on who it was coming from. Finnick frowned, watching as the cameras zoomed in nice and close, ready to capture every detail.

Aidan, the creepy boy from District Seven had the girl from District Twelve on the ground. Everybody in the Mentors’ Station watched silently as he kicked her around repeatedly until she stopped trying to get away. He then forced her onto her back and pinned her to the ground with his own weight. She’d stopped screaming and was now just crying hysterically.

“Come on, Beth...” he drawled, placing a hand to her throat. “Did you think you were going to get away from me?”

“Please...” She cried, before her voice was choked off as Aidan tightened both hands around her throat and began to squeeze. She scratched at him, her legs starting to kick as she tried to get him off her, but it was clear that she was nowhere near strong enough. The cameras zoomed in again, getting a clear shot of her face as it turned from red to purple as she gasped. “Mum...” She choked out desperately. Tears ran down the sides of her face into her hair as she now made inaudible sounds until finally she went still, her eyes unfocused and glassy. Finnick blinked, his stomach twisting as Aidan pressed his lips to the dead girl’s before climbing off of her. He dearly hoped that somebody would kill that son of a bitch before he got anywhere near Annie.

As Haymitch mumbled something about needing another drink while he walked out the door and disappeared into the hallway, Finnick noticed Woof comforting Cecelia who had started crying openly around the time the girl had started calling for her mother. Mags hauled herself up off the couch and slowly headed back to the District Four station to sit beside Finnick again. Sighing, Finnick returned his attention to Annie’s screen.

He watched as Annie crept slowly between two of the small wooden buildings. She appeared to choose one as she turned a corner and headed for it. Finnick shook his head, watching as the boy from District Nine with the flaming red hair came out of nowhere before Annie had made it two steps. Clenching the arm of his chair, Finnick watched as the boy seized a handful of Annie’s hair and threw her into the wall of the house. Her head struck the wood with a solid thump and she fell to the ground.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Annie hit the ground, dazed. Raising a hand to her head, she blinked, trying to clear her vision. She didn’t have much of a chance, however, as hands grabbed her and hauled her to her feet before slamming her back into the house again. She screamed, unable to help herself. Someone’s hand closed around her throat, choking off her scream and she blinked, trying to force herself to focus.

Mordred, the boy with the red hair that didn’t suit his name. Annie blinked rapidly as her vision sharpened. The boy snarled at her. “Not much of a Career, Four.” He said, “I didn’t think you’d be so easy.” Annie just choked, looking at him as he raised the hand around her throat, lifting her off her feet. She clawed at his hand, trying to breathe. “How is your wealthy District going to help you now?” he asked, “You Careers are so stupid. You think that just because you’ve practiced with fancy weapons that you’re ready to just walk in here and win. You think screwing your Mentor did you any good? He’s probably not even watching. More likely he’s off with one of his Capitol Whores.”

That pissed her off. She may not have been able to pry his hand from around her throat, but Annie had plenty of space to bring her knee up hard into his stomach. Startled, he dropped her, doubling over and gasping for air. Annie’s feet hit the ground, quickly followed by her knees when they failed to support her. She massaged her throat, trying to get some air into her own lungs. “I know you’re watching, Finnick.” She murmured when she could once again breathe.

When Mordred came at her again, Annie dove to the left and rolled away, coming up on her feet. She was a dancer; she could easily out manoeuvre him if he wanted to play it that way. If he got a hold of her again like before she’d be in trouble though.

“Oh, find some fight in you, did you?” He asked, smirking at her.

Annie needed knives. She couldn’t avoid him forever and sooner or later somebody else was going to show up and probably kill the both of them. She feigned to the right and he moved to block her. She quickly spun to the left and took off, sprinting down the narrow street lined with the small houses. Annie was fast, but apparently Mordred was faster. Before she knew he’d caught up with her, he’d seized her from behind and thrown her at the closest house. She tripped on the front steps and went sprawling over them into the dirt. He was on her in an instant. She gasped as he hauled her off the ground and moved to press her into the wall of the house. Annie lifted her feet and pressed them instead into the wall, pushing back into Mordred. She’d hoped she could knock him over, but he merely took a step back to regain his balance. He wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and lifted her to try again, but Annie dropped her head back into his face and he dropped her with a howl.

She turned quickly only to be slapped across the face and sent stumbling into the wall. She looked back to him once more, determined that if he was going to kill her, she would be staring him down when he did so. He’d just grabbed her by the hair when he suddenly blinked, his eyes going vacant before he fell to the ground at her feet. Annie gasped, leaning back against the wall and looking down at Mordred’s dead body.

“Are you okay, Annie?” Torsti asked, pulling his knife from the dead boy’s back. Annie just looked at him. “Annie?”

She nodded, sinking down to the ground and rubbing her sore throat. “I’m okay.” She breathed. He knelt down in front of her, looking at her. He pulled her hand away from her throat and she watched him frown. 

“That’ll bruise.” He replied. “Can you talk?”

Annie swallowed with a grimace. “I don’t know...” she croaked.

“That’s not too bad.” He nodded. “Mostly bruised then.”

Annie nodded, looking back at him. She was about to ask where the others were when they suddenly appeared behind Torsti, all smiling rather happily. They thought they’d done well, then. She wondered how many had been killed. Torsti pulled her to her feet when they reached them.

“So we get the shelter...” Maverick said, looking around, “Man, this is going to be easy.”

“We should pick one.” Inciness added. “Make sure it’s clear before we search the others for useful things.”

“Bring the supplies from the Cornucopia, too.” Torsti replied, “Save them from being all out in the open.”

The others all nodded and they headed into the small house Annie had been standing in front of.

 

*

 

Finnick let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes when Mordred fell to the ground, dead. Mags stroked his hand that she’d been holding since the red headed boy had first grabbed Annie. For a moment he’d thought that it would be over for her so quickly. After seeing her fight, however, he felt a little better. She wasn’t going to just lay down and die. She would fight the whole way. He’d been right about her. She had a strength about her that people, including herself, often didn’t see.

“She’s a survivor.” He breathed, turning to look at Mags who nodded.

“She certainly seems like it.” The woman replied gently.

He took another breath, trying to relax. She was okay. For now.

Returning his attention to the large screen, Finnick watched as the group searched the house they’d chosen as their base. There was nothing in there. The house was completely empty. There were several rooms on the ground floor, and then up a rickety staircase a single room upstairs.

“We can use this to keep watch.” Torsti commented and the boy from District Two agreed.

“Why do we have houses?” Annie asked, and Finnick cringed at the strained croakiness of her voice. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen shelter like this provided... We could be in for some dangerous weather...”

“Maybe there are meat eating predators out there...” Lumina put in and Annie nodded.

“Maybe it’s simply to try and draw all the tributes to one area.” Maverick replied. “Who cares? They’re here, and we have them.”

Turning to Mags, Finnick asked. “Why do you think they do have shelter like that?” his voice low.

She shook her head, looking back at him. “Their guesses are as good as mine.” She tilted her head, “Sometimes they do have buildings... It keeps the arena interesting after year after year of wilderness.”

He nodded and watched silently as the group did a quick onceover of the other houses before going to bring all the supplies to the one they’d chosen. He had to look back to Annie’s personal screen to watch her setting up the sleeping area with Lumina as it had obviously been decided that Aidan creeping about around the edge of the little town was more interesting. Finnick looked around and watched him after a moment. It was all too clear what this guy was up to. Creeping around the outside of the houses; peering inside as he searched. It was obvious the boy was on a hunt. _No_ , he thought, _you don’t need a Career pack to hunt in the Games_. 

He looked back to Annie’s screen once more. Watching her lay the last of the blankets and sleeping bags down, he frowned when she tried to speak once more.

“I don’t think these houses are going to be very warm.” She croaked, her hand going to her throat again. Lumina turned to look at her, looking her over sympathetically.

“That sounds nasty.”

Annie just nodded, touching her throat gingerly and Finnick got to his feet. Pushing his chair back, he turned and strode to the corner of the room where the Sponsoring station had been set up. Once a sponsor had given their money, the mentor would have it recorded in the system. Each tribute had a kitty in which their sponsors’ donations were kept. When the tribute needed something, the mentor would go to the Sponsoring station and key in what they wanted sent to them in the arena. The cost would be taken out of their kitty.

Finnick went through the list of codes, looking for what he wanted. When he found it he repeated the code out loud before keying it into the system. 

“There you go, Annie.” He breathed.

 

*

 

Annie stepped outside into the street, following Torsti once everything inside their little house had been organised. Jarek, Inciness and Torsti had checked the other houses quickly and determined that they were just the same as the one they were in and were just as empty.

“Come on.” Inciness insisted, “Hurry it up. Let’s get the supplies back here so we can go hunt some idiots down.”

“Well, when you put it like that...” Maverick smirked before taking off at a run toward the Cornucopia. Annie was just about to follow when a parachute caught her eye.

“That’s fast.” Inciness said, looking up. “That’s got to be the first one of the Games.”

Annie blinked when it headed for her, and when she raised a hand it landed neatly on her palm. “Yeah,” Jarek said, smirking. “I would have put money on her being the first to get something. Perhaps I should have tried it on with Enobaria.”

Annie shot him a look and unwrapped the little package.

“Like Enobaria would have touched you.” Inciness rolled her eyes.

Shaking her head, Annie tipped the little round thing onto her hand. Lumina stepped up beside her, looking at it. “Did Odair just send you sweets?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” She croaked, her free hand going to her throat. Then it clicked. She quickly put the gift into her mouth and began to suck on it. The effect was almost instantaneous. A sweet flavour filled her mouth and when she swallowed a pleasant warmth began to spread down her throat. Her eyes closed in relief.

“Medicine...” Lumina observed. “Nice.”

“I wonder if it- Oh, wow, it does work.” Annie said, smiling widely at the fact that she could now speak properly once again.

“Let’s go already.” Inciness complained before heading toward Maverick who was now waiting by the Cornucopia.

“Thank you, Finnick.” Annie murmured, following after them.

It took them about an hour to get all the supplies over into their little house. Torsti had suggested they keep it all upstairs so that anybody happening to look in the windows wouldn’t see it all and be tempted. When they had everything piled up, they had a little break and a bit of a snack, and then noticed something that would become a problem.

“There are only ten bottles of water.” Jarek said flatly.

“Ten?” Lumina asked, “But... That’ll last us maybe two days...”

“Exactly.”

“So, we’ll just have to find some more.” Torsti replied. “Don’t stress.”

“What if there is none?” Maverick said. 

“Well, there’s not much point stressing about that is there?” Torsti retorted, “There’ll be nothing you can do.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Lumina handed Annie something. “Here...” she said, “I saved this for you.”

“Oh?” Annie opened it. It was a set of throwing knives. The sleek Capitol ones.

“The boy from District Eleven was about to make off with them at the Cornucopia. So, I stopped him.”

“Thank you...” Annie looked at her, genuinely thankful. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Lumina smiled and shrugged. “With that Aidan creep around... I think we all need to be armed.”

“I so want to kill that guy.” Inciness commented, sharpening her blade. “Guy thinks it’s funny to scare girls...”

“You see what he did to the girl from District Twelve?” Lumina asked, Inciness nodded.

“What?” Annie asked, “What did he do?”

“Strangled her.” Inciness told her, “Then he kissed her when she was dead.”

Annie’s blood went cold. “He... seriously...?”

“Yep.” Lumina nodded.

Unable to suppress a shudder, Annie let out a slow breath.

“I’ll get him.” Inciness said. “You’ll see.”

“Okay, well as fun as that will be...” Jarek put in, “We should go take a look around, see if we can’t find anyone else and also a source of water.”

“Let’s go, then.” Maverick was the first on his feet and Annie slowly got to hers. As she followed the others back outside, she caught Torsti looking at her.

“What?” she murmured. He gestured at the knives she was holding.

“You any good with them?” he asked.

“Yep.”

“I see.”

She just smiled.

Jarek led them off toward the forest near the base of the monstrous cliff face. The other tributes must have taken off because they didn’t see so much as a footprint to indicate that anybody was still in the area. Maverick had just complained about that when they spotted a small lake at the base of the cliff. He suddenly laughed and ran toward it. The others watched as he bent and started scooping some up to drink.

Catching a scent in the air, Annie dipped her finger into the lake and then touched it to her tongue. “Don’t drink that... That’s salt water...” she said.

“So?” Maverick asked, scooping up another mouthful.

“So you can’t drink salt water. You’ll make yourself sick.”

He just looked at her. She blinked.

“How do you not know that?” Torsti asked. Maverick blinked at him.

“So it’s useless.” Jarek said, “We’ll still need to find fresh water.”

“My guess...”Torsti pointed up the cliff. “Up there...”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Finnick watched as the pack decided if they should climb the cliff to see if anything of use really was up there or not.

“We should wait until tomorrow.” Lumina said. “I’m stuffed...”

“But if there’s no water up there, we’ll run out.” The boy from District Two said. Finnick thought his name was Jarek. 

“That’s what sponsors are for.” Lumina said, her hand on her hip.

Finnick got up to check the price of water at the moment. If they didn’t find water quickly then no doubt the price of it would skyrocket instantly. When he’d returned to his seat, they had apparently decided that they could wait until the next morning before going up. They headed through the trees, no doubt hoping to come across someone to kill.

“We should rest until nightfall.” The boy from District One said, “Then we’ll see who’s dumb enough to light a fire.”

“It’s early afternoon.” The girl with the crazy eyes groaned. “We’re not going to just sit around for hours. This is our chance to wipe them out.”

“They’re not going anywhere.” Torsti put in. “They can’t get out of the arena.”

“What if we break into groups then?” That was Annie and Finnick smiled. “Some of us can hunt... and others can go and make the house secure. Anybody could just walk in and steal our stuff at the moment...”

“What are you going to do, Four?” Jarek drawled, “Weave nets from rope?”

“Why not?” Annie asked, her voice low. “Trapping someone who’s trying to steal our food seems like a good idea to me.”

Jarek gave a mean laugh. “Odair teach you that?”

Annie just blinked, but Finnick saw the irritation in her eyes. He watched as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. “What’s the matter?” She asked Jarek cooly, “Jealous of any skill that doesn’t require you to hit something with a sword, so you dismiss it as useless?”

“I didn’t learn my skills on my back.” He smirked, “Or were you on your knees?”

Finnick had never before seen the look that crossed Annie’s face then. She looked livid.

“Watch your mouth.” She growled.

“Watch yours.” He retorted, “Or I’ll show you how to really use it.”

Finnick watched as Annie snarled and stepped toward Jarek, but Torsti got between them. “Okay.” The blond boy said loudly. “Annie will go back to the house to make some traps...”

“Fine.” Annie moved away and Finnick watched as she visibly forced herself to appear neutral once more. 

“I’ll help her.” Lumina moved to follow Annie.

“Fine.” Jarek said, “The rest of us will hunt.”

Finnick watched Annie roll her eyes and head back toward the house. He smiled. Where had this sass come from? Had it always been there? He thought back to how she had been when he’d first met her. It had, he remembered. It must have been suppressed as she grew more and more afraid of the arena. He hoped that it was back to stay. The sponsors would love it.

He watched as the large screen tracked the progress of the hunting pack. After only about a minute however, it jumped over to Annie and Lumina. _Of course_ , he thought. Of course this would be more interesting for the Capitol audience; he was the topic of conversation.

“You shouldn’t let Jarek get to you like that. He was just trying to get a rise out of you.”

“The guy’s a dick.” Annie muttered and the blonde girl nodded.

“He is. But he was purposely insulting you.”

“I know that.”

“He’s probably just jealous.”

“Of what?” Annie asked.

“Finnick Odair...”

“I don’t get it?” Annie frowned.

Lumina shrugged. “He has everything that Jarek wants. Fame, glory, money...”

Finnick watched Annie bite back a reply to that comment and just nod slowly.

“Besides,” Lumina continued. “Jarek will never be that attractive.”

Annie laughed then. “Well, that’s certainly true.”

“Oh, I saw Odair up close for the first time before our interviews with Caesar...” Lumina said, “You remember, when he was talking to you?”

“Yeah...” Annie nodded.

“Even more attractive in person!” Lumina cried, “How did you listen to anything he said while he was just standing there being so sexy?”

Finnick watched Annie look at Lumina as if she didn’t quite believe what she’d just heard. “Uhm... Well...”

“I mean,” Lumina kept going, “Obviously that’s what does it for you... because well...he did.”

Finnick grinned at the uncomfortable look on Annie’s face as a small blush worked its way into her cheeks. 

“Aw, you’re blushing.” Lumina smiled. “Wow... he must have been good.” The blonde girl just looked at Annie, clearly waiting for an answer.

“Yeah...” Annie murmured.

“Why’ve you gone all shy?” The blonde girl asked, “Oh, do you think he’s watching?”

“Probably...”

“HEY ODAIR!” Lumina suddenly yelled, “NICE ARSE!”

Finnick looked around the Mentors’ Station as light laughter rippled throughout. “Is she yours?” he asked Cashmere.

“How can you tell?” The blonde woman replied lightly. He just smiled and looked back to the screen, laughing at the shocked look on Annie’s face. “How’d you get her to spin that crap about sleeping with you?” 

He looked back to Cashmere. “What?”

“You heard me. It’s crap.”

“What makes you think that?” he asked. 

“Please.” She scoffed. “I know a virgin when I see one.” She looked him over. “That girl is either a virgin, or in love with you. Or both.”

“Virgin.” He replied, leaning back in his chair. Cashmere tipped her head.

“You see.” She blinked “So how’d you get her to do it?”

“I didn’t.” He replied, “Somebody else started it... we just decided to use it.”

“Clever.” The woman ran her fingers through her hair. “Of course you’re probably the only one that will work for...”

“We do what we can to keep them alive...” he replied. She just nodded and looked back to the screen where the two girls had just reached their house and were heading inside.  
Now that the conversation was over, the footage returned to the group that were hunting. Finnick frowned, watching as they came across the pair of tributes from District Six.

“What’ve we got here?” Jarek crowed, clearly pleased. The pair from District Six jumped up. 

“Run, Clodia!” The boy ordered, “I’ll hold them off.”

Finnick watched as the girl, Clodia, backed away. “Come with me, Roman.” She breathed. 

“RUN!” he yelled at her. Clodia turned and took off into the trees.

“Get her, Inciness.” Jarek growled, drawing his sword as he advanced on Roman. Inciness took off into the trees after her, her knife already out. Finnick watched as Jarek reached Roman and cut him down easily, practically ignoring the attempt to defend himself the boy put up with a sword he clearly had no idea how to use. “Extra weapons, Maverick.” Jarek said, picking up the sword from where it had fallen beside the dead boy and then tossing it to Maverick who caught it, laughing.

The scream had the three boys look up quickly, and then the footage was cut to where Inciness had Clodia on the ground. The girl’s scream was cut off as Inciness drove her curved blade into her throat, the spray of blood catching her right across the face. When she opened her crazy-looking eyes, they stood in stark contrast to the blood splattered across her face. She looked utterly mad. Finnick wondered if perhaps she was.

“Six is out.” Brutus commented flatly. Finnick shook his head and looked back to Annie’s screen. She and Lumina were sitting on the stairs in the house and weaving a net out of rope from the supplies.

He knew that he shouldn’t begin to hope, but after the few hours that she’d been in the arena already he felt a little brighter than he had all last night. He’d known that she had more strength than she realised, but since the gong had sounded she’d proven that she had more than that. She had guts and determination. Her chances were looking better and better. So, no. He knew that he shouldn’t begin to hope; but he just might anyway.

 

*

 

“Did you know Torsti before the reaping?” Lumina asked as they wove a large net. Annie shook her head.

“No.” She replied, “I don’t think I’d ever seen him before then...”

“Is District Four big then?”

Annie bit her lip. “I... don’t think it’s as small as some Districts... but it’s not huge either.” She gave a shrug, “There are quite a few villages along the coast, some towns bigger than others.”

“You come from the one where the reaping is held?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, “It’s the biggest in the District.”

Lumina nodded, “I would like to see all the different Districts.”

“Win, and you will.” Annie replied, glancing at Lumina. The girl kept surprising her. She couldn’t quite peg her down. Every time she thought she’d figured her out, she was proven wrong.

Lumina shrugged her own slim shoulders. “Maybe.” She replied, then looked at her. “Jarek is going to be a problem for us.” Annie nodded. She’d worked that much out within five seconds of meeting him. “Do you think Torsti could take him?”

“I don’t know...” She replied, “I’ve not seen him really fight.”

“Mmm. I don’t think Maverick can.”

“No?” Annie asked uneasily.

“Jarek is... well, he fights like nothing I’ve ever seen before...”

Annie just looked at her, the old feeling of dread returning. “Okay...” She said evenly after a moment, “So we don’t confront him face to face...”

Lumina nodded, “Yeah... and you shouldn’t let him get at you like before.” She made a face, “I can’t believe he said he’d teach you how to use your mouth properly.”

Annie shuddered. “So gross.” She murmured,

“Yeah, and it’s not like you haven’t already been taught everything you need to know by Finnick Odair.” Lumina snickered. Annie felt her cheeks heat up again and Lumina just laughed. “Oh, I’m just teasing you.” She grinned. “You blush and it’s funny.”

“Why is that funny?”

“Because you flaunted it in front of the entire country...And why wouldn’t you...? He’s damn fine...” She looked at her, “But in person you blush like you’re embarrassed...”

“I see.” Annie said softly. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about... probably ninety percent of all the women in Panem wish they were you.”

“Not right now, they don’t.”

“You know what I mean... Women would rip each other’s eyes out for a chance at him.”

Annie looked at Lumina out of the corner of her eye. “...Are you a fan, Lumina?” She asked delicately. The blonde girl laughed. 

“Should I not be?” she asked, “The guy is gorgeous, he kicked arse in the arena... what’s not to like? What else is there?”

“Personality?” Annie suggested.

Lumina nodded, conceding. “So what’s he like?” She asked, “Shallow and ridiculous or what?”

“No...” She said softly, her hands moving to weave her net. “He’s not shallow.”

“Ridiculous?”

Annie just shook her head.

“Perfect?”

“Pretty much.” Annie sighed, looking at her. Hopefully the girl would let it go with that answer. She really didn’t feel like talking about Finnick with the whole of Panem listening in. They probably all thought they knew who he was anyway. They got his public persona, they couldn’t have her opinion of him too. 

Lumina looked at her silently for a few moments before just nodding. “Are you glad he was your mentor?”

“Yes.” She replied simply.

“I was thankful for Cashmere, too.” The girl said, and Annie looked at her. “She really did everything she could for me.”

“I’m sure she still is.” Annie replied and Lumina nodded again. 

“Yeah.”

When they got their trap ready and set up to protect the supplies, the girls went down to the room on the ground floor that hadn’t been turned into their sleeping area. The only thing in it was a large wooden table, there weren’t even any chairs. “Well, that’s useful.” Annie commented.

“Do you think there are chairs in the other houses?”

"I don’t know.”

“I could check...”

“Wait until the others get back first. Anybody could be hiding in one.”

Lumina nodded and they both sat on the table to wait for the others to return from their hunt. They didn’t have to wait long before the door opened and they came through just as it began to get dark. Annie’s eyes immediately caught on Inciness who was covered in blood.

“We got the pair from District Six.” She said, seeing Annie’s questioning look.

“Oh...” 

They’d all just settled down after having a bit of a snack when they heard the Capitol anthem. Without saying anything they all got up and hurried outside to look to the sky. The deathtoll today would be important in setting the tone for the rest of the games.

Annie watched as the first face to appear was the boy from District Five, then the girl. Both tributes from District Six followed them. Both from District Nine were shown and then both from District Ten. After that came the boy from District Eleven and then the girl from District Twelve.

“Ten down.” Maverick said when the sky went dark once more. Annie looked at Torsti who yawned.

“I say we get some sleep...” The tall boy said, running a hand through his blond hair. The rest of them actually agreed and they all headed back inside again. Annie lay down between Torsti and Lumina, hoping that she would be able to get some rest. Tomorrow would be awful; she could already feel it.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Annie was awoken by the sound of a canon. Sitting up quickly, she looked around. Lumina was asleep beside her and she edged away from the girl, trying not to wake her as she got up.

“Sweet dreams?” Jarek asked from his position by the far wall.

“Fantastic.” She replied absently, smoothing her hair back.

“I’ll bet.”

“Wonder who that canon was for...”

“Won’t make a difference in the end.” He replied. Annie supposed that was true.

“I wonder who did it...” She answered. He just nodded.

“My money is on Aidan.” Torsti said from behind Annie, causing her to jump as she hadn’t realised that he was awake.

“Or the pair from District Three.” Jarek replied. She looked at Jarek, then. She hadn’t thought the boy would think the pair from District Three were a threat. Jarek tapped his temple “Smart...”

“Yes.” She agreed. She watched him look out the nearby window.

“We need to get moving.” He said after a moment, before getting to his feet. “We should get as much done as we can before it gets too hot. We don’t have the water...”

“Okay,” Torsti agreed, getting to his feet and nudging Maverick with his foot.

After about twenty minutes, they headed out the door and toward the clifface. 

“Are you good at rock climbing?” Lumina asked Annie as they approached the base. Annie turned her eyes upward, straining to see the top. 

“Rocks at the beach, sure.” She answered softly, “I’ve never even seen one this large before...”

“Hope you can keep up.” Inciness commented, slinging her pack over her shoulder with a grin.

“It’s all in the legs.” Lumina told Annie. Annie just nodded; her legs were just fine. Dancing had made them lean and strong.

“Are we all climbing up?” Torsti asked when they reached the base.

“Why not?” Jarek asked. “Don’t think you can do it?”

“Oh, I can do it. I just don’t see the point.”

Jarek shrugged. “What if there is water up there?” He asked. “We’ll need everyone to carry as much as they can.”

Torsti nodded. “Okay...” Annie watched him eye the rock face uncertainly. She guessed that he was probably thinking the exact same thing that she was. It would likely take them all day to get up there and back. What if there was no fresh water up there? They’d run out of what they had for sure and have no way to replace it.

Sponsors, she reminded herself. That’s what sponsors were for. Finnick wouldn’t let her die of dehydration. She would be fine. 

Giving Torsti an encouraging smile, Annie followed Lumina up the cliff. They’d climbed for about two hours when they’d reached about two thirds of the way up.

“We’re nearly there...” The blonde girl smiled back at her. Annie nodded, resting on a narrow ledge. Reaching into her pack, she took out her water bottle which was nearly empty and allowed herself a single mouthful.

“Oh, my legs.” Torsti groaned, leaning against the cliff beside her. “How are you still walking?”

“I use my legs a lot...” Annie replied, knowing that he would understand her reference to dance without informing the whole of Panem what she did. He nodded.

“I see.”

“Keep up!” Jarek called from ahead, and Annie stood back up straight. Torsti groaned beside her and forced himself back to his own feet. They’d just taken a single step when there was a low rumble and the ground vibrated beneath their feet. Annie gasped and pressed herself as flat against the cliff as she could when a light rain of pebbles fell from above.

“What was that?” Lumina asked loudly. 

“A small earthquake?” Torsti replied, brushing pebbles from his hair. Annie nodded, extracting herself from the cliff face.

“I’m glad it wasn’t a big one.”

“I reckon.” Torsti nodded. “I don’t fancy the cliff coming down on me.” Annie nodded again. That would be worse than just dying as it would probably kill the lot of them... and that would most likely mean that Aidan would win the Games. The thought nearly made her sick.

 

*

 

“Was that an earthquake?” Finnick asked, looking around at the other Victors. 

“Only a small one.” Haymitch said, waving his hand. 

“Natural or created by the Gamemakers?” He asked, frowning. They hadn’t felt a thing in The Capitol. That didn’t mean much, though. The earthquake could have been too small or maybe the arena was too far away.

“Who knows?” Cashmere put in. “Nothing we can do.”

Finnick nodded and looked back to the screen, watching Annie climb. He wondered if she were surprised by how well she was doing. While even Torsti was struggling, Annie seemed to be taking it in her stride. Her dancing had clearly given her strong legs and right now she looked magnificent. He smiled, knowing that any potential sponsors watching her now would have no doubt that she belonged in the Career pack.

He hadn’t had a problem in finding sponsors for her yet. After the way Annie had presented herself during her interview, several more had come forward with money. As such, Annie had quite a decent sum of money in her kitty. He guessed that he’d be able to buy whatever she needed for the next few days. After that, the prices would rise and everybody would need to really seek out any potential sponsors to support their tributes.

He watched silently beside Mags as the group eventually reached the top of the cliff and looked around. He leaned forward, trying to get a better look. There was a small strip of rock at the edge and then the rest was water. The cliff was a huge dam. The entire thing.

“Well, that solves their water problem.” Cashmere said lightly.

“I wonder if it’s the only water source.” Finnick replied. 

“Could be.” Haymitch put in flatly. “Draw them all in together...”

“Half of them probably can’t get up there...” He replied.

“Then they’ll have to head for the houses and steal.” The man answered gruffly. “Draw them all in together.”

Finnick nodded, understanding. Water was how the Gamemakers hoped to get their bloodshed. He watched as the group tested the water and then began filling up the empty bottles they’d brought with them. Once they’d determined that there was nothing else up there they decided to head back down. They had very nearly reached the bottom when the earth started to shake again.

 

*

 

The narrow rock ledge gave way beneath Annie’s feet and she screamed as she went down. Torsti had grabbed her wrist before she’d even registered that he’d turned and then he was down on his knees, holding tightly to her as she dangled over the edge into the open air. Kicking her feet wildly, Annie tried to find something to hold her weight. The rock around her was all smooth however, and her feet just kept slipping off.

“Calm down, Annie!” Torsti yelled at her.

“I can’t.” She cried, “I can’t get a grip on anything!”

“Panicking isn’t going to help.” He replied sharply. Annie tried to calm down then. She drew a shaky breath, trying to ignore the blood pounding in her ears. Her wrist was starting to hurt both from Torsti’s tight hold and the fact that it was currently taking the weight of her entire body. “I can’t pull you up...” he said to her and Annie looked up into his grey eyes silently. “There’s no space on the ledge anymore and I doubt it’ll hold all of us for much longer anyway.”

_This is it,_ she thought, _This is when I die..._

“Do you trust me?” Torsti asked her, his tone low and intense, his grey eyes locked on her green. She nodded. “Good.” he said simply, and then he let her go.

 

Annie screamed loudly. The air had not even completely left her lungs when she hit the water. Cool, deep, salty water. She’d landed in the salty lake that Maverick had tried to drink from the day before. Relief hit her and she pushed herself to the surface, drawing another deep breath. She looked up to try and see the others still on the cliff. A small rock tumbled down from above, and Annie swam back, away from the edge. Hearing a small cry, she looked up again.

More rocks fell from above, and Annie watched as they rained down upon the others. There were several shrieks and then two bodies fell from the cliff into the water. Horrified, Annie swam for the closest shore. By the time she’d gotten out and run around the edge, she spotted Lumina trying to drag Torsti from the water. Not far away, the others were reaching the ground and heading their way.

“He’s not breathing...” Lumina told her. 

Annie dropped to her knees, pushing Lumina out of the way. Kneeling over Torsti, she checked his airway before quickly beginning CPR.

 

*

 

“I don’t think your girl has quite grasped the concept of the Games...” Haymitch said to Finnick. Finnick couldn’t look away from the screen.

“Of course she has.” He murmured, watching Annie desperately trying to breathe life back into Torsti. Finnick bit his lip. He’d seen Torsti struck on the head by a falling rock and knocked unconscious. There was no way of knowing how badly he’d been injured. He could wake up within moments, or not at all. How would Annie fare then, without him? He twisted his hands in his lap. She’d manage if she had to. She would do whatever it takes. He knew that.

“Come on, Torsti!” Annie’s desperate voice just about gutted Finnick and he looked to Mags beside him. The woman was watching the screen so still that he wasn’t even sure if she were breathing. Reaching over, he took her hand gently. She flicked him an acknowledging glance, but returned her gaze directly to the screen.

By now the other Careers had reached the three by the water’s edge. “He’s had it...” Jarek said, looking at Torsti, “I’m surprised I haven’t heard a canon by now.”

Annie ignored his comments and kept up with her CPR. After a few more moments, Torsti coughed and she leaned back on her hands with a relieved sigh. Finnick watched her try to regain her breath. He frowned then when her sea green eyes looked toward Jarek warily. The boy from District Two was looking down at them in a way similar to what one would expect a large meat eating predator would look at its injured prey.

“I think we should head back...” Lumina said, getting to her feet.

“Probably a good idea...” Annie agreed, getting to her own feet and then helping a slightly dazed Torsti up. It didn’t escape Finnick’s notice that one of her hands hovered over one of her throwing knives. Jarek gave off the predator vibe even though the screen. He had no doubt it would be even more intense in person. Not everybody picked up on those things, though. The fact that Annie seemed to was just one less thing for him to worry about. If she could sense danger, she could be ready for it when it came for her.

He looked up when Mags got to her feet. The woman then slowly made her way toward the Sponsoring station in the corner. He wondered for a moment what she would send Torsti, but then he figured that he’d find out anyway. Watching carefully as the group slowly made its way back to their base, he then quickly cast his eyes around at the screens for the tributes from other districts. He hoped that nobody else was in the area. He didn’t think Torsti would stand much chance if they had to fight, but then the only person that he really thought would pose a threat that was left was Aidan. He doubted the boy from District Seven was stupid enough to attack the Career pack when they were all together. They should be safe enough for the moment.

 

They’d just reached their house when the small parachute dropped toward Torsti. Pain killers. That’s what Mags had sent. That made sense. Torsti was going to have one killer headache. Annie gave him a water bottle and watched as he took them before they went inside and settled down for a while. They had water and supplies now; they were in no rush.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One**

Finnick watched the large screen as the young boy from District Eight snuck into one of the houses. The boy was obviously looking for food and water as he’d clearly not had any since the Games begun. Nearby, Cecelia began crying once more. “No...” she sobbed. Looking over toward her, Finnick saw that she was curled on one of the large couches with her arms around her knees. Woof was beside her, stroking her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her.

Looking back to the screen, Finnick frowned when Aidan was shown silently coming down the stairs having heard the boy enter the house. Cecelia cried harder. He didn’t want to watch, but he made himself.

The boy was in the kitchen, going through the cupboards, desperately searching. He was making that much noise he didn’t even hear Aidan come up behind him. The first the boy knew about it was when Aidan had grabbed a handful of his curly hair and yanked him to his feet. It was over quickly. He didn’t torture him like he had the girl from District Twelve. Pulling a knife, Aidan swiftly cut the boy’s throat and let him fall to the ground as the canon sounded. Cecelia howled and Woof escorted her quickly from the room.

“District Eight is down.” Brutus commented and Finnick returned his attention to Annie’s screen. She looked rather startled after the canon. She was looking toward the window as if afraid something may come through. When nothing did, she settled back down, chewing absently on the dried fruit she held in her hand. Leaning toward the screen, Finnick bit his lip, looking at the dark fingershaped bruises marking Annie’s throat. The medicine he’d sent had taken care of the pain and allowed her to speak normally again, but it had done nothing for the now purple and black bruising that stood out in stark contrast to her otherwise pale skin.

Mags grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him back in his chair. “Sit back.” She said gruffly. He glanced at her and tried to remain sitting in his chair properly. “Pressing your face into the screen won’t help her.”

“I know.” He replied softly. “I was just looking at the bruises...”

“Mm.” Mags’ eyes moved to Annie’s screen and she nodded. “You took care of the problem. She’s not in pain. That’s fine.” He watched the woman’s eyes move over Annie once more. “Makes her look tougher.”

“I think it makes her look like a victim.” He murmured, closing his eyes. It made him want to get in there and protect her. He shifted restlessly. What else could he do? What did she need? He couldn’t think of anything. He shifted again. “Mags...” he breathed.

“She’s fine for now. Go and rest.”

“No...” he shook his head. “I’m not leaving...”

“She’s okay.” Mags told him. “You haven’t left since the Games started... You need to shower. Go.”

He looked back to Annie’s screen. “You’ll watch her?”

“I’ll watch her.” Mags confirmed. Finnick nodded slowly and got to his feet. Pressing a kiss to the top of Mags’ head, he turned and hurried out the door. He would shower and be back within twenty minutes if he was quick.

 

*

 

Annie looked up when The Capitol’s anthem began to play. Getting to her feet, she followed the others to a window to look out at the seal in the sky. The first face to appear was the young boy from District Eight, and Annie let out a small sigh. The girl from District Eight came next and then The Capitol seal once again.

“Well, that’s District Eight down.” Jarek said, “I didn’t think that kid would have lasted five minutes.”

“Well, he lasted over twenty four hours.” Torsti replied before going back to his position by the wall and sitting down again.

“Surprising.” Jarek said flatly.

Annie sighed again and returned to her own position by the wall. Leaning her head back against the wood, she closed her eyes. The climb had completely worn her out and she knew that she’d sleep deeply tonight. The thought rather scared her as she didn’t know if she’d be able to wake easily if something happened. What if someone snuck in while she slept and tried to kill her? If she was too deeply asleep she might die before she even knew there was any danger.

Lumina sank down beside her with a groan. “My legs...”

Annie smiled at her. “Aw.” 

“I hope we don’t have to do that climb too many times.” The blonde girl said, rubbing her calves. 

“We got enough water for a few days.” Inciness put in. “It could be fine.”

“Not if someone steals it.” Maverick said, rubbing his own legs. 

“I’m cramping...” Lumina whined. “Oowww.”

 

Annie watched them all. Every one of them seemed to have felt the after-effects of the climb. Apparently the Careers from Districts One and Two didn’t train much with leg work. She’d felt the work out, but she wasn’t in pain from it. The thought made her smile. The more time she spent with them, the more she realised that she’d counted herself out too quickly. Finnick had been right; she was capable of winning. She just needed the right circumstances.

“Shall we get some sleep?” Torsti murmured, stretching with a yawn. Annie nodded, resisting a yawn of her own. They all looked up when something tapped against the window. Getting up with a pained groan, Maverick went and opened the window, letting in the silvery parachute. Silent, they all watched as it drifted toward Lumina before landing in her lap. Annie watched the blonde girl inspect the small tube that had been attached.

“What is it?” Jarek asked.

“For the pain...” Lumina answered, unscrewing the lid and squeezing a bit of the ointment onto a finger before rubbing it into her legs. “Oh, yeah...” 

“Really?” Maverick asked. 

“Yeah...” Lumina squeezed more out and rubbed it into her legs. “That pain fades so quickly...” She grinned and looked up, throwing the tube to Maverick. When he’d rubbed some into his own aching legs, he passed it back to Lumina who then tossed it at Inciness. Annie blinked, not expecting that. She was fairly certain that the tube hadn’t been cheap, and here Lumina was just sharing it with her rivals from other Districts. Still, she couldn’t figure the girl out.

When they were all done, Annie lay down to get some rest. Her eyes were growing heavier by the second and she knew she couldn’t hold sleep off for much longer. Within moments, she was out.

 

*

 

Finnick yet again spent the night in the Mentoring Station. Mags had tried to get him to go back to the Fourth Floor to sleep in his bed, but he’d refused. If Annie needed something, he had to be there. When his eyes opened in the morning, he looked straight to her screen. She was still asleep. He watched for a moment, looking her over. He watched the way that her chest rose and fell as she breathed slowly and evenly. He watched as she lifted a hand and brushed back the hair that was splayed across her face. A moment later her eyes opened.

Finnick watched her blink slowly before sitting up and looking around. Leaning over, she nudged Torsti awake and they both got quietly to their feet and headed outside without waking anybody up.

“How do you feel this morning?” Annie asked. Torsti nodded, rubbing his head.

“Okay...” He replied.

“Good...” She said, looking at him. “Jarek nearly looked as if he thought it was time to attack...”

“I would think so.” The tall boy agreed, “But he still needs us for the moment...”

“Needs us?”

“Well, maybe not... But we’re still useful.”

“Okay...” Annie looked around before blinking as she apparently tried to focus on something.

“What is it?” Torsti asked.

“I think I saw someone in that window...” She pointed to a nearby house. Torsti turned to look, and Finnick looked to the main screen which was now focused upon them.

“I’ll get the others...” The blond boy said, and before Annie could argue he’d run inside and awoken them. Finnick watched the screen which was now focused on the darkened window of the house.

“What was it?” Cashmere asked nobody in particular.

“Someone hiding probably...” Gloss replied, leaning forward toward the screen.

“Who?” Finnick asked, looking around. Somebody had to know. Somebody had a screen with one of their tributes hiding in there on it. Nobody was saying. He narrowed his eyes and looked back to the large screen where Annie was now looking from window to window, trying to catch some movement. “Good girl...” he murmured, relieved that she wasn’t about to go running into the house to investigate on her own. He watched her shift her weight from one foot to the other continuously until the others came out of the house behind her.

“Someone holed up in there?” Jarek asked loudly.

“I guess so...” Torsti replied as the camera zoomed out to get a good shot of the group eyeing the house.

“Well, let’s go hunting.” Inciness grinned, unsheathing her blade. Finnick leaned back in his chair as he watched the group approach the house. Annie followed behind them, one of her own blades in her hand. Getting to his feet, Finnick moved closer to the large screen. He looked around, trying to get a glimpse of something useful on another screen, but most of them were generally blocked by mentors sitting in front of them. He had no way of telling who it was that was waiting in that house or what Annie would face.

Swearing when Jarek split them all up into groups to search the house, Finnick sat himself down in his own chair once more, wanting to keep an eye on Annie if the main screen was to focus on another group. It did. It followed Jarek, Inciness and Maverick heading into the ground floor kitchen. He watched Annie’s screen as she, Torsti and Lumina went upstairs.

“...Not what I expected.” Gloss’ surprised voice had Finnick turning back around to the big screen in time to see the girl from District Three hurry into one of the upstairs rooms. Not what he had been expecting either. He’d thought for sure it would be Aidan.

“I’ll check down here...” Torsti’s voice had Finnick’s eyes flicking back to Annie’s screen. He watched as the blond boy headed down a hallway, leaving Annie and Lumina by the stairs. 

 

*

 

Annie jumped when Lumina suddenly spun around, staring up the hall. “I heard something...” The blonde girl grinned.

“Heard what? A person?”

“Let’s find out.”

Annie followed her up the hallway. She watched the way Lumina’s movements had become more balanced, almost feline. She was once again reminded that the girl had been trained her entire life to become a living weapon. How could she keep forgetting?

“Where was it?” She whispered. Lumina turned to look at her. 

“Just up here...”

“Maybe we should get the others...”

“And let Jarek steal all the action? Screw that.” Lumina murmured, stopping outside a door off to the left. Annie stood behind her, watching the girl listen carefully before opening it and stepping inside. Annie hurried in after her. Catching a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye, Annie reacted without thinking. She threw herself at Lumina, pushing her clean across the room. Something splashed over Annie and a second later she screamed as her skin burned.

“It’s acid!” Lumina yelled, “Lose the jacket!”

Annie ripped her jacket off and threw it to the floor as she backed into the wall. Another splash erupted around her and she turned away when she realised it had come from above. Whoever had lured them up here had booby trapped the room. Looking up, she saw several containers suspended in the air around the room.

“Who sends somebody acid?” Annie cried, going up on her toes when the acid pooling on the floor began to approach her.

“A sick fuck!” Lumina replied, getting around the pooling acid on the floor and to the doorway. Annie watched fumes rise into the air as the liquid slowly ate the floorboards. If she didn’t get out of the room soon then the floor would give way beneath her. The acid blocked her path to the door however.

She looked at Lumina who shook her head.

“I’m going to have to...”

After a moment, the blonde girl nodded. “Be quick then...”

Annie nodded and readied herself. The only way out was through the acid. She’d have to run. She jumped when another container fell from above, splashing to the floor. Letting out a breath, she darted forward without further hesitation. After only three steps she could feel the bottoms of her shoes become tacky and begin to stick to the ground. She leaped.

Landing safely by Lumina, Annie quickly kicked her shoes off and watched as they practically disintegrated before her eyes. Whatever that acid was was good stuff. She didn’t want to imagine what it would do to somebody if they copped a face full of it. Whoever sent it into the arena was a nasty piece of work.

Both Annie and Lumina jumped when a canon sounded. Without comment, they turned and hurried back down the hall and down the stairs. Annie stumbled when she caught her foot on something sharp while hurrying down the stairs, but she kept going. Neither girl stopped until they were outside.

“Who do you think it was?” Annie asked. Lumina shook her head.

“No way to know...”

Annie nodded slowly, her eyes on the door to the house. She gasped when the door suddenly opened, but then let out a relieved sigh when it was Torsti who exited and headed toward them.

“It was the girl from District Three.” He said. “I got her.”


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 

Finnick watched without blinking as Annie went back into their little house with the others. He could see the skin on her arms was already red and blistering and the way she’d clenched her jaw in obvious pain hadn’t escaped his notice either. The way she was limping and leaving a small trail of blood behind her as she walked had him twisting his hands painfully in his lap. He was on the very edge of his chair as he watched her sit herself up on the kitchen table. Torsti stood in front of her, looking her over.

“Let me see...” The blond boy said gently, lifting one of her hands to inspect her arm. Finnick watched Annie wince but remain silent as Torsti looked at her blistering skin.

“...I think there was something you could put on that in the supplies.” Lumina said, heading for the stairs. “I’ll get it.”

“Thanks.” Annie said softly, her eyes closing slightly. Finnick let out a slow breath, not taking his eyes off her.

“Your foot is bleeding...” Torsti said, lifting it to have a look. “What did you do? ...where are your shoes?”

“The acid ruined them.” She replied, opening her eyes to look at him, “Then there was something sharp on the stairs...”

“It’s a rather small cut...” Torsti told her and she nodded. Finnick got to his feet, but didn’t move further. She would need new shoes, but he wanted to wait and see what Lumina was bringing back and if it would be efficient enough. If not, he’d send some proper medicine at the same time. He watched as the blond boy got some water and began cleaning the blood from Annie’s foot. He carefully watched the way Torsti’s hands moved over her; clinical, nothing more. Finnick frowned, knowing that he shouldn’t even be trying to determine things like that. He was doing it more and more, however. Any time somebody touched her, it had his full attention.

 

At that moment Lumina hurried back in and gave Annie a small tub of something. “It says it’s for burns...”

“Thanks...” Annie replied, unscrewing the lid and wiping some of the ointment inside onto her arm. Finnick watched her face. It was expressionless. After a moment she nodded. “It helps...” 

“Here...” Lumina took the tub and helped to rub Annie’s arms down with the medicine. Finnick watched intently. The redness didn’t go away, but if it lessened the pain for her then he supposed it was sufficient. Turning, he made his way over to the Sponsoring station.

 

He searched through the list of codes until he found some decent shoes. He stared at the price. It was triple what he had thought it would be. It would just about empty Annie’s kitty. She needed shoes, though. He bit his lip and keyed the code into the system.

Returning to his seat, he calculated how much she had left. He had to get her more. Twisting his hands as he thought, Finnick watched as Annie’s foot was bandaged up. He supposed he could make a few calls. He knew some people who might be persuaded into sponsoring a tribute. Especially one that was doing as well as Annie was. Yes, he could make a few calls.

 

*

 

Once her foot was bandaged and Lumina had rubbed the medicine into her burned arms, Annie hobbled awkwardly into the room where their sleeping things were still arranged.

“Jarek and the others have gone off hunting...” Torsti said, coming in after a few moments. Annie propped herself up against the wall. 

“Okay.” She replied, looking at the skin on her arms. The pain was gone but the skin was still red and blistering. She wondered vaguely if it would scar before she remembered that she probably wouldn’t live long enough to find out.

Torsti pushed a window open, allowing a gentle breeze to blow across the room. “You need to get on your feet quickly.” He told her.

She nodded. “I know.” She replied, “Or else Jarek will cut my throat in my sleep.”

“Yep.”

She made a face. When she looked up, it was to see a parachute coming in through the open window. It headed toward her and landed on her lap. Shoes.

“Thank you, Finnick.” She said loudly. Torsti looked at her.

“How have you not run out of sponsors?” he asked. Annie shrugged, detaching the parachute from the shoes.

“I don’t know.” She murmured, “I imagine these were expensive...”

“Did he send you anything to heal that cut?”

She checked inside the shoes. “No...”

“Mm... Perhaps you have, then.”

She nodded. Perhaps she had run out now. Chewing her lip, she frowned. That would be bad. Her need for sponsors would only increase when she detached herself from the group and took off on her own. She couldn’t afford to run out while she was still with the group. Finnick knew that. Perhaps she hadn’t run out and he was just saving her funds for later. That seemed believable. She went with that.

 

The cut was small anyway. If she kept it clean then it shouldn’t pose much of a problem for her. Lumina sat down opposite her. “Did you disinfect the cut?” The girl asked Torsti.

“Yeah.” He replied, resting his head back against the wall. 

Annie watched as Lumina eyed the shoes sitting beside her. “Well, that’s handy.” The girl said. Annie smiled softly.

“Indeed.”

“We should get some rest.” Torsti murmured, “Before the others come back…”

Annie closed her eyes, comfortable. “I could use a nap.” She replied.

“I’ll keep watch.” Torsti answered and she nodded without opening her eyes again. He said something else but she couldn’t make it out and was too tired to try.

Her eyes flew open what seemed like hours later when the sound of a cannon made her jump. Lumina and Torsti were still where they had been earlier and both were looking around toward the window. “The others are still not back?” She asked.

“Not yet.” Lumina answered.

“How long was I asleep for?”

“About an hour I suppose…”

Annie stretched, rolling her shoulders. She then inspected the skin on her arms. The blisters were slowly disappearing but the skin was still red. The pain had not returned, so she dismissed it. “We don’t know who that cannon was for…?”

“Not a clue.” Torsti said, getting to his feet and moving toward the window to have a look outside. “I assume the others will be heading back now.”

“They might not.” Lumina commented. Torsti shrugged and moved back to sit down in his spot again. “Jarek is probably having the time of his life.” She continued.

 

Annie tried to count who was left. There were the six of them, then Varen from District Three. There was Aidan and his District partner and then the beautiful girl from District Eleven and the boy from District Twelve. One of them was now dead…

She found herself hoping that it was Aidan but something was telling her that he was still out there.

After another hour, the others returned and they prepared food to eat. Apparently the cannon they’d heard had been for the boy from District Twelve. Annie checked him off her mental list. 

“That doesn’t look good.”

Annie looked up from her plate at Inciness’ voice. The girl was looking at her arms.

“It’s okay.” She replied, “Can’t even feel it anymore.”

“How’s the foot feel?” Torsti asked after a moment. Annie set her plate aside and got slowly to her feet, testing her foot. It felt fine and she told him so. He nodded silently.

“Odair send you something to fix all that up?” Jarek asked, smirking.

“What?” Annie stared at him.

“He did, didn’t he?” He looked at her. “You had a little boo-boo and he fixed it right up.”

Annie felt her cheeks flush red. She knew that she shouldn’t let anything this guy said get to her, but he was really getting under her skin. “What did you have to do for that kind of treatment?” he asked, “Spend time on your knees or your back?”

Annie’s eyes narrowed.

He pointed at the shoes sitting beside her. “You must be really good…” he said, “To have that kind of attention from the The Whore From District Four.”

 

Annie threw herself at him with an enraged cry. She’d just managed to rake her fingernails down his face when Torsti had wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her away.

“FUCKING WHORE!” Jarek yelled, his hand flying up to cover the scratches down his cheek. Annie just screamed at him.

“Shut your mouth!”

“Calm down!” Torsti snapped at her. “Remember where you are!”

Annie blinked. She was in the arena. Cameras were everywhere. The entire country was watching including her parents and people that could still become her sponsors. She took a deep breath and stood still, her hands clenched into tight fists. Would potential sponsors react favourably to what she had just done or not?

 

*

 

Finnick stared at the screen, biting his lip as Torsti hauled Annie away from Jarek. He’d not seen her react that way before. He hoped the audience had liked it. What would they think it meant? What did he think it meant? Had she been objecting to Jarek’s comments about her, or had it been what the boy had called him? _The Whore From District Four_. He’d heard it before… Perhaps it had been both. He looked at the screen again. Both Annie and Jarek were yelling at one another and eventually Maverick got between them.

 

Finnick cast an eye around at the other Mentors. They were all watching the large screen in front of the couches, because of course the fight was the main focus of the Games right now.

“Your girl has balls.” Chaff commented, flicking a glance toward Finnick. He nodded silently, watching as Torsti blocked Annie from getting around him to say something else to Jarek.

“Not now, Annie…” He murmured, hoping she would calm down. This wasn’t the time for her to break off from the group. If she pushed much further, however; she wouldn’t be safe if she stayed with them. He thought that maybe she’d realised the same thing before she suddenly stopped and took a slow breath.

Jarek was shaking his head though and looked at Inciness. “We’re out.” He said. The girl nodded.

“What?” Maverick asked.

Jarek bent and picked up a backpack. “Grab some supplies, ‘Ness.” He said, “We don’t need you lot.” He directed the end of his comment toward the others standing nearby. “We’re leaving.”

Inciness hurried upstairs with a backpack of her own while Maverick tried to talk to Jarek. Finnick looked toward Enobaria who was smiling widely, her pointed teeth on full display. He couldn’t work out why she was so pleased, the Tributes stood a better chance together.

“I don’t remember the last time the Career pack split this early…” Cashmere commented. Finnick agreed. Sure, the split was inevitable. It had to be. But, usually it wasn’t until everybody else was gone and they had no other choice but to turn on each other. He didn’t remember when they’d split like this over a fight like the one they’d just seen. He looked to Mags who was watching the screen silently.

“Mags…?”

She turned her eyes on him and raised a hand to his cheek. “Go and talk to sponsors…” she told him. “She has no money. She’ll need it soon.”

He nodded. “I know.”

Enobaria just started laughing when Inciness came back downstairs and she and Jarek walked out the door. “What are you going to do, Annie?” Jarek called over his shoulder “When you’re cornered all alone and Odair is too busy fucking his way through The Capitol to even notice let alone send you help?”

 

Finnick watched the blush spread quickly across Annie’s cheeks once more as she visibly clenched her teeth in anger. She suddenly turned and went to sit herself down on her bedding. He watched as she took the weight off her injured foot, touching it gingerly. Apparently it wasn’t as okay as she was trying to make out. She needed something for it. He got to his feet. He would have to go and find her some more money immediately.

 

Casting one more glance at her screen, he turned and hurried out of the room. There was a centre set up downstairs where wealthy patrons could gather and watch the Games together while deciding on who they would sponsor. Mentors could find several Sponsors down there at a time if they were good enough and knew what to say. Forcing a charming smile onto his face, Finnick headed down.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Finnick smiled stiffly at the woman who was running her hand up and down his arm. “Well, she does seem to have a bit of fire in her…” she said to him, “I especially loved that temper when she attacked the District Two boy.”

“Yes,” Finnick nodded, “She’s strong.”

“I think you’re right.” The woman nodded, reaching into her purse. Finnick gave a genuine smile. Success. He watched as she filled out the Sponsoring information and then looked back to him. “All done. Oh, just wait until my friend Claudine hears that I’ve sponsored her. If she wins it will be even better!” Finnick just nodded. “Oh! I just have to go and tell her face to face!” The women jumped to her feet and hurried from the room.

Finnick got up and moved around the room, looking for another person with too much money. That was just about all of them. He needed one that he could convince to sponsor Annie, though. That ruled out most of the young men, he suspected. Those types generally only sponsored the large and powerful male tributes from Districts One and Two. Sometimes they would back one from District Four, but only when the tribute was particularly impressive. He wouldn’t be surprised if half of them were Torsti’s sponsors, in fact. They would have little interest in sponsoring Annie.

He blinked when he spotted a young woman watching him with overt interest. Then, plastering another smile across his face, he headed toward her.

“Well, hello there…” She simpered, “…Finnick Odair.”

“Hello, yourself.” He replied, taking a seat casually across from her. He watched her lean back in her chair, adjusting the front of her dress so that it fell a little more open. He didn’t really see the point as she didn’t have much of a chest to be showing off.

“I’m Seraphina.” She said, smiling widely at him. He nodded as if that pleased him greatly. 

“What a beautiful name.” He replied gently, “It suits its owner perfectly.”

Seraphina giggled like a ten year old girl. “What they say about you is true, Finnick Odair.”

“Is it?” he replied simply.

She nodded, twirling a strand of her fuchsia hair around her finger. “So…” she asked, sitting straighter, “What brings you down here?”

He just looked at her. “I would have thought that would be obvious…” his eyes went to the large screen covering an entire wall of the room. At that very moment, the camera was focussed upon Jarek and Inciness taking up residence in one of the other houses. He looked back to Seraphina who had turned her own eyes on the screen. 

“Oh, you’re after sponsors for your tribute…”

“I am.”

“Honesty.” Her indigo eyes flicked back to him. “I didn’t expect that.”

Finnick swiftly tried to reassess the woman. Apparently she was more than she appeared to be. “Isn’t that why we Mentors come down here?” he asked. She just nodded.

“So, it’s the dark-haired girl, then?”

“Annie.”

“Yes, Annie…” Seraphina looked at him. “Do you really think she could win?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm…” She nodded again. “Honesty…”

“She’s stronger than people think. She’s resourceful. She’s clever…”

“Quite right.” Seraphina said, “I didn’t think she’d last as long as she has.”

“And what does that tell you?”

She gave a wry smile, “That you’re both very clever.”

Finnick nearly laughed. “As you are.”

Seraphina smiled again. “There is money to be made and it’s all so easy when people underestimate you.”

“Annie would agree.” He answered.

“I think she would.” Seraphina reached for her purse. “That makes me like her. I think she’ll make me a fair bit of money… so you can have what you’re after, Mr Odair.”

Finnick watched her, pleased. Annie would definitely have enough for some medicine for the cut on her foot and probably a bit to spare now. He could head back upstairs, at least for the time being. When Seraphina had finished filling out the information, he thanked her politely and headed for the door.

 

*

 

The sun was just beginning to set when the cannon went off. Annie looked up from where she had been applying the medicine Finnick had recently sent her to her foot.

“Jarek?” She asked flatly.

“Who knows.” Lumina replied softly. “I wouldn’t think so.”

Annie wrapped her foot when she’d put enough ointment onto the cut. “We should probably move tomorrow…” She said softly. “We can’t stay here with Jarek and Inciness now hunting us…”

“True.” Torsti agreed.

“Maybe Jarek will calm down and come back…” Lumina murmured. Annie looked at her. “Okay, maybe not.” The girl added.

“We should gather as many supplies as we can and hide somewhere else.” Torsti put in.

“Another house?” Maverick asked. Annie watched Torsti shrug noncommittally. 

“Maybe… but there wouldn’t be much point if they’re all pretty much the same.”

“There might be if we protect it differently. Just because they know what we have in here, doesn’t mean we’d do the next one the same way.”

“Valid point.” The blond boy granted.

They all looked toward the window when the Capitol anthem began. Annie got quickly to her feet and hurried over to try and see who had been lost during the day. The first face to appear was that of the girl from District Seven. 

“I wonder if Aidan did his own partner…” Maverick mused.

“Probably.” Lumina replied. “Wonder if he was cruel about it…”

“Probably.” Torsti put in. 

Annie tried not to think about it, and just watched as the girl’s face was replaced by that of the boy from District Twelve. Only two, then. Things were getting slow.  
“They’ll have to start trying to spice things up soon…” Annie said softly, turning away from the window.

“Who?” Maverick asked.

“The Gamemakers…”

“Oh, right…”

Annie walked back over to her pile of blankets. “It shouldn’t be long now…”

As if on cue, the ground began to shake and Annie stumbled into the wall before sliding down onto her blankets. She looked around wildly as the shaking continued and a large splintered crack appeared across the wooden ceiling before everything stopped.

“Whatwasthat?” Lumina breathed, her eyes wide.

“Another earthquake…” Torsti muttered. “There’ll probably be more aftershocks…”

“The ceiling…” Maverick muttered, “Guess we really should move to a different one tomorrow…”

“Agreed.” Torsti answered, settling down onto his bedding. Annie pushed her hair back from her face and tried to settle herself down to get some sleep. She really needed the rest and didn’t think that she would be able to get much from here on in the Games.

 

*

 

Finnick leaned back in his chair with a sigh. She was in bed now, he could relax somewhat. The cut on her foot should be mostly healed by morning, so that was one less thing to have to worry about. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and sleep took her quickly. He closed his own eyes for a moment before Brutus’ voice startled him.

“So, Seven was the one to turn on itself first this year, huh?”

“Shut up.” Blight replied flatly. Finnick turned to face the other Mentors.

“Your guys seem to be pretty ruthless the last few years…” Brutus continued. “What’s up with that?”

“Shut your mouth, Brutus!” Kera, the other District Seven mentor snapped. Finnick looked at her. The temper in her eyes was clear and if he had been Brutus, he wouldn’t have spoken again for the rest of the evening. He’d not had much to do with Kera over the last few years, but you could feel the temper rolling off her in cold waves and he had no desire to ever be the focus of it.

Brutus didn’t seem to notice or mind, however. “I wonder if anyone made any money off it. I have to say, it did seem like a pretty safe bet. That Aidan kid is missing a screw or two…”

Kera was on her feet in a second and standing before Brutus a second later. “Do you find this amusing?” She snarled, “Do you think it’s fun to watch someone from your own District strangle to death an innocent girl you’ve known her entire life? Her name was Yulieta. She wanted to be a school teacher.” Kera’s hands balled into fists by her side as she glared up at Brutus. “The last thing she saw was somebody she lived just down the street from choking her to death… and clearly enjoying it.”

Eventually, Brutus had the grace to nod and mutter an apology. Finnick stared. He’d never seen Brutus back down like that before. He watched as Kera returned to her own chair and look back to the large screen on the wall, though her eyes were unfocused.

Finnick looked toward Mags who was watching Torsti’s screen silently. He didn’t remember tributes from District Four ever turning on one another. They probably had, but it must have been before his time. He wanted to ask Mags, but thought better of it. Glancing once again at Annie’s screen, he watched her sleep for a moment before leaning back in his chair once again and closing his eyes. He’d just rest them for a few moments.

 

*

 

Annie awoke with the sun shining in through the window and across her face. Groaning, she sat up and then unwrapped her foot to check on the cut. Biting her lower lip gently between her teeth, she traced a finger tentatively over where the wound had been. It was now a pink scar. “…wow.” She breathed, releasing her lip. Putting her shoes on once she had inspected the scar for a few moments, Annie then got to her feet. She went quietly upstairs to get some food for breakfast and then woke the others.

When they had all had something to eat, they set about gathering what supplies they could carry and headed outside to choose a new house, preferably one that was undamaged by the earthquake.

“I say we pick one up the end of the street…”Maverick said, looking up and down the road.

“Why?” Lumina asked.

“Then we won’t be surrounded if there are others in surrounding houses…”

“No, but we’ll probably be the first port of call for anyone entering the town…” Annie said.

“There aren’t that many left…” Maverick answered.

“Then we won’t be surrounded.” Torsti put in. “I vote for the middle. It’d hide us better.”

“Fine…”

Annie followed them down the road to one of the houses in the middle of the street. Torsti went quickly up to the door and inside. The others followed carefully. It took them all of two minutes to determine that this house was not currently occupied by anybody and they set about making it their own. They dumped the supplies in one room and their bedding in another.

“We could bring more of the supplies down here…” Lumina suggested. Annie nodded in agreement. It made no sense to leave the rest behind, especially as it would easy pickings for someone else to get it now.

“You two can go get it.” Maverick said, “Torsti and I should see about protecting this place.”

“Yep.” Lumina nodded, getting up from where she had just slumped down onto her pile of blankets. Annie watched as the blonde girl groaned and got to her feet. “May as well do it now.”

“Alright.” Annie agreed and followed the girl back toward the door. 

“Who do you think will be next?” Lumina asked her as they headed back toward their old house.

“I don’t know.” Annie replied, thinking about it. 

“Who do you want to be next?”

Annie slanted a look at Lumina to see her grinning rather wickedly at her. She didn’t like the idea of hoping people would take one another out, but she couldn’t deny that the idea of Aiden or Jarek being killed would bring her some relief. She told Lumina as much and the girl nodded. 

Reaching the house, they went up the steps and inside.

“You head up to the supplies.” Lumina told her, “I’ll do a quick sweep down here to see if we forgot anything.”

“Right.” Annie headed upstairs.

She surveyed the pile of supplies for a few moments, trying to work out what would fit in bags with other things and be easier to carry. Bending, she picked up an empty backpack and placed it on a nearby table. It would probably be a good idea to put any medical things in there and carry them all together. They’d taken a lot of medicines and whatnot with them already, but it wouldn’t hurt to take the rest. The door behind her creaked, and Annie turned to tell Lumina her plan. It wasn’t Lumina standing in the doorway, however. It was Aiden.

“Hello, Annie…”


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Finnick sat straight up in his chair when Aidan entered the room behind Annie. He held his breath when Annie turned to see the boy and he watched as the colour drained from her face. _No. No No No No No._

Spinning around, Finnick moved to watch on the large screen. Annie didn’t know what to do. He could see that and so could the rest of Panem. What would the handful of sponsors he’d managed to get for her be thinking now?

“How are you, Annie?” Aidan asked silkily as he moved further into the room, still blocking Annie’s escape out the door. “I’m so glad that you’ve lasted until now. I was almost afraid that somebody would kill you off before we got to spend any time together…”

“We’re not going to spend time together…” Annie said slowly. Aidan smirked.

“Oh, we are…”

Finnick clenched his fists. What he wouldn’t give to be able to kill that piece of shit on the spot. He suspected that nobody would mind watching him die. Would Annie be able to kill him, though? He didn’t know. Would she fight? She’d fought the boy who had attacked her during the bloodbath… Aidan was a skilled fighter, however. Finnick had watched him kill several tributes now. Annie hadn’t even taken her knife out yet. No; her best bet was to run.

“Run, Annie…” he said lowly. “Run!”

“…What did you do to Lumina?” Annie was asking Aidan, and Finnick tried to calm down enough to listen to the conversation. Aidan just shrugged. “Did you kill her?” Annie continued.

“I don’t think so.” Aidan replied, moving around slowly. “I gave her a bit of a whack on the head… She’ll probably be out for a while. Maybe I’ll spend some time with her when I’m bored with you…”

Finnick snarled.

Annie glanced uncomfortably around the room and Finnick watched her try to judge the distance to the door. She wouldn’t make it. She still had to pass Aidan.

“I have to say,” The boy said loudly, “I have been anticipating this since I first saw you…”

“I can’t say the same…” Annie retorted.

“I must admit, it’s a bit of a shame that Odair got there before me…” he went on, “But, well, that is his nature, isn’t it?”

“You’re not as clever as you think you are.” Annie growled.

“But still, more clever than you.” Aidan said flatly. Finnick watched Annie give a small laugh.

“We’ll see.”

“We will indeed…” Aidan nodded, circling slowly, his eyes locked on Annie.

Finnick wondered if she was even carrying a knife. She had to be. How could she not be? Why hadn’t she taken it out yet? He twisted his hands painfully when her eyes darted toward the door once again and she realised that Aidan was no longer blocking her path. Finnick nodded. “Run, Annie…” he breathed.

She flung a blade in Aidan’s direction the moment she made for the door. It was so quick that Finnick nearly missed it, but Aidan had been expecting something as he’d avoided the blade and made it to the door at the same time Annie did. He pulled her back and she broke his hold on her the way Finnick had taught her.

Shaking his head in denial, Finnick watched as Aidan slammed the door shut, trapping Annie inside. He watched as the boy moved toward her as she backed away. He watched as Annie tried to dart around her attacker and he watched as Aidan punched her in the face. She went down. Finnick couldn’t breathe. He hadn’t prepared her for that! Why hadn’t he prepared her for that?

“No…” Finnick ran his hands through his hair, not knowing what to do. He looked around the room at the other mentors. Some were watching the screen avidly. Others were giving him sympathetic looks. Not one of them was doing anything. But, what could they do? What could he do? He’d gotten Annie as many sponsors as he could. He’d been downstairs a few times now and there was nobody else down there who would consider sponsoring her. He’d gotten them all already. He couldn’t do any more.  
Annie needed him to do something, but there was nothing more he could do.

He watched helplessly as Aidan hauled Annie off the ground by her long dark hair. Her eyes were barely open and he wondered just how aware of what was going on she was. He watched as the boy from District Seven threw her against the heavy wooden table, knocking the medical supplies that Annie had been packing to the floor. The small groan that he heard from her had Finnick’s heart in his throat.

He tugged on his hair when Aidan grabbed her again from behind and forcibly bent her over the table, holding her down. He watched as the boy pinned Annie’s wrists to the table with one hand while one of his knees forced its way between her legs. Annie let out a cry as she struggled, trying to get free, but Aidan held her down, pinning her with his own body as he kicked her feet further apart.

Finnick turned away, twisting his hands again. He couldn’t just stand there and watch Annie be raped. He ran his hands through his hair once more, tugging roughly. Annie’s scream spun him back toward the screen. She was arching her back trying to get room to move, but Aidan yanked hard on her hair with his free hand and Finnick watched tears fill Annie’s eyes.

“Annie…” he breathed, moving closer to the screen. “Don’t panic. Breathe.” He watched her. Aidan seemed to be having trouble with the suit she was wearing and so he flipped her over on the table. 

“I want you to watch me…” he snarled, then his face changed, and he smirked. “And I want to watch you enjoy it…”

Annie was shaking her head wildly as she struggled again. “No!” she cried, trying to claw at him. Aidan belted her hard across the face and she lay still for a moment. Finnick watched as Aidan tried to undo the front of Annie’s suit. He’d managed just the top when she started to fight again.

“Good girl…”Finnick breathed, tugging on his hair once again as he watched her pull a knife from her belt. He held his breath when Annie managed to cut Aidan across the cheek. The boy jerked back with a pained cry and Annie pushed herself up only to be knocked back down when Aidan lashed out with his fist once again.  
“Fucking whore…” Aidan snarled, pulling the blade from Annie’s hand.

Finnick watched, unable to draw breath, as Aidan moved back over her, pressing the blade to her throat. Annie’s green eyes widened for a moment while the boy just laughed softly. “You’ll do what I want…”

“I won’t.” she breathed softly.

Finnick couldn’t help the whine that escaped him when Aidan traced the blade down Annie’s body. “You will…” the boy told her. “Because, if you don’t…” without warning he stabbed the knife into her stomach and the sound Finnick made nearly drowned out Annie’s scream. Finnick sank to the floor, his eyes glued to the screen as the camera zoomed in for a close-up of the wound. It was happening. She was going to die. He couldn’t get her out. Forcing himself to draw a shuddering breath, Finnick realised that he was crying. He wiped his hands over his face, trying to clear his vision a little. 

On the screen, Aidan was pulling the knife out of Annie’s stomach. She gasped, curling up a little and Aidan slapped her across the face. “Look what you made me do…” he snarled. Annie cried softly. Finnick looked up when somebody touched his hair. Mags was standing over him, her hand on his head.

“You need to get up…” She told him softly. He shook his head. “Now.” She added. Closing his eyes for a moment, Finnick forced himself to his knees and then his feet. Looking around, he saw that everybody else in the room was now watching him. He didn’t want to know what they were thinking. Mags guided him to the long couch and directed him to sit in it. His eyes found the screen again.

Aidan was leaning over Annie once again. Finnick had just missed what the boy had said to her, but he caught the disgusted look that crossed Annie’s features a moment before she head-butted him, bringing her knee up into the boy’s groin at the same time. Aidan crumpled to the floor, a stream of curses pouring from him. Annie forced herself off the table and to her feet, pain evident on her face as she pressed one hand to her stomach in an attempt to stem the bleeding.

Finnick watched as she moved slowly for the door. Aidan had gotten himself up, however and followed her. “Where do you think you’re going, Bitch?” Annie turned on him, her face paler than usual. “I’m not done with you.” He continued, moving to grab her. Annie moved quickly, the way Finnick had shown her, breaking Aidan’s hold on her and twisting his own arm as she turned her body, bringing him around to the ground at her feet. With another twist, she broke his arm and stepped back, watching as he howled.

Finnick blinked, hardly daring to believe what he’d just seen. He then jumped when the door behind Annie flew open and Torsti came in followed by a dazed looking Lumina. Watching Annie back slowly into a wall and then sink down to the floor, looking even more pale than she had two minutes before, Finnick bit his lip. She needed help. Proper medicine. He forced himself to his feet quickly and moved to the Sponsoring Station. She had medicine to heal wounds, but she would need something to protect against infection, something that would work on the inside. He flipped through the list of medications to see what was suitable and then choked a bit at the price. It would clean her out again.

Knowing that she needed it, he quickly keyed in the code and went back to the couch. Lumina was now kneeling by Annie, trying to get a look at her wound. Finnick’s breath caught at the sight of Annie’s pallid skin and her half closed eyes. He knew all too well what a stomach wound could do to a person. More often than not, surgery was required. Surgery wasn’t something Annie was going to get anytime soon.

He watched, trying to breathe normally as a small parachute dropped what he’d sent on Annie’s lap and Lumina opened it for her, before directing her to swallow the contents. The blonde girl then dove over to the mess of other medical supplies that were strewn across the floor and started searching for something else that could be used.   
“It’s in the other house.” Finnick muttered, knowing that the tube he’d sent before was tucked neatly in Annie’s bedding. Lumina seemed to come to this conclusion herself as she stood up and ran for the door. Finnick watched Annie’s green eyes follow the girl across the room before focusing on Torsti who was kneeling over Aidan on the ground.

“You’re a sick fuck.” The blond boy said coldly. “You like to cut on girls? You like to hurt them?”

Aidan mumbled something that Finnick didn’t quite catch and then Torsti had cut his throat. The camera zoomed in for a nice close shot of the boy coughing and drowning in his own blood before backing off again to finish with a shot of Torsti covered in the blood spray watching his victim become still as a cannon sounded loudly. He knew that replays of that would be playing repeatedly in the capitol all night and probably for days to come. How very dramatic. Just the way they liked it.

Torsti then went over to Annie who still hadn’t moved from against the wall. “Let me see…” he said, pulling Annie’s hand away from her wound. “It’s a little to the left…” he mused “He may not have hit anything vital…”

“I consider all parts of my body vital.” Annie muttered, pain evident in her voice. Finnick leaned closer, trying to get a better look at the wound. If the knife hadn’t pierced her actual stomach then she may actually be alright. With no stomach acid or fluids leaking into the rest of her body the medicine would work much better and she wouldn’t need surgery. He closed his eyes, praying to every god who would listen.

He opened his eyes once more when he heard Lumina return. The two then set about cleaning and treating Annie’s wound while Finnick just watched her face. He could see her struggling to remain conscious. She kept mumbling to herself and he wished that he could just pick her up and carry her back to her room. He would sit her on her bed and hold her, stroking her hair and telling her that everything was going to be fine. He would tell her that when he took her home to District Four that they would go to the beach and swim every day. They would lay on the sand and just listen to the waves lapping the shore and fall asleep in the warm sun.

It was then that Finnick realised he was in love with her.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Torsti and Lumina helped Annie back to their house. She clenched her teeth in pain as they lowered her down to sit on her bedding and she lay herself back slowly. Closing her eyes, Annie listened as Maverick came in.

“Jarek and Inciness are in the house three down.” The boy’s voice said, “… what happened to her?”

“Aidan.” Lumia replied softly.

“He dead?”

“Yep.” Torsti answered flatly.

“Is she going to die?”

“That’s not the plan.” Annie muttered, opening her eyes to look at him. He just looked back down at her and Annie had the distinct impression he was trying to work out just how many seconds she had left of life. She forced herself into a sitting position. He didn’t need to know just how awful she felt; he may pull a Jarek and see her as prey. Well, he already saw her as prey… but he didn’t need to see her as immediate prey if she could help it. “So…” she said through clenched teeth, “Jarek and Inciness three houses down…”

“Yep.” Maverick dropped down to the floor, his back against the wall. “What are we gonna do about them?”

“I don’t know.” Lumina murmured. 

“….Mmmm, we set a trap.” Torsti said, sinking down onto his own bedding. “Draw them in…and then we fight.”

“Oh, yay.” Annie breathed, stretching her legs out. She ran her fingers slowly through her hair, looking around. “… where will we set this trap then?” 

“By the path up to the water?” Torsti shrugged. “They’ll run out soon.”

“Maybe they’ll come to steal what we have instead…” Maverick said. 

“That’d make no difference, would it?” Torsti answered, “They’d still be coming to us.”

“I guess so.” 

*

Finnick ran his hands through his hair. He needed to do something. Annie was out of money. If she needed anything now, he wouldn’t be able to get it for her. She needed more funds. He had to get her more. It had to be now. The time for her to run from the others was swiftly approaching and when she did she would need money.

There was nobody downstairs who would sponsor her. He knew that. He’d been down there multiple times. He’d have to look elsewhere. Chewing his lip, he thought. There were always his clients… They would welcome a call from him. If he could persuade some of them to sponsor Annie… then she may be okay. Finnick sighed, considering it. He figured he knew which ones he would be able to get some money out of, but it would mean leaving the Mentoring Station. He wouldn’t be able to watch Annie while he was gone. What if she needed help while he wasn’t there? He shook his head; he wouldn’t be able to help her at all if he didn’t get her some more money.

“Mags…” he murmured, not taking his eyes off Annie’s screen. “I… I’m going to get her some money…” He felt the woman’s eyes on him and after a moment he turned to look at her. The look in her eyes told him that she knew exactly what he had in mind. After a moments silence, she nodded once and looked back to Torsti’s screen without a word. Finnick let out a relieved breath. She wouldn’t try and talk him out of it. “Watch her for me?”

“Of course.”

As Finnick got to his feet, Mags raised a hand to gently brush his arm. He bent and pressed a kiss to her hair before he strode for the door. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could return to help Annie.

He stopped quickly by his room to collect his little book full of his clients and their contact details before he headed downstairs to get a car. As he rested back against the seat, he flipped through the pages. Should he go for a client he hadn’t seen in a while, or perhaps a more recent one? He thought of Claudia. She was very smitten with him, and would no doubt be all too excited to hear from him again after only a few days. He could probably use that to get her to do just about anything. Closing his eyes, he snapped the book shut and nodded slowly. He would begin with Claudia. Opening his eyes again, he leaned forward and gave the driver the address he wanted.

When he arrived, Finnick headed into the building and to the phone in the lobby. He then called the desk and asked to be put though to Claudia. It only took her a few moments to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Claudia… is that you?” he tried to keep his voice low.

“Yes…?”

“Ah, excellent.” He purred, “It’s Finnick…”

“Finnick!” She gasped, and he could hear her delight, “Finnick…”

“Yes… I… had the afternoon free and… well… I wondered if perhaps you were also free…” He listened to her giggling before she answered. 

“I am… Were you thinking of perhaps visiting again?”

“Mm…” Finnick forced himself to swallow, “Yes… Yes, I would like that.”

“Well, you can come over whenever you like…”

“I’m downstairs right now.” He answered “I’ll be right up.”

“Oh, lovely.” She giggled again “I’ll prepare myself…”

“Brilliant.”

Finnick hung up the phone and strode for the elevator. He closed his eyes as he was lifted toward Claudia’s floor. He knew what he would likely have to do to get what he had come for. The question was, could he do it? Snow wasn’t forcing him to be here this time. Snow probably didn’t even know he was here… He wouldn’t be punished if he just left now…

Annie.

He was here for Annie. Could he do it? Let this woman touch him to help Annie? As the elevator came to a stop, Finnick opened his eyes, his decision made. Yes, he could. He would. 

He stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Claudia wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He moved toward the window and looked out at the spectacular view of the city. How many of the residents were glued to a screen right now? What had happened in the arena since he’d left the Mentoring Station? Was Annie even still alive? What if something had happened to her while he was in the car or even downstairs on the phone? What if something was happening to her right now?

There had to be a television in here… He turned to look for one.

“Finnick!”

He jumped at the sound of his name, and looked back around to see Claudia walk slowly into the room. “Claudia…”

“I’m so glad you wanted to come back to me! I’m sure you have lots of people you could have chosen… I must have made quite the impression on you for you to come back so soon! I’m so glad!”

Finnick just nodded, unable to help his eyes flicking around the room. “Do you have a television?”

Claudia tilted her head, looking at him. “Of course…”

“Do you think that we could check the Games?”

“Oh, sure…” Claudia nodded and moved to the other side of the room where she fiddled with something on the mantelpiece for a moment. Finnick watched as a large panel on the wall slid back to reveal a screen that was very nearly the size of the wall itself. He moved closer as the arena appeared on the screen. “I thought Annie was going to die when she got stabbed by that guy…” Claudia told him as she moved to stand by him.

Finnick just nodded, watching as Lumina handed Annie a water bottle. Annie took it with a murmured thanks and took a sip, her eyes unfocused and directed at the window nearby. Finnick knew then that she was wondering if it was time that she left the group. He could almost see her working her way through a list of who was left and where she could possibly go. She knew the time was coming and that it would be soon.

“You know…” Claudia said, her hand moving slowly across Finnick’s back, “Even though she is your tribute, I really didn’t think she would still be alive this long. I mean, her training score was surprising and all but I still don’t really know how she got that… I’m sure you had something to do with it, but maybe she has something we haven’t seen yet… That would make things rather interesting… But I still don’t think she will win…”

“I think she will.”

“Oh? Really?”

Finnick nodded, his eyes on Annie as Claudia’s hand continued to move over his back, her nails scratching lightly through his shirt. He clenched his teeth, his eyes not moving from Annie. Her skin was still disturbingly pale and her hand moved absently over the bandage where she’d been cut. He had to do this for her.

Claudia’s hands moved up under his shirt and Finnick tore his eyes away from Annie to turn and look at her. “You can turn it off, now…”

“Oh?” Claudia smirked up at him, “You don’t want to watch while we…”

“-No.” he said simply. No, he certainly did not.

Claudia shrugged and moved to turn the screen off. Finnick caught one last look at Annie, her face scrunched in pain, before the screen went dark and he turned quickly toward the window. “Claudia…” He said, clearing his throat “I will… require payment…”

“Oh, I know that.” She said absently. He didn’t turn to look at her until she added, “I’ll be right back.”

Finnick scrubbed his hands over his face and up into his hair. There was no going back now. Claudia wanted him and he was going to give her what she wanted, so that she would give him what he wanted. For Annie.

“Which account do you want this to go into…?” Claudia asked, coming back into the room with her purse. “My father did it last time, so I don’t know…”

Finnick took a slip of paper out of his pocket and looked at it for a moment. It was the number for Annie’s sponsoring kitty. He handed it to Claudia.

“Okay… And the price?” She asked. He gave her his usual price and then watched as she nodded and placed the paper on the table before setting her purse atop it. “I’ll transfer the money when we’re done.” She told him, turning her eyes on him.

“Okay.” He answered, his fingers fumbling for the buttons on his shirt. Claudia smiled coquettishly at him and strutted forward, running her hand up his bare chest when he’d gotten the shirt open. He looked down at her when she reached down and undid his pants.

“Do I need to put the wig on again?” she asked.

“No.” Finnick answered simply, before he lifted her off the ground, allowing her to wrap her legs tightly around his waist as he pressed her into the nearby glass, bunching her dress up around her hips. As before, she wasn’t wearing any underwear and Finnick was easily able to position himself to best suit his purpose. “I know you’re not Annie.” He grunted with a hard thrust into her. Claudia moaned loudly, tilting her head back to rest against the glass as her hands clutched at his shoulders. Finnick’s own hands tightened on her hips, holding her in place while pressing her more firmly into the glass as he thrust again with more force. He had a brief moment of hesitation when he considered that he hadn’t spent any time in preparing her or warming her up for what was to come but the moment didn’t last long when Claudia’s nails raked down his back as she urged him on.

Claudia cried out with each movement as Finnick thrust into her repeatedly, his hands bruising her hips as he both forced her into the glass and pulled her down to meet each one of his thrusts. Her hands found their way into his hair where they pulled and tugged wantonly in unison with her loud cries. He closed his eyes, trying to distance himself from the situation as he roughly fucked the girl who wasn’t Annie.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six**

  
Finnick returned to the Mentoring Station later that afternoon after having showered thoroughly. He sat in his chair beside Mags and looked quickly at Annie’s screen.

“Just in time, Odair.” Gloss said from his own seat. “It’s about to happen.”

“What’s about to happen?” Finnick asked, watching as Annie crouched behind a tree, looking nervous. 

“They’ve set their trap.”

“Ah…” he watched Annie fingering one of her knives, her bottom lip caught tightly between her teeth. It was time for her to go. There were only the careers left, and last time he’d been aware, the boy from Three and the girl from Eleven. It was now down to the careers fighting each other, and he’d told her that she needed to be out by now. She’d stayed as long as was safe. He gave a small chuckle. Safe. Right.  
Turning to watch the large screen, he watched as Jarek and Inciness headed down the path while Maverick and Torsti moved around behind them and cut them off.

“Well…”Jarek said, grinning widely as Lumina stepped out onto the path ahead of them.

“Heya,” She said cheerfully.

“Is this everyone?” Jarek laughed, turning in a circle. “No, but where’s Annie…?”

Finnick shook his head, willing Annie to stay behind her tree, but she got up and stepped into view, her blade still held lightly in her hand. “There she is…” Inciness commented and Jarek turned to laugh.

“Great.”

 

Getting up, Finnick went to stand before the giant screen. He was watching for about ten seconds before Haymitch lay a heavy hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit on the couch. “We all want to see, boy.” Finnick just nodded, not answering. He watched, holding his breath, as Jarek turned in a circle again, looking at the four surrounding him.

“Is this an ambush?” Inciness asked, widening her stance slightly.

“That’s their plan…” Jarek snickered.

“There’s twice as many of us than there is of you.” Maverick put in. Jarek laughed again.

“That means nothing.”

Finnick blinked when Brutus moved over behind the couch and clapped his hands together. “Who wants to take a guess at who is getting out of this fight in one piece?”

“The correct answer to that question is ‘nobody’.”Kera muttered.

“What? Nobody wants to guess or nobody is getting out in one piece?” Brutus asked.

“Take your pick.” Haymitch muttered.

“Shhhh.” Cashmere hushed them, waving her hand at them. They all returned their attention to the screen in time to see Inciness lunge at Lumina. When Lumina hit the ground flat on her back Annie jumped forward, flinging her knife at Inciness and catching her in the shoulder.

Finnick wrung his hands painfully as Annie approached. Inciness shrieked and moved away, trying to get the knife out of her shoulder. Annie pulled Lumina to her feet and both girls turned their attention to the boys nearby. Maverick had just lunged at Jarek who had cut him in several places across his chest, arms and legs, and he now limped away to balance against a tree, swearing to himself before collapsing to his knees among the roots. 

Jarek laughed loudly and Finnick wrung his hands more tightly. He supposed the Capitol audience were truly loving this right now. He wouldn’t be surprised if every single person in the city was glued to a screen. He held his breath when Jarek and Torsti collided. Their blades flashed and the sound of metal on metal echoed as they moved back and forth. He knew Torsti was good, but he’d heard some truly scary stories about Jarek; he had no idea who would win this fight. The pair continued to fight, oblivious to the fact that the other tributes stood by watching, their own fight forgotten. Finnick gave a small gasp, unable to help himself, when Jarek suddenly swung widely and Torsti’s head left his shoulders, landing with a thud at Annie’s feet.

 

“Oh, fuck…” Cashmere breathed.

The camera focused on Annie, then. She stood as if frozen, Torsti’s blood splattered right across her face. Finnick shook his head as he looked at her. The horrified look she wore was made worse by the fact that her green eyes looked unfocused. “Run, Annie!” he breathed, moving toward the screen, unaware he had even gotten to his feet. He watched as she simply stood there, her eyes still unfocused and Torsti’s blood slowly running down her face.

“Oh, shit, Odair.” Gloss said from somewhere behind him, “Your girl is gonna fucking lose it…”

And she did. 

Finnick’s blood went cold as Annie let out an ear piercing scream before she turned and took off into the trees.

 

*

Annie ran. She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going or what she was going to do; she just ran. A high pitched scream echoed around her and it took her a while to realise that she was screaming as she ran. She could feel Torsti’s blood on her skin. She could still see Jarek’s blade slicing through the air and then Torsti’s head landing at her feet. The blood had gone everywhere. It was no surprise that she had gotten it all over her. All over her. All over her. Get it off. Get it off.

When Annie ran into a shallow creek, she stumbled to a stop and moved to sit on a rock at the edge of the water. Looking into the water, she caught a faint glimpse of her reflection. She looked like some kind of wraith. Her hair was everywhere, with bits of twig and leaf stuck in it, no doubt from when she’d gone crashing through the trees. The blood was the worst, though. There was more blood visible on her face than bare skin. 

With a sob, Annie scooped some water in her hands and began scrubbing at her face. Her sobs turned into hysterical crying not a few moments later and she found herself unable to stop. Torsti was dead. He was gone. His charming smile and his unexpected kindness… She wrapped her arms around herself. She was alone now. He’d saved her more times than she could remember and now she was on her own. She cried harder, finding it difficult to breathe.

“I’m sorry…” She cried, curling onto her side by the rock near the edge of the water. There had to have been something she could have done to save Torsti. There had to have been something. “I’m sorry…” She repeated. Perhaps his family were watching. Did they blame her? Did they wish her dead now? She could have done something. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” She curled into a ball, choking on the words around her sobs as they shook her.

Annie jerked upright when the Capitol anthem began to play. Blinking she realised that it was now dark and that she must have fallen asleep on the ground. Looking to the sky, she held her breath. Maverick’s face was the first thing that appeared after the Capitol seal and she frowned. She’d wondered what had happened to him a moment before Torsti’s face appeared and she forgot all about Maverick. Her chest tightened and a fresh wave of tears welled and spilled from her eyes. 

When the sky went dark, Annie wiped her eyes and her resolve strengthened. She had to find somewhere safe to hide. She couldn’t go back to the house. Now that Torsti was gone, there was no way she would risk going back there. She had to stay hidden. She wondered briefly where Lumina was and if she was okay, but quickly decided that she couldn’t go looking for her. The alliance was over. She was alone. Alone. Alone. Alone.

Getting to her feet, Annie stumbled along among the rocks by the water. The sky was dark but somehow there was still enough light for her to see by though she could see no moon, or whatever the Gamemakers would use as a moon. Before long she found what appeared to be a small cave and after only a moment of hesitation, she crawled inside. Quickly positioning herself, sitting with her back to the wall, Annie settled down to wait the night out. It wasn’t all that long before she fell asleep however.

 

*

Finnick sat in his chair in front of Annie’s screen, just staring at her. Mags sat beside him silently. When he turned his head to look at her, she shook her own head sadly. Reaching out, he took her hand. “I’m sorry about Torsti…” he told her. She looked at him.

“You just worry about Annie…” She replied, squeezing his hand. “Did you get her some money?”

He nodded and got up to go and check that Claudia had transferred the money into Annie’s account. He closed his eyes when he saw that she had. He would be able to look after Annie for maybe two days with the money she had now. Moving back to his seat, he watched her once more. She had only lasted about twenty minutes in the cave before she’d fallen asleep. He was pleased that she had found somewhere to hide for the night, he just hoped that nobody came across her while she was asleep.

She had really scared him earlier, when she had just frozen the way she had and then snapped, screaming and taking off through the trees like some half mad banshee. He could tell from the way that trees ripped and tore at her hair and skin that she hadn’t been paying any attention to where she had been going or choosing how she was going to get there. He doubted that she had actually seen anything from the moment she had started running to the moment she hit the water of the little stream. He knew that seeing your district partner decapitated right in front of your eyes was probably one of the more traumatic things a tribute could witness in the Games, but he just hoped that Annie would be able to pull herself together by morning. She was going to need all her wits about her if she was going to survive on her own.

“Well, I suppose I had better get downstairs…” Brutus said from behind him, “I guess with those two out now there should be a whole lot of sponsors down there just waiting to give me their money…”

“Just get out…” Haymitch’s voice mumbled.

Finnick frowned and returned his attention to Annie’s form on his dark screen. He needed to figure out a way of letting her know that she still had him. She had to know that with Torsti gone that she wasn’t alone. He would look after her. She needed to know that.

As the door closed behind Brutus, Kera sighed. “He’s right…” She muttered, “Now that Maverick and Torsti are gone, anyone who was backing them will no doubt get behind Jarek.”

“Lumina is still a strong contender!” Cashmere protested.

“So is Annie.” Finnick said sharply. He ignored the doubtful look that Gloss gave him.

“The girl from Eleven will surprise a few people, I’ll bet…” Haymitch said, taking up an empty seat on the couch.

“This is ridiculous.” Cecelia put in, “Every one of them is still alive for a reason. It could go any number of ways.”

“Some more likely than others…” Cashmere answered. Finnick let out a slow breath and kept his eyes on Annie. He would sit here and watch over her all night. As she no longer had Torsti with her, he would make sure he didn’t miss a second. Rubbing his eyes, Finnick sat back in his chair and got comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who actually reads this:  
> Sorry for the massive delay. Work has been super hectic.  
> Back now. Yay.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Annie wandered through the trees near the creek, branches snagging in her hair and tugging until she pulled away. She tried to move more quickly as the day grew hotter. She had to find somewhere more hidden to stay than the cave she’d been in the night before. It would be only too easy for Jarek and Inciness to find her there. She had to find somewhere to wash, too. Upon stepping into the light that morning, she’d discovered that she had more blood on her than she’d first realised. Though she had managed to get most of it off her face and neck, her clothes were stiff with it.

 

Tripping over a tree root, Annie blinked and looked around herself. She had no idea where she was. Had she been walking without paying attention to where she was going? She was still by the creek, so at least she had water. How far had she walked? Worried by the fact that anybody could have found her while she was not paying attention, she stepped into the cool water to take some of the heat out of her feet. She had to stop herself from scooping some of the water up to drink. She’d forgotten that it was no good. It was then she realised that she had no drinking water and that she was indeed thirsty. She looked around again, not sure what she was going to do.

 

“I need water…” She murmured, hoping that Finnick was watching and that she was not out of money or sponsors. Looking down at the water swirling around her knees, Annie went to remove her shirt, but then thought better of it and simply waded deeper into the water until it was up to her waist. She lay her knives on a nearby rock and then sank down into the water, hoping the blood would be washed from her completely. Closing her eyes, Annie let her mind wander. She could nearly imagine she was back at home in the ocean, though the smell was wrong. Ignoring that, Annie tilted her head imagining she could hear the cries of seagulls over the waves lapping at the shore. On a hot day like this she would hurry down to the beach soon after breakfast and swim for most of the day. In the afternoon, she would lay upon the sand in the sun and watch the fishing boats come in with their hauls. As the sun began to set she would wander the shore for a while and collect shells and other things that had been brought in by the tide. She found many things that were useful in the making of jewellery. When she had enough she would sell them at the markets.

 

Annie remained in the water, thinking of home, until she began to shiver. Opening her eyes, she realised that the light was beginning to fade. She hadn’t realised how long she had spent unaware of her surroundings. Looking around carefully, she retrieved her knives and climbed up onto the rock she had set them on. If she was lucky, her clothes may yet dry in the last of the heat before night fell. The rock was hot and she stretched out upon it comfortably. As the heat slowly began to dry her clothing, Annie tried to ignore the fact that her thirst was only growing more intense.

 

Her mind began to wander again as the light faded further. It was a light laugh that startled her and Annie’s eyes flew open. 

“Well… Look what we’ve found…”

Sitting upright, Annie looked around wildly and resisted a gasp when she spotted Inciness and Jarek just at the edge of the trees and coming quickly toward her. Scrambling to her feet, Annie looked for a way out.

“Looking a little rough, Annie…” Jarek called, “Did you have a bad night?”

Annie didn’t answer, but continued to look around, trying to find something to distract them with. Inciness suddenly flung a knife at her and Annie shrieked as she dropped back to her rock to avoid it.

“Come on, Annie…” Jarek laughed, “There’s nowhere for you to hide…”

Annie drew a shuddering breath, sure that she was about to be killed. They’d killed Torsti and he was a far superior fighter than she. She stood no chance. Just as Jarek and Inciness reached the rocky edge of the stream however, the ground began to shake. They both stumbled, tripping over rocks and Annie took her chance. She turned swiftly and dove off her rock into the deepest part of the stream. The water was barely above waist height on her, but it was just deep enough. She scraped her elbows and a knee on sharp rocks hidden at the bottom of the creek bed, but the current quickly picked her up and without looking back she let it lead her swiftly away from Jarek and Inciness.

 

When she felt that she was far enough away to not be found that evening, Annie pulled herself, shaking, from the water. Trying to get her shuddering breathing under control, she headed into a little sheltered bend in the creek. There were several large boulders in the shallows of the bend that hid a small alcove from view. Sitting herself on one of the flatter rocks with her back against one of the large boulders, Annie hoped that nobody would be able to find her in the dark. Rubbing her hands together she hoped also that it wouldn’t get that cold during the night or she would surely freeze to death. She gave a small jump of surprise when a small parachute suddenly landed in her lap. She opened it as quickly as she could with shaking hands and smiled with relief when she found the container full of fresh water.

“Thank you, Finnick.” She breathed, taking a small sip. Closing her eyes, she tried to keep herself under control. It would not do to empty the thing in one go. This may have cost her the last money she had, there may not be any more. Gingerly touching her bruised and scraped knee, Annie wondered how Finnick was dealing with the Capitol, and if he had been forced to see any more Capitol women during the Games. She closed the container of water and lay her head back against the rock. She dare not fall asleep tonight.

 

*

 

Finnick watched his screen avidly. He had let out a relieved sigh when Jarek and Inciness had been caught unaware by the earthquake and Annie had seized her chance by diving into the creek. He had briefly been concerned that the water was too shallow and that the decision had been hasty; they both knew what happened to people who dove into shallow water. When Annie emerged from beneath the water and began quickly downstream, he had relaxed slightly. She knew how to judge water at least as well as he did.  
Watching her pull herself from the water, Finnick bit his lip. She was shaking either out of fear or cold or both. When she was seated and settled, he realised that she was probably going to remain there for the night. Getting to his feet he went to send her the drinking water that she needed. As he seated himself back in his chair, he watched the parachute land in her lap. As she opened it, relief spread throughout her face.

“Thank you, Finnick.”

He nodded, his eyes trained on her. It was the first time he had heard her voice in hours. She slowly closed the container and settled herself back against the rock. Finnick clenched his hands together in his lap, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the screen. The haunted and unfocused look in Annie’s eyes worried him. The way she turned her head wildly at every sound like a scared animal just about gutted him. It was clear that she was terrified. He bit his lip painfully as the need to hold her and comfort her swelled within him. Surely he could not be the only one to see that she was barely holding herself together. Annie let out a slow shuddering breath and Finnick reached out, stroking the screen as if he could actually touch her cheek. “Be strong, Annie…” he murmured. She tilted her head back, her breath turning into a soft sigh and for a moment Finnick felt as if she had heard him. 

 

Looking up when Mags’ hand descended on his shoulder, Finnick gave the woman a small smile. Mags pulled him back in his chair so that he was sitting straight and could no longer reach the screen. “Sit back…” She told him softly, “Stay focused. You’ll do her no good if you lose yourself.”

“I know.” He breathed, nodding slowly. 

As Annie watched the darkness growing around her, Finnick turned to look at the big screen. As he did so the picture changed from Jarek and Inciness settling themselves around a large fire to the face of a woman who looked to be in her late forties. He recognised her as Inciness’ mother. A few days earlier, the families of the remaining victors had been interviewed. Since then, parts of those interviews had been aired whenever the Gamemakers had deemed the action within the arena to be uneventful. As nobody had died during the day, in was not surprising that as the tributes were preparing themselves for the night that the broadcast would return to the interviews.

 

Finnick watched as Inciness’ mother smiled into the camera. “Yes…” she said in a voice that was far too high pitched for her appearance, “My daughter is very capable. She has always been a determined girl and she has always done whatever was necessary to achieve her goals. I think this has served her very well in the arena. It should continue to do so.” The woman’s strange eyes stared into the camera and Finnick was a little unnerved by the fact that she looked as crazy as her daughter. 

Annie’s mother suddenly replaced Inciness’ and he sat up even straighter in his chair. The interviews with Annie’s parents had made him ache. Her father was doing about as well as Annie herself was at holding himself together, while her mother was quite visibly falling apart. Neither of them had known what to say when they had been asked about their daughter’s relationship with the famous Finnick Odair. Her father had looked somewhat angry while her mother had simply shaken her head, her eyes teary. He didn’t know how he was going to face them. He was either going to have to go and explain to them that Annie had pretended in order to gain sponsors, as he had promised her he would if she did not survive the arena to tell them herself. If she did survive, he would have to face them anyway. It would be difficult to tell them then that they had pretended to be involved when that was exactly what he now wanted.

 

He looked back to the screen as Annie’s mother was asked a question.

“If Annie survives to be one of the final two tributes, who do you think she will be facing?”

“I don’t know…” Her mother answered softly, “I just hope that it won’t be somebody that she considers to be a friend…”

 

Nodding, Finnick ran a hand over his face. That would definitely make things harder for her. As Annie’s mother was replaced with a dark skinned man who was apparently the father of the girl from District Eleven, Finnick turned back to Annie’s screen. She was now curled against the rock with her arms around her knees and her eyes darting back and forth at every sound nearby. He knew that she wouldn’t be sleeping at all tonight, and neither would he. Things were going to get far worse very quickly; he could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love. Love me.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Annie sprang to her feet in the early morning light when a splash sounded behind her boulder. A moment later a huddled figure came around the side and up onto the rock platform where she stood. She pressed herself back against the rock as the figure stood straight and looked at her. It was the beautiful girl from District Eleven. Sage. Trying to keep her panicked breathing under control, Annie looked back at her. They stood, looking at one another for several moments, neither daring to make a move.  
Eventually Sage spoke. “I’m sorry… I did not know you were behind here…”

“… Okay.” Annie breathed, not knowing what to say. Was the girl going to attack her? 

“I was just looking for somewhere to hide…”

“Yes…”

Sage moved closer and Annie jumped, pressing herself back harder against the rock. Sage stopped and looked at her. Annie watched as the girl’s pretty dark eyes looked her over from head to foot and back again, lingering on her face and meeting her own gaze. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you…”

“You’re not…” Annie didn’t sound convincing even to herself.

Sage raised her hands, still looking at Annie. “What happened to you?” The girl asked softly. Annie blinked. Sage nodded, moving back. “No, I get it…” She stepped back into the water. “I’ll go… It would be best to stay hidden… I wish you luck.” With that, Sage spun and took off out of Annie’s view.

Annie stepped forward, peering out around the boulder to see the stream. Sage had just disappeared into the nearby trees on the other side of the stream when she heard the girl scream. Jerking back behind the boulder, Annie clamped a hand over her mouth to keep in any sound she may make. Who had Sage run into? Jarek and Inciness? That seemed most likely. Had they seen her? Would they come for her next?

 

Shaking, Annie sank back down to the ground. Wrapping her arms around her legs she pressed her face into her knees. What would she do if they found her? Torsti’s face flashed involuntarily before her eyes. Again, she could feel his blood hot and sticky upon her face and neck. She looked up, suddenly unable to breathe. Looking toward the sky, she tried to force herself to draw a deep breath.

“Aaaannnnie…”

Annie’s blood went cold. 

“Aaannie, where are you…?”

She stopped breathing. It was Jarek’s voice calling to her. They were looking for her. They knew she was nearby. She was going to die. This was it. They would find her and she would not be able to stop them from killing her. 

“Aaaannnie…”

Annie clamped her hands over her ears, trying to choke back a sob. She began rocking back and forth, trying to block out his voice and her surroundings. The beach. She would think of the beach back home. She rocked back and forth quickly, her hands firmly over her ears and her eyes shut tightly. The sun. The sand. The waves.

*

Finnick frowned as the girl from District Eleven ran right into Jarek and Inciness. She was swiftly cut down. He watched as horror crossed Annie’s face followed by terror as she crumbled. “No, Annie…” he breathed, watching as she sank to the ground, curling in on herself. He cursed as the pair from District Two returned to searching the banks of the stream. They knew Annie was somewhere nearby and their intent was clear. She was what they hunted. A shudder ran through him as Jarek began calling for Annie, his tone mocking and truly disturbing. The effect it had on Annie was probably exactly what Jarek had been hoping for. 

Finnick watched helplessly as she pressed her hands over her ears, and began rocking back and forth. If they found her now she would die. She was clearly in no frame of mind to defend herself. “Come on, Annie.” He whispered, moving closer to his screen. Frowning, he realised that she was saying something. Leaning even closer, he tried to make it out.

“The sun. The sand. The waves… The sun. The sand. The waves…”

She was trying to distract herself. She was trying to take herself somewhere else. He touched the screen. She wouldn’t be fighting anybody.

With growing relief, Finnick watched as Jarek and Inciness, the main feature on the big screen, moved further downstream. Jarek still called for Annie and Inciness laughed.

After a while, Annie lowered her hands from her ears and looked up. Finnick’s breath caught in his throat when he saw her face. Her eyes were more than just unfocused now, they were nearly vacant. She blinked and they cleared a little, but not enough to dispel the sickening worry that now stirred in the pit of his stomach. She wasn’t okay. Looking around, he checked to see if anybody else in the room had noticed, but nobody was looking his way. They all appeared to be watching the big screen where the boy from District Three was now sneaking into one of the houses in search of supplies. Looking back to Annie, Finnick bit his lip. He had to let her know that he was still with her. That he still believed in her. That she was not alone.

 

*

 

Annie stood up shakily after a long while. She could no longer hear her name being called. That meant they had moved on, didn’t it? They would probably come back. She rubbed her back idly. She was stiff and sore after sitting for so long on the rock. She needed to move.

Running her hands through her messy hair, she flinched when her fingers got caught in the knots and tugged painfully. She dropped her hands from her hair and stepped out from her little cove. The area seemed clear enough of any tributes. She paused for a moment. Jarek and Inciness had gone downstream looking for her, so she would go upstream.   
She jumped down off her rock, stumbling a little when her foot caught on a submerged rock hidden from view.

She stumbled quickly up the stream, keeping an eye on the trees on either side. If Jarek and Inciness found her now, they would kill her without effort. She wouldn’t stand a chance. Biting her lip, she tried to remember who was left. With Sage now dead that should leave Jarek, Inciness, Lumina and the boy from District Three.

She could hardly believe how close she had come to being killed yesterday. Pressing a shaking hand to her mouth, she tried to draw a deep breath. The only thing she could do was try her best. She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want her parents to have to watch her die. She had promised Finnick that she would try to survive. That was what she would do. She would try. She was scared out of her mind.

As the day grew hotter, Annie began to look for somewhere to rest. She headed toward a large tree that was stretching out across the stream. The roots were nice and large and she was sure that if she found the right spot that she would be able to hide among them for a short while and be hidden from passersby. She found a spot that was just out of the water and settled down in the shade. She was starving. If she didn’t find something to eat in the near future, the other tributes were not going to be her only problem.

Pushing her tangled hair back from her face, Annie leaned back against a root and closed her eyes. She would rest for a few minutes before trying to get further upstream. Her eyes flew open a moment later when she heard footsteps. Someone was nearby. Curling in on herself, Annie tried to make herself as small as possible in the hopes that she would not be spotted. She clamped a hand over her mouth when a small whimper escaped her lips. Trying to ignore the fact that she was now shaking, Annie closed her eyes and wished that they would go away.

As the footsteps faded, Annie opened her eyes. Blinking back the tears that blurred her vision she began rocking gently. She hadn’t been seen. She was okay. Unable to help another whimper, she wiped at her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn’t do it. She was going to die and there was nothing that she could do to prevent it.  
Annie sniffed as a parachute landed lightly beside her. Slowly, she reached a shaking hand out and picked it up. Undoing it she was relieved to see a loaf of District Four bread, and a small container of water. Alongside them, was a small circle of rope. Blinking, she picked it up. She had almost missed it. 

“Oh…” She breathed, a moment later when she recognised it. It was the bracelet thing that Finnick had made to wear when he was in the Capitol to remind himself of home. She carefully put it on, securing it around her left wrist. “Thank you , Finnick.” She murmured, her eyes filling with tears once more. She didn’t know how he had gotten it into the parachute, but his message to her was clear. He was watching her, doing what he could to take care of her. She was not alone.

Opening the container, Annie took a quick drink of water to ease her thirst and then she turned her attention on the bread. She had always loved the bread from District Four. Even after trying the various breads from other districts. Pulling small pieces off, she put them in her mouth and chewed slowly. If she was here much longer, she would need something with more sustenance than just bread. Annie had just begun to wonder vaguely if she could maybe catch something in a trap when the earth began to shake.

Startled, Annie let out a small cry as several branches fell from the tree above her. Even sitting down as she was, Annie was thrown onto her side as the ground shook violently. There was a loud cracking sound that shook the bones within her, and Annie knew that this was worse than the previous quakes that they had experienced within the arena.  
As the shaking subsided, Annie pushed herself into a sitting position once more and looked around. Her first indication that something was wrong was the swelling of the creek. She had barely a moment to brace herself before water came crashing over the roots of her tree. Annie was thrown against the roots as a wave engulfed her. A moment later she had been washed out of the roots and tumbled along, crashing into trees and rocks as the wave only seemed to grow in strength. Unable to right herself, Annie was helplessly thrown around. Eventually she was smashed against a large rock, and she blacked out for a moment. When she opened her eyes, she was once again being washed along and her lungs were burning. She didn’t know how long she had been underwater for but she was fairly certain that the last time she had had air was before the wave hit her. It was nearly over, she realised. In just a few moments she would pass out again and then a cannon would sound. It would be over and she wouldn’t have to do this anymore.

The rope around Annie’s left wrist caught her attention and she knew that just letting go was not an option. In her head she heard Finnick’s voice. “Breathe.” He told her. She could just about picture him watching her and repeating the word over and over. She knew that would be what he would tell her. She had to do as he said.  
Kicking her feet, Annie somehow pushed herself toward the surface of the water. A few moments later she reached it and gasped for air as she was swept along. Grabbing a nearby log, Annie clung to it, looking around. So much water. 

“The dam…” she choked, trying to draw another breath. The earthquake must have broken the dam, and now the arena was flooding. How high would it get?   
She gasped as a cannon sounded and she looked wildly around. There was nowhere to hide now. The water was nearly to the top of the trees. A cannon sounded again and Annie gripped tighter to her log. Who was dead? Who was left? What had happened to them? Had they drowned or were they killing one another?

When her log was smashed into a large rock and shattered, Annie tried her best to grip onto the rock but was washed past it after only a few moments of panicked scrambling. She instead turned her attention to keeping her head above the water. The current seemed to be calming down, but the water continued to rise. It was easier now, to keep from being sucked below the surface, and Annie let her body take over. She could tread water for hours.

As something nudged against her side, Annie took hold of it, thankful for something else to hold on to. A moment later however, she realised that this was not another log. It was soft. With a surge of horror, Annie recognised the blonde hair. Turning her over, Annie let out a low moan as Lumina’s pale face was revealed.

“No…”

Pushing herself backwards, Annie released the body of her friend and watched as she drifted away. Choking back tears, Annie turned herself and swam in the other direction. Another cannon went off and she let out a sob. How many was that? If she was right there was only one more out there. Who was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love. Love me?


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Finnick had leaped out of his chair when the massive crack had appeared in the wall of the dam. He’d watched with horror, along with the rest of the mentors, when the thing had practically split in two and the water had spilled out into the rest of the arena. That was not meant to happen!

“Well, they won’t be happy with that…” Haymitch had said, his voice low. Finnick nearly turned on him. Who cared if the Gamemakers would be happy with it? There was nowhere for the water to go!

He spun back to Annie’s screen. She had been sitting among some tree roots, her eyes closed as she tried to get a bit of rest. The tremor had woken her and she was now looking around. He watched as her eyes widened and a brief flicker of panic flashed through them before the wave hit her.

“Annie!” He dropped to his knees before the screen, his eyes intent upon it. He tried to keep sight of her as she was washed along quickly. He could almost feel as she hit each tree or rock and he was sure she would hit any one of them and be killed.

“No!” his hands went to his hair when Annie was smashed against a rock and went limp. “No! No No Noo…” He touched the screen. “No, Annie come on… Breathe! Breathe Breathe Breathe…” Finnick held his own breath as he watched. Annie was washed along for a few moments before she began to move again. Watching, wide eyed, he let out a relieved breath when she pushed herself for the surface and took a deep breath of her own.

Rocking back and forth on his heels, he watched as she grabbed onto a log that was quickly smashed. She scrambled to grab onto a rock, but was washed away from it. “Calm down, Annie…” he whispered, “Just breathe…”

As the water began to settle slightly Annie seemed to relax a little. She knew how to swim and it appeared that she was able to keep her head above the water easily enough. Finnick felt himself relaxing a bit as he watched her. That was, until she grabbed Lumina’s body. He watched as the panic, dread, and horror returned to her face almost instantly. The sound she made made him ache.

“Annie…”

She pushed herself away from Lumina and headed in the opposite direction just as the cannon sounded. Glancing around at the other screen, Finnick saw that Inciness had drowned. She hadn’t known how to swim and had not been able to hold onto a branch she had been clinging to.

“One left, Annie…” he whispered, looking at her. “There’s only one left…”

 

*

 

Annie looked at the sky. She had been treading water for a while now, but nothing new had happened. Every so often something moved past her, and she jolted to attention, fearing attack but it had turned out to be a branch or a log or something else that wasn’t a threat. Wondering yet again who the last tribute was, she moved to float on her back. Whoever it was, surely they would not be able to swim for as long as she could. The tributes from the other Districts were never as good in the water as those from District Four. She just had to outlast whoever it was. She could do that.

A splash nearby caused Annie to raise her head. Looking around, she sank a bit, drowning out her scream when she saw Jarek coming toward her.

“What’s up, Annie?” he called.

She turned and started swimming as quickly as she could away from him.

“Where are you going?” he called, following her. “You know I’ll find you!”

Annie turned into the current and swam harder. Her progress slowed, but it was better than Jarek’s. He was making absolutely no progress against the flow. She gave a grim smile, pleased with herself. She was better at this than he was. He didn’t give up, however. After a few minutes, Annie began to tire and she closed her eyes as she kept moving. She could not keep this up forever. Sooner or later, the water was going to deliver her straight to him. 

Glancing over her shoulder, Annie saw that Jarek’s teeth were bared and he was obviously struggling too. “Just… come here…” he panted, nearly sinking beneath the water before he pulled himself up again, “I promise… I‘ll make it quick…”

Turning away from him, Annie kept going. She would not allow him to get at her. She had pulled herself through countless rips back home. She had been able to get herself out of bad currents since she was twelve. Of course, every child over the age of six knew you never swam against a rip, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t do it. Blocking him from her thoughts, Annie kept her mind focused on getting her body to move. Just like dancing. She kept repeating that to herself. Forcing herself to focus on that, she let her body take over and let the movements come as easily as breathing.

She didn’t know how much time had passed before she heard the cannon.

The sound echoed through the flooded arena, seemingly carried further and louder by the water. Annie let go and stopped moving. The water instantly took hold and pushed her backward and under. Annie pushed herself to the surface again and turned onto her back once more, allowing herself to be pushed around as she kept her eyes on the sky.  
She barely registered as a loud voice echoed around her. She heard her name and she guessed they must have announced her as the victor. She just closed her eyes and tried to block it all out.

 

*

 

Finnick gave a cry when Jarek finally slipped beneath the water and a cannon sounded. Almost instantly Annie stopped fighting and allowed the current to wash her back. She surfaced a few seconds later and floated along on her back. Her eyes held that vacant expression again and he could tell that she was not paying attention to anything. She was announced as the Victor and they sent a ship in to get her.

“I don’t believe it.” Brutus said from behind him. “I just… don’t believe it… Jarek was stronger…”

“But clearly lacking in stamina.” Finnick replied, turning to face the bigger man. 

“You reckon? He could have taken you in a fight.”

Finnick gave a shrug. “And yet Annie is the victor.”

“She shouldn’t be.” Brutus muttered, looking down at him. “You think people are going to be happy about that? They’re not going to like it. They’re going to hate her. She’s just going to be a reminder about the disappointment that the Games turned out to be. She’ll be a reminder in the Districts that their tributes died for nothing.”

“They die for nothing every year!” Finnick snapped, “She will be hope! Hope that anyone could survive! Hope that just because they have not secretly trained their entire life for it that just maybe they could come out the other side, too!”

“Only if there is a freak accident…”

“No.” He said flatly, “Annie did well. She survived. Nobody else did. That’s all there is to it.”

Turning away as Annie’s screen went black, Finnick straightened his jacket. They would bring her back here. The craft that took her from the arena would land on the roof within the hour with her. He had to be up there when she arrived. He needed to be.

*

 

Annie allowed the Capitol people who took her out of the arena to mill around her, leading her about by the elbow. Someone wrapped her in a blanket and they allowed her to sit as their craft took them back to the city. She stared at her feet, images of the arena still swimming before her eyes. She couldn’t get Lumina’s cold, still, face out of her mind.  
Steeling herself, Annie tried to keep calm. She may be out of the arena but she still wasn’t safe. Letting out a slow breath, she traced her finger along Finnick’s rope bracelet that was still around her left wrist. It made her feel safer, she realised. “Finnick…” She breathed, wondering if that was the reason he had sent it to her. Had he known what effect it would have on her? He must have as there was no other reason to send her a tiny piece of rope. She couldn’t have used it for anything.

Closing her eyes, Annie pressed her hands over her ears to shut out the sound of everything around her. It was not all that long before someone had pulled her to her feet and was pushing her toward the large door that had opened at the back of the craft. Stumbling down the steps, she realised that they had landed on the roof of the training centre. She had a brief glimpse of several cameras nearby and then she had reached the roof. She froze, struck by the fact that they were all focused on her. She had known that she was being watched the entire time she had been in the arena, she knew that she had been on thousands of screens across Panem. This was different, though. Now that she could see the cameras it felt so much worse. She knew that she would have to get used to it, however. There were going to be many more cameras before she was able to go home.

“Finnick!” She had let out the cry the instant she saw him standing nearby. Without waiting for her escorts to tell her where to go, Annie hurried toward Finnick. He met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her quickly. She leaned into him, closing her eyes.

“Annie…” she heard him breathe gently, “I knew you’d do it…”

She nodded as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. He was warm and strong and she felt her resolve beginning to crumble. She was out of the arena, she no longer had to fight.

“Finnick…” She murmured, “I want to go home.”

“You will.” He replied softly. Annie nodded again as her vision began to blur.

“Finn…” her head spun and her vision went black as her knees gave way beneath her.

 

*

Finnick sat by Annie’s bed in the Hospital Ward with his head in his hands. He had nearly panicked when she had collapsed on the roof. She had been thin when she went into the arena, but he had not remembered her being that thin. The doctors had said that she was malnourished and in shock. He believed that. He only had to look at her to see she was suffering from shock. 

Glancing at her in her bed, he eyed the tubes they had connected to her. Other than the tubes, Annie looked perfectly normal. After the work the Capitol doctors had done to her, she could have simply been sleeping. She had no more bruises, cuts, scrapes and her skin looked healthy and perfect. She was beautiful, but then, he had always thought she had been.

Looking at her now, he could still barely believe that she was right in front of him. He had hoped and wished that she would be the one to make it out of the arena, but he had believed it had been a fool’s hope. To have her so close now seemed surreal. He reached a hand out and gently touched her arm.

“I’ll take you home, Annie…” he murmured, “It won’t be long now.” He nearly jumped when her eyes flew open. “Annie…”

She sat upright in the bed and he froze. Her eyes held that unfocused quality he had seen in the arena. She wasn’t aware of him.

“No!” He jumped when she started ripping the tubes out of her arm and then she had leaped out of the bed and bolted for the door. Finnick followed her, grabbing her around the waist.

She screamed and thrashed. He lifted her off the ground by her waist.

“Annie!” he breathed, “It’s me… It’s me, calm down…”

She screamed again and he felt like he had been stabbed in the chest.

“It’s Finnick…” he told her, trying to keep his voice gentle. “You’re safe with me… I won’t let anyone hurt you…”

He felt her pause and then she stopped struggling against him. “Finnick…” she breathed.

“Yeah, it’s me…” he set her feet back on the floor and she turned to look up at him.

“Finnick…”her voice was uncertain and he frowned when she began to shake visibly. She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

“Yeah… I’ve got you, Annie…” He lifted her to himself and carried her back to the bed where he sat her gently. She didn’t let go of him, however, so he sat on the bed beside her. She clung to him as she continued to shake.

Finnick held her, resting his chin atop her head. She was smaller than he remembered.

“Where’s the bracelet…?” She asked quietly. He lifted his head and looked down at her.

“What?” he stroked her hair back from her face.

“Your bracelet…”

“Oh.” He smiled, “Do you want it back?” He smiled wider when her green eyes looked up to meet his, “Do you?” he asked. She nodded slowly and he took it from his pocket. He’d snuck it away when the doctors had begun to work on Annie and had removed it from her. “Here…” he whispered as he carefully slipped it over her hand and secured it around her wrist. She touched it with her other hand.

“Thank you.” She murmured.

“Do you like it?” he asked, wondering why she wanted it back. It was just a bit of rope he’d woven together; it was nothing special.

“Yeah.” She replied, looking up at him once more. “It made me feel safer.”

Finnick wrapped his arms around her once more, holding her tightly. “Good.” He told her, “That’s good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love. Love me?


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

Annie stood in front of the mirror in her room on District Four’s floor. She had been returned to the floor in the Training Centre once she had been released from the hospital ward. Staring at herself in the mirror she frowned. She had not expected to look the same. Coming out of the arena, she felt different than she had before she had gone in and she supposed she had expected to look different. Raising a hand, she flicked at the green piece of hair that still framed her face. She would be asking Lena to get rid of that as soon as she could.

The sooner she was able to get home and try to return to her normal life, the better. Annie jumped slightly when there was a knock on her door.

“Annie, dear…” Pansy’s voice called, “It’s time for lunch!”

“Okay…” She answered, opening the wardrobe and pulling out a simple white dress. She hated meals at the table in the dining room now. Torsti’s empty chair was a horrible reminder of what had happened to him. Tears filled her eyes as his face flashed before her. Torsti had been kinder than she had expected. Who would be grieving for him back home? She hoped she would be able to meet his family and talk to them. If they would even want to see her, that was.

Brushing the tears from her face, Annie turned away from the mirror and headed for the door. Stepping into the hallway, she walked slowly into the dining room. Both Pansy and Lena were already sitting at the table. Annie seated herself in her usual chair and resisted a soft sigh. Before she had time to do anything else, Finnick came in, helping Mags to her chair. 

“Hi…” He said, sitting beside her at the table. “How are you…?” he asked, his hand softly touching her knee beneath the table. Annie nodded.

“Yeah… Okay…” she murmured 

“Get any more sleep?” he asked. Annie bit her lip. She hadn’t been game to try and get any more sleep after she’d awoken screaming in the early hours of the morning. Finnick had come running and had sat with her as she tried to fall asleep again until the sun had come up. He’d then been called away and had had to leave her. She had lain on the bed, staring out the window, trying to keep her mind from returning to the arena. “…Annie?”

She shook her head. “No…” She murmured.

“It’s okay.” He told her softly, placing a District Four roll on her plate. She picked it up and started pulling it apart silently.

“So, Annie…” Pansy said, putting her fork down. “We need to talk about tomorrow.”

“What’s tomorrow?” She looked up at her escort.

“Tomorrow is your Victor’s Interview.” The woman replied.

“Oh…” She looked back to her plate. “The one where I have to watch the Games over again… in front of the cameras and an audience…”

“Yes.” Pansy nodded.

Annie looked to Finnick, panic already rising within her. His hand touched her knee again.

“It’s okay.” He told her, “I’ll be right there…”

“We all will.” Pansy said, “Your mentors, your stylist and me.”

Annie closed her eyes, trying to keep her breathing steady. “Do I have to…?”

“Yes.” Pansy replied. “The Victor does it every year. I’m sure you remember.”

She did remember. The Victor usually looked absolutely horrified as they were forced to watch the horrific scenes from their Games over again for three hours. “…I… I’m not very hungry…” She murmured, “Please, excuse me…” Getting quickly to her feet, Annie headed back to her room.

She curled up on the bed and closed her eyes. She would need to compose herself before tomorrow. But for now, with nobody watching, she supposed she could let herself go a little. She had just allowed the first sob to escape when the door opened with a slight creak. Annie froze, holding her breath as soft footsteps approached. The bed dipped slightly and Annie sniffed as she turned her head to look. 

Mags was sitting on the very edge, looking at her. “I told Finnick to give you a little space…” The woman told her, “But you do need to eat…” Annie nodded as Mags put a small plate of food on the table beside the bed.

“Thank you.”

Mags nodded and reached a hand out, stroking her hair softly. “You can do this.” She told her. “You can. I know it’s hard, but you are strong.”

Annie sat up to look at the older woman better. “But how am I meant to watch it all again… that little boy… and Lumina… Sage…” she sniffed again, “Torsti…” She shook her head, “How can I watch that? Especially in front of the audience and all the cameras?” She started to cry. “I –I cant.”

“You can.” Mags said firmly, “Because you have to. You will do it, and then you will go home.”

Annie started rocking back and forth slightly. She needed to stop thinking about it. She had to focus on something else. Anything else. Mags wrapped her arms around her and Annie leaned into her, crying.

 

*

 

Finnick paced up and down the hallway outside Annie’s room. Mags had told him to leave her alone for a while, and he had. But now, it was getting dark outside and she would have to come out for dinner soon, anyway. They had to talk to her about tomorrow, and he needed to go over some stuff with her. She may be out of the arena, but she still had to play the game. She had to continue to play the game at least until they were home and the cameras were gone.

She hadn’t had that disturbing vacant look in her eyes since she’d been allowed out of the hospital, so he was rather thankful for that. Perhaps she would be able to handle the interview tomorrow better than he had thought. He just hoped that Caesar would go easy on her with his questioning. He supposed that he would, as the man was usually rather perceptive regarding the tributes and victors.

Stopping by Annie’s door, Finnick ran a hand through his hair. He reached out to touch the door knob, and then retracted his hand, frowning. He should not assume that she wanted his company. Just because he wanted to comfort her did not mean that he was welcome. He could tell by the way that she looked at things around her that she was repulsed by anything ‘Capitol’. Who was to say that did not extend to him? She knew what he had become. He was a product of The Capitol, too. He was disgusting. He should not inflict himself upon her, especially when she was this vulnerable. 

Biting his lip, Finnick backed away from the door and then turned on his heel and shuffled away up the hall. He had to think about what was best for Annie, not about what he wanted. He would leave her alone and give her her space and privacy. When she came to dinner he would talk to her with the others like he was meant to. He was her Mentor, nothing more. She hadn’t asked him to be her friend… or anything else. It had been so easy for him to confuse how she saw him while she was in the arena. He had been her lifeline then, and somehow he must have forgotten that she saw him as just that; the person who could send her what she needed. Not the person she needed.

Finnick felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He let out a sigh and walked into the dining room. He had to stop thinking that way. Rubbing the back of his neck, he crossed the room and went through the door on the other side before throwing himself onto one of the couches before the television. Pansy looked up at him from one of the other chairs.

“Good to see you’re leaving her alone.” She said simply.

He looked at her silently.

“I heard Mags tell you to…” she continued. “And she’s right…” Pansy primped her hair, “You’re the last thing she needs…”

Finnick glared at her. “What are you talking about?”

“You.” She replied, “That girl is barely keeping herself together. The last thing she needs is The Whore from District Four messing her up further.”

Finnick barely bit back a snarl. “It’s none of your business, Pansy.”

“It is.” She retorted, “She is my responsibility. I am her Escort.” 

“And I am her Mentor!”

“Remember that, then.” She sniffed.

“I’ve never forgotten.” He snarled at her. Pansy just raised an eyebrow at him. She then pushed a lock of her hair from her face and turned to face him properly. 

“Have you not?” she asked, “I’m not blind, nor am I stupid.” She frowned, “It’s plain for anyone to see as long as they’re paying attention. Stop being so selfish. Your pretty face may often get you whatever or whoever you want, Finnick, but think about her for a second. Things are offered to you because people desire you… you could take anything or anyone you chose. So, why does it need to be her? She has enough to deal with. Can’t you see how vulnerable she is?”

“Of course I can!”

Pansy just sighed. Finnick glared. The woman clearly thought she knew more than she did. Sure, things were handed to him because he was desired, but it wasn’t because he wanted them. He’d never wanted any of it. He kept his mouth closed, however. He supposed he should be glad that there was someone besides himself and Mags who was concerned about Annie.

Pansy got to her feet and straightened her dress a little. “Think about someone else for once, will you?” she said lightly before she headed for the door. Finnick closed his eyes, clenching his fists. It was only a few moments before he heard the table being set in the dining room. Resisting a sigh, he got to his own feet and headed out. Pansy was seated in her usual chair and Mags was just taking up her own seat. He watched then, as Annie entered the room from the other side and stop upon seeing him.

 

*

Annie hesitated upon entering the dining room. Finnick’s eyes held hers for a moment and then he looked away. She moved forward and sat down silently, reaching for the closest dish without even looking at what it was. Finnick sat beside her without a word and she resisted the urge to look at him.  
Pansy immediately started talking about what was to happen before her interview, but Annie had trouble listening to her. What did it matter? She was going to be dressed up again and forced to sit and watch the Games over. That was all she needed to know. It was going to be horrific and it was going to be live in front of an audience and broadcast to all of Panem. She didn’t know how she was going to do it.

Annie glanced at Finnick, hoping to catch his eye, but he was staring determinedly at his plate. She kept looking at him, waiting for him to look up, but he didn’t. She looked back to her own plate, her stomach sinking. Mags had told him to leave her alone for a while, but surely that time was up. Surely it didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to speak to her or even look at her. Surely it didn’t mean that she’d lost him. Not him, too…

Annie drew a shuddering breath. She wouldn’t have gotten through any of this without Finnick. He had been supporting and helping her since before she had even gotten on the train back in District Four. She needed him. Glancing at him once more, she couldn’t help the small sound that escaped her when she found him still staring hard at his plate. Tears sprang to her eyes and she shot to her feet, pushing her chair back. Pressing a hand to her mouth, she hurried from the dining room and into the hallway.  
She had just pushed the door to her own room open when a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop. “Annie…?”

She looked into sea green eyes so very like her own. Finnick.

She just blinked, unable to speak.

“Are you okay?” he asked. So, he was talking to her. She burst into tears. “Annie…?”

She just shook her head as he took her hand and led her into her room, before making her sit on the bed. “Annie…?”

“I need you.” She sobbed, “You’ve been avoiding me and you weren’t talking to me and you wouldn’t even look at me and I can’t do this without you, Finnick. I need you. Please.”

His gentle hand against her cheek forced Annie to look up and meet his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.” He told her, “I thought you may need some space, or be better off not having me underfoot all the time…”

“No…” She shook her head, “I don’t want to be alone…”

“Okay.” He told her softly, “Then, I’ll be right here. I promise.”

She nodded, sniffling. His hand started rubbing small circles on her back and Annie closed her eyes. “Just breathe.” He told her quietly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here… I thought I was doing the right thing for you.”

Annie opened her eyes and looked at him. How could abandoning her in this place be the right thing? His hand stroked her hair as he met her gaze. “I won’t do it again.” He promised.

“Okay.” She murmured. She took one of his hands in her own, holding tightly. The thought of letting him go terrified her, so she held on. After a moment, Finnick shifted closer and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Annie…” He murmured, and she felt his breath against her hair. “I’m sorry.”

Annie nodded, her eyes closing once more, as she allowed Finnick’s warmth to soak into her. Slowly, she felt herself calm down and her heart rate return to normal. Carefully, she leaned into him. This would be fine. If she was allowed to just sit with Finnick like this until she could go home, then maybe everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love. Love me?


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Chapter Thirty One**

Annie stared into the mirror while Lena fixed her dress. She had asked the woman to get rid of the green piece of hair that had been framing her face. At first Lena had protested, saying that it was part of Annie’s look and that the audience would appreciate it. Finnick had quickly pulled the woman aside for some quiet discussion that Annie had not been able to hear and when they had returned, Lena had removed the green. She looked more like herself now, and that helped.

Her eyes moved over the dress Lena had put her in. It was similar to the one she had worn for her interview before she had gone into the arena, however, this one was blue. Lena fluffed the sheer skirts of the dress and adjusted how it fell around her before the woman stood straight. “There.” She said, “You’re ready.”

“Thank you.” Annie murmured. Lena nodded and turned, picking up her bag of makeup and supplies, before striding out the door. Annie kept her eyes on the mirror, watching her go. When the door closed behind Lena, Annie’s eyes shifted to Finnick who was seated on her bed, watching her silently. Their eyes met in the mirror and neither moved or said anything for several moments. Annie then turned away from the mirror and Finnick got to his feet.

“We have fifteen minutes before we need to be in place for the cameras.” He said, moving over to stand beside her. Annie twisted her hands, before clenching a handful of her dress. 

“What do I do…?” she began, “When on camera… if I… if I can’t do it any more…?”

“You let me know.” He replied, “And we’ll deal with it.”

“How?” She asked softly. Finnick’s hand touched her shoulder gently before moving down her arm.

“I’ll figure it out.” He told her. Annie nodded silently. “It’s alright. I’ll be right there.”

“I know…” She nodded again, “Uhm… do I need to do what I did before? Be mysterious? Talk about you again?”

“No.” he rubbed her arm slowly, “No…You don’t need to do anything but sit there. You can answer questions if you feel like it… But, you don’t need sponsors now. People already like you. You did it. Besides, you won’t be asked too many questions tonight. Caesar will save most of those for the interview tomorrow. Tonight will mainly be watching the Games. Then, of course, the banquet.”

“Yeah…” she breathed.

“Come on.” He took her hand and headed for the door. Annie followed behind him, trying to swallow the rising panic and dread within her. 

“You’re not allowed to let go of me.” She said, her voice already shaking.

Finnick looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes meeting hers. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Okay…” 

*

Finnick felt Annie’s hand tighten on his as they left her room and headed for the elevator. By the time they had reached their destination and exited the elevator her grip on him was almost painful.

“Breathe.” He told her and watched as she visibly took a deep breath and released it. Just before they reached the corner of the hallway, Finnick pulled Annie to a stop. She looked up at him, wide-eyed. “Listen, Annie…” he began, his free hand lifting to her hair. She blinked, waiting for him to continue and Finnick stroked her hair gently “I…” his own breath caught in his throat and he swallowed thickly, “I’ll be right next to you. I know you can do this.”

Annie just looked up at him for a moment. “Alright.” He kept stroking her hair, just looking back at her. “Finn…?” she asked when he made no move to let her go. Finnick closed his eyes for a moment as he drew a deep breath, willing himself to release his hold on her and enable her to round the corner and do this. He opened his eyes again and looked at her once more. Carefully, he bent toward her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Annie’s eyes were even more wide when he straightened to look at her again.

“It’s time.” He took her hand and led her around the corner. They entered a large, brightly lit, room and found Mags standing nearby with Pansy and Lena. Caesar Flickerman came toward them the second he had spotted them.

“Ah! Good. Now, Annie…” He waved her forward and Annie reluctantly stepped toward him, not releasing Finnick’s hand and forcing him to move with her. “Yes, good…” Caesar nodded, “You will be seated on this couch just here… is that okay?”

“Yes…” Annie replied, her voice tiny.

Finnick saw Caesar’s quick eyes move over Annie and a frown flashed across the man’s face before it was replaced by his usual wide smile. “Okay.” He gestured toward the chair, “Usually we would start with you backstage and have you come out after your introduction, but I think today we will all just begin in our places… Take a seat if you would, my dear.” Finnick watched as Caesar’s eyes then moved down to catch on their joined hands. “Hmm…” he looked up to meet Finnick’s eyes. “You’ll be sitting beside her, then?”

“Yes.”

“…is that okay?” Annie asked, her voice still small.

“Of course, my dear.” Caesar smiled at her, “Whatever you need.”

Annie threw Finnick a relieved look while Caesar moved over to the couch and removed several decorative cushions to create more space. Annie then took her seat and Finnick sat beside her, her hand still holding tightly to him. Mags, Lena and Pansy were then positioned behind them and Caesar took up his seat across from them.  
Annie closed her eyes silently as the stage they were on began to rise. Above them, Finnick could hear the audience scream. It was showtime.

*

Annie forced herself to draw one slow breath after another as the stage rose. When it stopped she tried to resist looking out over the audience, but her eyes flicked that way anyway. The sea of colours was almost blinding. The screaming hurt her ears. Taking another slow breath, she looked at Caesar who was smiling at her. When the anthem finished playing, Caesar let out a rather lengthy huff.

“Well, just listen to them!” He exclaimed, waving a hand in the direction of the audience. “They’re so excited.”

Annie forced a smile as she turned toward the audience. She then watched silently as Lena was introduced followed by Pansy who appeared to thoroughly love the approving screams she received from the crowd. Mags was introduced next and then Finnick who was rewarded with the loudest screams yet. He gave a wave to the audience with his free hand, but he didn’t go flouncing around the stage the way Lena and Pansy had. Annie was thankful for that. He had promised to not let her go afterall.

Annie jumped slightly when Caesar announced her and the crowd lost their minds. She raised a hand slowly and gave them a wave, wishing that they would quiet down a bit. Eventually, Caesar quietened them down and cracked a few jokes. He asked her one or two questions that she didn’t remember answering, and then he began the show. Annie winced when they began with the reaping. The filmmakers had spent some time on the District Four reaping. They had found footage of her parents in the crowd when her name was called, and they even spent a few moments on Tari. Annie’s heart ached at the look on her mother’s face as nobody volunteered to take her place. Her father just looked angry. 

The crowd cheered as the focus then shifted to Torsti volunteering. That charming smile still made the women in the audience shriek with delight. Annie wondered if they even remembered that he was dead. Watching him on the screen, Annie tried to hold back tears. She hadn’t realised it at the time, but the way Torsti had put his arm around her on that stage and waved to the crowd he had made her look less vulnerable. They had almost looked formidable: strong contenders from District Four. He had been helping her right from the beginning. 

As the footage moved on to the chariot ride, she saw he had continued doing the same. He had kept her on the chariot when she would have otherwise fallen off. She turned her head toward Finnick, then. 

“It’s okay.” He murmured, giving her hand a slight squeeze. She nodded and turned her gaze back to the screen. She tuned out to the next little bit, missing the training scores and most of the interviews. The loud screams from the audience when they got to her interview and her suggestive comments about Finnick brought her back, however. Finnick’s hand tightened on hers again and she shifted closer.

Then they got to the arena. After about thirty seconds, Annie realised that the bloodbath at the cornucopia was going to be covered in great detail. She tried not to list the tributes names in her head as they were cut down. Some of them she didn’t even know, but she recognised their faces and that was enough. It lasted a long time. As several of the tributes had been killed at once, it should have only lasted about twenty minutes, but as they needed to show the death of everyone in detail, it lasted a considerably longer time.

 

*

 

Finnick watched Annie instead of the screen. She had gone rigid when the bloodbath had begun and she flinched each time a tribute was killed. By the time they got to Aidan trapping her in that room with him as he attempted to rape her, she had turned toward him, her face pressed into his shoulder as she avoided looking at the screen. Finnick freed his hand from her grip and instead wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her more tightly against his side. Her hands immediately claimed his other hand.

When the group split, Annie looked back to the screen and Finnick frowned at the detached look in her eyes. It was similar to the one she wore on the screen whenever they were shown a shot of her face. She let his hand go when the footage approached the fight between the groups and Annie’s hands lifted to cover her face when Maverick attacked Jarek and was cut down. When Torsti’s head was cut from his shoulders, Annie’s eyes closed and her hands moved to her ears, trying to block out her own scream from the footage. Finnick watched with alarm as she began rocking back and forth, her eyes still shut tightly. He looked quickly to Caesar whose own eyes were looked on Annie, and Finnick could see him trying to quickly decide what to do.

“Annie,” he breathed, tightening his hold on her. “Annie, it’s okay…” He pulled one of her hands from her ears, “It’s okay. You’re safe…” He rubbed her arm slowly. “You’re safe…” he whispered. Annie opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment. “Just, lean on me…”

She nodded and he rubbed her arm again as she leaned against him. “You’re nearly done…” he told her softly. She looked back to the screen and watched as Lumina was shown running away from Jarek and Inciness. The blonde girl had attempted to find Annie once Maverick was dead, but she hadn’t even come close.

“She looked for me?” Annie breathed, looking up at him.

“Yes…” Finnick nodded and Annie’s eyes filled with tears. 

“I just left her…”

“You did what you had to do.” He told her, running his fingers through the end of her hair. She looked back to the screen, wiping at her eyes. Finnick continued watching her, rubbing her arm as a low whine escaped her when the girl from District Eleven was killed.

When the dam broke, Annie began rocking back and forth again. Finnick caught her hands as they rose toward her ears again and he held them down in her lap. He held her tightly, attempting to hide her rocking from the cameras, hoping that the audience wouldn’t notice either. It was clear that Caesar had but was pretending he had not. Annie shook with horror when she was shown what had happened to Lumina. A small sob escaped her and her eyes closed again. She didn’t opened them again until she was announced the victor as she floated on her back in the water.

When the footage ended, Finnick glanced at Caesar as the host returned his attention to his audience and the cameras. He was thankful when the man made a few quick excuses about needing to hurry things up and let Annie go and get ready for the Victory Banquet. She needed to be crowned first, however. Getting to his feet, Finnick gently pulled Annie up. She stood still, her eyes slightly unfocused and her hands still shaking as President Snow came slowly onto the stage. Finnick tried to keep his expression neutral as the man approached them with the crown. He wanted to step in front of Annie. He wanted to keep her as far away from Snow as he could. He didn’t think he could handle standing by and watching her be touched by him.

Snow gave him a single look which Finnick had no trouble understanding. Reluctantly, he released Annie’s hand and retreated to stand beside Mags. He then watched silently as Snow came to a stop in front of Annie just as the anthem finished playing. The President then picked up the crown and lightly placed it atop Annie’s dark hair. Biting back a snarl, Finnick forced himself to remain still as President Snow bent to whisper something in Annie’s ear. He didn’t want the man anywhere near her. Instead, he waved to the crowd as they cheered and then the lights dimmed and they were allowed to leave the stage. Finnick’s hand found Annie’s almost immediately as they stepped off the stage and were hidden from view of the audience.

“Okay!” Pansy clapped her hands. “To the banquet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those reading and commenting. You're awesome.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Finnick sat in the car with Annie. Mags, Pansy and Lena had taken the second car. Pansy had at first tried to follow Annie into the backseat but Finnick had convinced the woman to let him go alone with her. She hadn’t spoken since they’d gotten off the stage and he was growing more worried. Watching her in the dark, Finnick looked at the blank expression on her face.

“Annie?” he asked gently. She didn’t reply. “… Annie?” He reached out and carefully tucked a lock of her dark hair back from her face. Annie’s pale skin was momentarily illuminated by a passing car and he watched her blink. “Annie, talk to me…” Finnick drew a shuddering breath when Annie still didn’t reply. Gently touching her cheek, Finnick turned her face toward himself. “Look at me.” He said firmly. Annie blinked again and slowly raised her eyes to meet his. “Are you okay?” he breathed.

“Yes,” she murmured

Finnick bit his lip, caressing her cheek softly. The moment he realised that he wanted to kiss her, he retracted his hand and sat back against the seat trying to suppress the urge. What was wrong with him? Annie had just come out of the arena and was quite clearly suffering from various kinds of trauma. She was vulnerable and she trusted him. He was meant to be taking care of her, and he would not take advantage of that. Maybe the Capitol had twisted him more than he had realised.

He looked up to see Annie frowning at him. “…Don’t.” she breathed, shaking her head. He drew a shaky breath. “…Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” he asked quietly. Had she noticed what he had wanted to do?

“You just pulled away from me…”

“I…” 

“You promised that you wouldn’t leave me alone…”

“I won’t.” he replied, “I’m not going anywhere.” He watched her bite her lip, trying to regain control over the panic clearly rising in her. “Come here…” He shifted closer to her on the seat and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, her head resting gently against his shoulder and Finnick held her firmly against himself. Unable to help himself, he pressed a kiss to the top of her hair while his fingers idly stroked her waist.

“I don’t mean to be so… so…” she broke off, apparently not able to find the words for what she wanted to say, but Finnick knew.

“It’s okay, Annie.” He replied gently, “I understand. I was the same.” And he had been. For days after he had come out of the arena he had hated being alone. It had made him feel exposed and vulnerable. He had sought Mags out at every given opportunity, even to just sit with her in silence. After the first day of that she had taken to carrying books around with her and when he joined her she had read to him. It had made more difference than she had probably even known. Perhaps he could read to Annie. Would she like that?

“I don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck with me.” She murmured.

“I don’t.” he told her firmly, “Don’t talk like that.” She just nodded and remained silent for the rest of the trip. It wasn’t really all that long before they arrived and the crowd outside could be heard even before the doors had been opened.

“Finn…” She murmured, “What will they make me to do?”

Finnick turned toward her, running a hand gently down her arm. “They’re just going to want to show you off a bit.” He replied, “Snow will introduce you to a bunch of people… You just need to smile and play friendly.”

“Introduce me to people…” She looked up at him and Finnick watched when she made the connection in her mind. “You mean people that will want…”

“I won’t let that happen.” He cut in quickly. Annie nodded, trying to keep her breathing under control as it came more quickly. “Nobody will be making any kind of advancement tonight, Annie.” He told her, taking one of her hands in his. “Tonight is just about congratulating you… people will want to meet you, take pictures with you… that is all. I promise.” 

“But…”

“Just focus on tonight.” He told her. “You are safe. I swear.”

“Okay…” Annie’s eyes closed and she took a deep breath before opening them and looking toward the door. “Okay…”

“Let’s do it.” He said, reaching out to open the door. He stepped out to flashing lights and excited screams. Turning, he blocked the view into the car as he took one of Annie’s hands before helping her out. Pride swelled within him when Annie smiled to the crowd and gave a few waves. She managed to look comfortable and friendly even though her grip on his hand was nearly painful. Gently, he pulled her along, leading her inside. Once the general public were locked out, things became more quiet and Annie’s grip on him eased.  
Pansy, Lena and Mags arrived a few minutes later and Pansy ushered them through various rooms until they were in a large ballroom. Finnick kept a hand on Annie’s elbow as people continued to approach her and congratulate her. She was actually doing quite well and seemed to be handling it better than he had expected after her reaction to the footage earlier. Releasing her elbow, Finnick placed his hand gently on her back as a tall, well built, man approached them. Finnick didn’t know him. Carefully looking the man over, from his obviously curled short white-blond hair to his fuchsia shoes, he tried to remember if he had ever seen him before. Something about the man’s face seemed familiar, but no name was coming to mind. 

“Good evening, Annie.” The man had stopped in front of them and had fixed his pale blue eyes upon Annie.

“Good evening.” She replied, smiling politely. Pale eyes raked over her and Finnick rubbed her back gently.

“Oh, how rude of me.” The man laughed lightly, and ran a hand through his cropped curls. “I always forget to introduce myself at these things. People generally already know who I am.”

“Forgive me.” Annie said, waving her hand, “But I have no idea…”

“Ah, well, you’ve no reason to. Yet.” He grinned at her. “We have not yet become acquainted. Rest assured, however, we will come to know each other very well.”

Finnick felt Annie’s breath catch beneath his hand and he began rubbing small circles into her back. He had seen this guy before. He was frequently at the ‘parties’ he was forced to attend whenever he had to visit the Capitol.

“My name is Caius Drusus… and you are enchanting…” Finnick watched, clenching his teeth, as Caius took one of Annie’s hands and raised it to his lips. He pressed a lingering, wet, kiss to her hand before releasing it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you…” Annie said, but Finnick noticed her surreptitiously wipe her hand on her dress.

“The pleasure is yet to be had.” Caius replied, and Annie’s smile faltered for a moment. Finnick had just been about to tell Caius where he could go when President Snow suddenly appeared beside Annie, and the comment died in his throat.

“Ahh, Caius.” Snow eyed the tall man for a moment, “I trust you are looking after Miss Cresta well?”

“Yes, Sir.” Caius nodded, “I just took the liberty of introducing myself to her as I could wait no longer…”

“Mmmm, well, you will have to wait longer.” Snow told him, “Miss Cresta has many more new acquaintances to meet tonight. You must not monopolise her time.” 

“Of course.” Caius smiled at Annie once more before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Snow turned on them instantly. 

“Good evening, Miss Cresta, Mr Odair.”

“President Snow.” Finnick nodded, his voice low. He watched the way President Snow looked at Annie, before the man nodded slowly.

“Miss Cresta, I have several people who wish to meet you this evening.”

“Alright…”

“Mr Odair, I believe I see several people of your acquaintance who would probably appreciate your attentions…”

No. Finnick met the President’s eyes. “I… I thought I should stay with Annie.” He said, “Make sure to introduce her to influential…” Snow cut him off.

“Giving up your status as a Victor to play Escourt, are you?” he asked, “Miss Clementine may not like that idea so much…” 

“Ah…” Finnick, shook his head. Snow was trying to send him away and he wouldn’t go. He wouldn’t leave Annie with him. “I… should…”

“You should go and be social.” Snow said firmly, “People have been asking for you.”

“I…” he shook his head again, his eyes on Annie. “They’re not a priority.” He said, “Tonight is about Annie.” Finnick looked to President Snow then. The man’s lips were a thin line and his eyes were hard. Finnick knew he would pay for this.

“Surely Miss Cresta can do without you for a little while.” He answered, “No matter how good you are.”

Finnick clenched his teeth. Annie turned to him then, her cheeks tinged pink. “It’s okay, Finnick.” She said softly. “President Snow will ensure I am where I am meant to be…”

Finnick looked at her, meeting her eyes. She looked determined. She must have been picking up on Snow’s mood. She wouldn’t willingly send him off to those people who were asking for him, leaving herself alone with the President and whoever wanted to meet her. She was trying to help him.

“There you go.” Snow smiled coldly at him. “Marcella Tacita was asking for you first. I trust that you can find her…” Finnick nodded silently and took a step back, looking back to Annie. She gave a small nod and he turned away and strode through the crowd. If he got through these people quickly enough, he could get back to Annie. Marcella Tacita would be easy enough to locate. She would be wherever they were serving the wine.

 

*

 

Annie resisted the tears that burned her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks as she watched Finnick walk away. She had sent him to those awful people. She didn’t know what they would do to him and she didn’t want to think about it. She had done it. It was President Snow, though. She could feel the rising anger within him as Finnick refused to do as he was told. If it had continued for much longer, she didn’t know what would have happened. She would have bet it would have been particularly unpleasant for Finnick, however. So, she had tried to free him from his obligation of shepherding her around the place. She had made him promise not to leave her, so she had to be the one to tell him that he could. She wished that Snow had not insisted he go and entertain those people.

She didn’t have long to dwell on it, as not a moment later, Snow had taken her arm and turned her toward a woman with long dark blue hair.

“Ah, Lucretia…” he smiled, “I’m delighted to introduce you to Annie Cresta.”

“Hello…” Annie began softly.

“Oh, darling!” Lucretia cried, “You’re even more adorable in person! Yes, Aulus will love you!” Annie watched as Lucretia turned and gestured for someone to approach. “Come here and see if you like her...”

A few moments later and tall dark haired boy came to stand beside the woman. Annie looked him over. He was probably as tall as Torsti had been and he had to be only a few years older than she was. His skin was bronzed, but not naturally so. Annie could easily tell the difference between sun kissed skin and whatever they did in the Capitol to alter such things. His hair was so black it was nearly blue, and the same was true of his heavy eyebrows. His eyes were a strange pale green-yellow colour and Annie shivered as he met her gaze. He noticed and smiled at her.

“Yes.” He said, his voice a deep purr as he turned to Lucretia, “Yes, I like her.”

Annie looked at President Snow who was just nodding. She didn’t really notice as Lucretia and Aulus then moved either side of her to pose as a photographer approached. They then moved away and President Snow steered her in the direction of another man nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those people who left me such sweet reviews. I love you.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Annie was silent in the car on the way back to the training centre. Finnick leaned back against his seat, his eyes focused entirely upon her. He had been unable to get away from his acquaintances as quickly as he had hoped for, and it had only been when people began to leave at the end of the event that he had been able to get back to Annie.

“I’m sorry.” He told her.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” She replied flatly.

“I made a promise…”

“You kept it.” She answered, “You had to back down when you did or Snow would have made you regret it.” Finnick was pretty sure that he still would.

“I didn’t want you to have to face that alone…”

“That was the auction, wasn’t it?” She murmured, “He was testing to see if anyone would want me… and if they did, who would pay the most…”

Finnick let out a slow breath. It was true. That had been the purpose of the evening. President Snow had shown her off with the intention of seeing how much interest she would spark among certain circles and if it would be worth selling her later on.

“I don’t understand how he can get away with that…” She said, and he could hear tears in her voice. “Or, how he could do that to people who have already gone through the Games…”

“It’s to show us that even though we’ve beaten the Games and come out the other side that we will never truly be free of the Capitol, that they’re still stronger than us… that they still own us…”

“I know that.” She sniffed, “I don’t understand how he could be so heartless… What made him that way?”

“I don’t know…” he replied, softly. She sniffed again, and Finnick resisted another sigh. He had to ask. “So, tonight… were there many that you think will…uh… show an interest?”

“Mmm.” Her answer was so soft he had to strain to hear it, “At least five…”

Finnick closed his eyes. That was more than enough for Snow to think it was worth it. She wrapped her arms around herself and Finnick’s fingertips itched to touch her. “How do you do it, Finnick?” she asked, “… How can you make yourself…?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know…”

“They’re sick. Those people. There’s something wrong with them. Sick and cruel… and barely human.”

“Not all of them are.” He replied slowly, “Some are just sad and lonely. Some are kind… that makes it easier… But, yes, some of them are sick and cruel.”

 

The car came to a stop and Finnick looked toward the window. They had arrived more quickly than he had realised. “I need a shower.” Annie murmured, moving to get out of the car. He followed her, and they were both silent all the way up to the fourth floor. Finnick couldn’t help his hand hovering behind her back as they left the elevator. When they reached the door to her room, Annie turned to look at him. 

“If you need me…” he began, “If you want to talk or… I don’t know… You know where to find me…”

“Thank you.” She murmured, nodding before turning and going into her room. Finnick watched the door close before he sighed softly and turned toward his own room. He could use a shower himself, he was certain he smelled like sickly sweet perfume. 

 

Upon entering his shower, Finnick turned the water on as hot as he could stand it and then just placed himself directly under the spray. This should be the last time this trip that he should have to wash them from his skin. Annie had her interview tomorrow morning and then they should be allowed to go home. There wasn’t really time for Snow to send him another name and address. Of course, that didn’t mean that the man wouldn’t.

Finnick sighed, resting a hand against the cool tiles as he allowed the water to beat down on the back of his neck. The way those people had looked at Annie had bothered him more than he cared to admit. It had been obvious from across the room, and he was sure that had he been standing beside her all evening, he would have attacked one of them as soon as they had made move to touch her.

He had hoped that Snow would have no intention of doing this to Annie. He understood why he had gone down that road with others, like himself and Cashmere. You just had to look at the blonde woman and sex came to mind. It would have been all too easy to see how profitable she would be and so many people would have been interested. Cashmere practically oozed sex appeal. Annie did not. She was too sweet. Making a frustrated sound, he pressed random buttons and closed his eyes as soap covered him. Annie would attract a different type of person. While the people that paid for the pleasure of Cashmere’s company would be fairly straightforward and after a good time, the people that would be interested in Annie would be different. The sweet innocence she exuded would interest people that would want to take that from her. Each and every one of them would desire to be the one to destroy that innocence. They would want to hurt her. He knew because he had been innocent once.

 

*

 

Annie allowed herself to be dried after her shower and then dressed herself slowly. She had showered for a good half hour and only barely felt clean. She knew she smelled like various kinds of flowers and spice, but she could still feel the many people she had met tonight touching her. So many of them had kissed her hand the way Caius Drusus had at first, and she wasn’t sure she would ever be able to be rid of that awful sensation and desire to wipe her hand clean. They way they had looked at her had been scarily possessive, and they hadn’t even paid for her yet. At least, she didn’t think they had. Most had left her with words of promise of things to come, and that had made Annie shiver in revulsion. Of them all, however, it was Aulus that disturbed her the most. The calculating, cruel, way he had looked at her nearly made her breath catch in her throat every time she pictured it. She hoped she was never sent to him. Hopefully he would discover something else to amuse himself with and forget all about her. She knew that was probably wishful thinking.

 

After pulling a brush through her tangled hair, Annie pulled back the covers of her bed and slipped between the sheets. She didn’t know how she was meant to get any sleep after the evening she had had, but she knew that she had to try. The interview would be first thing in the morning and she would need her wits about her. She needed to remember to ask Finnick about what she was meant to say about him. Biting her lip, she wondered what his clients thought about his supposed relationship with her. Did they like the idea or did it make them angry? Did they not care either way? She supposed that was probably the most likely option. Anyone that paid for someone like that wouldn’t really give much thought to that person or their feelings. She hated them.

 

Rolling onto her back, Annie stared at the roof. She needed to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes images of the people she had met tonight flashed before her. A shadow passed across the light coming under her door from the hallway and Annie jumped, holding her breath. The shadow passed as the person walking past continued up the hallway, and she let out the breath with relief. Of course none of those people from tonight would be out in the hallway. The idea was ridiculous, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that one of them may come for her.

 

Would Snow be granting them access to her already? Finnick had said that she was safe for tonight. She had believed him. Well, probably because when he had said it she had felt safe. She felt safe with him. She didn’t feel safe now.

Biting her lip again, Annie weighed the options. After a moment, she threw back the covers and got to her feet. He had said that she could go to him for whatever she needed, so there was really nothing presumptuous about this… That was what she kept telling herself as she slipped out of her room and walked silently up the hallway until she reached Finnick’s door. She knocked softly and listened for a reply. Upon receiving none, she twisted her hands for a moment, looking up and down the hallway. Nobody appeared to be coming, so she tested the door handle. It twisted easily and Annie chewed the inside of her cheek as she debated whether or not to open it. Her hand apparently made the decision for her as the door was suddenly open and she didn’t remember making the decision to open it.

 

The light inside the room was off and, as Annie stepped inside and closed the door behind herself, she squinted into the darkness.

“Finnick?” She whispered, unable to see a thing. Slowly, Annie moved forward as her eyes began to adjust to the lack of light. When she approached the bed, she was able to make out a person shaped mound in the centre. “Finnick?” she whispered again. The mound moved and slowly turned into a dark silhouette as it sat up. Suddenly, light filled the room, blinding Annie. When she blinked she was able to see Finnick sitting in the bed, having just turned the lamp beside him on. 

“Annie?” He looked at her, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Annie twisted her hands, looking back at him. “Nothing…” She said softly. Finnick looked her over, before reaching down beside the bed and pulling a shirt on quickly.

“Do you want to talk?” he asked

“Not really…” She replied, “I want to sleep… But I can’t…” She ran a hand through her hair, suddenly feeling silly. “I can’t help but think one of them is going to come and…” She flailed her hands, “I can’t sleep, I don’t feel safe…”

“Oh…”

“I feel better with you.”

Annie couldn’t read the expression that flickered across Finnick’s face then, but he shifted over in the bed and waved her forward. “Come on.” He said, “You can stay with me. –If you want to, that is. I mean, you can sleep here. I’ll make sure nobody comes for you…” he broke off and just looked at her.

Annie looked back at him, and then at the bed. She hadn’t really shared a bed with anybody but Tari before. They’d shared their beds when they had been small and had been staying over at one another’s houses. This wasn’t the same. Tari hadn’t been a fully grown man. A fully grown man that she had kissed and was definitely attracted to.

Swallowing, Annie stepped forward. If she could handle sleeping next to a bunch of psychopaths who had tried to kill her in the arena, then she could handle sleeping beside Finnick.

 

*

Finnick watched Annie hesitate before she moved toward the bed. He supposed she had never shared bed with anyone before and he resisted a smile. Unable to help himself, he reached across and smoothed the covers down around her when she was settled. “It’s okay.” He told her, “You’re perfectly safe here.”

Her green eyes met his and he held her gaze. “Do you feel safer now?”

She nodded slightly, “Yes, I do…” She made a face, “I know it’s silly…”

“It’s not. I know exactly how it feels. I felt the same about being around Mags when I came out.” Though he hadn’t felt about Mags how he rather hoped Annie could feel about him.

“Okay, well… I feel better now.”

“Good.” He replied, “Then you go to sleep. I’ll keep my distance. I won’t even touch you.” He traced a line down the middle of the bed. “That’s your side, I’ll stay over here.” He smiled at her, “Get some sleep.”

It wasn’t hard to read the relief on Annie’s face then. He watched as she settled down and tucked the covers up under her chin before closing her eyes. Finnick just watched her for a few moments, wanting to brush her hair back from her face, but he had promised he wouldn’t touch her. Instead, he twisted back around and turned off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sweet reviews you guys are continuing to leave for me make me blush. I love you all.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Chapter Thirty Four**

_Annie walked up the hallway quickly. She had lost Finnick in the banquet hall and had been looking for him for about twenty minutes now. Eventually she had realised that he was no longer in there and had begun looking for him elsewhere. Rounding a corner, she came across President Snow._

_“Hello Annie,” he smiled, his yellow snake eyes practically glowing as he looked down at her. “I was just about to come looking for you.”_

_“Were you?” she asked, “I was just looking for Finnick…”_

_President Snow smiled more widely and opened the door beside him. “Go on in…”_

_Annie hesitated for just a moment, a little unnerved by President Snow, but she was pleased to have finally found Finnick. Stepping into the room, she looked around. It seemed to be some sort of reception room. She took a few more steps into the room and then movement caught her eye off to the right. Annie’s breath caught in her throat. Finnick sat on a chair in a room off the main reception room. His wrists bound to the arm rests as a woman knelt before him. As Annie watched, the woman ran her hands down Finnick’s bare chest and gave a soft laugh as he tensed. She ran her hands down his thighs and then began moving back up. When she reached his shoulders again she leant in closer, and then Finnick’s eyes met Annie’s. As the woman began kissing the side of his throat, Finnick closed his eyes and turned his face away._

_Suddenly noticing Annie, the women in front of Finnick got to her feet with another laugh. “Oh, silly me.” She moved over to the door and smiled, “Some privacy, I think.” She said, closing it sharply._

_Annie drew a shuddering breath and turned back to the door she had just entered through. She had taken no more than two steps when President Snow, still in the hallway, closed it in her face. Annie grasped the handle and tried to get out, but it was locked. Turning back to the room, she noticed a few doors on the other side, and hurried over to try them. The first three were locked, but the last was not. She hurried through, desperate to escape the place._

_“Annie…” A deep voice said, as the door was closed behind her with a heavy click. Annie spun to see Aulus leaning against the door as he looked her over, “Snow found you so quickly. I’m impressed.”_

_Annie backed away from him. “What is this place?”_

_Aulus gave a shrug, “Somewhere for us to be alone.”_

_“The other rooms…”_

_“Somewhere for other people to be alone…”_

_Annie swallowed thickly. This was where Snow sold the Victors._

_“You paid to… be… alone with me…” She murmured, moving further away from Aulus. He smiled and followed her._

_“Something like that.”_

_“No…”_

_“Yes.”_

_She shook her head. “I won’t…”_

_He just laughed. “I will.”_

_Annie continued to move back and away from him, but he just followed her. Everything about him was predatory, from the way his eyes followed her to the way he walked._

_“Why?” She asked, frowning as she moved around past the dresser by the wall._

_“Because I can.” He answered, smiling more widely._

_“But…” she shook her head, “I don’t want you… How can you get any enjoyment out of it knowing that I don’t want you?”_

_He gave a soft laugh, “It makes it better.”_

_Annie blinked, looking at him. “What?”_

_Aulus moved closer again, “It makes it better.” He repeated, “Knowing that you survived the Hunger Games, you beat all those people, that you’ll fight me too… but I will win.” He ran a hand through his shiny dark hair, “You’re a Victor, but I will beat you… I will have you.”_

_Annie resisted a sob when she reached the door again but discovered it was locked. “No…”_

_“I didn’t expect you to be this afraid of me…”_

_Annie turned to see him moving even closer. She pushed herself back up against the door. Aulus stopped just in front of her. “It’s exciting.” He purred. “Anyone would think you’re…” he touched her cheek and Annie flinched. He laughed and ran his hand down her body, holding her against the wall, grinning at the way she tensed up and cringed away from him. “…a virgin.” She looked quickly at him and he laughed loudly. “Oh, so much for your thing with Odair…” He locked his hand around her throat, “Can’t say I’m disappointed though… If Snow had known, I would have had to pay probably three times as much…”_

_Annie shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. “…please.”_

_Aulus just forced his knee between her legs as he pushed himself hard against her, trapping her more completely against the door. Using his free hand he pulled her dress up and then shoved his hand between her legs. Annie squealed, struggling against him. “Come on,” he growled, rubbing her through her underwear, “Fight me…”_

_Pushing at him, Annie fought back tears. “Don’t…” she sobbed. He just laughed and rubbed harder. Annie whined as heat spread throughout her. “No…” When he still didn’t stop, she clenched her teeth and hit him as hard as she could._

_“That’s better…” he breathed before backhanding her hard across the face. Annie fell, catching herself on the dresser. She slowly straightened and turned back around to see him unbuckle his belt and lay it on the bed by the other wall. “I was hoping there was still some fight in you.” He came back toward her and Annie stood ready. “This is going to hurt…” he told her softly, “If Odair hasn’t loosened you up a bit… You’d better prepare yourself.”_

_She swung, aiming for his face. Aulus simply grabbed her wrist and spun her around, bending her over the dresser and kicking her feet apart as he pressed himself hard up against her from behind. Annie grunted, trying to stand up but he held her down, shifting himself only to pull her dress up to her hips. She pushed herself up as hard as she could on her elbows, struggling as he then pulled her underwear off, exposing her to himself. He kicked her feet further apart a moment later and she lost any leverage she may have had. “No… You ca-” She was cut off as a shriek escaped her when Aulus forced a finger into her._

_“My…” he remarked, “Odair really hasn’t been up in here, has he?”_

_Annie didn’t reply. She closed her eyes as tears welled and fell, trailing hot down her cheeks. He didn’t seem to be after an answer anyway, and he began thrusting the finger into her rhythmically before adding a second. Annie cried, unable to do anything about it. Eventually he stopped and Annie opened her eyes, trying to push herself up again on her elbows but he shoved her back down. “Where do you think you’re going?” he growled. Annie’s reply died in her throat as she then heard him undo his zipper._

_“No…” she made to quickly push herself up, but he had seized her tightly by her hips._

_“You’re so short…” he murmured lifting her higher onto the dresser to a better height for himself. Annie kicked wildly as her feet no longer touched the floor. Aulus appeared to ignore this and clamped his hands painfully around her hips as he pushed himself up against her once more, forcing her to feel how hard he was. Annie panicked, her hands searching frantically for anything to grab and use as a weapon, but she found nothing. She grasped the edge of the dresser tightly, her knuckles white as he used his hold on her hips to shift her once more for a better angle. She then barely had time to draw breath before he had forced himself into her._

_Annie screamed. He was still for only a moment before withdrawing and forcing himself into her once more. She screamed again. Aulus gave a low groan before he began thrusting roughly into her, his fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her back onto himself to meet each thrust. Annie continued to scream, clawing at the dresser, trying to get away. With each thrust another scream tore from her throat. Fear. Pain. Anguish._

_It had seemed impossible after the Games for the Capitol to hurt her any more, but the man now inside of her had broken that idea the moment he had speared her. It was clear now more than ever that she would never escape them. That they truly owned her and they would take all of her. She could feel them taking her piece by piece as Aulus moved inside her. With each thrust she was cracked a little more and would surely shatter._

_When Annie’s voice was hoarse from screaming, Aulus pulled out of her once more. Annie thought for a moment that it was over, but he simply pulled her off the dresser and dragged her over to the bed. She tried to resist as best she could, but he closed a hand around her throat and squeezed hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. She was then forced onto her back on the bed and he mounted her once more. This was worse. She was now forced to watch as he drove himself into her again and again. Every time she closed her eyes he would choke her until she opened them again and met his stare. When he began groaning with every thrust, Aulus tightened his hold on her throat, squeezing again. Annie choked, clawing at his hand when he didn’t release her. His thrusts became more violent and his rhythm changed. Pain lanced through her and her vision began to grow dark. Aulus bared his teeth and everything went black._

 

 

*

Finnick seized Annie as she thrashed and screamed. She struck him painfully across the face and he did his best to ignore the pain as he held her tightly to himself. 

“Shh, Annie…” he said firmly, “You’re safe… You were dreaming…”

Her screams turned to sobs and he loosened his hold on her enough to twist and turn on the light. “Annie…” he breathed, stroking her hair softly, “It was just a dream…”

She just cried. He stroked her hair again. She had been whimpering and crying in her sleep for some time, but he had not woken her. He had expected her to have bad dreams, he still did himself. But he had tried to wake her when she had begun screaming. The fact that he had been unable to do so for several minutes worried him.

“Annie…” he murmured, smoothing her hair down once more. “Tell me what it was…”

He heard a hitch in her crying and he began rubbing gentle circles on her back. Eventually she looked up at him, her eyes red. He brushed her hair from her face. Her hand found his and she took a shaky breath. “I had dreams about the games for months after I came out…” he told her softly, “Sometimes I still do…”

She shook her head. “Snow sold me…” she breathed, “Aulus… one of the people from tonight…” She let out another sob. “He wanted me to fight him. He raped me.” A tear fell from her eye, “He enjoyed hurting me…”

Finnick wiped the tear from her cheek, ignoring the fact that his own hand shook. He’d heard talk of Aulus and his tastes. The fact that Annie’s dream hinted at the truth of it was unnerving. Gently, he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “It was a dream…” he said softly, “Just a dream.” Her grip tightened on his hand and he hesitated only a second before pulling her more tightly into his arms. Her own arms wrapped around him and she cried into his shirt. Finnick just held her, rocking slightly to try and soothe her.

“It’s okay…” he breathed, “It won’t happen. I won’t let it.”

He would never let Snow sell Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...  
> I hope you're still with me after that. It was bizarre to write.  
> Not my usual thing. I'd love to have opinions on it.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Annie stared into the mirror. Lena had done some magic on her face that morning to erase the dark circles beneath her eyes and managed to make them look less red and puffy, too. The woman had said nothing about her appearance that morning, but had gotten a resigned look about her and gone to work without comment. Annie had appreciated that.  
She had gotten next to no sleep after her dream about Aulus. She had never experienced such an horrific or vivid dream before. It had truly scared her. She had spent the rest of the night crying on and off while Finnick held her and tried to comfort her. For a while, Annie had felt as if her body actually hurt as it had in the dream, but with Finnick holding her tightly and rubbing her back, that had soon passed. He had managed to calm her down relatively quickly. The way he had run his fingers through her hair and had talked quietly to her had both soothed her and distracted her. She had been able to stop crying and get a few moments rest before she thought about it again and the tears returned. He would then begin again, his fingers moving gently through her hair as he talked softly. Annie had just lain there, listening to him talk about what he would do when he got home. He had described his favourite spot down on the beach and had promised to show it to her if she swore not to tell anybody about it. He told her that they would pack a picnic and go for the whole day, just the two of them. He promised that they would have the entire day to just lay on the sand in the sun and go swimming when they became too hot. He even offered to read to her. Annie couldn’t wait for that day.

She turned quickly when Pansy entered the room. “Oh, good. You look much better.” The woman said, looking her over approvingly. Annie supposed that was a good thing. “Time to go…”

“Okay…” Annie followed her escort out of the room and down the hall. “Do I get to go home right after… or… do I have to wait a while?”

“After lunch.” Pansy replied, glancing over her shoulder. “You will be seen off publically… and you should be home by morning.”

“Okay.” Annie nodded, allowing a small smile. She would see her parents in less than twenty four hours.

 

Before long they had arrived and Pansy gestured for Annie to enter the little room. Like before, there was a seat for Annie to sit on which faced another seat for Caesar. Around these chairs were cameras and cameramen.

“Good morning, Annie.” Caesar smiled as he approached her and took her hand. “You look lovely.”

“Thank you. Good morning.” She replied, a bit surprised by the amount of people around, considering this interview was not done in front of an audience.

“How do you feel about answering some questions?” Caesar asked. 

“I’ll try my best.” She replied, allowing him to lead her to her seat.

“I don’t doubt that.” Caesar took up his seat opposite her. “We will begin in a few minutes… Just relax. It’ll be over before you know it.”

Annie nodded and looked around as Finnick hurried into the room. He quickly positioned himself behind some of the cameramen and then smiled encouragingly at her. Mags stood next to him silently. Next to Mags stood Pansy who was gesturing for Annie to sit up straight and smile. Annie corrected her posture and forced a smile onto her face. Pansy nodded, pleased.

“You’re on in five, Caesar.” Somebody said from off to the left and Annie looked toward her host as they were counted in.

 

*

Finnick watched Annie avidly as Caesar went through the usual introductions before he began his questioning. She seemed to be alright this morning. She hadn’t gotten much rest during the night, but he was rather pleased with himself for having found a way to soothe her. He had managed to calm her down enough for her to stop crying and enable her to get at least some sleep. He didn’t know how she was going to go answering Caesar’s questions about the arena, however.

Annie actually did quite well to begin with. She was articulate and friendly. Caesar even made her laugh at one point, and Finnick thought it was going to turn out better than he had hoped. Then Caesar brought up Aidan and what he had done to her. Finnick watched the colour drain from Annie’s face.

“When Aidan had you pinned against the table, what went through your mind?” Caesar asked.

“I-I…” Annie swallowed thickly, “I thought he was going to…” She shook her head, her hands coming up to cover her ears. Caesar blinked, clearly trying to work out what to do.

“Okay… uh…” He paused, “Would you like a little break, Annie? Perhaps a glass of water?”

Finnick slipped past the cameramen and strode across to Annie’s chair, sitting himself lightly beside her and laying a hand gently on her back. With the other hand he slowly pulled her hand back down into her lap. Her other hand followed and Finnick smiled, rubbing her back softly. Finnick then looked to Caesar. Caesar, ever the professional, went with it.

“Good morning, Finnick Odair!” he exclaimed, and didn’t mention Aidan again.

“What a beautiful morning it is.” Finnick replied, “Just gorgeous.”

“That it is…” Caesar nodded, “Why don’t you tell us what went through your mind when the group Annie was with in the arena split up…?”

“Well,” Finnick thought quickly, he had actually been wondering if Annie had attacked Jarek because of what he had said about her or if it had been because the boy had called him ‘The Whore From District Four’. He couldn’t say that on camera. “I thought it was probably a good thing to happen when it did. “ he answered, “There weren’t that many people left in the arena at that point, so it was coming sooner or later anyway.”

Caesar nodded, leaning back in his chair, “Yes, quite right…” He then turned to look at Annie. “What about you, Annie?” he asked, “What was going through your mind?”

Finnick rubbed Annie’s back softly and she cast a quick glance at him before turning her eyes on Caesar and the cameras. “I don’t know…” she said softly, “I was trying not to think about it too much…”

“You didn’t get on with Jarek that well, did you?”

“No, I suppose not.” She replied

“Why was that?”

“Aside from the fact that he was a jerk?” she asked, “He didn’t respect me. You all heard what he would say to me.”

“Indeed we did.” Caesar nodded. Finnick resisted a smirk as he watched Caesar try ad work out what to ask next. “And why do you think Jarek said those things to you?”

Annie gave a noncommittal shrug, “Maybe he couldn’t accept that I was a threat to him. Maybe he thought I was an easy target.”

“So, while you didn’t get on with Jarek, you did get on with Lumina…”

Annie made a small sound, almost like a whine, and Finnick turned to look at her. She nodded slowly. “Yes…”

“It’s clear that you cared for her.” Caesar continued.

“She was my friend…” Annie murmured.

“Why do you think that was?” Caesar asked her, “What about Lumina was special?”

Finnick rubbed Annie’s back again, watching her carefully. She twisted her own hands in her lap before she answered. 

“She was… warm.” She said softly, “Even though we were in there to fight one another, she still cared and she helped me. She wasn’t cruel or nasty.”

“Do you think things would have been different if you had not run off alone? If you had gone with Lumina?”

Finnick held his breath when Annie went rigid. “If I… I…” She shook her head. “I wasn’t thinking about that….” She breathed, “I just… I didn’t think… I don’t remember what I did… I ran…”

Caesar nodded silently, his eyes on Annie. “Yes…” he agreed, “Did you think at all when Torsti died?”

Annie let out a sob, closing her eyes. Finnick held her hand in her lap when she went to raise it. “It’s alright…” he murmured to her, his other hand moving in circles on her back.   
She drew a shaky breath and looked back to Caesar with tears in her eyes.

“I… I don’t think that I really believed he would die… Not then.” She said, her voice wavering slightly. “I knew Jarek was good, but so was Torsti.” She wiped at her eyes with her free hand, “Torsti was… He was…”Another sob escaped her, “He was one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. I guess I thought he would be with me until the end… I never really thought he would lose a fight like that… and then his blood was on me… and I was alone…I don’t know what happened, but I was suddenly running. I didn’t even realise that at the time until I ran into the water and then not really properly until I saw the footage yesterday.”

Finnick kept rubbing Annie’s back gently. He could feel a heat radiating from her and knew that she was trying to contain her emotions. He was pleased when Caesar began wrapping up the interview. 

“When you return to District Four, will this continue…?” He gestured at the two of them. Finnick kept his face neutral. Of course he would have to ask her about him.

“Uh…” Annie looked to him, unsure. Finnick gave her hand a light squeeze.

“Well, Caesar,” he said, flicking his hair back from his face, “You can’t ever really break the bonds between a Victor and their Mentor.” He smiled widely, “I still have dinner at Mags’ house sometimes twice a week…”

“Is that so?” Caesar asked, “So, then we can rest assured that we will be seeing you two together quite often?”

Finnick did hesitate, then. He knew what Caesar wanted to hear, but he also suspected that was not the answer Snow would want him to give. Snow would not want him to give credence to a relationship of any kind, even if it would amuse the audience. He would want Finnick to always appear available. He would have to stick somewhere in the middle.   
“I am her mentor.” He grinned, flashing a smile at the camera.

“So we’ve heard.” Caesar laughed.

Finnick then tuned out to the man wrapping the show up. When they were told that they could get up, he helped Annie to her feet and then back to their rooms. She wouldn’t exactly have all that much to pack, but she was given a few minutes in her room to gather what she needed. He went to his own room to have a quick scout around, and soon enough Pansy was banging at the door, telling him that they had to leave.

The ride to the train station was quick and uneventful. While they waited on the platform, Finnick did his best to block Annie from the cameras and the watching crowd. She looked pale and worried and he wanted to know why. She would be home before she knew it. Perhaps she was still thinking about her dream. He knew he was. She hadn’t told him all that many details about it, but he knew enough to know that it wasn’t something she would just be able to forget easily. He supposed he would be able to talk to her about it on the train.

Before long they were allowed to board and then the doors closed, shutting them off from the cameras and the crowd. He gave a last wave through a window for good measure, and then he turned his back on the Capitol. At least for this trip. He wouldn’t give them any more of himself until he had to come back next time. Now, he belonged to Annie.  
Striding through the carriage, he began to look for her. She had already vanished in the few minutes they had been aboard. He would find her and talk to her and figure out what was wrong. Then, he would fix it. When they arrived in District Four, she would have no more worries about whatever it was, and he would take her home like he had promised that he would. Everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone still with me after the horrors of last chapter, I am so glad you're still reading. I hope you still enjoy the story.  
> Today marks a year since I started this story. YAY!


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Annie stretched a hand out to the wall as the train was plunged into the darkness of the tunnel. She stood still until they came out the other side and emerged into the light. Blinking until her eyes adjusted, Annie continued slowly up the train, looking for somewhere quiet to sit. Finding a nice soft seat by a window, she sat down and stared out at the passing mountains. She was on her way home. When the train stopped, she would be able to go home and hug her parents.

So, why was she overcome with a sick dread in the pit of her stomach? Wrapping her arms around herself, she drew one slow breath after another. She had survived the Hunger Games. She had gone through the horrible interviews the Victors were forced to endure after the event. She should be relieved to be going home. But, that was not all that she would have to do. She would have to face her parents who probably believed she had been screwing Finnick. The whole of District Four, indeed all of Panem, probably believed that. That was the point, they had chosen to do that, but she had not really been thinking she would have to go home and face her parents afterwards. Twisting her hands, Annie bit her lower lip tightly. What did her father think of her? What would he say to her?

Then there was Finnick. Caesar had asked about their supposed relationship, and Finnick’s answers had been entirely about being her Mentor. Was that how he saw her? As just someone he had to mentor? Now that she was going home, was that it? Was his job done? Was he going to drop her off to her parents tomorrow and then go back to his life? Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about that. She knew that she had been fairly dependant on him since she had come out of the arena, so she supposed it would be a relief for him to hand her back to her parents and not have to worry any more. She did not want that. Swallowing, she rubbed her eyes. If that was what he did, she would have to deal with it. She would not make a fuss. That would not be fair on him. He had not asked for this, after all. He was only a year older than she was, he should not have to worry about things like this. He had his own problems to deal with.

Still, the thought that she would not see Finnick once she was home twisted her stomach and she doubled over on the bench seat. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Annie wrapped her arms around them, lying on her side. Unable to help herself, and feeling like she might throw up, she began to cry.

She cried for a few minutes until the door slid open and a soft voice reached her “Annie?” Two quick footsteps came toward her, and his voice became more desperate, “Annie, what is it?” Hands lifted her back into a sitting position and she opened her eyes to see Finnick crouched on the floor in front of her. She sniffed, just looking at him. His hands moved quickly over her, from her cheek to her hair and then down her shoulders and arms until he was holding her hands in her lap. “What is it?” He asked, “Annie…?”

She looked at him, trying to read the desperation in his face and voice. One of his hands moved back to her cheek while his eyes held hers. “Annie, tell me…” Annie considered her answer as he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

“They won’t understand…” She murmured, looking at him.

“What?”

“My parents… Tari… None of them will understand what it’s like…” She bit her lip, “They’ll think they do and they’ll give advice and they just won’t have an idea.” She watched him frown as he looked at her. 

“That’s why you have me.” He told her softly. Annie’s heart lurched. He tilted his head, frowning more deeply, “You didn’t think I was just going to abandon you, did you?”

Annie dropped her eyes, looking instead at his shirt. Finnick’s hand made her look back up at him. “I…”

“Is that what you thought?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” She murmured, “I hoped not…” tears welled in her eyes again and Finnick shook his head. She held tightly to his hand still in her lap.

“Going home doesn’t change this.” He told her, holding her gaze. “You can come to me whenever you need to. For anything.”

“…what if I don’t know what I need?” she murmured, “Or, I don’t need anything?”

Finnick gave a small smile, “Oh, Sweetness. You can come to me whenever you want to.”

Annie’s breath caught in her throat as she tried to process those words. When she realised what he had said and that she wouldn’t be losing him when they got home, she threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Annie practically scrambled into his lap. Finnick fell back slightly before he was able to catch himself, holding her tightly. Annie pressed her face into his shoulder, trying to hold back tears of relief.

Finnick rubbed her back softly with one hand while his other arm snaked tightly around her waist, pulling her closer.

“You don’t ever have to worry about me abandoning you.” He told her quietly, “That’s never going to happen, Annie.”

Annie nodded, her face still pressed into his shoulder. Finnick’s hand continued to rub her back gently for several minutes as he held her on his lap. She closed her eyes as his other hand slowly made its way into her hair. She shifted slightly, even though she was already quite comfortable with a knee either side of him and now rested her forehead against his shoulder. “You believe me, right?” he asked. Annie slowly looked up at him. She sat straighter until she could meet his eyes properly.

Finnick’s hand continued to rub her back as he just held her gaze. Slowly, his other hand slid from her hair down until it was resting against her cheek. “You believe me?” he breathed. Annie held her breath, struck by the intensity in his eyes. Finnick’s hand stopped rubbing he back and made its way up to her other cheek until he was holding her face gently in both hands. She nodded slightly. 

“Yes” she whispered.

Finnick smiled softly, his eyes moving quickly over her face. Annie couldn’t read the expression that crossed his own face then, but she drew a quick breath when he suddenly leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Annie’s eyes closed and one of her own hands slid across Finnick’s shoulder to the back of his neck.

A few moments later, both Finnick’s hands were on Annie’s waist and he lifted her easily. Getting to his own feet, he set her lightly back on the seat and sat down beside her.

“There’s no reason for us to be on the floor.” He told her, smiling lightly. She nodded, silent. Unsure of what had just happened, Annie remained silent, her eyes fixed firmly upon her hands.

“Do you feel better?” Finnick asked her after a moment.

“Yes.” She replied, her eyes still on her hands.

“Good.”

Annie chewed the inside of her cheek. She did feel better with him. She had proven that last night, and she had been considering what she would do tonight for most of the morning. All she had to do was ask. She knew that.

“Finn…?”

“Hm?”

Annie made herself look up from her hands. He was looking at her expectantly, waiting for whatever she had to say. “Would you… stay with me tonight?” She watched as he raised his eyebrows for a moment before understanding flooded his eyes.

“Of course.” He replied softly.

“Thank you.” She nodded.

They sat by the window in companionable silence until Pansy came to get them for dinner. Annie found that her appetite was slowly returning and, after eating a District Four roll that Finnick had handed her, she was able to finish two helpings of a thick stew that was absolutely delicious. After dinner, she was allowed to head off to her own compartment to shower and prepare for bed.

When she had showered and dressed herself in a nightgown, Annie sat lightly on the edge of the bed. She had asked Finnick if he would stay with her, and now she was trying to decide if she had to go and get him or if he would come on his own. She had just decided to wait a little longer when there was a light tap on the door. 

“Yes?” she asked. The door opened slightly and Finnick stuck his head inside. Annie just nodded and he came inside, closing the door behind himself. Not knowing what to say, Annie simply got into the bed, tucking the sheets around herself. Finnick followed her. She watched as he slipped between the sheets and settled himself comfortably. When he looked at her, she bit her lip. “Thank you.” She told him softly.

“You don’t have to thank me, Annie.” He replied, “Not for this.”

“Oh.”

He turned onto his side to look at her. “I want you to be comfortable and able to rest.”

“I know…” she whispered, “I just don’t want you to feel like… like… you get sent to people’s beds… and I don’t want you to feel like I…”

“This isn’t like that, Annie.” He replied softly, “I know that. I want to be with you. I want to be here.”

Annie nodded, not taking her eyes off his face. If this didn’t feel to him like all the other times he was ordered into peoples’ beds then there was nothing wrong with it. She moved closer to him. Finnick’s eyes immediately darted to her and he met her eyes. “I… don’t need my own side.” She swallowed thickly as she watched him take that in.

“Okay,” he nodded and she moved even closer.

“Do you want me to hold you, Annie?” he asked slowly.

“Yes,” she murmured, feeling her cheeks flush pink. She did. She felt better when he did and she was scared that she would have another nightmare. The prospect seemed less daunting if she were in Finnick’s arms, though. “Is… that okay?”

“Yes.” He replied, lifting an arm so that she could get closer to him. When she was close enough, she laid her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. “How’s that?” he breathed.

Annie nodded slightly, “Perfect.” She felt comfortable and safe and like she could actually have a good night’s sleep.

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d want this after your dream…”

“Mmm.” She replied as her eyes grew heavy, “I trust you.” She was vaguely aware of Finnick’s hand slowly moving through her hair before her exhaustion won and sleep claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Finnick awoke to sunlight streaming in the window and across his face. He gave a slight stretch and then noticed the warmth beside him. Annie. Unable to suppress a smile, Finnick decided his stretching could wait a while, and he settled back beside her. His smile widened when Annie pressed back against him and he allowed himself to wrap an arm lightly around her waist. Closing his eyes once more, Finnick breathed in deeply. The soft scent of whatever she had washed her hair with floated around her and he found it rather appealing. Annie shifted gently and Finnick’s eyes opened. Biting his lip, he considered their current situation. He didn’t know how to feel. He had Annie here, in his arms, right now. But, she wasn’t his. She had asked him to stay with her so that she would be able to sleep without fear of nightmares and so that she would feel safe. Not so that he could get his hands on her. He figured that he should remove his arm from around her waist, but he couldn’t make himself do it.

 

Soon, they would have to get up and go for breakfast before preparing to arrive in District Four. Annie would be presented to the District and paraded around for a while before she would be allowed to go home. He didn’t have all that much time left with her. The thought made him tighten his arm around her waist, drawing her more firmly against himself. Annie made a small sound and Finnick froze. Her hand lightly touched his at her hip and he loosened his hold on her slightly. Annie turned in his arms to face him.  
Finnick smiled, looking at her. He meant to say ‘Good Morning’, but instead he had pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Annie blinked, looking confused. Finnick panicked slightly. “… no nightmares?” he managed to ask.

“No…” She answered, “I slept quite well…”

“Good…”

“Did you sleep well?” She asked, her green eyes rather wide as she looked at him.

“I did, yes.”

He watched her chew her lower lip. “Good…” She nodded, her eyes flicking across his face. He smiled when one of her hands came to rest lightly on his shoulder. Annie met his eyes then. “So, today… It won’t last forever, right?”

“Right.” He nodded, his hand rubbing her back softly. “No more than half an hour, and then you will be able to go home.”

“Good.”

“They’ll present you with the keys to your new house in the Victors’ Village…”

“I’d forgotten about that.” She murmured, “I… what if I don’t want to live there?”

“Do you?”

“I don’t know…” she breathed, “My parents…”

“They could move with you.”

“No…” she shook her head, “They love their house.”

“Then you can stay with them… You can do whatever you want to, Annie.”

“Maybe just for a while…” she chewed her lip again, “I think being somewhere familiar would be good.”

 

Finnick held his breath, looking at her. The urge to kiss her had returned, this time properly. His hand moved slowly up her back as she stared absently somewhere about his shoulder. “Annie…” he murmured, his hand moving carefully to her cheek. She looked back up to meet his eyes. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, unsure.

Loud pounding on Annie’s door startled them both before Finnick had been able to figure out what to do or say. “Annie! Come on and get up!” Pansy’s voice called loudly, “It’s going to be a big morning!” They had not even had time to draw breath before the door flew open and Pansy came in. “Oh my goodness!”

“Pansy…” Annie breathed.

“Oh. My… Well…” Pansy stared at them. “Well…” She huffed, and turned around, “Breakfast…” she said, before striding from the room and closing the door behind her.

Finnick looked back to Annie who was bright red. She hid her face in her hands. “She’s going to think we… we…”

“I think she already thinks that…”

She whined and Finnick smiled, pulling her hands away from her face. She reluctantly looked at him, her cheeks still red. Finnick tried not to notice how well the blush suited her as he gently stroked her hair back from her face, his eyes meeting hers. “I know everyone already thinks that…” she murmured, “But now Pansy thinks… she thinks she saw…”  
Finnick rubbed her back gently, “It’s okay, Annie.” He told her, “It doesn’t matter what people think. Now, you’re going to get up and get dressed and then we will have breakfast and deal with the rest of the day as it comes.”

“Okay.” She nodded and he gave her another wide smile.

“Good.” He said, sitting up. Annie pushed the covers back and slowly got to her feet. Finnick followed suit and then looked at her. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Alright.”

 

He swiftly turned and headed back to his own room. Then, after a quick shower he went to go and get himself some breakfast.

Pansy was seated at the table, sipping delicately from an elegant teacup. When Finnick entered, she cast a dismissive glance at him and then pretended as if he didn’t exist. That was just fine with Finnick. He sat down and poured himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of tea. He was about halfway through his cereal when Pansy cracked.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Eating.” He replied flatly.

“With Annie!”

“I don’t know what you mean.” He replied.

“You’re being entirely selfish!” She snapped, “Using that poor girl… She’s ill…”

“It was for her benefit.”

“Her benefit?” Pansy cried, “What? Do you think that you have some magical healing penis?”

Finnick choked on his cereal. “What?”

“You’re despicable. The poor girl is not okay and you just…”

“I didn’t sleep with her.” He growled, “I mean, we did sleep…” he sighed, “I didn’t have sex with her… Not that it is any of your business.”

Pansy got to her feet. “I’m not going to sit here and listen to your lies…”

“Fine.” He shrugged, watching as she stalked out the door. Finnick returned to his food as Annie came in wearing a long purple dress.

“This was on my bed when I got out of the shower… do you think it’s appropriate for today?” she asked, eyeing the dress critically.

“Don’t you like it?”

“I do… but…” she shrugged.

“I think it’s nice…”

She smiled and pulled out a seat for herself. “Ooh, fruit salad.”

 

*

 

Annie clenched a handful of her dress as the train came to a stop. She could hear the cheers of the crowd beyond the doors and she tried to focus on her breathing in an attempt to keep it even. Her parents were somewhere out there and so was Tari. The cameras were out there too, however. In a few moments the doors would open and she would once again be broadcast across all of Panem. 

Releasing a shuddering breath, she smoothed her hands down her dress. Pansy rubbed her arm. “Big smile now, Annie.” She told her. “When the doors open you will step out and greet the crowd. Give them a wave and a smile, and don’t forget the cameras!”

“Okay…”

“The Mayor will shake your hand and then your parents will be allowed to come up. You can make a big show of hugging them… you can even cry if you want to…”

Annie eyed Pansy. Sometimes the woman seemed genuine and then she would just be all fake again. It was so hard to try and pin her down.

The train stopped and she drew a quick breath. “Hold up…” Pansy put a hand on her arm, “Your mentors will go first…”

Annie watched through the glass in the doors as Finnick and Mags exited the train and were met by the Mayor. She watched as they were presented to the crowd and then they were all turning to look at the train. This was it. 

“Now, it’s your turn…” Pansy said lightly. The doors opened and Pansy stepped out, pulling Annie along by her elbow. “Smiling…” she told her. Annie forced a wide smile onto her face as the crowd cheered loudly. 

“Miss Annie Cresta!” The Mayor took her hand, “We’re all so very proud of you and your achievement.”

“Thank you…” she smiled, looking from the crowd to the Mayor. The woman gave her a bright smile and Annie made sure her own smile was still in place.

“Now, I’m sure that you are eager to get to see your parents…”

“Yes,” she nodded quickly. The Mayor turned and made a gesture to someone nearby. Annie’s breath caught in her throat when her mother and father came up the stairs. “… Mummy…” Forgetting about the cameras, Annie hurried toward her mother. She reached her within a matter of seconds and threw her arms around her. The moment her mother’s arms came around her, holding her tightly, Annie squeezed her eyes shut, resisting tears. If she cried now, in front of everybody, she may never stop.

“My baby girl…” Annie held tighter as her mother murmured into her hair, “I’m so happy. I knew you could do it.”

“Mum…”

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Annie opened her eyes as her mother stroked her hair gently. It was then she remembered the cameras and everything going on around her. Holding onto her mother’s sleeve, she stood straight and looked around them. Finnick was standing nearby with Mags. He smiled at her when he caught her eye and then he moved toward them. Before he could reach them, however, Annie’s father stepped between them and put an arm around her mother while drawing Annie closer.

“When can we all go home?” he asked.

“Well,” Finnick offered “Annie…” his eyes met hers once more, “You’re going to be presented with the keys to your house in the Victors’ Village…”

She nodded, “Yeah, alright…”

Her mother let her go and Annie straightened her dress. She then turned to Finnick who smiled at her and stepped aside. She then moved toward the Mayor who was carefully taking a shiny golden box from some Capitol person she didn’t know. From the corner of her eye she saw Pansy gesturing at her to smile, and she quickly replaced her smile. With a hand on her back, Finnick guided her across the platform to stand in a certain spot before the cameras and then he backed off to go and stand beside Mags once more.

Annie watched as the Mayor came back toward her, carrying the box. “Well, Annie… on behalf of President Snow and the Capitol, I now present you with the keys to your very own home in the Victors’ Village of District Four,” she said holding the box out to her. “This house represents your achievement and your status as a Victor. The privileges you have earned shall serve as a reminder of all that you have endured.” Annie tried to listen, but just found herself wishing that she were elsewhere. She didn’t want to have a constant reminder of what she had endured. She wanted it to all be over. Taking the box from the Mayor, Annie made sure her smile was well in place as she smiled at the cameras.

“Thank you,” She said, “I feel very… fortunate.” Looking down at the box in her hands, Annie supposed she had better open it. Slowly lifting the lid, she reached inside and picked up the small silver key sitting inside. Holding it up for the cameras to see, she gave them another wide smile.

There was loud applause and Annie replaced the key in the box and snapped the lid shut tightly. She would go and see the house at some point, but not today. She just looked down at the box in her hands while the Mayor made some kind of speech for the benefit of the cameras. It wasn’t until someone touched her arm that she looked up again and was told that she could now go home. It was then with a genuine smile of relief that Annie allowed herself to be led off the platform and into the street below. 

The crowd was already dispersing now that the cameras were off and they were allowed to return to their lives. As Annie was pulled along in the direction of her house, she looked around, trying to see Finnick. She hadn’t been able to say goodbye and she didn’t just want to walk off without speaking to him. Coming to a sudden stop when she realised that she couldn’t see him, Annie went up on her toes to try and see over the people around her.

“Annie, darling, what is it?” her mother asked, clearly having noticed that her daughter was no longer following her.

“Where’s Finnick?” she asked, still trying to see over people, “I can’t see him? Can you?”

“No, I… I can’t…” Her mother answered.

Annie’s father quickly took her hand and pulled Annie along. “We don’t need him.” He told her, pulling her across the street, “He’s probably gone home anyway.”

“No… He wouldn’t go without telling me…”

“Says who?” her father answered, “The cameras are off. He’ll be long gone…”

“No…” Annie frowned. Just because the cameras were off didn’t mean that Finnick would just abandon her. He had promised that wasn’t how it would be. She wouldn’t believe it. “No, he promised…”

“I’m sure he promised lots of things…” her father muttered as they approached their house. Annie stared at his back, a sick feeling of dread already collecting in the pit of her stomach. “I’ll bet he’s just full of promises.”

 

Annie blinked back tears as her father opened the door to their house and she was able to walk inside. The familiar sights and scents of home washed over her and she looked around, as if stunned. 

“Now,” her father told her, “go and shower and put on something of your own. Your mother and I will make lunch and then we can all sit down together.”

Nodding, Annie slowly made for the hallway to the bathroom. Was she just meant to pick up her life where she had left off as if nothing had changed? She wasn’t sure she could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support. You guys are the best.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Annie opened her eyes when she heard her bedroom door open slowly. She didn’t move from where she was curled on her bed with the covers pulled up over her head. It had been two days since she had come home and she had not left the house. It had not taken long for her parents to begin questioning her about what had gone on in The Capitol. Her father had been particularly focused upon Finnick. As it had happened, her father had believed everything he had heard on the television and appeared to be of the opinion that Finnick had forced her into it. He seemed certain that Finnick had concocted the whole idea to further his own popularity with the people in The Capitol.  
Annie had denied that as well as the supposed relationship. Her father hadn’t heard her though. She might as well have not even spoken. He would talk over her whenever she tried to give her version of things, and he’d cut her off as soon as she began to make any kind of point. In the end she would sit there while he went on and on about what he thought had happened. Her protests meant nothing. She hadn’t been allowed to go and see Finnick, either. So, she had stayed at home, in her room, wishing that her parents would try to understand more. Or, listen to her at all.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Annie pretended to be asleep. She didn’t feel like talking to her father right now.

“Annie?”

Annie opened her eyes. “Tari?”

“Hey…”

Annie peeked out from under her covers. Seeing her friend standing beside her bed in baggy pants, her messy dark hair looking just as windblown as ever, Annie couldn’t resist a smile. A moment later, however, Annie’s eyes filled with tears. Without a word, Tari slipped under the covers with her and lay on her side, just looking at Annie.

“Sorry…” Annie sniffed, wiping her eyes.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Tari whispered.

“Not according to everyone else.”

“Screw everyone else.” 

 

She gave a small laugh and Tari reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear. Annie just looked at her friend, thankful that she hadn’t changed. Tari’s dark brown eyes were not full of pity or resentment. She did not look judgemental. She was simply her friend. Annie sniffed again.

“What is the matter?” Tari asked softly, “Why are you curled up in here…?”

Annie shook her head, tears welling in her eyes again. “I don’t know…” She breathed, “I just…don’t want to go out.”

“Well, I suppose you’ve been out for ages. It’s probably nice to be home for a while.” Tari smiled hopefully at her.

“In some ways.” Annie murmured. Tari kept stroking her hair softly. 

“Tell me about it…” Her friend suggested.

 

“It was horrible… and I just kept hoping I could come back… but I didn’t really think I would. So, I did what I had to do to try and survive… and I didn’t really think I’d have to deal with it afterwards.” She looked at her friend, “But now I just keep thinking about it all… and Mum and Dad don’t get it. They expect everything to just go back to the way it was before, but it can’t.” she let out a sob. “It can’t.”

“Hey,” Tari whispered, stroking her hair, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Annie.”

“Lumina…”

Tari’s eyes filled with tears as she looked at her. “Lumina wasn’t your responsibility.” She told her, “If she lived, you may not have… I prefer this.”  
Annie nodded, “I know…” She drew a deep breath, “Torsti…”

Tari closed her eyes for a second, before opening them again. “That was so… horrific…”

“He was so nice…” Annie breathed, “He was good, you know? Really good.”

“Yeah.” Tari whispered, “Everyone thought that he was going to go all the way…”

“I thought so, too.” Annie told her.

“But, again,” Tari told her, “I prefer this.” She took one of Annie’s hands, “And so do your parents.”

“Dad thinks I’m a whore.”

“He does not!” Tari retorted sharply.

“He does.”

“Why would you say that?”

“…My interviews.”

“Finnick Odair?” Tari asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…”

“But that was clearly bullshit…”

“You didn’t believe it?” Annie asked her.

“Why would I? I know you.” Tari replied flatly, “I know you’d never… not with someone you just met…”

“Mmm…”

“And I doubt you’d talk about it in public the way you did…”

“Yeah… I wouldn’t…” Annie replied, “But, that didn’t actually bother me all that much. What bothered me was that Finn would have to deal with people thinking he’d screw his tribute… because he would be left to have to face it after I was dead.”

“Finn?”

She nodded, “Finn.” 

Tari bit her lip, looking at her. Annie felt her cheeks heat up slightly. “He’s my friend.” She told the girl, “He’s kind and clever…”

“He’s a bit of a peacock, isn’t he?” Tari laughed.

“No…” Annie shook her head, “He’s not at all what people think he is…” she met her friend’s eyes, “… and he gets it, Tari.”

“Oh…”

“I mean, I know you want to and that you’re going to be here for me for whatever I ask, and I love you for that… But, you won’t completely understand. It’s not your fault and I know you’ll do your best… but there’s nothing you can do without going into the arena… But he’s been there. He knows without me having to explain…”

Tari gave her a small smile, “Then I’m glad.” She said, “I’m glad he’s your friend.”

Annie nodded, “Yeah…I haven’t seen him since we got back, though.” She frowned, “I thought… I thought maybe he would come and see me.”

She watched Tari frown and think about that for a moment. “You don’t think…”

“He promised he wasn’t just going to abandon me…”

Her friend nodded, “Right… so then there has to be a reason…”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“Mmm…Do you wanna come to the beach with me this afternoon? We could go for a swim and lay around like we used to…?” Tari smiled at her, “That will make you feel a bit better….”

Annie shook her head before she even realised she’d made the decision. “No, thanks Tari…” she murmured, “I… I think I’ll stay here…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… Thanks…” She replied, “I… don’t want to go out…”

“Why not?”

“Not ready…” She murmured, “People will look at me and… I don’t think I can… not yet…”

Tari pet her softly, “It’s okay. I understand. Take your time. When you feel ready we will do things…”

“Okay…” Annie smiled gently.

Tari kissed her cheek and got up. “I’ll let you get some rest and I’ll come and see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” She watched as her friend headed for the bedroom door. Then, as Tari closed the door behind herself, Annie rolled over to face the window. She would much rather stay in bed all comfortable and warm. Nobody was here to look at her or judge her, or even worse, praise her for the things she had done. This was better.

 

*

 

It had been long enough, Finnick had decided. Mags had suggested, rather strongly, that he let Annie have some time alone with her family before he went to see her. It was important, the woman had said, to let her reconnect with the people who loved her and for things to return to normal. Well, as normal as they could be now. So, he had left her alone for two days. Two days was enough. More than enough. He had had enough. As he strode up the narrow street toward the address he had found for Annie, he wondered how she would be when he got there. Would she be happy to see him? He hoped she would.

Looking up at the large house he found himself standing in front of, Finnick realised that he was nervous. He knew that Annie’s father didn’t exactly like him. This could very likely be an awkward visit.

Walking toward the door, Finnick made himself take several deep breaths before he knocked several times on the door. It was only a few moments before the door opened and he came face to face with Annie’s father.

“Hello, Mr. Cresta…” He said, standing slightly straighter.

“Odair.”

After a few seconds of silence Finnick twisted his hands together and cleared his throat. “Uh… I wondered if I might be able to see Annie…”

“No.”

Finnick blinked, looking at the man. “Uh… No?”

“No.” The man repeated, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.

“Uhm…” Finnick ran a hand through his hair, “I just wanted to check on her… see how she is doing…”

“She’s fine. She’s resting.”

“Oh… So maybe if I could come back later…”

“No.”

“Uh…” Finnick blinked, lowering his eyes to the step he was standing on. 

“Let me make this abundantly clear.” Mr. Cresta said, “Stay away from my daughter.”

Finnick looked back up at him quickly. “Seriously?” he asked.

Mr. Cresta simply raised an eyebrow at him. “My daughter has been traumatised enough.” The man said, “I think you’ve done _more_ than enough. She doesn’t need any more reminders of the Games, or anything else…” Finnick watched as the man’s dark eyes looked him over, “She’s been hiding up in her bedroom for the last two days, unwilling to even come and eat with us. The last thing she needs is you.”

Finnick stepped back, down a step. “I…”

Mr. Cresta just watched him. Finnick twisted his hands again, not knowing what to say. The man clearly hated him. He had known that, but he had not expected him to stand in the way of Annie being able to see him. He had not even considered the fact that he wouldn’t be able to see her. Taking another step back, Finnick just nodded and turned away.   
He didn’t know what to do or say. Picking a fight with the man wasn’t going to solve anything. He would go home, at least for now.

“FINNICK?”

Finnick froze, and then turned back around to see Annie push past her father and run down the steps. Upon reaching him, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “I knew I heard your voice…” She murmured. Finnick wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her carefully. “What took you so long?” She asked, “And, why were you leaving…?” She loosened her hold enough to look at him.

Finnick hesitated, considering his answer. He had not yet worked out what to say before Annie’s father had grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back away from him. “Annie, get back inside!”

“What? No!” She cried

“Now!” he snapped.

“Look, I think we need to talk about this…” Finnick began.

“No!” Mr. Cresta rounded on him. “You don’t get to touch her ever again. If I so much as see you on my street, I’ll kill you myself.”

“Dad!”

“Annie, get inside!”

“I don’t…” Finnick shook his head, and then looked at Annie, “Didn’t you tell him…?”

“I did. He won’t listen.”

Finnick believed that. He looked at the older man once more. “We made it up.” He said, “It was a show!”

“I don’t want to hear this rubbish…”

“It’s true…” Annie cried.

Finnick stepped forward as her father pushed her inside and followed her in, slamming the door behind them. He stood there silently. He could hear Annie crying, trying to reason with her father who clearly wasn’t listening. Finnick’s instincts screamed at him to charge in there and help her, but his brain told him that would not be beneficial.

Instead, he went to the window. Looking inside, he saw Annie arguing with her father and gesturing at the door. Her father just shook his head and folded his arms. Annie tugged at her hair before turning and marching away up a hallway and out of Finnick’s sight. Stepping back from the window, Finnick bit his lip. She was okay.

Walking back to the street, he thought. He would find another way to see her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

When Tari visited Annie the next day, Annie was ready to go. She had packed her beach towel and other necessities in her bag and was waiting by the window as she watched her friend approach the house. When her mother called upstairs for her, Annie picked her bag up. 

“Coming!” She called quickly. Reaching into the drawer in her bedside table, Annie pulled the small box she had been given out. Opening it, she checked that the key to her house in the Victors’ Village was still safely inside before she snapped the lid shut again. Pushing the box into her bag, Annie ran out the door and down the stairs. 

“Glad to see you’re finally feeling up to getting your life back.” Her father said, standing by the front door. “Once you spend some time with your old friends, you’ll be feeling a lot better.”

Annie nodded, not able to make herself look up to meet her father’s gaze. She still wasn’t okay with the way he had kept her from Finnick the day before. 

“So what are you girls going to do?” Annie’s mother asked lightly.

“Going for a swim.” Annie murmured, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. Tari nodded, her hand on the doorhandle. “I’ll be back this afternoon…”

“Okay, love.” Her mother smiled, “Be careful not to get burned.”

“Sure…” Annie looked from her mother to Tari. “Let’s go…”

Tari tilted her head, her eyes moving from one of them to the next before she turned and slipped out the door. Annie followed her down the steps and out onto the street. When they were a few houses away, Tari turned to Annie.

“So, that was the weirdest ever…”

“Ah…” Annie nodded silently. 

“What’s up?”

Annie sighed, “Dad is being… well…” she flailed her hands, “Finnick came to see me yesterday.”

“Oh he did?” Tari smiled, “Well, that’s great.”

“Dad told him to stay away from me. He said that he’d kill him if he came near me again.”

“…Oookay?” Tari looked at her and Annie nodded, “That seems harsh.”

“You think?” Annie frowned, “I… I love my Dad… but, he has no right to do that…”

“Mmm.”

“I’m not a child anymore.”

“So what are you going to do?” Tari asked, “I assume you spent all night coming up with a plan to see Finnick…”

“Yeah…” Annie slipped her hand into her bag and pulled out the box. “I’m going to check out the house I was given…”

“Right, and he lives nearby…” Tari nodded, “I see.”

“Yeah.” Annie flashed her a smile.

“So we’re not going swimming…?”

Annie eyed her friend, noticing the hint of disappointment on Tari’s face. “Oh, we’re going swimming.” She answered, “Don’t you think you’re getting away from me.” She watched as Tari smiled brightly.

“Oh, well… I guess I’d better get used to you again.”

Annie nodded and linked her arm through Tari’s as they walked. She was rather desperate to head off to the Vistors’ Village and find Finnick, but there was no way she was going to ditch Tari to do so. Besides, maybe she would feel a bit better after spending time with her friend at the beach.

“I figured you’d want to go somewhere without people…” Tari said, “So… I was thinking our old spot?”

“Sounds good.” Annie agreed.

 

It was about three hours later, as Annie lay on the sand with her eyes closed, that she first came in contact with randoms that she didn’t know. She’d known that she would have to somehow deal with the fact that everybody now knew who she was, but she hadn’t really been prepared to lose her anonymity on her own special beach. She’d been coming here with Tari since they were probably five years old, and in that time they had probably only ever seen maybe ten other people around. It was a rather large shock then when a group of five girls, who looked to be around her own age, came out of nowhere. 

“Oh hey!” A loud voice called, jarring Annie and just about shocking the breath right out of her lungs. She sat up with a gasp, looking wildly around herself.

“Hey, it is!” Another voice chimed in.

Annie spotted the group and watched as they approached her.

“Annie Cresta…” A tall blonde girl said, her wide smile flashing in the sun. “Where’ve you been the last few days?” The girl rested a hand on her hip as she looked down at Annie. 

“It’s like you’ve been in hiding. People are starting to talk…”

“People will always talk…” Annie replied, a little unnerved that this girl was speaking to her as if she knew her.

“Yeah, I suppose that’s true.” The girl nodded, “But they’re saying you’ve gone and had some kind of meltdown… I guess after that interview…”

Annie twisted her hands together uncomfortably. 

“As if she cares what people say.” Tari put in flatly. 

“Well, I suppose that is true also…” The girl grinned, “Anyone who goes and publicly talks about their mentor screwing them must not give a shit about what anyone says…” She laughed and a moment later her friends laughed with her.

Annie narrowed her eyes, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger. “Do I know you?” She asked.

The blonde girl flicked her hair over her shoulder, “I’m Haidee.” She answered.

“Right…” Annie just looked up at her, wondering what she wanted. Haidee just looked back at her, her smirk returning. 

“So… Exactly how long was it after the Reaping that you got Finnick to screw you?”

Annie blinked, “Excuse me?”

“How long?” Haidee asked, “Was it right away or like… after a few days?”

“What…”

“Did you have to pay him?” The girl continued, “Or was it on the house? I mean, he must have felt sorry for you thinking that you were going to die pretty soon…”

Annie could feel her chest constricting. She knew that what this girl was saying was inaccurate and meaningless, but it didn’t stop the panic slowly rising in her.

“What about Torsti?” one of the other girls giggled and Haidee nodded.

“Oh yeah…” The blonde agreed, “You so could have been taking advantage of that situation, too.”

“I…” Annie shook her head, her hands coming up to cover her ears. “I…” Torsti’s face swam before her eyes, his wide smile inviting and perfect. “No…”

“I bet he would have been great at… head…” Haidee laughed.

“You think that’s funny?” Tari asked.

“I do, yeah.” The girl replied, flicking her hair again.

Annie shook her head once more, her hands still over her ears, wishing she could block these girls out. She looked up again to see Haidee frown at her.

“Oh wow. She is crazy.” 

“Looks like it.” One of the others agreed.

Haidee laughed again. “Crazy Cresta.” 

Tari got to her feet. “How about you get the fuck out of here before I beat the shit out of you.”

Haidee stepped back, grinning. “Yeah, alright. Don’t have a tantrum.”

Annie watched as the blonde girl and her friends continued on up the beach, their laughter echoing behind them. After a moment Tari sat back down beside her.

“Are you alright?” He friend asked, frowning.

“Yeah.” Annie murmured, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger. “I know I shouldn’t listen to people like that. There are going to be lots of them…”

“Yeah, there are…” Tari agreed, leaning back on her hands and closing her eyes as she turned her face up to the sun. “But sometimes arseholes just know how to push your buttons…”

“Yeah.” Annie nodded.

“And you’re still fragile. You’ve not had time to heal yet.” Her friend continued, “That bitch knew that.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.” Tari nodded “Also, it was so obvious she was jealous.”

“Of what?” Annie muttered, “Having to go through the Games? She could have volunteered.”

“Nah, I think she’s got a bit of a thing for Finnick.”

“Oh.”

“Hilarious.” Tari snickered, “She’s jealous of something that hasn’t even happened.”

Annie just nodded, laying back against her towel and stretching slightly in the sun. No, what Haidee was imagining had not happened. But, that didn’t mean Annie hadn’t thought about it. In the past few days she’d often thought about the night before she had gone into the arena. She had kissed Finnick. He had let her. He had let her, but he hadn’t kissed her back. He hadn’t done anything until after she had moved back away from him. In her mind, though, it was different. Over the last couple of days whenever she had thought about that moment, he had wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her firmly against himself as he kissed her back. Running a hand through her hair, Annie sat up. 

“I’m just going to go for a quick swim.” She told Tari, before getting to her feet and heading down to the water.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Finnick kicked a stone up the street as he headed home. The town had been busy this morning and it had taken him longer than he had anticipated to collect the things he was after. That was to be expected though, with the upcoming celebrations. Tomorrow was the Day of Lir, in which the whole of Dictrict Four celebrated Lir and everything his ocean provided for them. Already, the town was being decorated in greens and blues. Tomorrow there would be markets everywhere, food for sale, dancing in the streets and on the beach. People would be lighting fireworks everywhere. It had always been one of his favourite days of the year. Before he’d gone into the arena, that was. Since then, he hadn’t been able to just wander and enjoy the celebrations. He always got too much attention. It was constant work.

 

Switching his bag from one hand to the other, he rolled his shoulder to release his stiff muscles. Even if sometimes he didn’t feel like mingling with the crowds, that didn’t mean he didn’t celebrate in his own way. Sometimes he and Mags would cook up a feast just for the two of them. He always enjoyed that.  
Before long he reached his house in the Victor’s Village and headed inside. He had just finished putting things away in the kitchen when he happened to look out the window to see two dark haired girls. With a jolt, he realised that one was Annie. Before he’d even made the decision to move, Finnick was running for the door and out onto the street.

“Annie!”

He hurried up the street, watching as she stopped at her name and turned to see him. She smiled widely as he reached her.

“Hi.” She said, and Finnick had to stop himself from throwing his arms around her. His eyes moved instead to the girl standing just behind her. Her sister? Did she have a sister? He didn’t think she did. “Oh, this is my best friend.” Annie told him. “Tari.”

Finnick nodded. “Patricia’s sister.” He said, looking at the girl again. “Nice to meet you.”

He watched as Tari’s eyes flicked from him to Annie and then back again. Clearly she was wondering how he knew who she was and what Annie had said. “Yeah. Nice to meet you, too.” She eventually replied. “You remember Patricia?”

“Of course.” He nodded, running his hand through his hair. Patricia wasn’t someone he wanted to talk about right now. Not in the middle of the street. He watched as Tari appeared to come to some kind of conclusion then and give him a half smile.

“Right, well…”

“What brings you both here?” he asked, looking back to Annie and forcing himself to keep his hands by his sides.

Annie put her hand into the bag she was carrying and slowly pulled out a box. The key to her home in the Victor’s Village. “I’ve come to have a look at my house.” She said lightly. He watched the small smile that played across her lips as she took the key out of the box and looked up at him.

“Okay, well… it’s this way.” He told her, gesturing up the street.

“Excellent.” Annie followed him up the road, looking at the houses around them. The houses at this end of the Victor’s Village were somewhat newer than the other end. Allocations seemed to be relative to the order in which Victors came out of the arena. The older Victors were mostly up the other end. The last Victor from District Four before Finnick lived next-door to him, and Annie had been allocated the house across the road and two doors up from him. “They all look kind of similar…” Annie said, looking up and down the street.

 

Finnick nodded. “Yeah, I guess there’s probably a point to that.” He replied gently.

Annie nodded in agreement. “Mm. Wouldn’t want too many freethinking individuals…” 

Glancing up and down the street, Finnick nodded again and came to a stop before Annie’s house. “This is it.” He told her. Annie stopped beside him and turned to look at the house. He watched as she tilted her head thoughtfully, her gaze moving over what he assumed were the upper windows. She raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He could tell she’d been swimming recently. She was completely dry, but her hair curled the way hair did after it had dried with salt water in it. He knew that if he touched it, it would have that salty texture too. 

“I can’t believe this is mine.” She said, turning to look at him. 

Finnick finally turned his eyes on the house. “Yeah.” he replied. _They really want you to have the illusion of safety_. Biting his lip, Finnick bit back the words before he could say them. There was no way to know who was listening out here.

“Can we go in?” Annie asked.

“It’s your house.” He said, gesturing toward it “You can do whatever you like.”

Annie smiled and turned toward Tari. “You want to see?”

“Hmm… Not today.” Tari brushed her hair back from her face, “You have a look. I told Mum I’d pick up some stuff for Lir tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay.” Annie smiled.

“You check it out. I’ll come have a look next time.”

Annie just nodded and hugged her friend. “Yeah. I’ll see you later.”

“You sure will.” Tari rubbed Annie’s back before releasing her and stepping back. Finnick gave a small wave when the girl’s dark eyes turned on him. “Bye, Finnick.” 

“See you.”

 

With that, Tari slung her bag over her shoulder and turned, heading back up the street. Finnick turned back to Annie. “Was it me?”

Annie smiled at him. “No.” She said, moving toward the house. “She knows I came here to see you, not the house.”

Finnick followed her a moment later. “You did?”

“Yeah.” She put the key in the lock and pushed the front door open. “It was the only way I could think of with my dad being the way he is…”

Finnick felt himself smile as he followed her into the house. “So, does this mean you’re considering moving in?”

“I don’t know.” Annie put her bag down by the stairs inside. “But it can’t hurt to look.”

Finnick followed her into the kitchen and watched as she looked around. “Like it?” he asked.

“Yeah.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Looks like it would get pretty sunny in here in the mornings…”

“Mine does….”

She smiled at him before heading into the livingroom. Finnick followed her from room to room. The houses not only looked similar from the outside, but they were also rather similar on the inside. Annie’s was pretty much the same as his own, with the exception of some colour choices.

When they’d made their way through the entire house, they ended up back in the kitchen. Annie looked out the window. “You can see most of the street from here… and the road down to the beach…”

“You can.” He agreed.

“I’m still deciding.” She told him. “Weighing up the options.”

 

Finnick watched her silently. He’d noticed that when she started speaking like this, in short, simple, sentences, she was struggling to maintain her train of thought. 

“If I do move in here,” She said, turning to face him, “I could get a cat.”

He nodded. “You could.”

“Dad is allergic.”

“You could get as many cats as you wanted…” He told her.

She smiled. “It’s a possibility.”

He watched her fiddle with her hair for a moment. “Annie…” he began, taking a step toward her. “How are you doing? Are you okay?”

Her green eyes flicked up to meet his. “You mean with… everything?”

“Yes…”

Annie moved toward the kitchen table and lifted herself up to sit on it before fixing him with her eyes once more. Finnick felt himself freeze, looking back at her.

“I’m not sure.” She replied. Finnick bit his lip moving closer.

“You’re not sure?”

“No.” She said crisply. “For a while I’ll think I’m okay… But then I won’t be.” Finnick nodded, and she continued. “I was fine earlier on the beach with Tari. Then these girls appeared and suddenly I wasn’t alright. Things sort of … surrounded… me…”She fell silent and just looked at him. 

Running a hand through his hair, Finnick released a sigh. “Things do surround you. They spin and crash… your blood feels like it begins to race… your ears can ring…” Annie’s eyes widened. “Or…” he continued, “Things can stop. Sound appears to vanish, your heart slows… it feels like nothing matters…” Annie’s eyes filled with tears and he knew she’d felt what he had described. “Annie…”He moved closer, reaching out to her.

“When will it stop?” she asked softly. 

“I don’t know…”

She raised shaking hands and Finnick took hold of them quickly. “I’m sorry…” She breathed

“For what?”

“All I do is cry…”

“That will pass, Annie.” He told her gently. She nodded, her hands still shaking. Finnick rubbed them together in his own. He watched her draw a deep breath and release it slowly.  
Releasing one of her hands, he raised his own to her cheek softly. “You will be okay. I promise.”

She nodded, drawing another deep breath. “I believe you.”

“Good.” He smiled. She nodded again and leaned toward him. Finnick wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close.

“You know…” She murmured against his shoulder. “If I lived here I would be able to get you to hug me every day.”

“Hugs and cats? Sounds like quite the bargain to me.”

“Does sound fairly fantastic.” She answered. Finnick rubbed her back softly, enjoying the way she relaxed against him. He felt her loop her own arms around his waist and she shifted slightly to rest her forehead against his shoulder as she let out another deep breath in what sounded like a sigh. Stroking a hand slowly up and down her back, Finnick continued to hold her tightly. “What are you doing for Lir?” She asked after a moment.

“I don’t know…” He told her, “Might go for a wander… then have a quiet dinner…” He tilted his head back to look at her. “What are you doing?”

“Not sure yet.” She murmured, “My parents would probably like me going. They think I need to pick up my life…”

“So I might see you there?” he asked.

“You might.” She nodded against his shoulder. Finnick smiled at the prospect of getting to spend the Day of Lir with her. Bringing a hand up into her hair, he turned his head to press a soft kiss to her temple.

“I look forward to it.”

“In order for that to happen, I should get home.” She said, dropping her arms from around his waist. Finnick tried his best to keep his face neutral as he stepped back from her. Should he not have kissed her?

“I suppose that is true.”

She gave him a wry smile and hopped down off the table. “Thanks for making me feel better.” 

“Sure.” He said softly, “You can find me any time you need to.”

He watched as Annie moved over to grab her bag from by the stairs. Swinging it up over her shoulder she turned her green eyes on him once more. Finnick watched apprehensively. He hadn’t meant to do anything more than comfort her. Well, that was what he would tell himself, anyway. He really should have been more careful with his actions. Especially when she was in the state she was in right now. She had just told him that she wasn’t quite coping with things.

“Hey…” She said, her eyes flicking across his face quickly. “Look for me tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” He agreed.

 

She smiled and followed him out the door before turning and locking the door with her key. She then turned back to him and slipped the key into her bag before touching his arm. Finnick smiled. She had obviously noticed his uncertainty and was trying to reassure him. He was meant to be the one helping her. He needed to sort himself out.

As they walked back on to the street together she glanced around before tilting her head. “Which is yours?” She asked him. Finnick pointed toward his house. “Nice and close.” 

“Sure is.” He smiled, before stopping when they drew level with his gate. “Tomorrow…”

“Tomorrow.” She nodded, giving him a smile and a small wave as she continued up the street.

Finnick headed inside when he could no longer see her. He really needed to sort himself out. Annie would need him to be strong. Even just talking to her for that short period of time, he could tell that she was struggling. Not just with her emotions, but with being able to focus on things. It seemed as if her mind wandered. He supposed that was a coping mechanism. If one thing became intolerable, then she would move on to the next. Perhaps he would talk to Mags about it. She would have seen a lot of different ways people tried to cope with this. 

 

With that decision made, he headed upstairs for a shower. Tomorrow would also need thinking about.


	41. Chapter Forty-One

**Chapter Forty One**

Tari came to collect Annie the next morning. Annie had spent a good fifteen minutes trying to decide what to wear, before her best friend barged into her room.

“What up? Let’s go! I want details! Talk!”

Annie spun to face her, still doing the buttons up on her shirt. “…Hi?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Tari flung herself on Annie’s bed. “Talk!”

“About what?”

“Finnick, obviously!”  
“Shh!” Annie hissed, rushing to her door and closing it. “Keep it down.” She turned back to Tari who was grinning at her. 

“Is that what you told him?” Her friend snickered. Annie rolled her eyes. 

“That was really bad.” She said.

“Mmmm …” Tari rolled onto her back and grinned at Annie again, “So what happened?”

“Nothing happened. We looked around the house…” Annie shrugged. “Nothing exciting.”

“Well, that’s no fun.” Tari pouted. “I wanted a better story.” Annie just looked at her and Tari grinned again. 

“Let’s go…”

“Yeah, okay.” Her friend jumped to her feet, “Then will you talk to me?”

“Sure.” Annie laughed, grabbing her bag.

 

It didn’t take the girls long to reach the centre of town. By then Tari was quite interested in what Annie intended to do in future. 

“So, you’re considering moving to the Victors’ Village?”

“I don’t know.” Annie shrugged, “I mean, I can’t live with my parents forever…”

“But you wouldn’t do it just so that you can see Finnick, right?”

“I’m not that silly.” Annie replied, glancing at her.

“Yeah, I know.” Tari pushed her gently, “But you do love him.”

Annie’s breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip. “That would just make it sillier.” She murmured, then, catching her friend’s confused look continued, “I mean, it would make it harder on myself if… I mean, nothing may ever… he might not…” she sighed and Tari nodded. 

“So, Finnick aside… you need to work out what you want to do.”

“I know.” Annie murmured as they passed the first market stall. All around them the town was coming to life. Children darted here and there, ribbons of blue and green streaming behind them, lanterns hung about the place, ready to light up the streets later when night fell, and faint music began to play in the distance. Annie had always loved the Day of Lir. She traced her hand along a string of shells hanging off a nearby door frame, as she turned her head to look at Tari. 

“Where do you want to go first?” her friend asked her.

 

*

Finnick hummed to himself as he headed for the town that afternoon. He wouldn’t stay long, he had promised himself. Just long enough to find Annie and ask her if she would join him for dinner this evening. Of course, he wanted to find her and take her away immediately and spend all afternoon with her, but he figured that it probably wasn’t fair for him to monopolise her time. Besides, he would have dinner well planned. He had spoken to Mags early this morning about Annie and her apparent struggle to remain focussed at times. She had agreed with him in thinking it was a way for Annie to cope with situations she would rather not be in. Or, indeed, when she was reminded of something she would rather not remember. Mags had suggested that the best way to help her cope with that was to remind her of where she was at that time and to make her feel safe. This was everything that Finnick had concluded on his own, but it reassured him to have Mags agree. She had far more experience with this sort of thing than he did.

 

Reaching the edge of town, Finnick tried not to recoil as people caught sight of him and the whispers began. He wondered how long Annie would be able to cope with the attention she was likely to receive among the crowds. With that thought, Finnick paused for a moment. She would need to get used to attention in crowds if she was to cope on her Victory Tour. Shaking himself mentally, Finnick moved on. That wasn’t a problem for just yet. They would deal with the tour when it drew closer.

 

The music floating on the air made him smile. The atmosphere in the town reminded him of when he was a child. He really had loved the Day of Lir. The crowds were not his favourite, however. As a boy, Finnick had loved the crowds. He had enjoyed weaving between all the people, and experiencing the life of District Four at its best. Now, the stares of people got under his skin. He couldn’t weave among them, because people parted before him. The experience of the district was skewed and false. People were still kind, and he was welcomed everywhere he went, but it wasn’t real. He did not wish to be treated the way he was. He missed his anonymity. 

 

Sighing as he realised there was a group of teenage girls trailing after him, Finnick headed toward the beach. He needed a slight break from the crowd as he kept an eye out for Annie. The girls followed. Casting a casual glance over his shoulder, Finnick looked at them. A blonde, two dark haired girls and a red head. He didn’t know any of them. The girls quickened their pace to get closer and Finnick quickened his own step.

“Hey Finnick!”

Glancing over his shoulder again, Finnick gave a small wave, but continued on his way. He heard a light giggle and the girls continued to follow him. Fantastic. He resisted a sigh and walked faster.

“Hey Finnick, what are you doing?”

Finnick stopped walking and turned around. The girls hurried to catch up with him.

“Hi Finnick…” The blonde girl said, the first to reach him.

“Hi.” He looked at each of the girls as they crowded around him.

“So…” The blonde continued, “What are you doing?”

Finnick raised an eyebrow. “Do I know you?”

“Not yet.” The girl grinned, looking up at him. “I’m Haidee.”

“Hello Haidee.” He nodded. She smiled widely at him. “I was looking for Annie Cresta, actually.” 

The dark haired girl next to Haidee laughed lightly. “Crazy Cresta…”

“What?” Finnick looked sharply at the girl, and Haidee nudged her. 

“Don’t be unkind, Ona.” 

“Wh-” Ona’s blue eyes looked at Haidee for a moment before she fell silent.

“We mustn’t listen to these things we hear everyone saying…” Haidee told her friend with a smile.

“Right.” Ona said flatly.

“So, why were you looking for Annie Cresta?” Haidee asked Finnick, looking up at him once more. “You could enjoy the festival with us if you like…”

“Thanks.” Finnick said slowly, “But I still have to find my friend.”

“Friend…” Haidee repeated, tilting her head.

“Yes.”

“Well,” Haidee grinned again, “I could be your friend.”

Finnick looked at her. “I’m sure.” He said evenly, and she smiled more widely. He took a step away. “I should let you girls return to the festival.” He said, “I must find Annie.”

“If we see her we will let you know.” Haidee told him.

“I’d appreciate that.” Finnick replied, giving a small wave as he turned away and headed back for the street. Crazy Cresta? Was that what people were really calling Annie? He hoped not. That was the last thing she needed.

 

Stopping at a nearby stall, Finnick bought a packet of small sweet pastries before he continued to wander. Children darted around him, their laughter nearly drowning out the music. Finnick headed for the end of the street, where the performers usually set themselves up. The crowd was thicker here as most people were crowding around a makeshift stage that had been set up. Finnick made his way around the edge of the crowd, eating pastries as he went. The crowd jostled as the next performer took the stage as people were eager to get a view. Stepping back up on to the gutter to get some space, Finnick grinned as he found himself standing next to Annie. He offered her the packet of pastries without a word, and watched as she frowned at it before looking up to see who held it out to her.

 

*

“Finnick.” Annie smiled when she saw who was offering the packet of pastries.

“Annie.” He answered, a wide smile across his face. He lifted the packet higher and Annie took a pastry out.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” He then offered the packet to Tari who was on Annie’s other side. 

“I’m fine, thanks.” Tari replied, nudging Annie subtly. Annie tried to ignore Tari’s comments on the situation.

“So you found me.” Annie said, looking back up to Finnick.

“It would seem I have.”

“So what are you going to do with her?” Tari asked, and Annie’s mouth fell open as she turned to stare at her friend. Tari avoided her eyes and appeared to look innocently at Finnick. Annie steeled herself before she turned to look at him herself. Finnick was simply looking back at Tari, his expression amused.

“Well, I was hoping that Annie might consider coming to have dinner with me.” He told her friend.

“At your place?” Tari asked.

“Yes.”

“Well, of course she will.” Tari said lightly, and Annie looked back around at her friend. “Won’t you, Annie?” Tari nudged her, and Annie stared intently at her, willing her friend to shut up.

“Yes, thank you, Tari.” She said stiffly. Tari smirked at her. Annie looked back to Finnick who smiled at her.

“Wonderful.” He said gently. Annie tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks. “Well,” Finnick said, smiling more widely, “When you are done in town, you know where I live…”

“Oh, we’re done now…” Tari cut in, clapping Annie on the shoulder. “Aren’t we, Annie?”

“Uh…”

“We’ve seen everything we wanted to see… and we’ve looked at all the stalls…” her friend continued, “Besides… I did tell my mother I would be home about now… so, I really should go…” Annie turned to look at Tari once more, but the crowd shifted again and she was knocked slightly, forcing her off the edge of the gutter. She yelped as pain shot through her ankle and up her leg. “You okay?” Tari asked, grabbing her by the arm.

“Yeah, ow…” she clenched her teeth as she tried to test her foot. 

“Easy.” Finnick told her, his hand now under her elbow. The pain moved further up her leg and Annie bit her lip. “You’ve probably sprained it.” She nodded, leaning against Tari. “If you come to my place, I can look at it…”

“Well, you’re going to have to carry her.” Tari said.

“Tari…” Annie muttered, flicking a glance at Finnick who was looking carefully at her. “I can walk.” She told him. He nodded. Annie turned to face Tari who was now rubbing her arm.

“You okay?” Her friend murmured, “You okay to go with him?”

Annie nodded, looking at her. “Yeah.”

“Sorry I pushed.” Tari breathed quietly. Annie smirked wryly. “I just wanted you to go…”

“I know.”

“So, you go with him. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Annie nodded and Tari hugged her. “Bye…” Tari stepped back from her and looked at Finnick. 

“Be careful.” She said pointing at him. Finnick gave her a mock salute and Tari turned and disappeared into the crowd.

“You ready?”

“Yep…” Annie moved to follow him, trying not to put too much weight on her right foot as she moved.

 

It didn’t take them too much time to get out of the crowd and before long they were heading up the long street toward the Victors’ Village. Annie bit her lower lip as she hobbled along, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her ankle.

“Do you want a piggyback?” Finnick asked.

She glanced at him uncertainly, “Uh…”

“It’s okay,” He told her softly. She watched as he moved around in front of her and bent down. Moving carefully over him, Annie took hold of Finnick’s shoulders tightly as he carefully lifted her. Holding her breath as he adjusted his hold on her and hoisted her higher, she tightened her grip on his shoulders as he began to walk up the street. She adjusted her hold on him again, trying not to squeeze too tightly, or choke him. 

“Thank you.”She murmured, his hair tickling her cheek.

“Not a problem, sweetness.” He replied as they approached his house and he carried her up the front steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Emily :)


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Chapter Forty Two**

Annie watched Finnick as he set her carefully on his kitchen bench and knelt down before her. “Let’s just take a bit of a look at this, shall we?” He asked. She nodded, biting her lip. One of his hands gently touched her leg, and then slid around behind her knee, lifting as it moved down her calf toward her ankle. Her breath catching in her throat, Annie continued to watch. Finnick’s hands gently moved over her ankle, feeling carefully, his eyes lifting to her face, ready to judge any pain. “How does it feel now?” he asked her.

“Better, now that I’m not walking on it…” She replied softly. Finnick nodded, his hands moving back up her calf. 

“I think it’ll be fine… There’s a little heat in it, but barely any swelling…”

“I think I just need to stay off it for a little while.” Annie replied, “It used to happen a bit when I danced. It doesn’t feel like a proper sprain.” His hands moved back down her leg to her ankle.

“Is that so…?”he mused, focused intently upon her foot.

“It is.” She smiled lightly. 

“We might just want to ensure that the blood continues to flow properly…” Finnick told her, his hands beginning to massage her lower leg carefully.

“Oh, yes…” Annie breathed, trying to keep her eyes open, “Wouldn’t want that to… not happen…”

“Indeed.” Finnick smiled up at her, “But, I did promise you dinner.” He got to his feet. “I will first feed you, and then I’ll check on that ankle again after dinner.”

“You’ve cooked?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Most of it.” He nodded, “I even set up outside. I have quite a nice garden…” He picked her up off the bench and Annie looked at him. 

“You’re not going to put me outside to wait for you, are you?” she asked. Finnick faltered.

“Right… No… Uh…” he carried her to a chair by the window. “You can sit here, while I finish off the preparations.”

“I see you’ve really thought this through.” She grinned. Finnick gave a light laugh as he set her down.

“Give me a break,” he replied lightly, “It’s not like I entertain every day. Usually I just go to Mags’ and she feeds me…”

 

Annie laughed, amused. “That I believe.” Finnick made a face at her as he returned to his oven and checked inside. Apparently satisfied, he added another tray. What was this, she wondered? He had said that he usually spent the Day of Lir with Mags. Was Mags coming? Why wasn’t she here? Was it just to be the two of them? Why? Was this a date? He hadn’t said anything that might suggest he felt that way. He had carried her when she had been hurt, though. That was kind of sweet. He was probably just being kind, though. She had been in pain and he was a nice person. He probably would have done the same thing for Tari if she had been hurt. Or, anyone, really. That wasn’t really an indicator of anything. She really was bad at this.

 

*

Finnick grinned when he saw that everything in the oven was as he intended. It wouldn’t be long now. Perhaps it was time to take Annie outside. He did not want her sitting out there alone forever, but with everything nearly done, it could not hurt to have a little anticipation. Looking back to her, he smiled. Since he had gotten her home, she had seemed more relaxed. She had even seemed rather like the Annie he had first met on the train to the Capitol just after the reaping. It was a promising sign. Meeting her gaze, he grinned again.

“Now is the time I take you outside and leave you there…”

“Really?” She asked, “For real?”

“For real.” He insisted, picking her up quickly before she could protest any more. “It won’t be long… but you’re going to wait out here.” He took her out the side door into his garden courtyard. He actually had gone to some trouble that morning. He had strung little lights through the trees and even hung some little wind chimes, remembering that she liked them. They tinkled lightly now in the breeze and he saw Annie smile. “What do you think?” He asked, placing her carefully in one of the chairs at the small table in the centre of the courtyard.

“It’s beautiful…”

Finnick stood back up, looking at her. _You’re beautiful_ , he wanted to say. Instead he just nodded. “I’m glad you think so.” He took a step back, “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll bring out something to drink.”

“I’ll be right here…”

 

Hurrying inside, Finnick returned to the kitchen and took two glasses from the cupboard. He then picked up the bottle of wine he had taken out earlier. He was fairly certain that Annie would like it. With a smile, he returned to the courtyard and placed the glasses on the table. “You do like wine?” he asked, sitting down.

“Some…” She replied, “Although, to be honest, my experience is a bit limited…”

Finnick understood that. Alcohol wasn’t actually that common in District Four. It wasn’t that it was particularly expensive. It was affordable enough for most, but most people didn’t drink it to avoid the effects. It was frowned upon to spend a big night getting drunk and then showing up for work on a fishing trawler the next morning. Accidents were common enough at sea without alcohol adding to the risks. As such, people rarely drank. It wasn’t a part of the social norm of the district. Finnick hadn’t realised that was uncommon until he had been to the Capitol. “I think you’ll like this one…” he told her, pouring her a small glass.

“What makes you so sure of that?” Annie asked him, her head tilted slightly as she looked at him.

“Hmm… It’s sweet…” he answered, “But not sickly… and it’s light… Easy to drink…”

“I never knew wine was so complicated.” She replied, grinning lightly.

Finnick gave a small huff of laughter, then busied himself pouring his own glass. Was he coming across like too much of a Capitol snob? He had learned most of what he knew of wine while in the Capitol. He resisted the urge to tell her more about the bottle he had chosen, and decided to just see if she liked it or not. He didn’t want to go reminding her of how tainted he was by the Capitol. He watched as Annie raised her glass to her lips and took a sip. She nodded as she lowered the glass and placed it gently back on the table. 

“Yeah…” She nodded again, “I see what you mean. It is sweet but not too sweet.” She smiled. “Well chosen, Finnick.”

“Wonderful.” He got to his feet again, “I had better go and get you some actual food.” He hurried inside again, swearing under his breath. He didn’t care about wine. Why was he making it seem like he did? He was trying to be impressive. That was why. It was obvious and he knew it. He was sure Annie knew it, too. Running his hand through his hair, Finnick bent toward the oven. He just needed to slow down a bit. 

 

As he pulled the first tray out of the oven, Finnick paused. Setting the tray on the top of the oven, he braced his hands against the bench and let out a long breath. He realised he’d never done this before. He had never brought someone he was interested in to his house for dinner, or anything else. He’d never even gone out with anyone he’d been interested in for that matter. This was all new to him and he didn’t know what to do or how to act. At least now he realised why he was behaving so strangely. He tossed the oven-mitt onto the stove with a sigh.

 

It would be fine, he told himself. Annie wasn’t someone he needed to go out of his way to impress. She wasn’t like the Capitol women. She didn’t expect him to be flirtatious and say the right thing and flatter them endlessly. Except, she was the only one he had ever wanted to impress. How did people do this when they actually cared about the outcome?

After taking several deep breaths to try and calm himself down, Finnick realised that he probably shouldn’t even be trying to impress Annie at all. It was probably a selfish thing to be doing when he knew that she wasn’t quite alright yet. She had told him only yesterday that things would sometimes suddenly overwhelm her and surround her and she didn’t know how to deal with that. He would tone it down, then. This could be a dinner between friends for the moment. Just friends. There was nothing wrong with being her friend.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**Chapter Forty Three**

Annie smiled when Finnick returned to the courtyard carrying two plates. “The anticipation is over.” He told her, “Now you must eat what I have spent several long minutes slaving over.”

“Several long minutes…?” she asked, unable to help the smirk that followed. 

“At least twenty.” He assured her.

“Oh, well… I expect big things…” Green eyes met hers followed by Finnick’s laughter. She had been right. His laugher had been out of place in the Capitol, but it definitely wasn’t here. She couldn’t help but laugh back. “It smells wonderful.”

“Yeah,” He passed her some cutlery, “It smells like it does when Mags makes it. I’m rather pleased with myself.”

Annie laughed again, looking down at the fish and baked vegetables on her plate. Taking her fork, she raised a small piece to her mouth, trying to pretend she didn’t notice Finnick watching her avidly. It really was good. The herbs he had used to season the fish suited the flavour perfectly without overpowering anything. She told him as much. The pleased look he gave her made her smile and she watched as he turned his attention to his own plate.

“Oh, yeah.” He nodded, “I’m practically a professional at food.”

“So, this was Mags’ recipe?” Annie asked with a grin. He nodded. 

“The fish was, yeah. The veggies are all me.” He gave her a wink and Annie chewed on what she thought was a piece of potato. 

“They’re really good, also.” She nodded simply. “So, what is Mags doing tonight?”

“She said something about taking a walk on the beach and then having an early night.” He answered, “Why’s that?”

“You told me that the two of you usually celebrate the Day of Lir together.”

“Usually.” He confirmed.

“She didn’t want to come…?”

Finnick gave her a wry smile, “She told me of her plans when I asked her what herbs she usually uses for this dish…”

“I see.” She didn’t. Had Mags had plans already, or had she decided to leave the two of them alone? Did that mean it was a date? Had Mags thought it was a date? Did that make it one? It hadn’t really seemed like one since Finnick had stopped talking about wine. Not that she really had any idea of what a date would be like as she had never actually been on one. It was pleasant enough though. She enjoyed Finnick’s company, even when he was behaving oddly.

 

After they had eaten and Finnick had cleared the dishes away and taken everything they no longer needed back inside, Annie let out a relaxed sigh and looked up to the sky. The moon was full and bright and it made her smile. 

“Let me see about that ankle.” Finnick’s voice brought her back down to look at him. He shifted his chair around the table and patted his lap. Annie nodded. She had actually forgotten about her injury. The pain wasn’t even there anymore. She lifted her bare foot into his lap and watched as he began to inspect it. As his warm hands moved over her ankle and down her foot, Annie tried to focus on maintaining her slow, deep breaths. “There’s practically no swelling…” He said, his hands beginning to massage her.

Annie felt herself sinking into the chair. “Yeah, it feels alright.” She breathed. Finnick smiled and continued what he was doing.

“How does this feel?” he asked after a moment.

“Really good.” Annie allowed her head to drop back on the chair as she looked to the sky again.

“So, what have you done since you’ve been home?” He asked several minutes later. Annie shook her head.

“Not much. I went to the beach with Tari… That’s probably about it.”

“…Would you want to go with me?”

 

Annie lifted her head to look at him. “You did promise you’d take me.” She said, “Before the Games. You told me about this little part of the beach that nobody else knew about. You said you’d show me.”

“I remember.” He said softly, “When do you want to go?”

“Whenever you want.” She replied, “It’s not like I have a full schedule.”

“Is Tari your only friend?” He asked, and Annie let her head fall back to rest against the chair once more. 

“She’s been my best friend since we were about five. She’s my closest friend.” She gave a slight shrug, “I know other people… But none of them have come to see me… and I don’t really feel like going to them… Not that I didn’t like them or anything… But they’re… effort. Even before, it was an effort to be around them. Acquaintances, I guess you’d say. Not friends.”

“I see.”

“Why?” Annie asked, “Do you think they’ll come now that I’m a big famous Victor and all?”

“Hard to say.” Finnick said gently, “Sometimes they do. Sometimes they don’t.”

“Did people come to you?” 

“…At first.” He murmured, “Do you want me to do the other one?” Annie lifted her other foot into his lap immediately, and he continued, “When I first won, people came from everywhere. Even people that I knew by sight but had never actually spoken to. They all wanted to be my friends. After a bit, they stopped. I don’t know if it was because of rumours of what was going on in the Capitol, or maybe the novelty of me had just worn off. But, either way it was clear that they didn’t think I was worth it as a person…”

Annie looked up at him again, “Then they’re stupid.”

He gave a small smile, “I rather think so.”

“Of course,” Annie continued, “Everybody needs a friend who can give foot massages like this…”

“Oh, I don’t give these to just anyone…”

“I should hope not.” 

 

Annie couldn’t read the look he gave her. Then, before she had even made the decision to speak, she had spoken. “Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?”

“Should you walk on your ankle?” he asked.

Annie tested it on the ground. “It doesn’t hurt. It’s just a bit tight…”

“Perhaps keeping it moving would be a good idea, then.”

“So you want to?”

“Very much.”

 

*

 

Finnick wrapped an arm around Annie’s shoulders as they headed down the narrow path out of the Victors’ Village toward the mostly unused beach nearby. Mostly unused by the public, anyway. As this beach was just about attached to the Victors’ Village, it was only the Victors who used it. Pleased to see that the beach was deserted, Finnick steered Annie down toward the water.

“I’ve always loved the beach under the moonlight.” She said softly. 

“It is rather calming.” He agreed, “I used to come down here a lot when I first moved in…”

“At night?”

“Yeah. I think I slept down here more than in the house for the first few months.” He looked down at her. “Do you have trouble sleeping?”

“Sometimes.” She nodded, “The dreams…”

“Yeah…” he rubbed her arm, “I know.” 

A wave rushed in over their feet, and Finnick felt Annie’s step lighten. “Is this your secret beach?”

“No.” He smirked, looking down at her. “I’ll take you there later.”

“Can’t wait.” She murmured, before bending to pick up a shell. 

“That’s a good one.” He told her, looking as she brushed the wet sand off it. 

“Yeah.” She finished brushing it off and then slipped it into her pocket.

 

They continued to walk in silence for a while, the waves coming in over their feet every so often as the tide came in. When they reached the end of the beach, Finnick led Annie toward a small path that would lead them up through the rocks and around to the next beach. “Watch your step.” He told her, taking her hand to lead her over the rocks, “From the next beach we can walk into the town and to your house.” He watched her nod, smiling as the wind came up, blowing her hair about her face. “How are you doing, Annie?” Her green eyes flicked up to him, practically glowing in the moonlight. 

“Right now, I feel great.” She told him. He smiled. She did look happy. That empty look he had seen in her since the Games was nowhere to be seen. She was speaking clearly, and she wasn’t jumping between topics. She seemed very much like the Annie he had been getting to know before the arena. The thought made him smile brightly. That was promising. 

By the time they got to the town, most of the stalls had closed up. “Did we miss the fireworks?” Annie asked, looking around. 

“I didn’t hear them yet…” Finnick replied, taking her hand once more and leading her up the street. There was a crowd forming near the small park that edged the main beach and as they drew nearer he realised that they were waiting for the usual fireworks display held on the Day of Lir. “Just about to happen, I think.”

“Wonderful.” Annie smiled and looked to the sky expectantly. 

“Were they your favourite part of Lir as a child?” He asked her, earning a wide grin.

“Yes.” She suddenly jumped, her eyes going wide as the first boom sounded and her hand tightened painfully on his, her nails digging into his skin. “… The cannon…”

“No…” Finnick moved around behind her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her to himself. “Not the cannon… look up…” Annie’s head tilted back, resting against his chest as she looked to the sky. She smiled as gold and blue exploded across the sky and children around them screamed with delight. Finnick held her carefully. She flinched with every sound, but she didn’t try to run or get away. She just watched the colours paint the sky with the same smile on her face. Several times, Finnick had to remind himself to look up and watch the show rather than watching Annie the whole time.

When the fireworks were over, Finnick released Annie and she turned to face him. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I thought the same thing when I first got back from my Games.” He told her.

“Thank you.” She said gently, “For… holding me.” Finnick stroked her hair, unable to stop touching her. 

“You don’t have to thank me for that.” He replied, taking her hand and starting up the street again. He knew that people had noticed them, had begun to watch them. He wanted to get Annie out of there. 

They had reached Annie’s street a few minutes later and Finnick hesitated as they approached her house. “Your father…”

“Mmm…” Annie frowned and turned to him. “I should probably just go from here…”

“Alright.” He cast another glance toward her house and then looked back down at Annie. She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

“Don’t forget you promised to show me your secret beach.” She said lightly as she released him. 

Finnick bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Already planning it.” He assured her. “Goodnight, Annie.”

“’Night, Finn.” She replied, stepping away from him and then turning to hurry toward her house. Finnick watched until she was inside before he turned to head home alone.


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Chapter Forty Four**

Finnick awoke in the dark. The sun had not yet risen and he groaned in annoyance. It took him a moment to realise what had roused him, however. His phone rarely rang. With a sigh, he got to his feet and went to answer it. Panic. That was the first thing that registered when he heard the voice on the other end of the line. A panicked female voice.

“I can’t hear you…” he said, rubbing his eyes. “Start again…What’s going on?”

“It’s Annie!” Finnick recognised the voice then. Annie’s mother. 

“What about Annie?” He asked, suddenly awake.

“She had a dream!” The woman cried, “She was screaming. We tried to wake her. She’s awake, but she won’t stop screaming. She doesn’t know where she is and we can’t calm her down! You have to come!”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Finnick replied, “Try not to touch her!”

 

Throwing the phone down, Finnick ran to find a shirt, and then ran out the door. Not slowing down, it only took him a few minutes to reach Annie’s house. Without stopping to knock, Finnick let himself in and paused for a second. The screaming was coming from up the stairs, so that’s where he went. Taking the stairs four at a time, he reached the top in seconds. 

“Annie, please…” Her father’s voice.

Finnick ran into the room to the right. Annie was pressed back against the headboard of her bed, her knees tucked close, screaming hysterically. “Annie…” He threw himself onto the bed beside her, “Annie, it’s alright…” She shrieked again, her hands clasped over her ears. Lightly, Finnick touched her arm. She recoiled until she caught sight of him.

“Finnick?”

“Yeah…”

She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a near stranglehold. The screaming had stopped, but she had now begun crying uncontrollably. Finnick just sat on her bed, Annie in his lap, as she wrapped herself more tightly around him, her legs now around his waist as she cried into his shoulder. Finnick held her, rubbing her back gently. Noting that the short nightshirt she was wearing was now bunching up around her hips, he picked up a soft blanket from the end of her bed and wrapped it carefully around her. “You’re alright.” He murmured gently to her. “Nobody is going to touch you. You’re safe.” His hand moved through her hair, “You’re safe. I promise.” She just cried, clinging to him. 

“Don’t let me go.” She sobbed, shuddering. Finnick tightened his hold on her, holding her to himself firmly. 

“You know I won’t.”

 

Slowly, Annie began to calm down. She had stopped shaking and her breathing began to even out. Finnick began running a hand through her hair again, finally looking up toward her parents who stood by the wall. Her mother had been crying into her own hands as she leaned into her husband who had put an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. 

“H-how did you do that?” The woman asked, her voice cracking. “She wouldn’t let us near her…”

“Perhaps,” Annie’s father said after a moment, “We will wait until Annie is composed properly before we discuss this.” He said, steering his wife for the door. “We will wait downstairs.”

 

Alone, Finnick pressed a kiss to Annie’s hair. “You’re alright.” He told her softly. She nodded against his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. “Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?” Annie let out a long breath.

“I was in the arena.” She murmured, “Jarek… I thought he was dead. I thought I was okay… but he wasn’t dead… And then neither was Aidan…”

“That’s not what happened.” He murmured into her hair. “They’re gone. Both of them.”

“I know.” She breathed. “… But for a bit, I didn’t…” She tucked her head up under his chin, leaning into him more heavily. “My mother called you?” She asked. 

“She did.” He replied, “You really scared them.”

“They don’t know what to do.” She muttered, “I’m glad she called you.”

“Me, too.” His hand moved slowly up her back.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Oh, Annie.” He lifted a hand to make her look up at him, stroking her jaw with his fingers gently. “Don’t thank me for that.” He told her, brushing his lips against her cheek, “This isn’t something you thank me for.”

“Okay.” She murmured, rubbing at her eyes.

“Do you think maybe we should talk to your parents now?” he asked, his hand moving lower down her back again. Annie shifted against him and Finnick bit his lip, taking hold of her hips.

“But I’m quite comfortable…” She said, shifting again. Finnick closed his eyes. 

“I… really think… we should talk to them.” He lifted her slightly.

“Alright.” She murmured, getting to her feet. Finnick breathed a silent sigh of relief. There had to be something deeply wrong with him for him to turned on by Annie in this situation. She pulled a shawl over herself, before running a hand through her sleep messed hair. “Okay, I’m ready.” She said. Finnick got to his feet, smiling slightly when Annie stepped into him, wrapping an arm around his waist and moving him toward the door. 

He allowed her to lead him downstairs and to the kitchen where both her parents were waiting. Annie sat at the counter, yawning. Finnick stood near her, trying to decide what the expression her father was wearing meant. 

“Thank you for coming.” Annie’s mother said softly, “We really didn’t know what else to do…”

“It’s not a problem.” Finnick replied, “Really.”

“She wouldn’t let us anywhere near her…” Annie’s father said, “We tried the exact thing you did… We tried talking to her… telling her she was okay… And nothing worked, yet you were able to walk in and change everything. Why do you think that is?”

 

Finnick looked at the judgement in the man’s eyes. “I think…”He began, “it’s because I was Annie’s lifeline when she was in the arena. I suppose I still represent safety to her.”

“So, you’re not engaged in a sexual relationship with my daughter?”

“No, Sir.” Finnick answered.

“Dad, I told you we lied for the interview.” Annie sighed, “It was to make me memorable for sponsors. I’ve told you that. A hundred times.”

“What I saw up there,” The man pointed at the ceiling, “was more than just someone who sent her medicine in the arena…”

Finnick looked at him. “I get it.” He said, “I’ve been there. I mean no disrespect, but it’s something that you will never be able to understand. Nobody will, until they’ve been through it. It’s not something that can be explained, and even though you may have watched every second that was broadcast, and I’m sure that you did, you will never understand what it was like. You will never understand what it is still like.” He looked then at Annie, “It creates a bond.” He said, “Annie’s Games may be over, but I’m not just going to walk away from her.”

“And I don’t want him to.” Annie cut in, looking at her parents. “He makes me feel safe when I forget.” She told them, “Sometimes I get confused, but Finnick helps me remember.”

Finnick watched Annie’s mother look at her father. The man frowned, looking back at him. “Fine.” The older man eventually said. “Fine. You may see her.”

Relief flooded Finnick. “Thank you.” He said, meeting the man’s dark eyes. “Thank you.”

“Now,” Annie’s mother said gently, “I think it’s time that we all went back to bed.”

“Yeah,” Annie agreed, getting to her feet. “I am exhausted.” She looked to Finnick, but her father stepped forward.

“Absolutely not.” He said flatly, “Finnick will go home.”

Annie looked toward Finnick who thought it was best not to push his luck. “I’ll come and see you tomorrow.” He told her, “We’ll go to that beach…”

She nodded, clearly resisting another yawn. “Kay, Finn…” She murmured, heading for the stairs before stumbling slowly up them. Her mother followed quickly after her. Finnick looked back to her father who led him to the front door. 

“You mistreat my daughter in any way…” He began, “Be that physically, emotionally, psychologically… or in any other way, shape, or form, and I’ll bury you at sea.”

“Understood.” Finnick replied, nodding.

“Good. Go home.” The door was closed and Finnick headed back onto the street.

Walking home, he tried to sort through everything that had happened. It was almost too much to process at three in the morning. He needed to sleep. He’d work it out tomorrow. Then, he would take Annie to his favourite beach. That would make everything better. There was no way that it was going to be a bad day.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Chapter Forty Five**

Annie stumbled down to the kitchen when she awoke the next morning. As she seated herself at the bench, her mother looked over at her from the sink. 

“Did you get some rest?”

“Yes.” Annie nodded, “What time is it?”

“Nearly eleven.”

“What?” Annie looked around at the clock on the wall. “You let me sleep so long…”

“Figured you were exhausted, love.” Her mother put a cup of tea in front of her, “Tari came by… I told her you were sleeping so she said she would be back this afternoon. I told her she could stay for dinner.”

“Alright.”

“You had better drink that quickly and get changed if you’re going with Finnick…”

Annie looked quickly at her mother. “You called him last night…”

“Yes.”

“How’d you know his number?”

Her mother gave her a long look. “I made sure I had it the day after you got back.”

“You knew I’d need him…?”

“Yes.”

“But, Dad…”

“When your father gets an idea in his head, he cannot be told…” She shook her own head, “After your interview…” She sighed.

“You didn’t believe it though, right?”

“I know you, Annie.” She replied, “Even if you and Finnick had have had that kind of relationship, there was no way you would be talking about it in front of an audience.”

“We have not.” She said.

“But you like him.” Her mother responded, leaning on the other side of the bench. Annie looked at her.

“He’s a kind person.” She said slowly, “And I trust him.”

“And you like him.”

“Mum, I don’t… I don’t… know…” She sighed, “I don’t know what’s going on.”

Her mother stood straight and brushed a piece of her long dark hair back. “Drink your tea and then go and get dressed. I’ll pack you some food to take.”

Annie sipped her tea, watching her mother make sandwiches. “Why are you so open to Finnick?” She eventually asked. Her mother didn’t even look up before she answered.

“Because he brought you home.”

 

Annie changed into a pair of swimmers and then pulled a light beach dress on over the top. She was definitely going swimming today. Standing in front of her mirror she quickly pulled a brush through her hair and then tied it back. Finnick would be here any moment. She wondered just how far away this little beach was. Was it hard to get to? Was that why people didn’t go there? Giving herself a quick once over in the mirror and deciding that she was as presentable as she was going to get, she picked up her beach bag and headed for the door. Hurrying down the stairs, she heard her mother call that there was a knock on the door. 

She was met with Finnick’s green eyes when she opened the door. “Hey…”

“Hi.” She smiled at him.

“Are you alright this morning?” he asked her as she stepped back to let him in. Annie nodded.

“Yeah, I just woke up not long ago.”

She watched Finnick look her over as he stepped through the door. “If you’re not feeling up to this we don’t have to go…”

“You’re not getting out of showing me this beach. You did promise.” She replied, closing the door and turning to smile at him. The way his smile widened in response told Annie that he had just received the answer he was hoping for. Her mother walked in then, carrying a small basket.

“Here you go, Annie.”

“Thanks, mum.” She replied, taking the basket and hugging her mother.

“Don’t forget Tari will be here for dinner.”

“I won’t.”

*

 

Finnick took the basket from Annie as they walked out the front door. “What’s this?” he asked.

“Mum packed food.” She replied, casting him a bright smile. Finnick’s step nearly faltered. He didn’t think he’d seen that smile before.

“That was thoughtful.” He answered after a moment.

“She’s good that way.”

“What’d she pack?” he asked, wanting to peek into the basket. Annie gave a light laugh.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” She replied. He gave a pathetic sounding whine which caused Annie to laugh again. He watched her, pleased. She really did seem to be doing much better. He had known that she was stronger than she had realised herself, but perhaps she was stronger than even he had realised. Perhaps what he had feared since Torsti’s death in the arena was not going to happen. Perhaps she was perfectly fine and had just needed some time at home to get herself back together. Perhaps they would come through this in one piece. The thought of Snow and the people he had introduced Annie to on her last night in the Capitol flooded his mind, but he pushed it stubbornly aside. They would deal with that when they had to. Right now, he was going to take Annie to the beach and not think about anyone besides her all day. 

It only took them about ten minutes of walking before they came to the end of the road they were on. Annie looked to Finnick uncertainly.

“It’s over this crest.” He told her, gesturing at a sandy hill. “Then there’s a sort of hidden path…”

He watched her green eyes look him over before nodding. “Alright.” She agreed. He led her up the hill and into the bushy mangroves. “I see why nobody knows about this…” she said as they walked. 

“It’s really not that far from town…”

“Mmm…” She mused, “But surely from sea… they’d pass it…”

“Yeah, but there are some offshore rocks… the fishing trawlers steer clear…”

“Ah…” 

Finnick took her hand to help her down the slight drop onto rocks before they were able to reach the sand. “Here you go…” He said, waving a hand up the beach.

“It’s lovely.” Annie said, smiling as she looked up and down the beach. The little cove was probably only about five hundred metres across and was cut off by steep rock cliffs on either end. This was what prevented people from coming around from the surrounding beaches. The only way in was through the relatively unused path they had come by, or by water. “Very private.”

“Thus the appeal.” Finnick replied, heading across the sand to choose a spot to set the basket down upon his towel. Annie trailed after him.

“Have you never seen anyone else here?” She asked, laying her towel down beside his.

“No…” he replied, “But there have been footprints in the sand every so often. So… I guess someone else comes here. But, I’ve never come across them.”

“When did you first find this place?” She asked, and he watched as she pulled her dress up over her head. 

“Uh…” He tried to process her question, “Uh… I think I was about thirteen…”

“Before your games?” She dropped down onto her towel.

“Yes.” He nodded, laying back on his own towel, “I was exploring. Then, after… I guess I came to hide from people…”

“Fair enough.”

His hand drifted toward the basket, “Do I really have to wait.”

“Yes!” She slapped his hand away from the lid, “It’s not time yet.” He grinned at her, watching as the light breeze lifted the loose hair from around her face. She looked toward the waves and his grin widened.

“Fancy a swim, Annie?”

*

 

Annie pulled her hair free and secured the tie around her wrist as she headed for the water. Finnick followed behind her and she turned to grin at him as she reached the water first. “You said there were rocks that keep the boats away…”

“Yeah, they’re further out, though. It’s fine in here.”

She smiled widely at him and ran into the waves, not stopping until the water lapped at her thighs. Turning, she expected to smile at Finnick but he was nowhere to be seen. “Finn…?” Her eyes scanned the beach and the water quickly. She turned, looking all around her. “Finnick?”

He came up before her in a splash of water; bronze hair and golden skin appearing out of nowhere. Annie gave a light shriek and pushed him square in the chest, sending him disappearing beneath the waves once more. She shrieked again when she was suddenly lifted out of the water and she found herself thrown over Finnick’s shoulder. “What are you doing?” She cried as he waded deeper into the water. 

“Wait and see…” She could hear the laughter in his voice and she tried not to laugh in turn.

“No! No don’t!” she shrieked once more when he suddenly lifted her from his shoulder and tossed her into the water. The second she came up from beneath the water, Annie threw herself at him, determined to wrestle him beneath the waves. She heard his surprised yelp when she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to drag him down. An instant later she felt his arms around her waist as he just lifted her to him and then he started to laugh.

“That’s not going to work on me, Sweetness.”

“It could…” She protested, still trying to drag him down. His green eyes, so like her own, met hers, and she pouted. 

“Not likely.” He lifted a hand to push her wet hair back from her face, “Sorry.”

“I will have my vengeance.” She told him softly. Finnick’s eyes moved over her face as he held her more tightly to himself. He turned, blocking the waves from her as he pulled them out past the break line and into the calm swell.

“I look forward to it.” He beathed.

“You just wait…”

“I have been.”

Annie looked at him, not knowing what he meant by that. Finnick suddenly let her go and moved back. “You can’t punish me if you can’t catch me.” He grinned.

“Oh, we’ll see…” She tried to grab him, but he was too quick. Annie lunged, but he dodged, and she plunged beneath the water fruitlessly. Coming up with a gasp, her hair plastered to her face, Annie turned to look for him. Finnick was just floating nearby, a wide charming grin on his face as he watched her. “Can’t punish you if I can’t catch you, you say?”

“That’s what I say.” He agreed, still grinning. Annie cast a glance at the beach. 

“I can if I eat all the food before you get there…” She dove toward the beach, swimming as quickly as she could. Catching a wave as soon as she was able, Annie was running up the beach only moments later. 

Finnick passed her shortly before she reached the towels, and as she reached him and the basket, she dove at him, hoping to tackle him to the sand. Unexpectedly, however, Finnick rolled them, pinning her to the towel beneath him. Annie blinked up at him, breathlessly.

“And just what were you trying to accomplish?” He asked lightly. 

She blinked again. “It’s not fair that you’re so much better at everything than me.” She replied. His eyes moved over her.

“I wouldn’t say everything.” His hand pushed her wet hair away from her face again and Annie just looked up at him. His bronze hair stood at all kinds of angles, while the salt water glistened on his gorgeous golden skin. Annie licked her lips, tasting salt. Raising one of her hands to rest on a perfectly muscled shoulder, Annie flicked a glance toward the basket. 

“So, uh…Have you looked yet?”

Finnick let her up and she pushed herself into a sitting position. “In the basket, I assume you mean?” 

“Yes.” She replied, pulling her wet hair back to be tied once again. Finnick moved to pick up the basket and draw it closer to himself. He grinned at her before lifting the lid and peering inside. Annie tilted her head, watching as he pulled out a pair of plates, and cups.

“Your mother really went to some effort here.” He said, pulling out a thermos. 

“She doesn’t really do things by halves.” Annie replied, taking the thermos and pouring some tea into the cups.

“I see that.” Finnick pulled out the sandwiches that Annie had seen her mother make. Then, much to his delight, he discovered several slices of cake. Annie grinned, watching him. “You know,” He told her, putting a piece of cake on her plate, “I knew this was going to be a good day.”


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Chapter Forty Six**

Finnick and Annie walked on the beach nearly every day after he had first taken her to his secret cove. At times she seemed distant, her eyes holding that vacant look that sent dread through him, but it wasn’t lasting as long now. It was with great pleasure that he watched her grow lighter. It was when they were on the beach that her eyes were the clearest. With the sand between her toes and the sound of the waves crashing around them, Annie would look at him and actually see him. Finnick wished that he could keep her there forever, keep her with him. She would slip in and out though, like the tide, but he could always bring her back.

He had gone to collect her early on Parcel Day, and as they headed up the beach toward the town, they could hear the excitement of the children. Glancing down at her, Finnick bit his lip. She had barely spoken two words since they had left her house. He watched as she bent and picked up a shell, brushing the sand from it before slipping it into her pocket.

“Annie…”

She looked up at him, her eyes the colour of the sea as a storm rolled in. Fear spiked in him. “Finnick?” her voice was low and held none of the usual humour in her.

“Are you okay?” He asked uncertainly, “Did you have another dream?”

“Every night.” She muttered. His hand itched to touch her, but he suspected that might be unwelcome, so he walked silently beside her, keeping his hands to himself. After several minutes she spoke again, “I don’t want to.”

He nodded. Annie was expected to assist the Mayor with the opening of Parcel Day. She would have to stand before the crowd and praise the Capitol and their generosity. Torsti’s family would also be there. Annie had mentioned several times to Finnick that she did intend to go and see them, if they wanted to see her. She hadn’t felt ready to face them yet, however. Today she was being forced to. In front of an audience. “It won’t last long.” He told her gently. She just nodded. “I will be right there…”

“I know.” Her voice had softened somewhat and Finnick now dared to reach out and lightly touch her arm. “Can we leave right after?” She asked. 

“Of course.” He replied, smiling at her when she looked up at him again. Annie just nodded and looked toward the town as they drew closer to the path up off the sand. 

The moment they reached the large podium where the Mayor would address the District, Annie was ushered up the steps. Finnick followed, smiling at Mags who stood with several of the older Victors. Seeing Annie check over her shoulder for him, he quickened his step to catch up. 

“Good morning, Mayor.” He heard Annie say softly when he stopped beside her. 

“You can call me Demelza.” The woman replied and Annie nodded. Demelza then turned to look at him, “Ah, good. You’re here, too.”

“I am.”

“Okay, well, as usual, I will welcome everyone this morning. Following that, Annie, you and a member of the Oiva family will begin handing parcels out to the children. The adults can begin collecting their own from collection points around the square.”

Finnick hadn’t missed Annie stiffen at the mention of Torsti’s family. Who would she be handing parcels out with? Torsti’s mother? 

“How long do we have?” Annie asked softly.

“About five minutes.” Demelza replied, “Excuse me…” Finnick watched the woman hurry off to check on something or other.

Turning to Annie, Finnick looked her over quickly. “Breathe.” He told her. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

“I should have gone to see them before today.” She replied, “I should have done that…”

“I am sure they understand.” He told her softly, “Don’t worry about it.”

“How can I not…?” She turned to look out over the square, watching as the sea of people thickened. Everyone appeared eager to receive the free food. They always were.

“Okay, everyone in place.” Demelza came back toward them and herded Finnick back to stand with several of the other Victors, before pulling Annie to the front of the podium with her. They then stood in silence while they waited for the crowd to grow quiet so they could begin. Finnick kept his eyes on Annie, watching as she clenched handfuls of her skirt, trying to remain calm. 

While Demelza talked, welcoming everyone and promising that this wouldn’t take too long, Finnick’s gaze slipped from Annie out to the crowd. This was the first time that they had really all seen Annie somewhere public, other than fleeting glimpses when she came into town. This was a public event. As he had suspected, most of their eyes were on their new Victor. Most of them looked curious, some sceptical. Finnick had wondered how they would view Annie’s victory. He had expected her own district to be supportive and, he supposed that for the most part, it had been.

Suddenly noticing someone smiling directly at him, Finnick blinked. Vague recognition. A moment later he realised that it was the girl he had met on the beach on the Day of Lir. What was her name? Hailie? No, Haidee. He watched as she gave him a small wave. He inclined his head in acknowledgement and looked back to Annie.

“Annie,” The Mayor said, turning to face her, “Do you have anything you would like to say?”

Finnick held his breath as Annie went visibly rigid. “Uhm… Well…” She paused, looking out at the crowd, “I am just thankful that… these parcels will be of help to so many families…”

“Lovely…” Demelza smiled out at the crowd, and Annie clenched another fistful of her skirt as the crowd muttered among themselves. “And we owe this to you, Annie.” Finnick watched Annie look down. “So!” Demelza announced, “To assist Annie with giving out the first parcels to the children, we have a member of the Oiva family.” More muttering from the crowd. Finnick supposed Torsti had been quite popular. “If the Oiva representative would like to come forward, we will begin.” 

Finnick glanced over when a tall blonde boy started up the stairs. He then did a double-take. The boy coming up the stairs was nearly identical to Torsti.

Annie’s scream was ear-splitting.

Finnick spun toward her. Annie staggered backward, staring at the boy who had now reached the top of the podium. She screamed again, her hands coming up over her ears.

“Annie…” Finnick darted forward as Demelza dragged the microphone away from her. “Annie…” he reached cautiously out to her as she shook, now screaming hysterically. “Sh-sh… It’s okay…” Finnick caught her when her knees gave way beneath her, and he went slowly with her to the ground. “Annie…” He raised a hand to her cheek, trying to get her attention. “Annie, listen to me.” He pulled her hands away from her ears, “Listen to me.” Her eyes lifted to him, but Finnick knew that she didn’t even see him. She just screamed again. He needed to get her out.

Looking around, Finnick spotted the door that the tributes were taken through after the reaping. Good enough. He swiftly lifted Annie into his arms and carried her toward the door. Without missing a step, Finnick kicked the door in and carried her through. He didn’t stop until he was in one of the waiting rooms. Sitting on one of the velvet couches, he held Annie tightly. “Breathe.” He told her firmly, rubbing her back when she began to hyperventilate. “Breathe.” He felt her inhale beneath his hand, “Out…” she exhaled, “In…” he nodded, “Good…”

“Finnick…”She choked, trying to make her voice work. “Finnick… it was Torsti…”

“No, Torsti is gone.”

“I saw him.”

“It wasn’t Torsti.” He told her, rubbing her back again. “It was his brother or something…”

She shook her head, “No… No… He’s back…”

“Annie, listen to me.” She was still shaking her head, muttering to herself, “Annie, now.” She looked up, meeting his gaze. He frowned, “Are you hearing me?” She didn’t reply. Finnick fought panic, trying to read that vacant look in her eyes. “Annie…” She looked away, still muttering. “No!” Finnick shifted her off his lap and onto the couch, dropping to his knees on the carpet in front of her. Taking her hands quickly, he looked up at her. “Annie… Annie… Shit, please…” He was about to start screaming himself in a few seconds. He needed to think. She was always clearest on the beach. 

Reaching into the pocket of her skirt, Finnick pulled out the shell he had seen her pick up earlier. “Annie…” He pressed it into her hand, “Come on…” he held both her hands in his, lifting one, he pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist, watching her desperately. “Come back.”

Annie looked at the shell in her hand, before lifting her gaze to Finnick. He went a little higher on his knees. She drew a shuddering breath before her eyes suddenly flicked toward the door a moment before there was a knock.

“One sec…” he called.

“I messed up…” She breathed, looking at him with wide eyes, “In front of all those people…”

“It’ll be fine, Annie.”

“They all saw…”

“They all saw a kid who looked pretty much exactly like Torsti appear in front of you. I think they all understood.” She looked at the door again and Finnick got to his feet. Moving over to the door, he pulled it open slightly. “Mags…”

“She alright?” The woman asked him. Finnick nodded slowly. He supposed she was now. “The boy wants to see her.” Finnick kept his face neutral. “I think you should let him.”

“Let me prepare her.” He replied after a moment. Mags nodded and Finnick closed the door. Turning back to Annie, he went and sat by her once more.

“Mags…” She said, looking at him.

“She wanted to check on you.” He told her, taking her free hand in his. “She also said that that guy wants to see you.”

“The one who looks like Torsti…”

“Yeah.”

Annie turned her head to look at him more closely. “I don’t feel okay, Finnick.” She said almost flatly, “I’ll see him,” She continued before he could interject, “But I need you to know I don’t feel right. I…” She shook her head, “Not like myself.”

“I’ll be right here.” He told her as there was another knock on the door.

“Come in.” Finnick called.

Annie’s grip on his hand tightened as the door opened and the tall blonde boy walked in. He could hear Annie’s breathing quicken. Finnick looked more closely at the boy. He was very like Torsti indeed. They had the same build, the same hair, the same skin, and the same eyes. This boy’s nose was slightly wider than Torsti’s had been, however. Also his eyes were a little closer together.

“Annie…” The boy said, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… I didn’t realise that you didn’t know…”

“Didn’t know what…?” Annie breathed, shrinking back against Finnick. 

“I’m Torsti’s twin brother.” He said softly, “My name is Theon.”

Finnick stared. Had Torsti even mentioned having a brother, let alone a twin brother? He couldn’t recall. He hadn’t really liked the guy at all, so he doubted he would remember even if he had said something.

“Theon…” Annie murmured. Finnick watched her look Theon over. “Twins…”

Theon nodded, “Yeah… He was older by seven minutes…”

Annie got slowly to her feet, still looking at him. “You look so much alike…”

Theon ran a hand through his hair. “Torsti was the better looking one.” He said, “All the girls thought so.”

“He was kind.” Annie murmured. “I’m so sorry…”

“No… I didn’t come for your apology.” Theon said, looking down at her. “My brother cared about you. So, I just wanted you to know that if you need anything at all… You can come to me. I’ll help in any way I can…”

Annie nodded and moved back until she reached Finnick once more. Finnick took that hand that searched behind her back.

“I’ll probably see you later at some point…” Theon looked at them both, “… Bye.” With that, he turned and left the room.

“I feel like he had more to say.” Finnick murmured when Annie sank down onto the chair beside him. 

“I think he knew it was enough for now.” She replied, leaning against him. Finnick wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “… Take me home, Finn.”

“Alright,” He said gently, “Let’s get out of here.”


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Annie had decided to move into her house in the Victor’s Village. It was news that pleased Finnick to no end. He had been barely able to contain his pleasure when he’d informed Mags of the news. The woman had been quick to tell him that this in no way meant that he was allowed to just walk over to Annie’s house any time he felt like it. He would still have to consider her privacy and respect her own space. He knew that. But she would be closer. 

As the house came completely furnished, with even linen and food in the cupboards, Annie did not have much to move from her old house. Finnick had offered his assistance, but she had assured him that the help was unnecessary. So, he watched from his kitchen window as her parents helped her carry a few boxes and bags inside.

Supposing that he should get her a house-warming present, Finnick figured he would head into town and see what he could find. He did not expect to find Theon. 

Stopping as the blonde boy smiled at him, Finnick raised a hand in greeting. 

“Hey,” Theon said, grey eyes meeting his own green.

“Hi.”

“How’s Annie…?”

Finnick inclined his head, “She’s okay. She’s moving into the Victor’s Village today.”

Theon nodded, “Good… That’s good…”

Finnick watched him run a hand through his light hair. He knew that after Annie had reacted the way she had on Parcel Day that Theon had assisted Demelza with the parcels alone. He also knew that the boy had received a lot of attention around the town since then. It was quickly becoming apparent to Finnick that Torsti had been much more popular a tribute than he had first assumed. It was also apparent that Theon was uncomfortable with this attention. Finnick guessed the boy was different to his brother in that regard. 

“Do you think…” Theon began and Finnick looked back to the younger boy, “Do you think she’d mind if I visited her?”

“Uhm…” Finnick blinked, “I don’t suppose she would…” he replied, “But I’d say give her a day or so to settle in and all that… Too much at once might…” he broke off and Theon just nodded in understanding.

“Oh, hey…” Finnick looked down as a hand touched his arm. That blonde girl. Haidee.

“Hello…” He replied. Haidee smiled widely at him, before turning her eyes on Theon. 

“Hello.” She said. He smiled at her. “Isn’t this just a lovely sight to see...” She continued brightly. “You know,” she looked at Theon again, “If your brother had have won and we had a proper victor, just image how he would have looked standing next to Finnick here…” She looked up at Finnick, “You wouldn’t have to do so much babysitting and we would have two fine, young, victors that we could be proud of.”

Finnick swallowed the anger that flared in him. “Excuse me?” he asked.

“Well, just imagine how embarrassing it’s going to be for all of District Four every time Cra- … Annie is shown to all of Panem…” She continued, “Torsti would have been a wonderful victor. Like you.” Finnick hadn’t missed Haidee’s correction of Annie’s name. Crazy Cresta. He had heard it more and more since Parcel Day. 

“Annie is not embarrassing.” He said, his voice low. Haidee just looked at him.

“Whatever you say.” She traced her hand over his arm, “I’ll see you later.” She turned her eyes on Theon again, “Maybe I’ll see you later, too.”

When she had walked away Theon frowned at Finnick. “What’s she want with me?” he asked, “I didn’t even go into the arena…”

“I’d say that you look enough like your brother for her to forget that fact.” Finnick muttered, trying to quell the rage building in him.

“Do you … know… her?”

“I’ve spoken to her twice now…”

“Does Annie know her?”

“I have no idea…”

“You know what she nearly called Annie…?”

“Crazy Cresta. I’ve heard it before.” Finnick just about snarled. Theon nodded. 

“I’ve heard it a bit, too…” He looked uncertainly at Finnick and the question was clear in his eyes.

“She’s not crazy.” He said sharply. “… She’s… just…”

“Traumatised?” Theon offered. Finnick nodded.

“Some days she’s perfectly fine.” He gave a light shrug, “Then she won’t be. It’s post traumatic stress. We just need to be careful what she’s exposed to… It can be managed…”

“I’m sure it can.”

Finnick looked at Theon. He already liked the boy more than he had liked Torsti. “Give her a day or two, then come to visit her.” Theon nodded and took a step back.

“Sure. I can do that.”

Finnick watched as he began to walk away. “Theon?” The boy turned back to look at him, “… Were you trained…?”

“Yeah.” He then turned and disappeared into the market. Finnick just stood there for a moment before he remembered that he had come to find a house-warming gift for Annie. He had better hurry up if he wanted to find something and get home before night fell.

 

*

 

Annie was just wandering along the beach when she caught sight of Finnick heading her way. Tucking her hair behind her ear she smiled as she watched him approach. “Hey…” She waved a hand in the direction of the Victors’ Village. “All moved in.”

“That’s great.” He smiled at her, “I got you a house-warming present.”

Annie eyed the bag he was holding. “Is that it?”

“It is.”

“What is it?”

Finnick laughed, “You’ll have to wait and see.” Annie made a face and he laughed again. His laughter made her smile. The sound really was perfectly suited to the beach. Finnick and the beach together. Nothing could be better. “What are you smiling at?” he asked her, nudging her with his elbow. Annie just looked at him and smiled wider. 

“Never you mind.”

“Ooh. Secrets.” Finnick snickered. Annie just pointed at the bag in his hands, raising one of her eyebrows. Finnick gave her a heart melting smile. “Were you going into town?” He asked her after a moment. She shook her head.

“No… I was just taking a walk.”

“Fancy walking back home?” He asked. 

“With you?” She asked, “I think I could handle that…” 

Finnick’s low chuckle amused her. She turned and he fell into step beside her as they headed back down the beach. Annie eyed the bag he carried surreptitiously, wondering what he could have possibly gotten her. Finnick apparently noticed her doing this anyway as he switched the bag to the other hand, further away from her and flicked her a smirk.

“You’re a bit of a tease.” She told him. He laughed again. Annie liked this; being able to make Finnick laugh so easily. She loved this side of him. His light humour instantly brightened her own mood. They walked down the beach together in silence, listening to the waves crash and the seagulls squabble over the offcuts from the days catch. Annie watched several cats dart from the rocks lining the shores where they chased rats who were also after the leftover fish entrails. She smiled as several children followed the cats. It appeared to be some sort of rite of passage for children to catch the cats that lived along the shore. She remembered getting several nasty scratches of her own a few years ago. She had caught the one she was after, however. It had been a force to be reckoned with, the grey scraggily thing she had caught. “Did you ever chase the cats?”

“Yeah.” He grinned, “My first one was this big fat black one. It had one eye.”

Annie smirked, “Your first?”

“I am Finnick Odair.” He winked at her, “I’m fantastic at everything.”

“Oh really?” She grinned.

“Ask anyone.” He answered, nodding solemnly.

“I don’t think I need to.”

 

As they walked up over the rocks to get off the beach, Finnick looked around at her. “I saw Theon.” He told her, “He asked if you would mind him visiting you.”

“Oh?” Annie paused to choose which rock she would jump to next. “What did you tell him?”

“I said to give you a few days to settle into your house…”

Annie nodded, hearing a small meowing sound. “Do you hear that?”

“A cat?”

“Yeah.” She tilted her head, trying to listen better. She heard it again. “There…”

“Annie, this beach is crawling with cats…”

“No… this is…” she frowned, following the sound when she heard it again. She jumped from rock to rock, trying to get closer. 

“Annie…”

“Down here…” Annie bent down, looking through the cracks between the rocks. The small sound drew her attention to a crevasse. Getting onto her hands and knees, she peered into the crevasse. Inside she saw a small black and white shape. It meowed. Reaching in, Annie scooped it out.

“Kitten.” Finnick said, bending over her. Annie looked up at him, cradling the kitten to her chest as it shuddered against her. Finnick helped her to her feet.

Gently, Annie stroked the tiny kitten’s head with one finger. “I think it’s sick…” She murmured, holding it carefully as it continued to shudder. Finnick frowned looking at it. 

“Looks sick…”

Annie held it closer. “Do… do you think I can take it home?” Finnick inclined his head.

“If you want to. It’s your house, remember…”

Annie nodded, wrapping the kitten in her coat. She had wanted a cat, afterall. This one was tiny and sick and needed love. The way the thing leaned against her, shaking like it was made her feel protective. There was no way she was putting it back under those cold rocks to freeze and starve. This little kitty was coming home with her.

*

Finnick watched Annie walk, carrying the kitten wrapped tightly in her coat. She had barely looked up the whole time, and he was nearly concerned that she was going to walk into something or trip. She looked down at the cat, however, smiling and murmuring to it reassuringly. He could tell already that this kitten was going to be one spoiled creature. He smiled, though. Annie needed something that she could cuddle when she felt overwhelmed by things around her. This was something that she could love and that could love her in return. This would be good for her.

By the time they got back to Annie’s house, Finnick was convinced that Annie was properly in love with the tiny cat. As soon as they got through the door, Annie pulled out a blanket and put it on the couch, wrapping the kitten in it. “I’ll have to give him a bath later.” She said, turning to Finnick.  
“I hope you have fun with that.” He smiled. Annie gave an excited bounce and his smile widened. “Here…” He handed the bag he had been carrying over. She took it slowly, eyeing him shyly. Finnick watched silently as she opened it and reached inside. Gingerly, she pulled out the shell wind chime he had bought. 

“It’s beautiful,” She murmured, tracing a finger down the shells dangling lightly. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome, Annie.”

Sea green eyes met his own and she smiled wryly, “So… being big, strong, manly Finnick Odair… do you think you could hang it for me?”

“Where do you want it?” He grinned. She pointed above her front window. 

“There’s a hook up there…”

Finnick headed over to the window and hung it carefully on the hook. It would catch a gentle breeze when the window was open. It was perfect. Annie hugged him the instant he turned back around. Not needing encouragement, Finnick wrapped his arms tightly around her. She looked around when the kitten meowed and Finnick let her go. 

“I’ll let you get to bathing that little guy,” he told her, “I’ll see you later.”

Grinning, Annie gave him a small wave and went over to the couch, picking the blanket and kitten up carefully. He watched her for a second before turning and heading out the door. Perhaps he ought to be jealous of the attention that cat was going to receive.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Chapter Forty Eight**

Annie showed up on Finnick’s doorstep the next morning. He smiled widely when he opened the door to find her there, holding the kitten to her chest. “Hi.” She greeted him, just about bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Hi.” He replied, letting her in. “I was just making some tea, would you like some?”

“Sure…” 

Finnick turned and led her into the kitchen. Annie sat in a chair by the window as Finnick took two cups from the cupboard. He watched her as he went about pouring the tea. She seemed fairly calm and content. “… How was your night?” He asked lightly. 

She smiled at him. “It was fine. Fiddlesticks didn’t appreciate his bath to begin with… but he came around.”

“Fiddlesticks?”

“I named him Fiddlesticks.” She said, nodding once. Finnick resisted a smirk.

“He seems to have warmed to you, too.” He said, watching as Annie tried to put the cat down on the table, but it clung to her.

“He likes being held.” She replied, setting the creature in her lap. Finnick couldn’t blame the cat for thinking that being held by Annie was the preferable option. He kept that opinion to himself as he carried a cup of tea over to her. Sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the table, he looked Annie over carefully.

“So, you went okay on your first night in your own house?”

She nodded, looking at her cup. “Well, I knew you were just across the road…” 

Finnick smiled softly. “True.” Annie lifted her cup slowly and took a small sip. It pleased him to no end that the simple knowledge that he was just across the street gave her comfort. He hoped that that sense of comfort and safety would help her heal. “So, uh… Not that you need a reason at all to come knocking on my door… but was there one? Did you want me for something?”

“Oh…” Annie looked up at him from her tea, “I don’t really have food that Fiddlesticks can eat. I was going to go to the market. I wondered if maybe you wanted to come with me?” She glanced down at her cup again, “That is, if you’re not busy…”

“I’ll definitely come.” He told her, pleased beyond belief. 

“Thanks.”

Finnick watched Annie stroke the kitten’s head, pausing only when the tiny thing sneezed.

“Are you going to bring him?” he asked, gesturing at Fiddlesticks. She shook her head.

“I think I’ll tuck him away at home in the warmth.”

“That is a good idea.” He nodded in agreement and then jumped when the phone rang.

A feeling of sick dread washed over Finnick as he walked toward the phone in the next room. The thing rarely rang, and when it did, it never brought good news.

“Hello?”

“Mr Odair,” President Snow’s voice greeted him and Finnick’s eyes closed despair.

“Yes?” He forced out through clenched teeth. 

“I am calling to inform you of several engagements that you have next week.”

“Oh…” Finnck fought the nausea that washed over him. 

“You will be required to return to the Capitol for three days. As usual, you will receive your schedule when you arrive. Is that clear?”

“Yes…” He murmured, “… How many?”

“So far you have six appointments.” 

Finnick didn’t reply.

“Any questions, Mr Odair?”

“No…”

“I expect you here in five days. I trust that you will be on time and that you will be agreeable.” Snow didn’t wait for an answer and the line went dead in Finnick’s ear. Finnick put the phone down and returned silently to the kitchen, sinking back into his seat.

“Finn?” Finnick looked up to clear green eyes. Annie was looking at him with a frown, “What is it?” she asked, her voice low. He didn’t want to tell her. He didn’t want to think about it, and he didn’t want her thinking about it. He couldn’t keep it from her, however. Even if he wanted to or even if he tried, she would notice him missing for three days. He wouldn’t lie to her, anyway.

“That was Snow.” He murmured, not trusting his voice. Annie’s eyes went dark. “I… I have to go back to the Capitol for three days.” He continued, “He has…” he sighed, his eyes closing, “People I have to see…”

He opened his eyes when Annie reached across the table to put her hand on his. She closed her fingers around his. “When do you go?”

“In five days.” He looked down at the table. Annie pushed her chair back, and set the cat on the table as she got to her feet. Finnick looked back up as she moved around the table and knelt down before him. Shaking his head, he reached out to her. He didn’t want her on the floor. “Annie…” he took her hands, and lifted her back to her feet, getting to his own feet as he did so. Annie lifted one of her hands to his cheek.

“I don’t know what to tell you…” She breathed. Finnick just wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her to himself and holding her tightly. He felt Annie’s arms come around his neck as she leaned into him. “I’m sorry, Finnick.”

“I’ll deal with it.” He murmured into her hair, “I always do.” He felt one of Annie’s hands move up the back of his neck before combing gently through his hair. His eyes closed again and he pressed a quick kiss to her temple, “Let’s go get this cat some food.”

 

*

 

Annie watched Finnick as they made their way through the markets. He smiled at her and made light conversation, but she could see the tightness around his eyes. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he actually had to go back and do what Snow forced him to do, but he also had to stress about it for the next five days. Annie bit her lip, turning to a stall. Perhaps she should make him a dinner before he left. It would be nice to repay him for the meal he had cooked for her.

By the time she had looked back around, Finnick had moved to the next market stall. She hurried to catch up and found him talking to Tari.

“Hi” Tari wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “How’s the house?”

“Really nice.” Annie replied.

“Finnick tells me you got a kitten…”

“Fiddlesticks.” Annie nodded, watching as Tari grinned at her. “I found him.”

“Is he cute?”

“The cutest.”

“The cutest?” Tari asked, her dark eyes moving to Finnick.

“He is fairly cute.” Finnick confirmed. Annie smiled widely.

“Aw. I can’t wait to see him.” Tari laughed. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Annie replied, “I was just going to grab a few things and then head home. You can come whenever you like.”

“I’ve got to get a few things, too.” Finnick put in.

“Alright. What if we meet back here in ten minutes?”

“Sounds good.” Finnick nodded and Tari linked her arm through Annie’s.

Annie allowed her friend to lead her off through the market. Tari pulled her from one food stall to the next. Annie bought things for a baked dinner. Simple and easy. 

“So, are you doing okay?” Tari asked her, “After the other day…?”

“Mm.” Annie glanced at her and then made a face. “I’m fine.”

“Must have been a shock… Torsti’s brother…”

“Yeah… I didn’t know…”

“Someone should have told you.”

Annie shrugged. “Too late.” She smiled softly when Tari pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they reached the end of the street. She did feel good doing these old regular things that she and Tari used to do a lot. “You should come spend the night at my place soon.” She told her friend.   
Tari smiled at her, “Yeah, that’d be fun. It’ll be like our old sleepovers.” Annie nodded. “Just let me know when.” Tari continued, “I’ll bring snacks.”

Annie paused when a group of girls pushed past them. “Hey, look.” She heard one giggle, “Crazy Cresta.” Annie’s eyes narrowed and she looked to Tari.

“Crazy Cresta?” she asked, barely above a whisper. “That really is what they’re calling me?”

“Don’t listen to them.” Tari said firmly, pulling Annie around to go a different direction. 

“That’s what those girls called me on the beach…” 

“I said, don’t listen to them.” Tari said sharply. “They’re dumb bitches.”

“It’s not just them, though, is it?” Annie murmured.

“No.” Annie turned to look for the person who had just answered her question. Haidee. The girl she had met on the beach. “Everyone knows you’re crazy.”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you need me to draw you a picture?” Haidee asked, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, “I said, everyone knows. They’ve seen it. One look at you and it is obvious.” Annie blinked. She had only ever met this girl once before. Why would she say this?

“I’m not…” She breathed, “Finnick-”

“Won’t be interested in you for long.” Haidee cut her off, smiling widely, “Why would he be? You’re not that attractive…There’s nothing special about you. You’re just a plain little crazy girl.” Annie shook her head, but Haidee continued, “You’re not even a real Victor. You won by default. You’re a nobody. He has better options. He deserves more.”

“Just cause you want at him.” Tari snorted, “Be less of a whore.”

Haidee’s blue eyes narrowed as she looked from Tari back to Annie. “At least I’m not a crazy little nobody who can’t even go five minutes without having a meltdown. How much of a turn off do you think that is?” Annie just looked at her. Was that true? She knew that she wasn’t exactly alright. Finnick clearly knew it, too. Did he find it unappealing? Did it repulse him? “It’s not hard to see that he’d rather be elsewhere.” Haidee went on, “You’re nothing but a burden.” 

“Shut your mouth.” Tari snapped, tugging on Annie’s arm, “Don’t listen to her. Let’s go.”

“Let her hear the truth.” Haidee laughed, “Finnick Odair is not for Crazy Cresta.”

“And who the fuck are you?” Tari snarled, “You’re just some random slut trying to get her hands on one of the District’s Victors.”

“What do you mean ‘trying’?” Haidee smirked. Annie’s breath caught in her throat. Surely she was lying. She had to be lying. Haidee laughed, seeing the look on her face. “Aw.” Annie turned away, trying to fight the panic that was rising in her. She looked up when she had turned directly into Finnick.

“Hey,” he said, “Did you get everything you needed?” He took the bag she was holding, then frowned, looking down at her, “Annie?”

“Hi, Finnick.”

Annie watched Finnick glance toward Haidee. “Hi.” He replied, his free hand moving to Annie’s lower back. “What’s wrong?” He asked her softly. She shook her head.

“We were just having a little chat.” Haidee put in. Annie turned back to look at her.

“Oh, really?” Finnick asked, his hand still on Annie’s back. “About what?”

“Well,” Haidee said, smiling once more, “you.”

“Me?” Finnick asked tightly.

“Yeah,” Haidee nodded.

“Well, as fascinating as that must have been,” Finnick said, “You’ll have to excuse us. Annie and I have things to do…” Annie watched Haidee tilt her head, twisting a lock of her blonde hair between her fingers.

“Well, if you’d prefer,” Haidee smirked at Finnick, “I was planning on taking a long, private, swim…”

“No.” Finnick said icily. Annie turned to look at him when his hand slid from her back, around her waist, drawing her closer.

“Aw. Don’t be coy.” Haidee replied, “It’d be just you and me…”

“No.” Finnick said again, and Annie felt his hold on her tighten once more. This wasn’t the Capitol. He was meant to have a choice here. Haidee needed to stop. 

“We wouldn’t be interrupted…” The blonde girl continued.

“He said ‘No’.” Annie told her through clenched teeth. There was no way she was going to let this girl do this to Finnick.

“Shh, Crazy.” The girl replied, “I wasn’t talking to you.” Annie just about snarled.

“You were talking to me, though.” Finnick snapped, “And I’m saying ‘No’.”

Haidee’s face twisted, and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “You can’t really be saying ‘No’ to me!” she cried, “You can’t! I… I’ll pay you. I have money.”

Finnick went rigid and Annie threw herself at Haidee with a shriek. She managed to knock the girl backward to the ground, where she pinned her. Annie managed to get one good slap in before Finnick had lifted her off the blonde, hauling her away. “Annie, stop!” he said loudly. Annie shrieked again, trying to get back at Haidee who was scrambling to her feet.

“Fucking crazy bitch!” Haidee yelled, “Torsti should have let that kid from Seven gut you!”

Annie struggled against Finnick, trying to get free. Tari darted past her, however, and swiftly punched Haidee in the face, sending her back to the ground. “Shut your mouth!” The dark haired girl snapped. Finnick pulled Annie further away until she stopped struggling against him.

“Enough.” He said, “We’re going home.”

“Yeah.” Annie murmured, straightening her shirt, “Okay.”

Finnick walked beside her as they headed back up the street. Tari followed them, silent. Annie didn’t look at Finnick until they were halfway back to the Victor’s Village. He walked, eyes straight ahead, no expression on his face. “Finn…?” He took her hand as they walked, and Annie fell silent.

 

*

Finnick held Annie’s hand carefully. As they approached the Victor’s Village he noticed her look at him every few seconds. She was okay, he told himself. He had gotten her away from Haidee before she’d gotten hurt. She was fine. He could hardly believe that Annie had thrown herself at the girl like that. He knew it had been to defend him, but she could have seriously injured herself. When she looked at him again, he squeezed her hand.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly. Finnick looked at her.

“I’m just fine.” He told her. He glanced behind at Tari who still followed them. He had been impressed by the girl punching Haidee, and he liked her. He did not want to talk to Annie in front of her, though. Tari apparently realised this, as when they reached Finnick’s house, she kept walking toward Annie’s. 

“I’ll just go play with this cat…” She said, giving them a wave.

Finnick nodded and turned to look at Annie.

“You’re okay?” Annie asked him again. 

“You attacked Haidee.” 

“She deserved it!” Annie said sharply. “She was trying to…” She flailed her hands, “You don’t deserve…”

“I know what she was trying to do…” He said gently.

“She’s horrible.” Annie muttered and he nodded his agreement.

“What she said to you,” he began, raising a hand to her cheek, “About Aidan…”

Annie just looked up at him. “Can’t say I’m not glad Tari punched her.” She said flatly. Finnick lifted his hand to her hair, stroking it gently. “I don’t want you to ever have to be with someone you don’t want to be with.” She said so softly he had to strain to hear her, “And in the Capitol you have to… but here you get a choice.” She frowned, “That is important…”

“I know.” He told her.

“I won’t let anyone take that choice.”

“They won’t.” He replied, “I promise.”

“…She made it sound like she had… already…”

“Do you really think that I would go anywhere near that girl?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No.” she murmured, looking away, “I just wanted to… I mean, it’s not like I have any claim on you or anything… I mean…” Annie broke off frowning and Finnick shook his head.

“Annie,” he said gently, reaching up to her cheek, making her look at him, “The reason she said all of those things was to make you feel that way.” He told her, “She wanted to get under your skin… because you do.” Sea green eyes met his cautiously, “You do have a claim on me.”


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

**Chapter Forty Nine**

Every morning leading up to Finnick having to return to the Capitol, he and Annie walked on the little beach attached to the Victors’ Village. Annie watched him become more and more tense, growing rather desperate herself, knowing that there was nothing she could do about it. The day before he was due to leave, a storm was blowing a gale just off the coast, but Annie insisted they take their walk anyway. By the time they had gotten down to the beach, the wind was dying down slightly, but the cloud build-up over the water was huge and dark and they could see lightning lighting the huge cloud mass every few minutes. It was rather spectacular.

“Do you think it’ll pass us by?” Annie asked, watching the clouds over the ocean. 

“I don’t think so.” Finnick replied, “The wind will be back.”

“Calm before the storm…” Annie murmured, bending to pick up a shell. She slipped it into her pocket before looking back to Finnick. 

 

Each day, Finnick had become more and more silent. He was tense, it was clear to see. He was distracted, often staring absently. Annie didn’t want to know what he was thinking about, but she didn’t like whatever it was. Noticing him staring unseeingly at the ocean now, Annie took his hand as they walked. Nothing had happened between them since Finnick had told her that she had a claim on him. It had been four days and nothing had changed. She wasn’t sure why. Saying that she had a claim on him was saying that he sort of belonged to her, wasn’t it? It was saying that he was interested in her. That she was the choice he had made. Yet, it had not been mentioned again and Finnick had done nothing about it.

Had she done something to discourage him? Annie didn’t know. Was there some way that she acted that stopped him, or was there something that she should be doing to encourage him? Biting her lip, she eyed him again. 

“Finnick…” She began, hesitantly, “When are you going to kiss me?”

Finnick froze, coming to a stop instantly. Annie was sure she could almost hear him whine. “Wha-what?” he choked. She just waited, knowing he had heard her. “Uh… Annie…” She watched him run a hand through his hair, smoothing it back as it was ruffled by the wind coming off the ocean. “Annie, I…”

Annie shook her head when Finnick was unable to form words. “It’s okay,” She said, the wind blowing her hair everywhere, “I just… I mean, you are going to, right? Eventually?”

Finnick nodded, looking at her. “I wanted the time to be right…”

“It will be.” She replied, smiling widely.

“… Sorry.”

“No,” Annie couldn’t wipe the smile off her face now, “Whenever it is will be perfect.”

“How do you know that?” Finnick asked, a wry smile working its way onto his face.

“Well, I just do.” She grinned at him and he lifted her hand in his to his lips.

“I hope so.”

 

Annie walked beside him as the wind began to pick up again. She had hardly dared to believe that Finnick could be interested in her in the way she had wanted. That she could be anything more to him than someone he had to mentor, or even a friend. He was gorgeous, after all, and he could have anyone he wanted. Annie was pretty, but she knew she wasn’t a head turner. She had barely been able to hold a candle to someone like Lumina. Even Haidee was more attractive than she was. Annie knew that, too. Finnick seemed to think she was beautiful, though. He had made that clear enough. Knowing that, and the fact that he did think about her the way she had desperately wanted him to, Annie felt lighter than she had in weeks. She felt hopeful.

 

Smiling at him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Annie let Finnick lead her up off the beach. With the wind now whipping past them, she felt the first drops of rain

“When exactly do you have to go?” She asked as they came in sight of their houses.

“First thing tomorrow morning. About dawn.” Finnick answered softly. Annie glanced up at him quickly. 

“So… could I make you dinner tonight?” She asked, smiling when she saw his expression brighten.

“I’d like that.” He replied, “When would you be ready for me?”

“Sunset?” Annie said, having to speak up over the wind now, “But you’re welcome whenever.” They stopped outside Annie’s house and Finnick held both of Annie’s hands in his.

“I have to go and see Mags before I go… and pack what I’ll need for the next few days.” He told her, “I’ll see you after that.”

Annie nodded, “Okay,” She smiled, “Take your time.”

“Okay, go inside before this storm hits.” He said, turning her toward her door as the rain began to fall heavier now. Annie did as she was told, closing the door behind herself and then moving to the window in the living room. She watched Finnick run back across the street to his own house before she headed into the kitchen to make sure she had everything she would need for dinner.

 

*

 

Finnick zipped the bag on his bed. He never took much with him to the Capitol. Most things were provided for him, but over the years he had discovered that having some of his own things with him helped. In the small amount of time that he got to be alone, it helped to be able to read one of his own books or even just hold something from home.  
Usually by this time before a trip to the Capitol, Finnick was curled on his bed, trying to keep his mind off what was to come, and trying to keep himself from throwing up. He was usually sick with worry and dread. Now, he just wanted to get over to Annie’s.

Finnick had seen Mags earlier in the day and had talked to her about everything that had been going on in the last few days, and what might happen in the next few while he was gone. It was mostly concerning Annie. Finnick was concerned that Annie could have some sort of panic attack, or freak out being unable to cope with something. Without him around to take care of her, he was worried about what might happen to her. He knew that he was going to be all over the television, and that she would likely see some of what he was doing, but he didn’t know how she would cope with that. Mags had promised him that she would take care of Annie, and had made him promise to take care of himself. She made him promise that every time he went.

Picking the bag up off his bed, Finnick placed it by his bedroom door before heading back downstairs and out onto the street. He hurried across in the rain, knocking quickly when he reached Annie’s house. Annie let him in immediately, stepping back as he moved into the house. Sweeping his wet hair back from his eyes he thanked her when she gave him a towel.

“It’s really coming down out there…” She said, watching as he quickly dried himself off with the towel.

“I think it’ll probably last all night.” He replied, handing the towel back to her. Annie turned and hung it over a chair.

“Maybe if it’s bad enough the train to the Capitol won’t be able to run…” Annie said softly, but Finnick just shook his head. He wished that it worked like that. “I wish you weren’t going…”

“Me too, Sweetness.” He murmured, running a hand through his hair. Annie moved over to a cupboard by the wall, before coming back to him, something in her hand. 

“So, I know I kind of stole the rope bracelet you made to remind yourself of home…” She said, reaching out to him. Finnick gave her the hand she sought.

“You didn’t steal it.” He replied gently, “I gave it to you.”

She just smiled at him, taking his hand. “I made you this instead.” He looked down as she pressed something into his palm. Tracing a finger over it, Finnick smiled. It was a cut and polished Tibia Shell attached to a thin rope. She had made him a necklace from one of the shells she collected from the beach. “That’s the shell I found today.” She told him. Finnick looked up, meeting her green gaze. “… so you have something to remind you of home…”

He slipped it over his head. “I won’t take it off.” Finnick’s hand found Annie’s again, his fingertips brushing over the rope bracelet he’d made around her wrist. He smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She reached out with her other hand to touch the shell that now rested against his chest. “Dinner is just about ready, if you’d like to come and have a seat.”

“I’ve been looking forward to it all day.” He replied, following her into the dining room. He had been, it was true. He intended to think about it for the rest of the evening, also. He most definitely wasn’t going to think about tomorrow. Not at all.


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Chapter Fifty**

Finnick left as the sun was rising the next morning. As he closed his front door behind himself, he cast a glance across the street at Annie’s house. He had said Goodbye to her last night after dinner, but he wished that he could go over there now and see her again. He had to be on the train in twenty minutes, though. It didn’t bare thinking about what Snow would do if he wasn’t. So, with a sigh, Finnick turned away from Annie’s house and headed down the street, fiddling with the shell around his neck. Three days and he would be back. Three days.

By the time Finnick had reached the train, the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach had grown. Three days was an eternity, and it would feel even longer. Fighting back panic, Finnick locked himself in his carriage and sat on the bed. Snow had said he had six engagements during his time in the city. Well, it had been six at the time the President had called him. It could be more now. He supposed that he would find out soon enough. He hoped that they would all be pretty straightforward. It was easiest when he just had to meet them, do what he had to, and then leave. 

Shifting himself back on the bed, against the headboard, Finnick drew his knees up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around himself, he closed his eyes. How was he going to do this? Over the years, it had been hard enough for him to do what he was asked to do by all of the people he was sent to in the Capitol. Hard enough to do that to himself, when he hadn’t felt like he was betraying someone else. Now, Finnick wasn’t sure that he could do it. He knew that Annie had changed things. She had changed him. The instant he touched someone else, he knew that he would be betraying Annie. He had told her that she had a claim on him, and she did. They may not have gotten to actually discussing it, but he was hers. He knew that.

Would Annie see it as a betrayal? Would she see it that way? It was disloyalty. If he was able to these things it would be as if he didn’t care about her. As if she didn’t matter. The sick feeling in his stomach grew worse and Finnick groaned. Curling onto his side, Finnick tried to draw deep, steady, breaths. He needed to get himself together. If he turned up in the Capitol the way he was now, somebody would complain. If Snow got any complaints about him, then Finnick would pay for it. He needed to calm down and steel himself. He may hate this, but he was good at it.

He would do what he had to and then he would return to Annie.

 

*

 

Annie awoke to knocking on her front door. Dragging herself out of bed, she pulled a shawl around herself before heading downstairs to answer it. Theon smiled at her when she pulled the door open. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” She replied, pulling the shawl tighter. 

“I hope you don’t mind. Finnick said I should wait a couple of days to let you settle in…” He looked uncertainly at her, “Did I wake you?”

Annie’s eyes caught on Finnick’s house across the street. He would be on the train on his way to the Capitol by now. He was gone. By tonight he would be surrounded by people who would be all over him. Snow would likely have sent him to someone the instant he got off the train. He would be so far away. She wouldn’t even be able to talk to him. Her breath caught in her throat at that thought. She had been entirely focused upon Finnick and his anguish over having to go back to the Capitol, and she hadn’t given a second thought to how she would deal with him being taken from her. Since she had returned, and even more so since she had moved into the Victors’ Village, she had taken Finnick’s presence for granted. She had known that he would be just across the road, ready to come the instant she called. He had been right there for her, and that thought alone had helped her. Now he was gone. He wouldn’t hear her if she called for him. She was alone.

Annie hadn’t noticed she was shaking until Theon touched her arm. “Annie?” he asked, “Are you alright?”

“I… I…” She shook her head, fighting down panic.

“Okay, come on.” He took her arm and led her inside, “Let’s get you sitting down.” Annie let Theon take her into the kitchen where she sat in a chair by her table. “Have you had breakfast yet? Let’s have some tea.” She watched as he walked over to boil the kettle. Fiddlesticks suddenly sprinted across the kitchen floor and Theon bent swiftly, scooping the kitten up in one hand. “Well, hello…” He held the cat up to look at it for a moment, and then moved over to put it in Annie’s lap. “What’s this little fellow’s name?”

“Fiddlesticks.” She murmured, “I found him.”

“Down by the rocks?” Theon asked, opening a cupboard and taking out two cups.

“Yes.”

Theon nodded and hunted around until he found the tea. Annie watched him then pour the hot water into the cups. By the time he set her cup in front of her, Annie had stopped shaking and was breathing normally. Theon sat down at the table, looking at her. “Have you settled in?” He asked, glancing around the kitchen. Annie nodded. “No problems?”

“No,” She murmured.

“That’s good,” Theon told her, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Uh…”Annie stroked Fiddlesticks gently, trying to think. “Uhm…” She looked at him, “I was thinking of putting up some fairylights outside…”

“I can do that.” He nodded, Annie narrowed her eyes. 

“I met you for all of two minutes,” She said, “That one time on Parcel Day… I don’t understand… what you want, or what you’re doing...”

Theon looked at his tea. He traced a finger around the rim, silent. Eventually, he looked back up at her. “I can go…”

“No, I just want to understand.”

“My brother cared about you.” He told her gently, “He tried to protect you… He would want you to be taken care of…”

“And you think that’s your job?” She asked slowly.

“A way of doing something for my brother…” He said gently, “It’s something I know he would have wanted…”

“I think he would have wanted to win…” Annie replied. “If it had have come down to Torsti and I, would he not have killed me?”

The look Theon gave her made Annie pause. “… I don’t think so.” He answered hesitantly, “He would have ensured you came home.”

Annie stared at him. Was that true? She knew Torsti had tried to protect her in the arena. He had factored her into his plans right from the first night on the train. He had been concerned when he thought she was going to get herself a poor score from the Gamemakers. He had done everything he could to help her. She had treated him with distrust. She had assumed that when the time came, he would turn on her like everyone else. Tears pricked Annie’s eyes.

“Why would he volunteer if he wasn’t going to do everything he could to come home?” She breathed.

Theon twisted his hand on the table. “That boy that got called out… The young one…” he looked at her, “Torsti knew he stood a better chance. But, I think he still intended to come home. Until he got to know you.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I knew my brother.” He murmured, “Better than anybody.”

Annie just looked at Theon. He looked like Torsti, but he was much more unsure and hesitant than his brother. After a moment, she nodded. “… The hedges down the side of the yard…” She said, “They need cutting back.”

He met her eyes, then nodded his own head. “Thank you.”

 

After they had finished their tea, and Annie had given Theon a sweet pastry, he headed outside to put up the lights. It didn’t take him long, and then he moved onto the hedges. It was then that Tari arrived, letting herself in without so much as a knock.

“… So,” Annie’s friend said, pulling one of the curtains partway back to look out into the yard, “I couldn’t help but notice that tall and very gorgeous guy out there… trimming your hedges.”

“It’s Theon.”

“Yes, I did notice.”

“He’s helping.”

“Something I also noticed.”

“Then what’s your point?” Annie asked, looking up from the book she had been reading on the couch.

“My point,” Tari replied, pulling the curtains open a little wider to improve her view, “is that I liked it.”

“Right…”

“Do you think he’d trim my hedges?”

“You don’t have hedges.” Annie replied flatly.

“I could plant some.”

Annie put the book down and looked at her friend. “You like him?” Tari just gestured at the window as if that said it all. “What did you think of Torsti?”

“Mm.” Her friend shrugged, “He was nice enough…”

Annie nodded and swung her feet up onto the couch. “Why don’t you take Theon a glass of water? You can ask him to stay for lunch…”


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**Chapter Fifty One**

The train arrived in the capitol at nearly ten o’clock. Yawning, as it came to a stop, Finnick hoped that he would be able to go straight to his apartment for the rest of the night. He hadn’t done anything all day except sit on the train, but he was exhausted. That hope was dashed when he stepped onto the platform and one of Snow’s staff began toward him. Finnick sighed as he was handed his itinerary. Looking at it, he saw that his first engagement was in forty five minutes.

“There’s a car waiting out front for you.” He was told and he nodded his head silently. 

“Got time to stop by my place for a sec…”

“As you wish, Mr Odair.”

Finnick followed the guy out to the car and got into the backseat, eyeing the large package on the seat beside him. Finnick received a new package of clothing every time he returned to the city. It was only a five minute ride to his apartment, and he told the driver he would be back in ten minutes before he got out and headed upstairs, carrying both his bag and the package from the car. Unlocking the door, he moved into the apartment, looking around with relief. He had been given this apartment when he was sixteen and had first been made to come back to the Capitol at regular intervals. He was pleased to see that each time he came back, the apartment had remained untouched. Everything was always as he left it. It was a small bit of peace in the chaos of the city. A space that was only his.

Moving into the bedroom, Finnick set his bag on the chair by the wall and unzipped it. He didn’t need a shower, but he supposed a change of clothes would be alright. He turned and set the package from the car on the bed before pulling it open. The clothing he received each time was generally appropriate for the engagements he was sent to. Looking through the stuff from this package, he supposed everything was pretty straightforward. He chose a red shirt and a pair of black pants and put them on. This would do for tonight. With a sigh, he cast a longing look at the bed before he turned and headed out the door and back downstairs.

Sitting in the car, Finnick looked at his itinerary again. The name for tonight caught his eye. Julius Pompey. This shouldn’t take too long after all. His time with Julius was generally pretty straightforward, the man usually just wanted to fuck him. Most of the time he didn’t even want to talk. Finnick wondered why he even wanted him specifically, as he could just fuck anyone. He didn’t suppose it mattered, however. He would be done in an hour and allowed to leave.

As Julius’ house was on the other side of the inner city, it took them nearly half an hour to get there. He hurried quickly to the front door and it swung open the instant he knocked. “Julius…” He greeted, looking at the man who stood before him. Julius was about forty, portly, with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was already sweating profusely. 

“Come in, Finnick.” He said, mopping his brow with a handkerchief. Finnick stepped into the familiar entrance. “You know where the bedroom is.”

Finnick nodded and headed up the hall. One thing that made Julius marginally easier to deal with than a lot of other people he was sent to was the fact that Finnick didn’t have to fake trying to seduce him. This was straight business. He didn’t have to pretend to love it. Julius simply expected him to walk into the bedroom, take his clothes off, and get onto the bed. This was easier. He stepped into the bedroom and began unbuttoning the shirt. When he’d gotten it off, he folded it carefully and set it on the dresser neatly. Julius hated mess. 

When his pants and underwear had joined his shirt, Finnick set his shoes by the dresser and turned, getting onto the bed. Julius entered the room a moment later, taking his robe off and sitting it carefully over a chair by the wall. Finnick watched as the older man then climbed onto the bed and reached for him. Moving closer, Finnick resisted a shudder when Julius leaned over him and kissed him. Closing his eyes, he let the man do what he wanted with his hands. Another thing that made Julius easier to deal with was the fact that the older man didn’t expect Finnick to prepare him. Julius didn’t want to be touched, he wanted to do the touching. After several moments of Julius’ hands wandering all over him, the man moved back slightly and Finnick opened his eyes. 

“Turn over,” Julius said, and Finnick could see that the blonde man must have readied himself while he had been touching him. Getting onto his hands and knees on the bed, Finnick bit his lip. He wasn’t hard himself, and that usually didn’t bother Julius. He didn’t know how well his body would take this, however. He supposed that his earlier concerns about betraying Annie weren’t really problematic here with his worry on how he would force himself to do what he had to. He could detach himself from this situation. He didn’t have to do anything except allow Julius to do as he wished. Finnick himself didn’t have to lie, flirt, or force his body to react in any specific way to some woman who wasn’t Annie Cresta. Tomorrow, he had no doubt, would prove more difficult. Tonight, he could do this.

Feeling Julius’ hands on his hips, Finnick bowed his head. The older man ran a hand over his back and around his waist as the bed shifted while he adjusted himself. Finnick made sure to take slow, even breaths. He knew what was coming, and an instant later his breathing hitched as Julius pushed a finger into him. As Julius moved the finger around, his other hand continued to move over Finnick before slipping around to take hold of him firmly. Finnick’s breath caught again as Julius began to work him with that hand. Only a moment later, the older man slipped a second finger into him. 

It was a double edged sword, really. While parts of this were easier to deal with because he could just mentally detach himself, part of it was also more difficult. It wasn’t the fact that Julius was a man that made it more difficult, it was the fact that he was allowing someone to do this to him. To possess him in this way. While faking his interest in other people and then forcing his body to do something he did not want to do was hard, those people never got to possess him in this way. They never got to have him like this. Even the other men he was sent to that Finnick had to top. There were few who wanted to fuck him the way Julius did. So yes, while it was easier to detach from the act, he was more than aware of what he was allowing this man to do, and aware that he was letting him have a part of him that Finnick would rather he never have. With a start, Finnick realised that was probably why Julius wanted him specifically. He wasn’t just fucking anyone. He wasn’t just fucking a body. He was fucking Finnick explicitly. He got to possess a Victor and keep him powerless. He got to have power over Finnick that most people never got to have. It was always about power.

Finnick forced himself to breathe as Julius pulled his fingers from him. Apparently the man had judged that he was loose enough now. Hearing Julius spit into his hand, Finnick kept his eyes on the pillow before him. All of the other men that Finnick was sent to insisted on expensive scented lubricants, and he supposed they would as he was generally the one topping them. Not that Julius ever really hurt him, although he figured using saliva as lubricant probably added to the man’s sense of dominance over him.

Both of Julius’ hands returned to Finnick’s hips now, lifting him up and positioning him where he wanted. Finnick bit his lip again, his eyes still firmly on the pillow before him. He felt Julius press against him for only a moment before the older man pushed inside of him. Finnick bit back a groan and resisted the urge to shift himself uncomfortably. Julius held him still by the hips for several moments before pulling out slightly and repeating his movement. Finnick’s eyes closed as he scrunched his face up to keep any sound he might make from escaping. 

The pleasured sound that Julius made had Finnick bracing his weight through his arms. He knew that once Julius was comfortable, the older man would pick up the pace. Julius withdrew completely for a moment and Finnick had only just adjusted his weight on his hands before the man had thrust back into him. Finnick heard a grunt which was followed by another quick thrust, this time harder. Julius had apparently found an angle he liked as he had tightened his hold on Finnick’s hips, pulling him up and back as he continued to thrust into him, pushing harder each time. Finnick squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he let Julius drag him back to meet each of his thrusts.

“Ugh! Yes!” Julius’ cry made it more difficult for Finnick to detach himself from what was happening, and he clenched handfuls of the bedspread, desperate to keep himself from making a sound. 

As the older man shifted angles, a shudder ran throughout Finnick and he bit down on his own lip, relishing the unpleasant metallic taste of blood that slid across his tongue. He was suddenly pushed down by a hand to the back of his head as Julius moved further over him. Finnick didn’t move, his cheek now pressed firmly to the bedspread as the man over him was now able to drive more deeply into him. “Fuck! Yes!” Julius’ fingers now dug deeply enough into Finnick’s hips that he was sure the man would draw blood. Julius only thrust harder, as he now cried out with each stroke. Suddenly, a hand grasped a rough handful of Finnick’s hair, bringing tears to his eyes as Julius’ thrusts only grew harder and more brutal. Finnick tried to relax his body, unable to move with the heavy man pinning him to the mattress as he pounded relentlessly into him. A few minutes later it was over as Julius came with a bellow and collapsed down over him.

Finnick lay where he was, unmoving. Eventually, Julius rolled to the side. “You can go.” Silently, Finnick got to his feet and moved stiffly over to his pile of clothes. He dressed himself just as silently, before walking out the door, not looking back. He hurried down to the car that had waited for him, and once they were three streets away, he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that he would hurt in the morning. But that, at least, was over. One down, five more to go. Then, he could return to Annie.


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

**Chapter Fifty Two**

Annie awoke screaming. Flailing around, she tried desperately to escape the net that had ensnared her. She suddenly hit the floor with a painful thud and then realised that it was only her bedsheets that still had her feet trapped. Not the arena. Just her bedroom. Scrambling to her feet, she ran from the room and downstairs. Not the arena. Just her house. It didn’t help. She didn’t feel safe. She fled. Annie didn’t realise that it had started raining again until she was halfway across the street. The cold water hitting her face startled her and then she realised that Finnick was still in the Capitol. He wasn’t home. Even if she pounded on his door for the rest of the night, there was nobody home to answer it. So, she stood in the middle of the street with the rain coming down on her, not knowing what to do. The cold helped. The wet. Both of these things had helped her in the arena, floating in the floodwater, knowing that the water would save her and not the others. Cold and wet was good. It was safe.

Annie had just about calmed down when Mags shuffled up to her through the rain. The older woman didn’t say a thing, just took Annie by the hand and led her to her house. Annie let Mags take her into her kitchen. “Sit.” She did as she was told, watching Mags set the kettle to boil. “You’re wet.”

“It was raining…” Annie murmured, watching the kettle. 

“Indeed.” Mags shuffled out of the room and Annie continued to watch the kettle until she returned. “Here.”

Looking up, Annie took the towel she was offered. “Thank you.”

“If you take that off, I’ll hang it to dry by the fire.” Mags told her, handing her a large shirt and a coat. Annie looked at them. 

“These aren’t yours…” 

“Finnick’s.” The woman replied simply. Annie quickly pulled her wet nightdress up over her head and gave it to Mags before putting the shirt on. It came to her thighs. She pulled the coat on after and wrapped her arms around herself. Annie’s eyes closed as she let out a sigh; the coat smelled like Finnick. She leaned back in her seat as her heart rate returned to normal. “Don’t forget to dry that hair.” Mags told her. Annie opened her eyes and picked up the towel before beginning to dry her hair with it. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Annie replied softly.

Mags pottered about for a few minutes before putting a large mug of hot chocolate down in front of Annie. “Drink.”

“Thank you.” Annie draped the towel over the chair beside her and picked up the mug. She took a small sip before looking across at Mags who had now taken a seat with her own mug of chocolate. “Are you going to ask me what I was doing in the rain?”

“You woke up from a nightmare.” Mags replied, “You didn’t feel safe so you went looking for Finnick, but you remembered he wasn’t home only once you were in the street.” Annie just looked at her. “Was that about right?”

Annie nodded, sinking deeper into the coat. “I… I didn’t think…” She murmured, “I just started running…”

“That makes perfect sense.” Mags told her gently. “Finnick is your safe place.” Annie nodded again, fiddling with her mug, “If you would like, I can give you a key to his house. I am sure he wouldn’t mind you spending some time there if you need to.”

“Really?” Annie asked, “You think that would be okay?”

“Certainly.”

“…Did you hear me?” Annie asked after a moment, “… My nightmare.”

“Nightmares are not uncommon here.” Mags told her. Annie knew that was a ‘Yes’. Great. That was just what she needed. Everybody in the village knowing that she was waking up in the night screaming. Running a hand through her wet hair, Annie supposed that she probably had the most understanding neighbours possible. They all had nightmares. “Would you like to spend the rest of the night here?” Mags asked her.

“That would be nice, thank you.” Annie nodded. She really didn’t want to go home alone. Knowing that Mags was nearby would be comforting.

“Good. Drink your chocolate while it’s hot. It’ll make you feel better.”

Annie nodded again, wrapping her hands around the mug. “Alright.” She murmured.

Mags looked carefully at her. “Finnick will be home soon enough.” Annie frowned, staring hard at the mug again. Three days wasn’t soon enough.

“But what they’re doing to him.” She lifted her eyes to Mags who had now looked away.

“I know.”

“He’s not even twenty…” Annie breathed. She watched Mags look down at her own mug.

“I protected him for two years.” The woman said quietly, “But when he turned sixteen, I couldn’t…”

“He knows that you love him.”

“I know.” Mags nodded, looking at her again. “He needs that. He thinks that he’s… tainted… by what they make him do.” Annie blinked and the older woman continued, “He thinks he’s not worthy of real love.”

“That’s…” Annie swallowed thickly. 

“He’s not sure he knows how to recognise what’s real. He’s so used to being surrounded by falsity.” Annie looked back to her mug, processing Mags’ words. Was that why Finnick had done nothing about their relationship? Was relationship even the appropriate word? She didn’t know a better one. Whatever they had, she suspected that was the reason. Perhaps he was unsure of what was real. Surely he couldn’t believe that he was unworthy of her. If anything, it went the other way.

“He can’t think he’s not worthy…” She choked, looking at the older woman. “He can’t.”

Mags set her mug down carefully on the table. “It needs to change.” The woman said, “Before he becomes hard to everything.”

Annie took another sip of her drink. When Finnick returned, she would have to make sure he felt worthy. There were several conversations they needed to have. 

Once she and Mags had finished with the hot chocolates, the older woman took Annie upstairs and showed her to a spare bedroom. Mags had then hugged her and left her alone to get some rest. Annie closed the door and moved over to the bed. Pulling the covers back, she crawled beneath them and pulled them back up high around her throat. She hoped that wherever Finnick was in the Capitol right now, that he was alright. Where was it that they sent him when he wasn’t with some Capitol person or other? Did they have a place they kept him, or was he free to go where he liked? She didn’t know if she wanted to know the answer to that. Would he tell her if she asked?

Looking out the window, Annie watched the rain fall. Rain had always soothed her. Maybe if this weather kept up, she wouldn’t wake screaming tomorrow night. Doing that every night would surely be draining. If Mags gave her the key to Finnick’s house tomorrow, maybe she would sleep more soundly there. Just the thought of being surrounded by Finnick’s things calmed her. Being in a room he spent time in, that smelled like him. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind. She hoped that it wouldn’t be crossing some line.

Yawning lightly, Annie snuggled further into the sheets. With any luck she would be able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. She had Mags if she had another nightmare, and that was good. Maybe she would go and visit her parents tomorrow, or have Tari come and stay with her. They had planned to do something like that a couple of days ago. There was no reason she couldn’t do both. She would try to avoid the market, though. She really didn’t want to run into that Haidee girl just yet. She didn’t think she would be able to stop herself from doing the girl an injury.

Rolling over, Annie closed her eyes. She would get some rest and then she would decide in the morning. If it was still raining, she might just stay inside all day. She could do whatever she wanted. For now, she had that freedom. She would take complete advantage of it while she had the chance. She knew that soon enough she would be under control of the Capitol. The Victory Tour wasn’t all that far away. But, not just yet.


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**Chapter Fifty Three**

The key to Finnick’s house was given to Annie the next morning. Thanking Mags as she sat at the woman’s kitchen table, Annie looked toward the window where the rain was still coming down heavily. It had not stopped all night. Her ideas of going down to the beach for a bit had been dashed the moment she had awoken. Looking at the key in her hand now, Annie wanted nothing more than to get over to Finnick’s house. With the rain coming down like it was, she relished the idea of curling up with a book.  
Once Mags had let her leave, Annie dashed up the road to Finnick’s house. Letting herself in, she carefully placed the key on the table by the door, and then headed into the living room. Looking around, she hesitated for only a moment before going over to the window and pulling the heavy curtains back. Pleased with the rather lovely view of the garden, Annie smiled. This would do nicely.

Moving into the kitchen, Annie set the kettle to boil while she went to choose a book from Finnick’s bookshelf. When she had selected one that intrigued her sufficiently, she set about making herself a cup of tea before carrying it and her book into the livingroom and to the couch. Sitting down and getting comfortable, Annie shifted when she realised that she was sitting on something hard. Reaching down, she pulled out the remote control for the television. Figuring she would just have a quick look before she got to reading, Annie clicked it on.

She was met with a screaming crowd. Annie tilted her head. “The wedding of the year!” An announcer was exclaiming, “Anybody who is remotely important is here today!” Annie just watched. The camera was focused upon guests arriving at this wedding. They would get a good look at each of the outfits, and then if the person was apparently important or interesting, one of the program’s hosts would give them a brief interview. She watched as a woman with bright blue hair was spoken to, and then the camera moved on. Annie’s breath caught in her throat when she got a glimpse of bronze hair, and then she was looking at Finnick. The camera gave them a wide shot of him standing beside a woman with shoulder length lavender coloured hair. Annie looked him over; he was in a pair of exceedingly tight pants and a shirt that hung open halfway down his chest. She blinked, not at all his chosen style.

“Finnick Odair,” The female host standing before the camera now moved a little closer to him.

“Good Morning, Tirah.” Finnick greeted her with a smile.

“And Claudia Vellora…” Tirah made a show of looking them over, “Don’t you two make a striking couple…?”

Annie watched as Claudia Vellora linked her arm through Finnick’s, pulling him closer, “Oh, I know.” She said, smiling widely at the camera, “Don’t we look wonderful together?”

“You sure do.” Tirah smiled again, “So, Finnick, are you enjoying your time in the Capitol at the moment?”

“I always do.” Finnick answered silkily, and Claudia chose that moment to go up on her toes and press a kiss to his cheek. Annie dropped the cup she had been holding, barely noticing tea go everywhere. She was unable to take her eyes off the screen. She watched Finnick settle his arm around the woman’s waist, still smiling brightly. Maybe it was true. Maybe he did enjoy getting away from the District. He would be able to go to fabulous events with all of those beautiful women. Everything stopped when Finnick turned slightly and Annie caught sight of the necklace he wore. The tibia shell necklace she had made. Her eyes filled with tears, watching him. All of a sudden she saw it for the pretence it was. How could she have thought that he wanted this? It had been a stupid thought and she felt terrible for even thinking it, even for a moment. As she watched him, Finnick raised a hand to the shell, touching it absently. In that instant she knew the reason he was wearing it. It was for her. He was telling her that even though she may see him there among all of those people and he may appear to be enjoying it, that she still had a claim on him. That he was still hers.

Silent tears fell from Annie’s eyes and traced hot down her cheeks as she watched. Claudia had taken Finnick’s hand when Tirah had finished with them and walked him slowly toward the doors of the building behind them. Not wanting to see any more, Annie turned the television off and just sat there for a few minutes. She didn’t want to know. She just wanted him home. Looking down, Annie finally noticed that she had spilled tea all over the carpet. With a sniff, she got to her feet to get a towel to clean it up. At least it wouldn’t stain.

 

*

 

Finnick tried not to rub his jaw. All the forced smiling for the cameras was really starting to hurt. Claudia held his hand tightly as they chose seats for the ceremony, and he tried to see how many people he recognised. It did not escape his notice that he was receiving some unhappy looks from other people who paid for his time every so often. It was always the same. They liked to believe that he chose to spend time with them; that they were the only ones. Every time they were reminded that he could belong to anyone with enough money it shattered their delusions and they didn’t like it. Apparently the looks had not escaped Claudia’s notice either, as she linked her arm through his possessively and rested her head against his shoulder as they waited.

He didn’t know the couple getting married. He’d heard their names before and he thought he had maybe seen them at an event or two, but he had had nothing to do with either of them. Watching as they joined hands and stared lovingly at one another, Finnick supposed that they really were in love. This whole wedding had become a media circus, and the couple were clearly high profile in the Capitol, but this didn’t seem fake. They way they looked at one another appeared genuine. He stiffened in his seat when Claudia ran her hand over his arm as the other moved to his thigh.

“I think…” she breathed in his ear, “That you and I should sneak off for some time alone during the reception…”

Keeping his eyes on the ceremony at the front of the room, he nodded. It was bizarre; watching this couple, who appeared to genuinely love each other, get married while sitting beside Claudia. The juxtaposition of the real and the false only made the hurt of having to do this all the more raw. Watching them, he wanted more than anything, to be with Annie. The thought of sitting beside Annie, holding her hand, as they watched two people commit to one another in this way was something that sparked desire within him. A moment like this was something he dearly hoped that he would be able to share with her. He clenched his teeth as Claudia’s hand moved higher up his thigh.

“I can’t wait until they’re done…” She whispered.

“You probably should.” He replied, his tone low. 

“You’re right.” She nodded, “It’s so quiet at the moment…”

Finnick just blinked.

 

When the ceremony was over and the guests began milling out into the large hall, Claudia took every opportunity to show Finnick off to just about every person in the room. By the end of being dragged around by her as she greeted everybody she knew, he was well and truly over the whole thing. He understood that he was a status symbol, that he was there to make her look good, but he was pretty sure he might just head-butt the next person he was introduced to.

“So, Finnick…” Claudia simpered, pulling him over to the bar and getting some wine. “Is this not the most spectacular wedding you’ve ever been to?”

“Looks like they spent a bit of money on it.” He replied honestly. This venue would not have come cheap.

“Do people even get married in District Four?” She asked, sipping at her wine. Finnick blinked and looked at her.

“Yes…”

“Oh, nice.” She gave a dismissive shrug and put her empty glass on the bar. He fiddled with the glass she had handed him before taking a sip. When she gave him a pointed look he finished it off quickly. “You know,” she said, moving closer, “They won’t be feeding us for at least an hour…” She ran a hand up his arm to his shoulder as she pressed herself against him. Finnick nodded.

“I assumed as much.”

“Come on,” She breathed, stepping back and pulling him along by his hand. She led him out a door at the side and into a long hallway.

“Do you know where you’re going?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

“Wherever we want.” Claudia replied, “Nobody will be coming back here.”

“Are you sure about that?” He asked, really not enjoying the prospect of someone coming across them.

“Yeah, in here…” Claudia opened another door and pulled him through. Looking around, he figured they were in one of the rooms that the wedding party had used to prepare themselves. There were flowers and plates and cups on a table in the centre of the room, chairs all over the place. Claudia pulled Finnick toward herself as she backed up against a sideboard by the wall. Lifting herself, she sat on it, her back against the adjoining mirror. “Come on…” She breathed, placing his hands on her. Finnick ran his hands over her slowly, watching as she tilted her head back to the mirror, her eyes closing. He shook his head almost imperceptibly. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to walk out the door and never see this woman again.

Claudia’s hands were quickly undoing his pants as she spread her legs, making space for him to move closer. He did so as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and before he knew it she had begun working him with her hand. He fought the revulsion that washed through him as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, Claudia wrapped around him. He didn’t want to do this. “Here we go…” she whispered, “Nice and hard…” Shame flooded Finnick. His body should not be responding to this woman, no matter what she did to him. He didn’t want her. He had no interest in her. She wasn’t Annie. The thought of Annie had tears pricking at his eyes. What would she think if she knew what he was about to do? He had told her that she had a claim on him. That he was hers. He was not meant to tell someone that and then go and fuck someone else. She did not deserve that. She deserved somebody who was entirely hers, who could give all of themself to her. He wanted to be that person.

“Do you need help?” Claudia asked impatiently.

He met her gaze. “In many ways.” He replied flatly. She glanced expectantly down at him. Finnick let out a slow breath. He knew that if he didn’t do this, someone he loved would pay for it. He didn’t have a choice. Taking hold of her hips, Finnick pulled Claudia to the edge of the sideboard as he positioned himself appropriately. Catching sight of himself in the mirror again, he looked away in disgust before clenching his teeth and forcing himself roughly into the woman who had no claim on him. She let out a startled cry and raised a hand to touch his cheek, but Finnick caught her wrist tightly in his hand and brought it back down, pinning it to the mirror. She would not touch him. Adjusting himself quickly, he took hold of her other wrist as she raised her hand. Bending both of her arms around behind her back, Finnick took both her wrists in one of his own hands and held them there as he thrust again. Claudia grunted, trying to free her hands, but Finnick held tightly. Pushing her back, he dragged her hips further off the sideboard to improve his angle and increase the force behind his thrusts. She moaned wantonly, her legs tightening around his waist. 

“Forgive me, Annie.” Finnick groaned, baring his teeth as he began to thrust more quickly, setting a rhythm that Claudia matched with her cries. She had apparently given up trying to free her hands, and Finnick used that hold he had on her to keep her pinned as he drove himself into her. If he had to fuck this woman, that was what he would do. He would fuck her. She would get no tenderness from him. No emotion. She had no right to that. Only one woman did, and the next time he saw her, he would make sure that she knew it.


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

**Chapter 54**

Finnick found his house unlocked when he returned home. The key that he’d given Mags was sitting on the table by the door and there was nobody in sight. Looking into the kitchen he saw several mugs by the sink and one of Annie’s cardigans draped over the back of a chair. So, she had been spending a bit of time here. He looked at the mugs again. Quite a bit of time.

“Annie?” He called, poking his head into the living room. There was another mug on the table, and a book sitting beside it. No Annie. “Annie?” he jogged up the stairs. “You here?”

Realising that she was not, he tossed his bag on his bed and went back downstairs. Pulling the front door closed behind him, he headed across the street to her house. It was also unlocked, but she wasn’t there either. Where was she? She had known he was coming home today. All the way back on the train he had imagined finding her waiting for him when he returned. He had wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around her and never let go. Had she forgotten? Or did she just have better things to do? He headed for Mags’ house.

The woman hugged him the moment she opened the door. “Hi…” He smiled, kissing the top of her head. “Are you okay?”

“I’m alright.” She replied, smiling up at him, “Are you?” Finnick just nodded, looking past her up the hallway. “She’s not here…” Mags added, clearly seeing what he was doing.

“You gave her my key?” He asked slowly. Mags nodded, looking up at him. 

“She needed it.”

“Is she doing okay?” Finnick frowned, wondering if something had happened. He wasn’t quite sure what the expression Mags pulled meant.

“Sometimes.” She answered, “… she’ll be better now that you’re back.” He needed to find her. He turned and looked up the street. He would try the beach first. When he looked back to Mags she waved her hand up the street. “Go on.” He bent to press another kiss to the top of her head and then turned and hurried down the street.

He found Annie on the beach as the sun was beginning to set and a cool breeze was settling in off the water. She was sitting by herself on the sand, looking out to sea. She didn’t look up as he approached; she didn’t give any indication that she even knew he was there. He stood still for a moment before bending to sit.

“Hey Finn.” She said absently, her eyes not moving from the ocean.

“Annie…” He said softly, draping his coat over her bare shoulders. She remained silent, just looking at the water and Finnick did the same. He wondered what had brought her out here into the cold, without a jacket no less. Glancing at her, he wondered if he should remain silent, or try and talk to her. “Annie…” He began hesitantly, “What are you doing out here in the cold?”

“Sitting,” She said softly.

“We can sit at home.” He told her, “Where it’s warm.”

She shook her head.

“Why not?” He asked.

“They don’t understand.” She murmured.

“Who don’t?”

“Anybody.”

“Annie…” He touched her arm and she finally turned to look at him. He was relieved to see that her green eyes were clear. She hadn’t gone anywhere. “Are you alright?” he asked her gently.

“Are you?” She asked, her eyes moving back and forth across his face.

“I… I’m home now.” He answered. Annie looked back to the sea.

“Come for a swim with me, Finnick…”

“Now?” he asked, “Annie, it’s freezing…”

“I know.” She got to her feet and took his coat off, laying it carefully on the sand. Her sea green eyes met his for only a moment before she turned and walked into the ocean, still in her dress. Finnick kicked his shoes off and got up, following her.

The water was icy. “Annie…” He followed her out deeper. Annie kept wading until the water came to her waist and he was finally able to reach her. He placed a gentle hand on her back, “Come home… What are you doing?” She rocked as a wave rolled past. 

“The water makes me feel better.” She said softly, “Especially when it’s cold. It washes everything away. Bad thoughts. Memories. I feel cleaner.” She looked around at him. “Maybe it can do the same for you.”

He blinked. “You think I need to be washed clean of the Capitol?” He asked quietly. 

“No, Finnick.” She replied, looking at him again, “ _You_ do.” He just looked down at her. He did feel disgusting after he returned from each trip. It usually lasted about a week or so before he felt that the taint would lessen. Perhaps she was right. The ocean was powerful, and it was definitely not anything from the Capitol. It was wild. It was free. He looked out to the horizon, letting the waves wash against him. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine them washing away any lasting remnants of the Capitol and its people. It was easier than he had expected. He could feel the tension he had held for the last week draining away from him.

Eventually he looked back to Annie. “Why does it help when it’s cold?” he asked her. She actually turned her body when she looked at him this time.

“Because,” she said carefully, “the moment that I knew I would outlive Jarek, I was floating in cold water. It was all around me and it saved me. Cold and wet and safe.” She blinked, and Finnick raised a gentle hand to her cheek. He should have known that. The flood in the arena had saved her life; it made perfect sense that she would seek that feeling out again. “I need to feel safe.” She breathed. He moved closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist and drawing her against himself. He felt Annie’s arms go around him instantly as she leaned into him. He held her firmly, turning them to shield her from the waves.

“Do you feel safe?” he asked after several moments of silence. Annie nodded, tilting her face up to meet his eyes.

“I do now.” She told him, and he was sure his heart had just leaped into his throat. 

Tenderly stroking her cheek with one of his fingers, Finnick bent and kissed her.

*

Annie could feel herself melting into Finnick’s kiss. Both his arms were now wrapped around her waist as he pulled her tightly to himself, and Annie wound her own arms up around his neck. She had expected he would be hesitant or uncertain when he finally kissed her, but there was nothing uncertain about this kiss. He was sure. 

Running one of her hands up the back of Finnick’s neck and into his hair, Annie allowed him to deepen the kiss. She did love the cold, but Finnick was deliciously warm. Wrapped in his arms she felt warm all over, and safer than she did anywhere else. In that moment Annie decided that she didn’t need the cold if she had this warmth. And she did. She had him. Annie knew that without a shadow of a doubt, because this was more than just a kiss. It was a promise.

A large swell came up around them, nearly knocking the both of them over, and Annie reluctantly let her arms fall from around Finnick’s neck. She could barely breathe when their eyes met and she forced herself to swallow before she could speak. “Take me home, Finn…”

Wordlessly, they made their way out of the water and up onto the beach, collecting the coat and shoes they had left there. Walking back into the Victors’ Village, hand in hand, their fingers laced together, Annie was wondering just what kind of conversation they would need to have now when Finnick’s step faltered. 

“Do you want your house or mine?” He asked her.

“Yours.” She replied softly, allowing him to then lead her inside. He took her upstairs to the bathroom, gave her a fresh towel, and smiled.

“I’ll find you something dry to put on once you’ve had a hot shower.” He told her.

“Thanks.” She smiled, slowly closing the bathroom door. She then stripped her wet dress off and hung it over a towel rack as she stepped into the shower and under the blissfully hot water.

When she got out, Annie discovered a pile of pyjamas outside the door, and she got dressed quickly into them before heading downstairs to find Finnick. She found him in the kitchen with Fiddlesticks. “I went and got him.” He told her, his eyes moving over her quickly before he smiled, “Thought you might want to feed him while I go and shower.” Annie nodded, feeling the heat build in her cheeks in response to the way he was looking at her. 

“Yeah…” She watched Finnick as he passed her, the smile still on his face. When he had disappeared around the corner and up the stairs, Annie turned her attention on Fiddlesticks. By the time she had fed him and made a pot of tea, she was just settling down on the couch in the livingroom when Finnick was coming back down the stairs. She watched him as he approached her, before sitting himself on the other end of the couch, his green eyes steady on her. Annie didn’t know what to say.

They looked at each other silently for several moments. Annie bit her lip, trying to work out what she wanted to say. Finnick broke the silence when Fiddlesticks leaped into his lap and set about kneading his leg with his paws. “Have you been spoiling this thing?”

“Probably…” She watched as Fiddlesticks settled down with a yawn. “I think he likes you.”

“Must take after his mother…” Finnick said, smirking. Annie felt herself blush again.

“So I noticed that you apparently had time to go to my house and fetch the cat, but not my pyjamas…” She plucked at the large shirt she wore which was in fact one of Finnick’s own. He gave a nonchalant shrug.

“Figured you’d look better in one of mine.” She watched his eyes move over her again. “Think I was right…” Annie knew that she was bright red now, but Finnick only gave a soft chuckle as he picked Fiddlesticks up and set the cat carefully on the carpet. She watched as he then moved toward her across the couch on his knees. “If you want,” he whispered, “I can go back across the road and get you something else…” She shook her head, “Good,” he told her, “because I happen to think you look wonderful.” Annie didn’t have time to blush because Finnick had suddenly leaned forward and had pressed his lips carefully to hers. Here was the hesitant kiss she had been expecting, and Annie smiled when she met the uncertain look in his eyes when he pulled back. Raising a hand to his cheek, Annie moved closer.

“I’m in love with you.” She told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIFTY FOUR CHAPTERS UNTIL HE KISSED HER  
> I am thankful to those of you still here.


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

**Chapter 55**

Finnick stopped breathing, his green eyes locked on Annie’s. Had he just imagined that? He didn’t suppose he had. She was still looking at him, her hand against his cheek. Slowly, he raised one of his own, placing it atop hers. Annie smiled. She looked somewhat relieved and he figured she was probably proud of herself for saying what she had. He gave her a smile of his own; she was braver than he was. After a moment, her smile began to falter and he realised that he hadn’t answered her. She began to look uncertain and her eyes began to widen. Before she could pull away, Finnick wrapped his free arm around her waist and lifted her, pulling her onto his lap. She gave a startled squeak, both of her hands jumping to his shoulders. She shuffled herself around until she was comfortable, a knee either side of him as she faced him. Finnick’s hands gently rubbed her back, moving slowly to her hips. Meeting her gaze again, he bit his lip when he found her watching him, clearly waiting for him to say something.

“Annie…” he breathed. She nodded slightly, not looking away from him.

“Yes?” she asked softly. He didn’t know what to say. He had so much that he wanted to tell her but he had no idea how to convey it properly. After several moments of silence, Annie lowered her gaze, looking away from him.

“No…” he murmured, cupping her face with both of his hands and making her look at him again. He met her green eyes for only a moment before he let out a soft breath and brushed his lips against hers tenderly. Letting his thumb caress her cheek, Finnick cautiously sought to deepen the kiss, tracing his tongue slowly against her lower lip. Annie’s lips parted for him instantly, granting him access. Carefully, Finnick did deepen the kiss. Knowing Annie had no experience with these things he was extremely aware of the fact that he did not want to push her too far. Not allowing himself to touch her anywhere other than her face, Finnick caressed Annie’s cheek softly as she began to respond to him, returning the kiss shyly. Feeling his pulse quicken at the soft sound she made, he allowed his fingers to slide into her hair.

Annie’s hands moved hesitantly from his shoulders, up the back of his neck as she pulled herself closer. Finnick smiled into the kiss for a moment before pulling back gently. “Annie,” he breathed, still holding her face carefully in his hands. Her eyes met his and he smiled again, “You are so perfect.” He told her, pressing a thumb to her lips when it looked as if she were about to say something, “You are. You’re more than perfect and I am beyond in love with you.” He watched her breath hitch, her eyes not leaving his for an instant, “I don’t even know how to tell you how much. Nothing I can think of sounds good enough. I just know… that… you are everything. You are everything I want. You are everything I need… and I want to be able to give you everything I am. You are the only person I have ever felt this way about, and I need you to know that. The only one.” He looked desperately at her, needing her to know that. Annie nodded silently, her gaze locked on his. He pressed his forehead gently against hers, “I have never wanted anyone else.” He breathed.

“I know, Finn.” She whispered, her fingers now moving slowly though his hair.

“I love you.” He searched her eyes, trying to read the thoughts behind them, “Only you.” She nodded, but it wasn’t enough, “You are the only one I will ever love. No matter what they do to me or what they make me do… Nothing will change that. They will never have me the way you do… You have to believe me.”

“I do believe you.” She breathed.

“I know that I’m probably not exactly…” This time Annie silenced him with a finger to his lips, and Finnick looked at her to see her shaking her head. She leaned closer until her nose was barely an inch from his.

“Do not finish that sentence.” She said softly, “You are exactly what I want. I just told you that I am in love with you. You’re not allowed to then go and try and tell me that the man I am in love with is in any way inadequate.” She pressed a feather-light kiss to his lips. “All I need to hear is that you love me too.”

“I do.” He murmured, his pulse just about thundering in his ears “So much.” Annie smiled widely at him.

“Perfect.” She said gently, “This is where you kiss me again.”

Finnick gave a soft laugh, “I hadn’t realised that you were such an expert on this type of thing.” He regretted the words the instant they were out of his mouth because Annie blinked and stiffened. She looked away, uncertainly, going shy again. He lifted a hand to her cheek, “I’m sorry… I was joking…” he told her, “I do that sometimes…” He would have to be careful. He needed to encourage her when she was brave enough to do or say things like that.

She looked at him, “I’m sorry I don’t know what I’m doing…”

“No,” He smiled at her, “Perfect, remember?” She returned the smile, nodding. Finnick pushed her hair back from her face, admiring the pretty blush that still stained her cheeks, “Also, I like it.”

“That I don’t know what I’m doing?” She frowned lightly, looking at him in confusion. 

“Yes.”, he ran his fingers lightly up and down her arms.

“But… I…” he watched her bite her lip, “I just don’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Why would I be?” He moved his hands to her sides, his fingers continuing their journey up and down. “It makes you real, Annie.”

“Does it?”

“Yes,” his hands moved to her back, “It means that everything you do, you do because it’s what you feel. It’s not rehearsed. It’s not an act. It’s you.” He watched her take that in, her eyes moving quickly back and forth across his face. Another thought occurred to him then and he rubbed her back gently, “And I’m never going to push you for anything you don’t want.”

Annie lifted a hand, running her fingers slowly through his hair, “I know that.”

“Then,” he told her, kissing the tip of her nose, “no more talk about disappointing me.” He couldn’t help holding his breath when one of her hands ran gently up his chest, her fingers tracing over the shell necklace. Watching her face intently, Finnick tried to keep his breathing steady. The intensity in her eyes was turning him on and he slipped a hand up under the shirt she wore, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin of her back against the palm of his hand.

“Finn…” She murmured, and for a moment Finnick thought that he had gone too far, “You’re letting me stay here tonight, right?”

“You’re always welcome to stay here, Annie.” He told her, “Whenever you like. You don’t have to ask.”

She nodded, her hand running slowly up and down his chest again. Finnick couldn’t stand it. He needed to act before he did something he would regret. Biting his lip, he lifted her off his lap and returned her to the couch beside him. 

“I think I had best start making us something for dinner.” He told her, getting to his feet. She just nodded again and he hurried into the kitchen, hoping she hadn’t noticed that he was now completely hard. Leaning against the stove, Finnick tried to take slow, deep, breaths; calming himself. He needed to get his body under control. He had been conditioned to respond, he knew that. But, he couldn’t allow himself to react that way every time Annie touched him. She wasn’t ready for that, and he wasn’t going to push her.

“I do something?” She asked from behind him.

“No…” he turned to smile at her. He could tell from her face that she wasn’t convinced.

“What was it?” she asked.

“You didn’t do anything.” He replied firmly. Annie glanced around the kitchen, her gaze falling on the door. He sighed. “It’s me.” He murmured, looking at the window when Annie’s eyes returned to him. “… I… I love you.” He told her, “And… I am very attracted to you…” he dared meet her gaze once more, “I … my body… responds to that.” He sighed again, “And I don’t want that to worry you.”

“Why would it?”

Finnick frowned, trying to work out why her voice sounded so flat. Was it because she was slipping? Or, did she just think he was an idiot? “I don’t want you to think I’m expecting anything from you.”

“I know you’re not.”

Finnick ran a hand through his hair. It all sounded so stupid when met with Annie’s simple replies. “I just don’t want to risk ruining anything…”

“You think I don’t want you?” She asked, and his eyes flicked quickly to meet hers. “I do. I feel that.” He watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear, pink beginning to stain her cheeks, “But, not yet.”

Finnick just stared at her. She wanted him? The thought sent heat straight to his groin. He groaned and closed his eyes. 

“…Maybe I should go…” 

Finnick’s eyes flew open to see Annie chewing her lower lip. “Please don’t.” She looked uncertainly at him and he moved quickly to her, taking her hands in his. “We just need to be open.” He told her, “So we know exactly where we stand.”

“Okay,” Annie nodded slowly. 

Resisting a sigh, Finnick tried to work out how to best say what he wanted to convey. “Like I said,” he began, “My body responds to how I feel about you… I can’t help it. You need to know that no matter the physical reaction, I won’t ever act upon it until you’re okay with that.”

“Alright…” Annie pushed her hair over her shoulder, “You don’t need to try and keep it from me. I won’t freak out about that.” She looked carefully at him, “I want you… and I’ll tell you when I’m ready for that.”

He nodded and bent to press a kiss to her cheek. “Deal.” She smiled at him when he stood straight again. “So, you’re staying…?”

“I guess so.” She replied, “I mean, my cat is here…”

Finnick gave her a mock wounded look and turned back to the stove. He would need to make them something quick if they wanted to eat before late. 

*

Annie opened her eyes. She was about as comfortable as she had ever been. After she and Finnick had eaten dinner they had returned to the couch and turned the television on. They had then curled up and watched some informative program about District Eight. She guessed that she must have fallen asleep. Glancing at the clock on the wall she saw that it was just after midnight. Trying to sit up, Annie found herself held in place, Finnick’s arm around her waist. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled finding him sound asleep.

“Finn…” she murmured. He didn’t move. “Finn…” she nudged him gently. His green eyes flew open and he sat up slightly. 

“What is it? Did you have a nightmare…?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“No…” She turned on the couch to face him, “I think we should go to bed…” Finnick’s arms tightened around her waist. 

“You think so...?”

“Mhmm” she nodded, smiling. Finnick’s hand moved from her back to her cheek as he closed the space between them, kissing her softly.

“Alright, then.” He murmured, letting her sit up. Annie pushed up off the couch and got to her feet. She stretched with a groan, then let out a squeak when Finnick lifted her from the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before he carried her to the stairs and up to his bedroom. Annie’s eyes closed and she rested her forehead against his shoulder. “Don’t you fall asleep yet…” he told her, “You’ve still got to get into bed.”

“Mmmnrgh.” Annie turned her head, pressing her lips to his neck.

“Alright,” She felt Finnick laugh softly. Annie held on to him as he bent to pull the covers back on the bed. He tried to put her down, but she clung on to him, reluctant to let go. “Annie…” he laughed again.

“No.” she muttered, holding tighter. Finnick’s hands moved up her back before he crawled onto the bed. Annie smiled sleepily as he settled down and pulled the covers back up over them, cradling her to himself. Tucking her head up under Finnick’s chin, Annie settled against him comfortably. This had turned out to be the best evening she could remember.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Finnick’s lips moved to Annie’s throat and she let out a breathy gasp, her hand coming up to move through his hair. Her eyes closed when his hands slid down her waist to hold her firmly against the couch. When she felt his teeth graze her collarbone, Annie tried to arch into him, but found herself unable to move with him holding her in place.  
“Finn…” she breathed, her fingers combing through his hair as he moved over her.  
“Mmm…” He murmured, his breath hot against her neck.  
“Finn…”

Her eyes opened when his knee pushed between her legs. This was new. In the short while that had followed the night Annie had finally told Finnick how she felt, she had rarely gone home except to fetch more clothes here and there. In all that time the she had spent at Finnick’s, however, they had done nothing more than kiss. Annie knew that he had been very careful about the way he had touched her so far. He was always the one to pull back when he felt things getting out of hand. He had never done this before, though. Annie drew a deep breath and allowed it, parting her legs slowly. She knew he wouldn’t push her, and she trusted him.  
His knee moved higher and Annie’s hand tightened in his hair.

“Is this okay?” Finnick breathed in her ear. Annie nodded silently. He settled himself against her, and after a moment, Annie hooked a leg up around his waist. She felt him hesitate before he brought a hand back up to her cheek, kissing her softly. Annie’s eyes closed again when Finnick pressed himself firmly against her, his hand sliding up her thigh to her hip. Unable to hold back a soft groan, Annie’s back arched slightly and Finnick’s lips returned to her throat. She clutched tightly at his shoulder, biting her lip as he moved against her.

“Finn, stop…” she breathed, pushing at his shoulder. In a heartbeat, Finnick had frozen before backing off, and withdrawing to the other end of the couch, where he just looked at her silently. Annie sat up, meeting his gaze.

“I’m sorry.”

“No…” she shook her head, “You didn’t do anything.” He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, okay…” She ran a hand through her hair, “I mean, you didn’t hurt me or anything… I just think…”

“We had to stop there.” He nodded, agreeing, “I should have stopped…”

Annie looked at her hands, wondering why she had stopped him. “I just…” She sighed, “The Victory Tour is coming… and it’s always on my mind… and when we… I shouldn’t be thinking about that. I don’t want to be thinking about anything else.”

Finnick moved closer again and took one of her hands, rubbing it gently in his own. “That’s okay, Annie.” He told her softly, “Don’t worry about the Tour. We’ll deal with it.”  
“I don’t want to go back.”

“I know.” His fingertips traced gently across her wrist, “It’s frightening. But I’ll be with you.”

She closed her eyes, remembering the dream she had had about Aulus. She knew that it had only been a dream but part of her could not dismiss it. “Will Snow try to … sell… me?” she opened her eyes to look at Finnick. He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. 

“During the Tour? Doubtful.” He told her. “He will spend most of it introducing you to people who might be interested.” Annie resisted a shudder. The Victory Tour was to be the bidding war. It wasn’t to be about her victory. It was to be about President Snow’s. Then he would give her to whoever offered him the most money, just to prove it. She whined as her blood began to pound in her ears and she quickly grew hot. She couldn’t. She couldn’t do that. Bringing her hands up to her eyes, Annie tried to block out the mental images.

“I can’t. I can’t.”

“Annie…” Finnick’s voice, and his hand on her arm, pulling her own hand away from her face. She looked up to find that he had lifted her into his lap. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you…” he told her softly, his arms tightening around her waist. “Nobody.”

“Finn, I don’t think you’re going to have much of a say in it.” She murmured. He lifted a hand to stroke her hair back from her face, “I have some sway, you know.” He told her, “I’m valuable enough for my voice to be heard.”

“Even in this?”

She watched as the corner of his mouth quirked upward for a moment. “Don’t worry.” He said gently. “Just trust me.”

“I do.” She replied. She did. But even so, she wasn’t sure that he would be able to do anything. Afterall, he hadn’t been able to save himself from it, so how would he be able to keep her from it? He would try, she knew that. But she also knew that it wasn’t a promise that she was going to hold him to. “I love you.” She watched his face as he raised a hand to stroke his fingers gently down her cheek. 

“I love you, too.” He replied, leaning forward and brushing his lips against her temple. Annie’s hand found its way up the back of his neck, and she held him in place, not allowing him to pull away. She felt him exhale slowly, his breath hot against her shoulder, and Annie shifted closer. When Finnick’s arms tightened around her waist, she leaned into him, her eyes closing. “Relax,” he murmured, his hands massaging her lower back slowly. Annie rested her forehead against his shoulder as his hands moved higher. “Maybe we need to do something fun.” He told her, “We could go out on the water. You could invite Tari…”

“That does sound like an idea…” she smiled, opening her eyes and lifting her head to look at him. He smiled at her and Annie just about forgot about the Victory Tour. Jumping up, Annie began pacing back and forth as her mind raced. “Tari would love to come. And we could take a lunch. I suppose we could eat out on the water, or we could pull into a little beach and have a picnic…” She turned to look at him. “You think?”

“Sounds good to me.” He replied, still smiling at her. “You sound like you might want a day or two to organise it…”

“The day after tomorrow would be good.”

“Perfect.”

 

*

 

Two days later, Annie stood on the dock, bouncing on her feet as she waited. Finnick had gone to get some ice to keep their food cool, and she was expecting Tari to arrive any minute. She gave a small wave as Theon strode toward her. When she had asked Tari if she wanted to come, her friend had strongly suggested that she invite the tall blond man.  
“You chose a nice day for it.” Theon said when he had reached her on the dock. 

“Yeah,” Annie grinned, “We got pretty lucky.”

“Thanks for inviting me.”

“No problem.” She gestured at the boat, “Tari should be here in a sec.” She followed him onto the boat and showed him where he could store his stuff.

It wasn’t long before Tari did come bounding up the dock. “I’m ready!” she called, jumping aboard and grinning at them. “It’s been so long since I was actually out on the water.”

“Yeah?” Annie asked.

“Yeah… I think it was last year when we went out to that beach with your dad…” Tari nodded, sitting down on a seat under the shade. Annie remembered. It seemed like a lifetime ago. 

“… I think that might be the same time I was, actually.” She replied.

“That’s really not okay. We should do this more often.” Tari then turned on Theon and grinned at him. “So, you somehow got the day free?”

“Couldn’t resist…” He replied, leaning against the rail. Annie watched Tari smile more widely. Her friend’s interest in Theon had only grown over the last few weeks. The guy didn’t stand a chance.

“So, we’re all here and ready to go?” Annie turned as Finnick climbed back aboard, a bag of ice in his hand. 

“Sure are.” She answered, taking the ice and going to store it quickly.

 

*

 

Finnick started the engine and steered the boat out past the bay. They waved as they passed fishing trawlers, and then they were clear. He loved being out on the water. This was where he felt the most free. Looking out at the horizon, the same thought that always crossed his mind occurred to him. What if? What if he just steered them out into the ocean? He could try and get Annie away. The Capitol couldn’t parade her around on the Victory Tour if they couldn’t find her. She wouldn’t have to go through any of it. But, it had been tried before. He knew that. Any boat that had ever tried to leave the district by just sailing out into the ocean washed up on the beach a few days later. Nobody knew what had happened to them, but it happened to each of them without fail. With a sigh, Finnick turned them away from the horizon and steered them down the coast.

“So, Annie seems to be doing well.” Theon said, suddenly beside him. Finnick nodded, turning his eyes on Annie who was now standing over beside Tari as the girls whispered to one another. 

“Yeah,” he replied, “She’s stronger than people think.”

“So… the two of you are…?”

Finnick nodded, “Yeah.”

“President Snow know that?”

Finnick frowned and looked at Theon, surprised by that question. “What?”

“Well… you know Torsti trained… He knew things. The other Victors told him stuff. He used to talk to me about it.” Theon looked at the sea, and then looked back to him. “Snow makes money off you. Off the fact that you’re seen as available…”

Finnick resisted a sigh as he caught on. “Publically being with Annie will impact upon that…”

“Yeah.”

Making a face, Finnick thought. “Maybe that gives me leverage.” Theon inclined his head at the possibility. “I’m glad you decided to come.” He told the blond.

“Sure.” Theon replied, “So, you think you will be able to protect her?”

Finnick drew a deep breath. He didn’t know what he was going to have to do to ensure that Annie was safe, but he was going to do it. He was going to do whatever he had to. “I know I will.” He said flatly. Theon nodded silently. 

“So…” Theon moved around to put his back to the girls who were chatting nearby, “What exactly will happen?”

Finnick bit his lip. “Not sure exactly.” He said softly, “I figure the tour through the Districts will be pretty normal. When we get to the Capitol though, I’m guessing they’ll be throwing her in front of whoever might be interested.”

Theon nodded again, “And you’ll be there when they do that?”

Finnick swallowed thickly. “…Yes…”

“You sure?”

He looked away. He wasn’t sure. How could he be? The instant they stepped off the train at the station, he could be sent anywhere. Snow could fling a list as long as his arm at him. He could try to ignore it. He knew that. But when actually at the events? They would be right there in front of him. He couldn’t risk having any of them complain about him then, or he might lose any leverage he had to protect Annie with. He would do what he had to. “I don’t know.” He told Theon, “I just… I’ll deal with it as it happens.”

“Yeah.” Theon murmured, “I just… I don’t even have anything to say…”

Letting out a sigh, Finnick nodded. “I know.” He replied, “Me either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been months. I know.  
> Hope you're all still into it.
> 
> (Happy early birthday Omo_Ji)


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Finnick bit his lip, his eyes on Annie. Pushing his feet through the sand on the beach, he leaned back on his elbows, watching as she and Tari splashed about in the waves. Watching her like this, you would never guess at what she had been through. Annie shrieked as her friend dove at her and she spun away, kicking water up over the other girl. Finnick grinned. His eyes moved over Annie slowly and he bit his lip once more. He hadn’t really allowed himself to just look at her properly in a while; certainly not since they had returned from the Capitol. At least, not in the way he was looking at her now. She was gorgeous. As he watched Annie sprint away from her friend as Tari returned her attack, Finnick allowed himself a small laugh. This was the first time, he realised, that he had actually appreciatively watched a woman that he found attractive and that he was attracted to. It was such a simple thing, he thought. It was something that he was sure everybody had done from probably their early teens without even giving it much thought. However, given that he had never been attracted to anyone he had been given to in the Capitol, it hadn’t been something he had done there, and when he had returned home, he had wanted to have time away from anyone chasing him in that way. For all his talk and acting, Finnick felt like a fifteen year old.

“Not going to join in?” 

Finnick looked up with a jolt, having forgotten that Theon was sitting beside him on the sand.

“No…”

“Happy to just watch?”

Glancing at him, Finnick wondered if the blond man had known what he had been thinking. Maybe it had been obvious on his face. What would he think? Would he think it was funny that Finnick hadn’t experienced something as simple as this before? He just nodded. 

“Pretty hot, huh?”

“What?”

Theon grinned and gestured toward the girls in the water. “Hot, don’tya think?

“Mmm…”

“As if that wasn’t what you were just thinking.”

“Well, yeah…” He gave what he hoped was a noncommittal shrug. 

“I get the feeling this is new for you.”

Finnick shrugged again. 

Tilting his head, Theon nodded toward the water again. “New for both of you, yeah?”

Finnick just looked at him. Theon grinned. “Look, Finnick… Usually, when a guy sees something he likes like that…” he pointed at the girls, “He goes down there for a closer look…Maybe touches it…”

“I…” Finnick shook his head, “This isn’t about me.” He said finally. “Annie needs time with her friends to get back to normal… She needs to be invested in more than one aspect of her life to heal.”

“So…. You two really aren’t…” The blond raised his eyebrows.

“No…”

“Whose choice was that?”

“It’s not something that should happen until she’s okay… and that will take time.” Finnick replied, wondering why it was that he was discussing this with Theon when he barely knew thy guy. It was, he reflected, nice to be able to talk to somebody close to his own age who didn’t appear to be judgemental and who was rather empathetic. 

“She looks okay to me.” Theon said, frowning. 

Finnick shook his head, “Sometimes.” He said, “Sometimes she seems like the girl I first met on Reaping Day and that is coming back more all the time. But then… the smallest thing will trigger her.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I was the same for a while. I just… I don’t want to take advantage of her…”

“As if you would.” Theon replied, “Nobody would think that…”

Finnick waved a hand, “Even if she agreed… while she’s not thinking straight… that’s what I would be doing…”

“I think you’re over-thinking this a bit.”

“Not something I want to risk.” Finnick told him, shuffling his feet in the sand a bit. “After the Victory Tour… when things settle a bit… We’ll see…” He looked back to Annie in the water. 

“You’ve really never wanted someone before, have you?”

“No.” he said simply. Theon nodded silently beside him. “Hilarious, I know.”

“No…” Theon replied, “Just a hell of a sink or swim situation…” Finnick gave a bitter laugh. “You’ll be fine.” The blond continued, “At least she returns your interest.”

“There is that.” Finnick smiled, sitting up straighter. “Enough about me.” He looked around again at Theon, “What’s your thing with Tari?”

“What thing?” The blond blinked.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, what?”

Finnick tilted his head, gesturing at the water. “…You not interested?” He could have sworn the younger boy blushed, “She not jumped you yet?”

“Why would she?”

“Uh… Because she’s not stopped eyeing you since we were on the boat…”

“Nah…”

Finnick shrugged, “Okay, sure.” Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Theon push the sand around with his feet for a few moments. He really didn’t seem to be much like Torsti at all; far less sure of himself. Torsti would have been all over someone like Tari showing interest in him within seconds, but Theon didn’t seem to even believe that she had noticed him. “Maybe you should go talk to her…”

“Nah… They’re… busy…” Theon looked toward the water again. Finnick smiled. 

“They’ll come up for lunch in a second.”

“…Don’t make it weird, okay?” Grey eyes met Finnick’s green and he shook his head. 

“Of course not, Theon.” He said softly. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“Thanks.” Theon ran a hand through his blond hair with a sigh, “I just wanna act normal.” 

“Sure.” Finnick nodded again and turned to the pile of stuff they’d brought off the boat with them. “How about we get everything set up, then?”

 

Theon helped him get all the food sorted and they had just started dishing everything out when Annie and Tari hurried up the sand toward them. “You’re mindreaders.” Tari smiled, dropping to her knees on the towel, “We were just saying how hungry we are.”

“We live to serve.” Finnick smirked. Tari winked at him.

“Just so long as you know.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to swim?” Annie asked Finnick softly as she knelt down beside him. “The water is gorgeous.” He looked at her, lifting a hand to tuck a wet piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Maybe this afternoon.” He replied, smiling. “You looked like you were having fun.” She grinned back at him. 

“Always do with Tari.”

“That’s good.” He rubbed her back gently, “You ready to have some food?” He watched her nod, before passing her a plate. Annie took it and sat back on her heels.

“Delicious.”

“I hope so.” He replied, his eyes shifting to Theon who was passing Tari a plate of her own. Tari took it with a grin at the blond boy.

“Thanks, gorgeous.” She purred. Finnick was sure that Theon blushed and the boy’s grey eyes flicked toward him. He resisted giving the guy a thumbs up and instead just smiled widely at him. 

 

*

 

Annie picked at the food on her plate, watching surreptitiously as Tari flirted with Theon. Her friend never had been one to dance around saying what she meant. She had always been a straightforward girl, but usually the boys she had flirted with had gotten the point quickly. Theon had, at first, seemed confused and then he’d turned scarlet. Now, he laughed nervously and seemed unable to look at her, yet unable to look away for long either. At least he had finally gotten the point, she supposed.

Glancing at Finnick, Annie grinned when she found him also watching the other two while clearly trying to pretend that he wasn’t. She nudged him gently. 

“When you’re done, do you want to go for a walk?” She asked him. Finnick’s eyes flicked from Annie to Tari and Theon before returning to her once again and she watched him grin when he realised what she wanted.

“Always.” He replied, taking another bite of his sandwich. Annie looked back to her plate and continued to eat quickly. 

It was only about five minutes later when she had finished and Finnick took her plate before returning it to their basket. After a moment he got to his feet and helped her to her own. “Excuse us, guys.” He then said to the others, “Annie and I are just going for a bit of a walk…” Annie watched Tari tilt her head before her friend met her eyes. The dark eyed girl raised an eyebrow and Annie just smiled in response. She knew that it hadn’t escaped her friend that they were trying to give them a few minutes alone.

“Sure. See you in a bit.” Tari nodded, “I’m sure Theon here will protect me from any dangers that may happen by.”

“Oh, undoubtedly.” Annie smirked, looking at Theon who was blushing again. He actually was quite different from Torsti. She turned when Finnick took her hand and they headed away up the beach.

As they walked through the shallows, Annie smiled when Finnick’s thumb began rubbing circles on the back of her hand. “Is the day going as planned?” He asked her gently. She smiled up at him.

“Well, the plan was to spend a lovely relaxing day with friends… and that seems to be what is happening?”

“Did you not plan on Tari and Theon?”

Annie resisted a snicker. “I’m pretty sure Tari did, so there wasn’t much point in planning on my behalf.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm. She’s been set since she saw him trimming my hedges.”

“So nobody else was ever going to have a say?”

“That’s pretty much how it goes.” She nodded simply.

“You don’t think she’s going to be a bit much for him?” 

Annie tilted her head and looked up at Finnick. “What do you mean?”

“Just that Theon doesn’t seem very like Torsti.” He replied, “He seemed pretty certain before that Tari wouldn’t have looked twice at him.”

Annie nodded, “Well, I think he’s changed his mind.” She smiled, glancing over her shoulder. “He is very different to Torsti, though. If they didn’t look so much alike, I wouldn’t even think they were brothers.”

“So he passes the test for being good enough for your friend?” 

Annie looked up at him again. “What makes you think there’s a test for that?”

“Well, I am fairly certain that Tari checked me off some mental list when she first met me and it took a few minutes for her to decide if I’d passed…”

Annie grinned widely. “Yes, well…” She leaned into Finnick when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. This was what she wanted; what she needed. To walk on a beach with Finnick, her friends nearby, discussing the good things in the world. It was peaceful. She felt content. Linking her fingers through his, she came to a stop, pulling him around.

“What is it?” he asked. Annie just shook her head, gazing up at him. Green on green.

“Nothing.” She smiled, drawing him closer. “I just want to take in the moment.” She watched as he looked up around them before returning his gaze to hers.

“I see.” His hands moved down her back. “It is rather spectacular.”

“Definitely to be remembered.” She agreed, going up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “When we’re far from here and need somewhere to escape to… Here… Now…” her eyes closed when Finnick lifted a hand and ran his fingers through her hair. A moment later she felt his lips against her temple and she smiled. “Sometimes the world can be perfect.”

“It can when you’re around.” He murmured in her ear. Annie grinned and opened her eyes, smiling up at him. “Come on…” he said, taking her hand once more and continuing up the beach. “We should finish this walk and get back before Tari molests poor Theon.” Annie nodded and moved with him. 

“I’m sure by the time we get back he will be her devoted servant.” She grinned. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Finnick smiled, his thumb once again massaging small circles into the back of Annie’s hand.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

The days leading up to the Victory Tour went quickly. Annie had slowly become more silent and had been spending more time alone in her own house. Finnick hadn’t liked that, but he had said nothing of it, figuring that she needed the time to sort herself out. He just hoped that that was what she was doing and not just lying curled up on her bed in tears. He understood that sometimes people needed time alone, and he didn’t resent that at all or begrudge Annie her own space; he was just concerned that he wouldn’t immediately be on hand if he was needed. Filling the sink up in his kitchen, Finnick sighed. Annie would call him if she needed him, she had made that evident.  
Dumping a pile of plates into his sink, Finnick supposed he probably admit to himself that that was not the only thing he was concerned about. It was probably worth admitting that he had become slightly dependent on Annie being around. It was clear that he was her safe place and that he helped Annie focus and be present, but she was also something real for him. When Annie was around, Finnick could forget what the Capitol had turned him into. When she was around he was just a man who wanted to take care of the woman he was in love with. Nothing mattered but her. Yeah. That was definitely a part of why he wasn’t okay with this. It was fine for her to be okay without him. It was great. She would have to be okay without him when he was sent back to the Capitol. But he was beginning to suspect that he wasn’t okay without her.  
As he finished washing the last of the plates, Finnick looked up and out the window to the street. He paused when he saw Annie’s parents walk past his house and into Annie’s across the street. They must have come to see her before she was due to leave. He watched as they went inside and closed the door. Finnick bit his lip; re-evaluating his plans to try and head over to Annie’s that evening for dinner. Perhaps Mags would like some company. He finished his kitchen chores and then headed upstairs for a shower.   
Finnick had just come down and was trying to decide what snacks he could take to Mags’ as an offering when there was a knock on his door. Upon opening it, he discovered Theon on his doorstep. 

“Hey…” The blond said, a hand running uncertainly through his hair.

“Theon…”

“Tari sent me to get you.”

“To get me for what?”

Finnick watched as Theon glanced over his shoulder. “Well, she was meant to be having dinner with Annie later but she thought it would be nice for all of us to have dinner together.” He said, “Before you guys leave.”

Finnick tilted his head, “I thought she was seeing her parents tonight. Annie, that is.”

“Tari was heading over after they leave.” Theon looked around again, “I’m early…”

“Oh… Do you wanna come in?”

“Thanks.”

 

Finnick stepped back from the door and allowed the other boy in. He watched as Theon sat nervously on his couch, twisting his hands in his lap. Clearly the blond had something on his mind. “So Theon,” he said conversationally, sitting on the other end of the couch, “What brings you here early?”

“Uh…” Theon twisted his hands again, “I thought maybe I could talk to you about Tari.”

“Yeah, what’s going on there?” Finnick asked. It had been unclear exactly what was happening when he and Annie had returned to their friends after their little walk the other day. They hadn’t asked either, as that would have made Theon uncomfortable.

“I’m not really sure.” Theon said, “That’s the problem.”

Finnick nodded. He certainly understood how that felt. The difference between himself and Annie and then Theon and Tari was rather large however. He suspected that both Theon and Tari were far more forthcoming with their thoughts on certain situations. “So…” he began, “You want to ask me what it looks like?”  
Theon nodded. “Yeah… what do you think?”

“It looks like what I told you on the beach. That girl is into you.”

Theon nodded, “Yeah, I mean… sure…” he waved a hand around, “She … she seems to act like that around everyone though… You know her?”

“I don’t know her well…” Finnick admitted, “But… While I think you’re right in a way… She does seem to be fairly outgoing and outspoken, I don’t think she’s like that with everyone, however. I think she’s like that with you because she’s saying what she means.”

“So she likes me… what does that make us then?” Theon sighed, “What does it mean?”

“It means,” Finnick replied, “That it’s up to you to take what you want from it now. If you want her, you need to do something about it. Let her know.” Theon sighed again and Finnick tilted his head, looking at the guy. “You know I have no experience with this kind of thing. Why are you asking me?”

“Well, you kind of do.” Theon said, looking at him, “You just went through this uncertainty with Annie… and well, even if you don’t feel it, you know about that line… that line you get to where you don’t really know what the other person wants, but it’s up to you to make the next move…”

“So you came to put my whoring to good use?”

Theon blanched and looked to his hands, “Sorry… I didn’t mean it that way…”

“No, that’s fine.” Finnick nodded, “You’re right. It is about reading people.” He sat back on the couch. “How well do you know Tari?” He watched Theon smile a bit.

“Well, we’ve spent a bit of time together when checking on Annie…” he replied, “She’s always kind of seemed like a really positive and generous person. She seems like she’ll give anything a go…” He shrugged, “She’s pretty funny…”

“So you’re getting to know each other.” Finnick smiled at him, “And you’re interested in each other…”

“Yeah.”

“Then you need to talk to her about it. Spend some time with her alone.”

Theon nodded slowly, “I guess there’ll be loads of time for that while you guys are away…”

“Yeah,” Theon grinned, “When we come back I want to see it all sorted out.” He watched the younger boy take it all in. Slowly Theon’s hands untwisted and he leaned back on the couch looking more comfortable. 

“Yeah, alright.” Grey eyes met green once again, “You know, it’s not like I’ve never had girlfriends before…”

“Oh?” Finnick just watched Theon for a moment.

“Yeah, I mean… The girls always preferred Torsti. He was the better looking one. He was always pretty suave, y’know…” Finnick did know. He had seen Torsti’s act. “And even though mostly they preferred him, sometimes they had an interest in me. They were always pretty blunt about it. Not like Tari, though. More direct. And Torsti always told me what to do…”

“It means more when you get to make your own choices.” Finnick told him. “Trust me.”

 

*

Annie watched as her parents headed away up the street. They were still not entirely okay with her moving out of their house, but they were trying. She knew that they didn’t understand. They thought that she should just be back in the house with them; that she should just start doing the things that she always used to do. They thought that if they just picked up where they had been before, that things would just go back to how they had been. They thought it was that easy. They thought that she wanted that. That was what they were struggling with. They couldn’t understand why she didn’t want to just pick back up and pretend as if nothing had happened. So much had happened and she wasn’t going to forget it.

Annie understood why that was a difficult concept to grasp. Why wouldn’t she want to forget it all? Annie had wondered at first if she was messed up for not wanting to forget, but then she had realised that would mean forgetting Lumina… Sage… Torsti… She wouldn’t do it. She would remember. That meant that things would never go back to the way they had been before, and her parents needed to get used to it. They would. In time.

Turning away from the window, Annie moved to set her kettle to boil. Tari would be arriving any minute. She had asked her friend to housesit for her while she was away. Fiddlesticks would need caring for and feeding.

“I’m here.”

Annie turned, startled by her friend’s voice. “I like how you don’t even knock now.”

Tari just smirked at her.

“Make yourself useful and make the tea, yeah?”

“Think you’re a bigshot now you’re a fancy Victory living in a fancy house…” Tari muttered, giving her a sly grin and she moved to get the cups out of the cupboard. Annie resisted a snort.

“Oh, really…”

“Yeah. That’s right.” Tari put the cups on the bench and turned to look at her, “Us poor peasants must look so lowly to you…”

“Since when would you ever let someone call you a peasant?” Annie snickered. Tari shrugged and Annie went to sit at the kitchen table. “So what do you want for dinner?”

“Well…” Tari began and Annie looked immediately to her friend. That tone of voice always meant that the girl had done something she wasn’t meant to. 

“What have you done?”

“Nothing bad.” Tari insisted as the kettle went off. Annie watched as Tari picked the kettle up and poured boiling water into the cups. “I kinda just got Theon to bring Finnick and Mags for dinner…”

“Oh.”

Tari looked quickly back at her, “Should I not have? I mean, if you wanted it to just be us I could tell him to not…”

“No, it’s fine.”Annie replied, wondering what had made Tari think to do that. “… did you want more time with Theon?” The smile her friend gave her made Annie grin.

“No… Well, yes. Obviously.” Tari handed Annie her cup of tea, “But I just thought it would be nice for us all to have dinner before you left.”

“Oh, I see.” Annie nodded, “Because it would have seemed rather elaborate just to get more time with Theon. I mean, you’re going to have a lot of time when I’m gone…”

“Mmm. I’m sure part of my house-sitting duties include making sure he keeps those hedges trimmed… nice and trimmed…”

Annie raised an eyebrow at the look on her friend’s face. “Okay… Calm down…”

“I’m calm.” Tari smirked, leaning on her elbow against the bench. “He’s real nice.”

Annie nodded, watching her friend, pleased that Tari still liked Theon after getting to know him better. For all of the girl’s talk and attitude, her friend never really had been someone to like others for their appearance. “I’m glad that you think so.”

“Shyer than I would have thought, though.” Tari sipped at her tea. “He’s pretty unsure of himself.”

“Yeah. I was surprised, too. Especially after Torsti.” Annie put her cup down. “I don’t think he knows what to do with you.”

“You think I’ve been too… Strong?”

Annie gave a light shrug. “I mean, this way is clearer, yeah?”

“That’s what I figured…” Tari took another sip of her tea. “I guess we’ll see.” She continued, “If he can handle it or not.”

Giving a light laugh, Annie took in the thoughtful expression on her friend’s face. “Go easy.”

Tari straightened up. “I will… Now, go and get dressed before your pretty fella arrives…”

“My pretty f-” Annie blinked, “My… What?”

Tari just laughed and put her cup in the sink. “Go get dressed.”

“Why? Is this fancy?”

“Not really, but if you want to wear a potato sack then that’s your choice…”

“Why? Who am I trying to impress?” Annie asked, “Finnick has seen me after I just wake up… Shouldn’t it be you who is trying to be all attractive and alluring?”

“I brought a dress. It’s in my bags by the door.”

“Okay.” Annie got to her feet, “I’ll go get dressed…”

 

*

 

Knocking on Annie’s door, Finnick looked back around the street, wondering if Mags had arrived yet. Not seeing her anywhere, he supposed she may already be inside. The door opened and he whipped back around with a grin. “Hope we’re not too early.” He said, then upon spotting Tari standing there in a little red dress he couldn’t help but add, “Theon was really eager to get over here.” Tari smiled widely and stepped back to let them in. Finnick followed her, stumbling when Theon elbowed him hard in the back.

“Never too early… I mean, if you had have been here five minutes ago it could have been awkward as we were kinda naked… but now is fine…”

“Ah…” Finnick couldn’t think of an appropriate response to that, and just looked around at Theon who appeared to be having similar difficulties. The blond boy just shook his head at him. “Okay…”

“Come out the back.” Tari told him, leading them through the living room. “I set up a table out in the garden and Mags is sitting out here…”

Finnick and Theon followed Tari out into the garden and Finnick bent to press a kiss to Mags’ hair before taking up a seat beside her. Looking around, he wondered where Annie was. He watched Theon take a seat on the other side of the table, clearly trying to judge where Tari would put herself. He grinned when he saw the younger boy unable to take his eyes off Tari in her little red dress. Flicking his gaze to Tari, Finnick watched as she put a jug of water on the table, obviously pretending not to notice. A well calculated choice of outfit, then.

Annie’s arrival a moment later then captured Finnick’s attention and he stopped observing the other two. She ran her fingers through his hair as she passed him on her way to the table. “Hey Finn.” He couldn’t help the wide grin that he felt work its way onto his face then. 

“Annie…”

Annie set her tray on the table and then sank into a chair. “Are we all hungry?”

“I am now that I can smell all of this…” Mags gestured at the dishes on the table. “It all looks delicious.”

“Mostly down to Tari and her domestic skills.” Annie told them. 

“I have many skills.” Tari replied, “Not all of them domestic.”

“Many of them are, though.” Annie smirked, “So domestic.” Finnick watched as Annie’s eyes slid over Theon and it was clear her appraisal of Tari’s domestic skills had been for his benefit. So, that was how it was going to be, was it? He was going to throw Theon at Tari and Annie was going to parade her in front of Theon. Reaching across the space between their chairs, Finnick took Annie’s hand gently. The grin she shot at him suggested that she knew exactly what he had just been thinking. “Help yourself to some food…”Annie said, looking back at the others.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Annie stood shaking. Outside she could hear the commotion of cars arriving and doors being slammed. They were here. The prep team, Lena, Pansy. The cameras. There was no more time. In just a few hours she would be on the train being taken back to The Capitol. Her hand shook as she reached for the door handle when there was a loud knocking on it.

“Get your shit together, Annie…” She muttered, “Just breathe…”

Taking a deep breath, Annie pulled the door open. “AH! Annie, darling!” Annie stepped back quickly as Pansy came prancing in, “How have you been? You look well.”

“I’m fine…”

“Good.” Pansy began looking around the house, inspecting the curtains and the couch while Lena and the prep team flocked around Annie. Unable to breathe, Annie just stood there while Lena inspected her hair, looking her over.

“Just some minor maintenance and we’ll be good to go.” Lena said, glancing at the others. Annie just stood there, still unable to move. She didn’t want to do this again. They all looked around as the door flew open with a bang. Finnick came hurrying into the room and Annie reached a hand out to him.

“I’m so sorry.” He murmured, taking her hand and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I didn’t think they would be here just yet.” Annie just nodded, leaning into him.

“Ah. Wondered how long it would be before you showed up.” Pansy remarked. Finnick’s hand just ran up and down Annie’s arm and she began to relax. Pansy came back over and Annie looked at the woman silently. “The broadcast will start in little over an hour.” The escort said briskly, “At that time you will be filmed leaving your house. You will go to the train station and there you will farewell the District. The broadcast will cease as you board the train. Understood?”

“Yes.” Annie murmured.

“Very well.” Lena took Annie’s free hand, “Where is your bedroom?” The woman asked, “We must get started.”

Annie’s breath hitched when Finnick released her, but she drew a deeper breath and steeled herself. Leading Lena toward the stairs, she took her up and showed her the bedroom. The prep team followed, chattering away about current trends in the Capitol and if they might be able to fit them into Annie’s look. Annie took a seat on her bed, then, watching as Lena had a quick flick through her wardrobe. She watched as the woman removed a skirt and nodded. 

Annie sat still while the prep team worked on her. They smoothed her hair out, plucked her eyebrows, buffed her skin, all before they dressed her. Lena then set about doing her makeup before Pansy called up the stairs that they had ten minutes before she had to be walking out the door. Annie closed her eyes, horrified. Ten minutes. In ten minutes it would begin again. She would be forced to relive what had happened on camera with the whole of Panem watching her, only this time it would culminate in President Snow auctioning her off to some Capitol weirdos with too much money. Finnick would also be put through his usual punishment, too. She would have to watch him struggle, believing he was tainted again. Mags had said he felt unworthy of love. Ten minutes.

“Alright, Annie.” Lena stood up straight, “You’re good to go.”

Annie got slowly to her feet and cast one last look around her bedroom before heading back downstairs, Lena and the prep team trailing after her, carrying their cases.

“Annie.” Pansy was waiting for her, “When you open the door and head outside, you should acknowledge the cameras.” She told her, “Give them a smile and a wave. They will film you just walking up the street and then they’ll stop. When you get to the station they will begin again.”

“Okay.” Annie said, numbly. She walked over to stand by the door as Pansy stood behind it on the other side to count her in. Her ten minutes were up.

 

*

Finnick picked up the bag of stuff that Annie had packed. She stood by the door watching Pansy as the woman counted down until the moment Annie would open the door and walk. He shouldered her bag and prepared to follow her. She appeared to be holding herself together reasonably well, but he was still prepared to chase her if she ran. Adjusting Annie’s bag on his shoulder, Finnick trailed up the street as the winter sun bathed everything in a soft warmth. The cameras circled Annie continuously, and she did as she had been bid. She waved and smiled and Finnick began to wonder if maybe she shouldn’t. If she did the show too well, wouldn’t that only increase the interest in her in the Capitol?  
He really had to work out exactly what he was going to do. There was no way he was going to stand by and let Snow sell Annie; but he needed a sure way to prevent it. He had a vague idea about what he could try, but if that failed he needed another option. There was no way he would be able to handle having one plan fail only to have to watch Annie be given away. It wasn’t going to happen. He owed her more than that. She was depending on him. He had promised her that he would prevent it, and that was exactly what he was going to do, no matter the cost to himself. He would have to go to Snow directly. He knew that. He just needed to be able to make the President listen to him. He needed solid leverage. Tonight he would do some serious thinking.

They reached the station as the sun reached its highest point in the sky and Finnick followed Annie up the steps. Demelza was there waiting for them, and the woman took Annie’s hand, drawing her onto the stage and to the correct spot. Moving to stand to the side in his position, Finnick looked out over the crowd, eyes scanning for anyone he knew. He wished that Mags was coming with them this time. He knew that he was going to need her before the tour was over. At least, he figured, he would be able to be with Annie for the majority of the tour. He wouldn’t really have to worry about her being alone until they reached the actual Capitol. There wasn’t really anyone who could afford Finnick’s time in any of the Districts, and there was no benefit in it for Snow.

Annie was clenching handfuls of her long skirt while Demelza made a speech about how lucky they were to have a Victor and what it all meant to them. Finally, the woman was done and Annie turned to get onto the train. Finnick went ahead of her and waited as she gave one final wave before stepping on board. The doors closed and a moment later there was a jolt as the train began to move. They would begin in District Twelve, and it would take them at least two full days of travel to get there. Dropping the bag he had been carrying, Finnick moved forward when Annie sagged against the wall. “Annie…” he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to himself. Her head rested against his shoulder as she leaned into him, and Finnick drew a slow deep breath to steady himself. “It’s alright,” he murmured, stroking her hair soothingly, “No more cameras. Not until we get to Twelve.”

“Yeah,” She murmured into his shirt, “Okay.”

“Let’s put your stuff by your bed and we can get comfortable, okay?”

“Okay.”

Finnick released Annie after making sure that she was able to stay upright. His hand slid down to her wrist and he led her gently away up the train until they found the cabin where Annie would be sleeping. It looked just as it had the last time she had been on the train on her way to the Capitol for the first time. Eyeing the bedspread, he couldn’t help but remember when he had been sitting beside her as she had anxiously asked him if people were raped in the arena. So much had happened since then.

Carefully placing her bag on the bed, he turned to look down at her. She was once again clenching handfuls of her skirt. “How long will it take to get to Twelve?” She asked softly.

“Two days.”

“Okay.” She turned away and unclasped her bag, tipping it upside down. Finnick watched as books tumbled out onto the bed. She certainly had come prepared. He was pleased. She would need distraction. Annie slowly picked them up and placed them beside the bed in a neat pile before turning to face him once more. “So, what do we do for two days?”

“Well, you have a lot of books…”

“Yeah.”

“So, we just take it one day at a time.” He replied, “Dealing with whatever we need to.” Finnick nearly leaped back in shock when Annie suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.

“Make me steady.” She breathed, pulling back just enough to meet his gaze. Finnick wrapped an arm around her waist once more. “That’s not what I mean.”

“I know.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple, “I’m still here.” Annie rested her forehead against his shoulder and he felt her nod slightly. “Whatever you need.” He promised gently. She nodded again, her hands moving across his back. Finnick wasn’t sure what to do when her grasping hands became more desperate, pulling at him once again. He held her gently when she pulled him more firmly against herself, going up on her toes to kiss him again.

“Yes.” She murmured, one of her hands grasping the back of his neck to hold him close. Finnick still wasn’t sure of what to do. As Annie’s other hand began tugging at his shirt he lifted his own hands to her shoulders, taking hold of them gently.

“Annie…” He began, but she pressed another kiss to his lips.

“I need you to make me steady…” She murmured, before kissing him again, “Make me steady…”

“You don’t want this.” He told her, “Not this way…”

“I need this.” She replied, meeting his gaze again, “I feel better when you’re touching me.” She tilted her head slightly, “If you don’t calm me down I’m going to lose it, Finn… I will…I can feel it building. It’s going to win.”

“No,” he told her firmly, “It’s not.” Finnick took her hand and moved toward the bed, taking her with him. “Come here…” He picked up one of the books she had brought with her, and shuffled into the middle of the bed, allowing Annie to curl up against him. “You’re going to be just fine.” He told her, one of his hands running soothingly up and down her arm as he flipped the book open with his other hand. Finnick allowed Annie to settle comfortably, her head on his shoulder and their legs tangled together, and then he began to read to her.

After a few minutes Finnick felt his own heartbeat began to slow down and become steadier. For a few moments, he had wanted nothing more than to give Annie exactly what she had been asking for. It would have been so easy for him to return her kiss, guiding her back onto the bed until he had her beneath himself. He would have dearly loved to sink into her, soothing her with his hands as he drove all thought of the Capitol from her mind. It would have worked, he knew that. But it was not what Annie truly wanted. Not yet and not here. He also knew that there was more than one way to give her what she needed. So, he held her and stroked her as he read. As his own heartbeat evened out and became steady, so too did Annie’s breathing calm down. Soon, one of her own hands was tracing small circles on his hip as she listened intently to him. Finnick knew he had made the right decision. He hoped he could keep that up until they were home once more.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

She hadn’t spoken a word all day. Finnick had watched over the last few days on the train as Annie became more withdrawn and silent. Everything had been fairly routine so far. They had begun in District Twelve and Annie had gone through the motions as she had been instructed. She had smiled and waved and performed the speeches that had been written for her in every district so far. She had seemed perfectly fine outwardly, but when the cameras had been turned off and she had been allowed to return to the train and some privacy, she had become detached. After District Eleven it had become worse and had continued to do so. Now, she sat in a chair by the window, staring out at the passing countryside, and she hadn’t uttered so much as a word all day.

 

She hadn’t slept, he knew that. He had stayed with her, holding her carefully until he had fallen asleep himself. When he had awoken throughout the night it was to find Annie staring at the ceiling or wall. He didn’t think she had so much as moved all night. At breakfast, Pansy had tried to make her eat, but had been unsuccessful.   
“Annie…” he tried. She didn’t appear to hear him. She continued to stare out at the sun setting behind distant mountains. They would be in District Seven by morning. “Annie…” Finnick got to his feet and moved slowly across to her, kneeling before her. “Annie…” he touched her knees, “Come back.” he breathed, “Don’t disappear on me…” Her gaze shifted and green eyes turned to focus on him.  
“I’m here.” She murmured, reaching a hand out to his cheek. Finnick lifted one of his own hands to lay over hers. “Sorry…” He just shook his head, not lifting his hand, keeping her hand in place. “It’s just easier.” She whispered, “To be somewhere else…”  
“I know.” He said gently, “I know…” he turned his head to kiss her fingers, “But you need rest.” He laced his fingers with hers, “You need sleep and you need food…”  
“I don’t want to sleep.” She replied, “I can’t… Not here… “ Finnick stroked her hand with his thumb “I’m scared of dreaming.” He didn’t know what to tell her. “I know.” She said softly, “I know that you’re with me. I know… but you can’t help me when I’m there… in my dreams… They hurt you too…”  
“I’m sorry…”

 

Annie leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead. “No, Finn.” She told him, “Just understand.” She brushed some hair back from his face, and he watched her green eyes move back and forth across his face, “I’ll come back whenever you call me, but it’s easier to be somewhere else.”  
“Are you telling me not to worry when you leave?”  
“Well, I know that you’ll never manage that.” She replied, “But hopefully you will be less concerned…” Finnick shook his head.  
“I’ll never be content unless I have you here with me.” He told her, a hand closing around her forearm. He drew her closer and Annie slid out of her seat and into his lap. Finnick’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her firmly against himself. He could feel her heart beating against his own chest and that comforted him; having her close enough to physically feel her life. Annie met his gaze, her face just inches from his own.   
“Here I am.” She murmured, and Finnick nodded.  
“I know.” His hand ran slowly up and down her back as he held her. “And I know you’re scared. You think I can’t help, but I can.” He rubbed her back again when she shook her head. “Yes, you’ll have dreams and you’ll see awful things in them… but if you talk to me about them, at least I will know what is going on. I will know what you’re feeling…”

 

She began shaking her head again, “Finn…” she rested her head against his shoulder, cuddling into his chest, “I don’t want to tell you and then have you tell me that it’s a possibility…” she drew a shuddering breath against him, “The only way I can handle it is when I wake up, I tell myself that it’s just my imagination… If I know it’s not… I… I…” she just broke off and Finnick continued to rub her back. “I’ve seen them do things to you… and I know what awaits us in the Capitol when we arrive…” He didn’t know what to tell her. He knew that her dreams were about what President Snow was doing. He knew she feared being sold, and he knew she dreamed about what he was made to do, but without the details, he could offer little comfort. What if her dreams didn’t come close to the truth? He couldn’t tell her that. If she had gotten the details completely wrong, he didn’t think he could correct her. It was a small mercy that he had been able to spare her the actual specifics of his engagements so far.  
“I promised I’m with you.” He breathed, his lips brushing her ear, “I don’t want to be just with you on this train… We can share this. Every aspect.”  
Annie leaned back to meet his gaze once more. He watched as her green eyes moved back and forth across his face for a few moments. “How are you real?” she asked, “After what you’ve been put through… the Games, and the cruelty you’ve endured since…How are you so kind?”  
Finnick just shook his head. “I’m not.” He replied, “Not to everyone.”  
“You’re far nicer than you should be.”  
“That’s not possible.” He raised a hand to her cheek, “Share with me.”  
“I’ll try.” Annie’s response was barely more than a whisper, but he smiled at her. He left it there as he didn’t want to push her. If he did, there was a chance that she would pull away completely and he didn’t think he could handle that vacant look return to her eyes. Suppressing a shudder, he recalled when she had woken up in the hospital after she had come out of the arena. Her eyes had been vacant then and it had properly freaked him out.  
“Will you try to eat?”  
“Okay…”

 

*

 

Annie tried. She sat at the table long after Pansy had finished and gone to bed. Finnick sat across from her, watching her silently as she pulled a District Four roll apart on her plate. She sighed and put a piece in her mouth, trying to chew and swallow it, but her throat was dry. She coughed slightly and dropped the rest on her plate. She looked across the table at Finnick. He looked tired, and she supposed he probably would be. He had only slept a few hours last night; she knew because she hadn’t slept a wink. She had noticed that he only slept for short periods before waking up again and reaching for her, as if to check she was still there before going back to sleep.   
Annie suspected that she wasn’t the only one plagued by nightmares lately. “Do you want to go to bed?” She asked softly. His eyes flicked quickly to her plate and then back up to her face.   
“Are you done?”  
“Yeah.”

 

She watched as he swallowed some protest about the uneaten food on her plate. Finnick instead got to his feet and she followed suit, heading for the door behind him. When they reached her carriage, Annie got changed into her pyjamas while Finnick showered and she crawled under the covers of her bed to wait. She was tired, not having had any rest the night before, but she resisted falling asleep. She at least had to wait for Finnick; the nightmares would undoubtedly be worse without him. Rolling onto her back, she listened to the water from the shower. He had to be nearly done, right? Annie wondered if Finnick would press her for more info about her nightmares. She knew he wanted to help and be supportive, but the thought of verbalising the things she dreamed about scared her as much as the dreams themselves. It seemed as if it would somehow make them more real, more likely to eventuate. She didn’t want to give them life. Annie drew a shuddering breath and then realised that the shower was no longer on.

 

A few minutes later, Finnick left the bathroom and approached the bed. Annie shifted to make space as he pulled back the covers. She watched as he crawled in beside her, dark circles beneath his eyes. He looked like he might fall asleep at any instant, too. “You look tired.” She told him. He glanced at her as he smoothed the covers down over himself.   
“Yeah. Pretty tired.”  
Wondering if it was partly her fault, Annie was just about to apologise when Finnick pulled her toward himself. She settled against him, her head on his chest, feeling herself relaxing as his warm hands moved over her soothingly. Her heartrate slowed and she closed her eyes. Maybe they would both get some sleep tonight.

*

 

Finnick awoke with a jolt.   
Screaming all around him.   
He sat upright, throwing the covers back and looking around for the danger. A moment later he remembered where he was and realised that it was Annie screaming. He reached out to her but was slapped away by flailing limbs. “Annie…”   
He winced when her hand connected with his cheek and he grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them down. Her screaming intensified and Finnick released her quickly. “Annie!” He took one of her hands in his, holding tightly. “Wake up!” She yanked away from him, thrashing, and Finnick’s heart thudded in his throat. He felt his own breathing catch and he began to panic. “Annie…! Annie, please…” He took hold of her shoulders and tried to shake her awake. “Come on, Annie!” She let out another ear splitting scream and then she went silent, limp in his arms. Finnick looked down at her and in the pale light coming through the small window, he saw that her green eyes were unfocussed and staring unseeingly at the roof. Fear ripped through Finnick and tears stung his eyes. “Annie…” her name came out as a sob and he ran his hands quickly up and down her arms, his eyes intent on her face. “Please…” 

 

Annie did nothing but breathe shallowly, her eyes still on the roof. “Come back to me…” he breathed, one of his hands moving up to her cheek. A moment later, Annie turned her head to meet his gaze, her eyes clear.   
“I’m here.” Her voice sounded scratchy, and Finnick drew her closer. They both jumped when there was a knock at the door.   
“Annie?” Pansy’s voice sounded concerned, “We heard screaming…”  
“I’m fine…” Annie sat up, trying to clear her throat. She reached for her glass of water on the nightstand and took a sip. “I’m okay. Just a dream…”  
“If- If you’re sure…”  
“Thank you.” Annie said, before taking another sip of water and rubbing her throat. They both listened until they heard footsteps disappearing away from the door. Annie slowly put the water back on the table and settled back down beside Finnick. He tightened his arms around her waist, drawing her against himself.   
“Tell me…” He murmured. He felt Annie stiffen slightly.   
“Just the usual.” She murmured, resting her cheek against his chest. Finnick hoped she wouldn’t notice just how hard his heart was hammering against his ribs. She truly had frightened him. “Just the same fear.”  
“About when we arrive in the Capitol.”  
“Yes.”

 

Finnick let out a slow sigh. He wished that she would believe him. He would do whatever it took to ensure that she wasn’t hurt. What she feared wasn’t going to pass. He would make sure of it. “I’m sorry…” he murmured, knowing that no matter how many times he tried to assure her that she would be safe, it wasn’t something that she could believe. She didn’t see how he could protect her. He also knew that Annie didn’t want to give herself over to a fool’s hope only to then have that ripped away from her. She wouldn’t survive it. So, by assuming that while Finnick had good intentions he would ultimately be unable to keep his word, she sought to prepare herself for what was to come. She needn’t have bothered. He wouldn’t allow any of it.

 

Annie curled against him and Finnick rubbed a hand gently up and down her back. “Scare you, did I?” she asked softly.   
“You did.” He answered, his fingers moving through the ends of her hair.  
“I apologise.”  
“You’re forgiven.” He kissed her forehead, “Get some rest. I’ve got you.” He continued to play with her hair, and after a few minutes, Annie’s breathing began to slow and he knew that she had fallen back asleep. Eventually, he felt his own heartbeat return to normal and he was able to take comfort from the fact that right now they were okay. He had her in his arms and nothing was going to change that. Not tonight. Tonight, they were fine.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Annie stood by the doors to the train as they slowed. Pansy was telling her to watch her posture as she gave her speech before the people of District Seven. Clenching handfulls of her skirt, Annie tried to focus on her breathing. Despite what she had been told, this hadn’t gotten any easier. She didn’t suppose that was going to happen in District Seven. Looking down at the notes in her hand, she drew a deep breath to steady herself. She would go out there, deliver the words that had been written for her and then she would get back on the train. The whole thing shouldn’t take an hour.

“And don’t forget to smile.”

“Yes, Pansy.” Annie murmured as the train came to a complete stop. The escort smoothed a hand down Annie’s hair and then the doors were opening and she was being led off the train and onto a platform. Her hands shook and she took hold of her skirts again. Cameras circled all around, and when Pansy’s elbow collided with her side, Annie forced a smile. She knew that Finnick was somewhere behind her, but she didn’t dare turn to look. She was lead slowly across the platform and then up a wide street. People and wood and axes. Annie’s eyes swept over them all as they passed. She was then ushered up some steps onto a wooden platform and people began assembling before it.

She heard their murmuring. Their displeasure at having to attend, their dissatisfaction with the result of the games. They were not pleased that she had won, especially the way it had happened. It was a sentiment that was only going to grow stronger as they drew nearer to Districts One and Two, not to mention the Capitol. She had expected it. Those in Districts One and Two who saw winning the games as a desirable achievement would almost certainly think she didn’t deserve to win as it had been the flood that had killed the others. Those in The Capitol would probably just think they had been deprived of the final excitement of the Games. She was the Victor by Default. Clearly not as exciting as someone who had fought the other tributes to the end. She hadn’t been expecting overwhelming welcome in the Districts, and she wasn’t receiving it. 

The crowd’s murmuring continued, sounding like the hum of insects at dusk until the Mayor of District Seven stepped up to a microphone at the edge of the stage and called for silence. Annie’s eyes ran over the crowd. For the most part they looked like the people of District Four, if not a little paler. Spending their days felling trees had the majority of them looking strong and proud. Her mind continued to skip from one thought to the next like a stone skipping across water. She tried to remember who the past Victors of Seven were, but she couldn’t focus long enough to recall. Perhaps there was a short woman. She didn’t suppose it mattered.

When her name was called, Annie dutifully stepped forward and licked her lips slightly as she looked out at the crowd. She looked down at the cards in her hand and tried to steady her breathing enough to speak. When she was reasonably certain that her voice wouldn’t shake too badly, she began the speech. For the most part, Annie was pretty pleased with how it went. Her voice sounded steady and she was able to convey emotion in the appropriate places. She was fairly confident that Pansy was going to be impressed with her. She made sure to use appropriate amounts of eye contact with her audience and that she wasn’t simply reading from her notes. It was during one of these moments, where she allowed her eyes to scan the faces before her, when she saw him. She paused, struck by the slightly feral features. Aidan.

Annie drew a ragged breath. Her hands came up to her ears to block the sound of him laughing, pain shooting instantly through her stomach where he had stabbed her months ago. “No…” she choked, struggling to draw another breath. She staggered back, away from the microphone, Aidan’s smirk filling her mind. She could hear him promising her that they would spend more time together, and she began to shake, squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel a scream rising in her throat before it ripped out of her, echoing in the frosty air. Finnick’s warm hands closed around her wrists and pulled them down, away from her ears. She turned into him, not even needing to look up to know it was him. Finnick’s arm snaked around her waist and held her firmly and Annie collapsed against him, his strength the only thing holding her on her feet.

 

*

 

Finnick’s arm tightened possessively around Annie as she leaned into him, her cheek pressed to his shoulder. She sobbed, shaking, and Finnick rubbed her back gently. He looked out at the crowd, wondering what had triggered that reaction. It was then he realised that nobody had moved or said a thing for the last few moments. He needed to do something. With practiced ease, Finnick smiled his winning smile and turned Annie slightly so he could reach the microphone. 

“Thank you all so much for your support.” He said, keeping his smile wide. “Sometimes it can be a little overwhelming, as I’m sure you can all see.” He stroked a hand down Annie’s hair, “She will be just fine after a nice cup of tea.” Finnick’s face began to ache with the effort to maintain the fake smile, and he felt he might vomit at the words. What he was saying was not for the benefit of the people from District Seven, they probably understood perfectly well what was going on with Annie. His words were for the people from the Capitol, for President Snow. If Annie was deemed to have somehow damaged the entertainment factor of their program, she would be punished. He looked around for Pansy. He needed to get Annie off this platform and back onto the train. For once the Escort didn’t argue with him. The woman pranced forward and took the microphone. Finnick watched as she quickly made some excuses and told everybody that Annie needed to get some rest and some of that tea that Finnick had mentioned, and then they were being ushered down the stairs.

Finnick swept Annie up into his arms when she continued to shake and cling to him. He walked quickly up the street and got her onto the train as soon as he was able. He set her carefully in one of the soft chairs and pried her hands from his shirt. 

“Annie… You’re okay…” He pushed her hair back from her face and lifted her chin. “What was it? What happened?” He wiped a tear from her cheek as she blinked at him.

“I saw Aidan.” She murmured, “In the crowd…”

“That creep from the arena?” He frowned at her, trying to meet her eyes. She just nodded and Finnick shook his head, “No, sweetness… He’s dead.”

“I know that.” She replied flatly.

“Maybe it was someone that looked like him… Family…” Finnick took her hand when she sighed at looked out the window.

“Why did I react that way?” she murmured, “I saw his face and then… it was like I was back in that house with him when he…” She closed her eyes and Finnick gave her hand a small squeeze. “I knew exactly where I was, and yet I didn’t…”

“You’re dealing with a lot.” He told her, “It’s likely just your mind working through everything. It will happen less over time.”

They both looked around when Pansy came to stand over them. “Annie, are you alright?”

“For the moment,” Annie told the woman, “I just… need a rest.” Finnick watched Pansy nod slowly and raise a hand to primp her hair. 

“Very well. I think that sounds like a good idea. You just run off to your bed for a little while. I will have a cup of hot chocolate brought to you in a few minutes.” The woman turned her eyes on him, “Do you think you can let her go?”

Finnick bared his teeth and let go of Annie’s hand. “Sweetness, do you want me to come with you?” he rubbed a hand over Annie’s knee gently. Her green eyes lifted to meet his own and she shook her head after a moment. 

“It’s okay…”

Finnick blinked in surprise. She always wanted him with her when she slept. It had literally been months since they had slept apart when there was another option. Most nights she even waited until he got into bed with her before she closed her eyes. Why did she not want him with her now? Annie must have read his face because she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m just going to have some hot chocolate and then read a little…” one of her hands moved across his shoulder and up into his hair, “It’s alright.”  
Finnick lifted his own hands to her cheeks and looked carefully at her, trying to gauge how she felt now. She had stopped shaking and as far as he could tell she really was okay. “You know where I am…” he murmured, “If you need me.” She smiled gently at him as the train began to move. Finnick glanced at the window. The rest of the broadcast from District Seven must have been cancelled. He looked up when Annie got to her feet and Pansy followed her from the room as she headed up the train. Hopefully a little time alone would do her good.

A few hours later, Finnick went to check on Annie. She had not come out for dinner and Pansy had told him that she was still resting. When he received no answer to his knock on her door, he slid it open and poked his head inside. Annie lay curled on her bed, her book lying open beside her as she slept. He smiled for a moment. She looked peaceful and he didn’t want to disturb the only decent rest she had probably had in months. Slowly, he retreated and closed the door silently. He supposed tonight he would be sleeping in his own bed for the first time this trip.

 

*

 

The next morning Finnick had begun to grow concerned when Annie did not appear for breakfast. He had just begun to wonder if he should go and awaken her himself as lunch approached, when she staggered into the dining car, her hair a mess. 

“Morning…” She murmured groggily. 

“It’s nearly afternoon.” He replied, getting to his feet. Annie rubbed her eyes and peered blearily at him. 

“Is it?”

“I guess you really needed some rest.” He told her, wrapping his arms gently around her. He smiled when Annie leaned into him. 

“Yeah.”

Finnick put Annie in a chair at the table and handed her a District Four roll. He then sat and watched her pull it apart before eating half a bowl of stew. He hoped that with the amount of sleep she had gotten, she would be feeling better and more able to cope with the things that were approaching. Finnick was then surprised when he went to join her later and found her already asleep. “Annie…?” He whispered, pulling the covers back. She didn’t stir, so Finnick climbed in as quietly as he could and turned off the light.

He was surprised to see sunlight streaming through the window when he next opened his eyes. Annie hadn’t so much as twitched throughout the night. He turned to her with a smile, pleased that she was able to get through the night without nightmares. “Annie…” he whispered, reaching a hand out to her. Finnick combed his fingers through her soft hair, brushing it back from her face and shifting closer to press a kiss to her shoulder, “It’s morning, sweetness.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her toward himself. She still didn’t move. Finnick frowned and pushed himself up on his elbow to better see her face. “Annie?” He stroked her cheek. “Annie…?” Sitting up, Finnick took hold of Annie’s shoulders and shook her slightly, “Wake up…” He shook her harder, “Annie, wake up!”

Fighting panic, Finnick threw the covers back and got to his feet. She hadn’t so much as breathed differently. She lay completely limp and unresponsive. It was as if she were dead. Or drugged, he thought. Finnick looked around the room and his eyes fell the hot chocolate cup sitting on the bedside table. Hurrying around the bed to pick it up, Finnick looked closely at it. He sniffed carefully at it and frowned. Sons of whoring bitches.

Spinning on the spot, Finnick threw the door open and stormed up the train looking for Pansy. He found her in the dining carriage and he froze. He got slight satisfaction from the way she looked up when he entered and her eyes widened visibly. “… what is it?” She asked softly. Finnick hurled the cup at the wall and Pansy flinched when it shattered loudly. 

“YOU’RE FUCKING DRUGGING HER!”

Pansy tilted her head and put her own cup down delicately. “We were told,” she began carefully, “that it would be beneficial for Annie to be … more… calm…”

Finnick lurched toward the table and Pansy straightened slightly in her chair. “WHAT THE FUCK, PANSY!” He bellowed, “SHE IS SUFFERING FROM TRAUMA AND NEEDS HELP NOT TO BE DRUGGED INTO UNCONSCIOUSNESS EVERY DAY!”

Pansy shook her head, “She’s not being hurt.” She told him, “There are absolutely no side effects…”

“THAT IS NOT THE POINT! DON’T YOU EVER GIVE HER ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN.”

Pansy stood and pierced him with a sharp look, “That is not up to you, Odair.” She said primly, before turning on her heel and walking out the door. Finnick barely made it to a chair at the table before his knees gave out on him.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

As Pansy had said, there didn’t appear to be any side effects of the drugs Annie had been given. Finnick had tried to take away the Hot Chocolate, but they had just dosed something else. He didn’t know how they were doing it, but every evening Annie fell into a deep sleep and did not awaken until nearly midday. He didn’t want to admit it, but when she was awake she appeared more together. She handled the appearances in the remaining districts well, even when they went through One and Two and the people there were extremely vocal about their opinions on her Victory. Annie had cried when she met Lumina’s family, but Pansy had been quick to turn that into a heartfelt and touching moment in full view of the cameras. He had known she needed solid rest, but he wouldn’t have turned to drugging her of his own free choice. Especially without her consent.  
He had told Annie after the second time it had happened. She had worried about what might happen to her while she was unconscious, but when he had assured her that he would remain with her she had settled a little. She didn’t dream. Whatever they were giving her was allowing her rest without her mind plaguing her with nightmares. Annie seemed remarkably okay with that, and Finnick just hoped she didn’t become reliant on the stuff. In only the few short years he had been a Victor, he had seen many of them become reliant on things the Capitol offered. It was unlikely Annie would have access to whatever it was at home, so she really couldn’t afford to get too attached to it. He was going to be fighting to keep her out of the Capitol as much as possible.

 

When they had arrived in the Capitol Annie had begun to stress again. She had dealt with the interview well enough, however. She always had been pretty good at that, he remembered. With or without intention, Annie was good at winning the Capitol audience. Finnick was torn between being pleased and a bit proud of her, and squashing a sense of dread. He had begun to think about what he could do to keep her out of the Capitol, and the most likely way would be to convince President Snow that she was of no interest to anyone. A lot of it was Caesar, Finnick knew that. The man was a professional and always knew how to make anybody he was interviewing shine. It obviously wasn’t going to be Annie’s public interviews Finnick would use to solidify his argument. 

 

After the interview, Annie was taken directly to the Victory Dinner. Finnick watched with growing apprehension as she strode alongside Pansy up the path to the mansion. She seemed to be exuding confidence and he wondered where it was coming from. Annie waved and smiled and seemed completely unconcerned by where she was. Once, he saw her glance over her shoulder to check for him, but other than that she appeared to be just fine. When they were inside and the doors were closed, things became slightly more private as there were no cameras present. Finnick was glad this was not to be a sit-down dinner and that they were free to mingle or not as they chose. The instant Pansy had released Annie’s elbow and flounced off to chat to somebody she no doubt deemed important, Finnick seized his chance.  
Taking Annie’s hand, Finnick spun her around and pulled her onto the dance floor. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she looked up at him in surprise. “Hello,” he smiled.  
“Hi…”

He turned her again as he looked around them. President Snow didn’t appear to be in the room just yet. The man probably wouldn’t show up until later in the evening and the thought pleased Finnick. “You did quite well with that interview.” He said softly, his hand moving up her back. Annie leaned into him as she held his gaze.  
“I don’t really remember…” she replied, one of her hands moving gently up his arm. “It’s a bit of a blur…” Finnick understood that. He didn’t remember most of his Victory Tour. Her hair was soft and silky between his fingers and Finnick caught himself moving to kiss her. Not here. That would land them in all kinds of trouble. He cast a glance around them again. Yes, people were watching them. Of course they would be. Annie’s green eyes began flicking around them too, and he felt her stiffen in his arms. “What are we meant to be doing?” she asked softly.  
“Whatever we like.” Finnick replied, giving a light shrug. “There’s dancing and there’s food over there…” he nodded his head to the left, “There’s a garden outside where people can get some air… We’re just to be seen and be pleasant. People will come and talk to us if they wish.”  
Annie frowned, “I see.” She let out a small huff, “So, this is where I’ll become better acquainted with the richest people in The Capitol.”  
Finnick kept his face clear of any emotion as he gave a single nod. He then forced a smile as two women approached them. He vaguely recognised them and quickly tried to recall their names.

 

*

 

Annie traced her fingers slowly over Finnick’s sleeve, trying to focus her attention on the texture of the material. It felt nice beneath her fingertips and it was good to have something simple and innocuous to focus on. She watched Finnick try to conceal his emotion as he confirmed that tonight she would be paraded before all the people with too much money in The Capitol. This was pretty much to be the auction. She had known it was coming. She had met some of them before, but this was the actual event. She didn’t know what to do. Finnick suddenly smiled, and Annie’s breath caught in her throat. Someone had to be coming to them.   
“Finnick!” A woman’s voice cried, and Annie turned her head to see two women now standing with them. “Darling!” This was the slightly older one with short blue hair and golden skin, “It’s so lovely to see you here in The Capitol again. It’s been too long.”  
“It’s always too long!” Declared the other. She was younger, probably only about twenty, with long pink hair that reached her elbows. “Don’t you agree, Finnick?”  
“Always.” Finnick replied, his wide smile firmly set. Annie heard the strain in his voice, but the other two women apparently did not as they giggled and smiled hugely at him.   
“You should visit more often!” The older one said, “You would never be short of things to do.”  
“I’m sure.” He agreed, before shifting slightly closer to Annie, “Have you ladies met Annie yet?”  
“No. We’ve not had the pleasure.” Annie watched as the woman ran a hand through her short hair, her pale golden eyes moving quickly over Annie before returning to Finnick.  
“Allow me.” Finnick’s hand remained on Annie’s lower back as he gestured at each of the women with his other, “Raella” this was the older woman with the blue hair, “and Teea.”  
“Oh,” Teea smiled at Annie, twisting a strand of that long pink hair around one of her fingers, “You really do give off that sweet and innocent little District girl vibe in person.” Annie didn’t know what to say to that. She blinked at the woman silently. “Don’t you think?” Teea nudged Raella with an elbow.  
Raella’s golden eyes flicked back to Annie for an instant. “Yeah. I’m not really interested in sweet…” Annie watched as Raella reached out and stroked a finger down Finnick’s cheek. “I’ll be seeing you later.”

 

Annie felt her jaw drop and she found herself unable to draw breath. She took a quick step backwards and for an instant felt as if she might throw up. “I’m certainly eager.” Raella all but purred, “I’m sure you’re practically dripping with desire. You do always enjoy yourself when you visit me, don’t you?”  
“…Very much.” Annie heard Finnick just about choke the words out, but Raella and Teea appeared not to notice. Raella smiled widely at him before turning. The two women walked away and Finnick had quickly pulled Annie closer again, his arm around her waist once more. “I’m sorry.” He breathed in her ear. Annie squeezed her eyes closed, thankful for his hold on her as she wasn’t certain her legs would hold her.  
“Were they…?”  
“Yes.” He murmured, “I’ve been sent to both of them before. Raella more often than Teea.”  
“I don’t want to know…” Annie whispered, “I don’t…” she shook her head, “No…” She didn’t think she would ever forget the image of that woman touching Finnick’s cheek in such a manner, she didn’t want to imagine anything else. She felt tears sting her eyes and she blinked quickly, trying to resist.  
“Come on.” Finnick said gently, “Let’s go outside…” he took her hand and led her quickly out through large doors into the cool night air. Annie closed her eyes, relishing the cooler air against her hot skin. “Come…” Finnick moved her forward, pulling her quickly. Annie barely had time to register the small outdoor area glittering with tiny lights before he had pulled her out into the rose garden. It appeared to be a maze of sorts. Rose bushes disappeared off in multiple directions leaving long passageways for the guests to wander down and explore. Finnick pulled Annie up one of these and around several corners before he finally came to a stop.  
“Are you sure you know where…” She broke off when Finnick turned her to face him, raising both hands to her cheeks.  
“Annie, I’m sorry.” He breathed desperately, his gaze locked on hers. “The things I said…”  
“I know.” She replied  
“I want you to know that anything I say to them isn’t true. I have to maintain the façade…”  
“I know.”  
“I’m sorry…” he lowered his eyes, “I hadn’t considered they’d do it in front of you… That you’d have to see…”  
“Neither had I.” she murmured, “I had thought it would be more… private.” Annie gave a bitter laugh. Why had she ever thought that? Nothing in the Capitol was private. Everything was done for the appearance and status of it. Everything was broadcast. It had been stupid to think otherwise. Finnick’s thumb began to caress her cheek and she looked back up at him.  
“It’s maddening,” He whispered, bending closer, “not being able to touch you in front of them…with them watching…”  
“They’re not watching now…” Annie had barely breathed the words when Finnick’s lips met hers. She leaned into the kiss, certain she could feel the stress leaving her body. Clenching handfuls of Finnick’s shirt, Annie pulled him closer as his own hands moved down her sides to her waist. Unable to help a soft groan at the warmth of his touch, Annie arched into him. Finnick’s hands moved around to her lower back and Annie sought to deepen the kiss, desire coursing through her. She pressed herself more firmly against him, and Finnick’s hands caressed her with apparent need. A moment later he took a step back, loosening his hold on her.   
“Annie, I’m sorry…” he shook his head, “I… I shouldn’t have…”  
“Don’t.” Annie told him steadily, “I like your hands on me.”

Finnick tilted his head, looking at her with wonder. Annie might have blushed at that, but the need was still pumping through her, and all she wanted was to have him touching her again. “Oh, Annie…” he murmured, “That’s all I want.” He lifted a hand and tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. “And when the time comes…” he swallowed and glanced around them for a moment, “Right now, we should probably return to the party before somebody complains that they’re two Victors short…”  
Taking a hesitant step back, Annie let out a slow breath. “The time is coming.” She told him, “And it’ll be well before I go near any one of them.” She waved a hand toward the mansion behind them. “Well before.” She watched as Finnick appeared to freeze on the spot. He nodded then and Annie took his hand. “Alright,” she said briskly, “Let’s get this over with.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

President Snow had arrived by the time Annie and Finnick returned to the party. The man stood proud in the centre of the large room, despite his short stature, his hair glistening in the lights. Finnick stiffened beside Annie at the sight of him and Annie felt her own stomach sink. She flinched then when a woman flew past her to collide with Finnick, her arms going around his neck. Annie stared. She recognised the shoulder length lavender coloured hair. This was the woman that Annie had seen Finnick with on television the last time he had come to the Capitol. Claudia Vellora. She recalled the name and she recalled the outfit that Finnick had been made to wear to that wedding with her. Now, Claudia kissed Finnick’s cheek before he had extracted himself from her grip and turned his eyes on Annie.

“Annie, have you yet met Claudia?” he looked then to the woman with lavender hair, “Claudia, have you met Annie?”  
“Not yet!” Claudia spun to face Annie with a huge grin. “He told me you’d win, you know?” The woman told her, “When you were in the arena, I thought for sure you’d die. Finnick said you’d win though. And you did. How clever he is.” Annie watched the woman primp her purple hair, “You’re cute, you know.” Claudia’s eyes looked her up and down before going back to Finnick and then returning to Annie a moment later, “District Four is quite my favourite right now.”  
“How… special…” Annie replied stiffly, her eyes flicking to Finnick to see him looking as if he may throw up. Claudia ran her hand continuously up and down Finnick’s arm, and Finnick’s discomfort wasn’t lost on Annie. She had just begun to wonder what she could possibly do to fix the situation when a cold hand took her by the elbow. Claudia gave an excitable gasp and the woman’s eyes widened as she stood a little straighter. Annie didn’t have to turn around to know that it was President Snow holding onto her.

“Miss Cresta.”  
“President Snow…” Annie turned to look up at him. The President’s snake eyes looked her over before a smile worked its way onto his thick lips. His hand tightened on her elbow, pulling her closer.  
“It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Cresta. I hope that you are enjoying this evening’s … festivities.” Annie had barely nodded before Snow’s eyes moved on. “Ah, Miss Vellora.”  
“Good evening, President Snow.” Claudia simpered, and Annie watched the girl primp her hair again.  
“I am certain that you are enjoying yourself, Miss Vellora.” Snow replied, “For Mister Odair is always most obliging and entertaining.” Annie watched Snow smirk at Finnick for an instant, before those snake-like eyes returned to meet hers once again. “If you would please come with me, Miss Cresta. There are several people just dying to greet you this evening.”

Annie’s heart began to thump almost painfully. She could hear each heart beat as if it were beating against her eardrums.  
“I would of course be happy to introduce Annie to…” She could barely hear Finnick over her heart, but Snow cut him off with a simple gesture with one hand.  
“That will not be necessary, Mister Odair. I am sure my own introductions will be sufficient. Besides, Miss Vellora would be pleased to maintain your attentions.”

Annie looked around at Finnick, who met her gaze with wide eyes. She watched the panic build in him, and despite her own heart freaking out, she sought to comfort him. Stepping toward Finnick, she lay a hand gently on his arm. “President Snow is right.” She said, trying to make her voice sound bright, “Surely everybody in the room will be paying attention if he is the one escorting me around.” She tried to reassure Finnick that nothing would happen to her with the majority of the guests watching her. Claudia giggled, nudging Annie.  
“Well, look at you. A big fancy Victor now. I bet you’re just loving all the attention you’re getting.”  
“Ah…” Annie didn’t have anything to say to that. She just tried smiling reassuringly at Finnick. Finnick’s hand rested for a moment over Annie’s own before he retracted it quickly, casting a quick glance at the President.  
“Go on, Mister Odair.” Snow said, turning Annie away. “Miss Vellora requires you attentions.” Annie moved with Snow, watching Finnick over her shoulder as she was drawn away. She tried to listen to her own reasoning. Nothing would happen to her in here with so many people watching. And, they would be watching if she was with Snow. “I hope you will enjoy this evening, Miss Cresta.” He said to her. “I know that many people here tonight have greatly been looking forward to some time with you.”  
Annie’s stomach twisted at that. “Is that so?” she managed to get out.  
“It is. You’re quite the thing at the moment.”  
“Just how many people are we talking about?” She asked, suddenly feeling bold. She was kind of impressed with how confident she sounded.  
“That, Miss Cresta, depends entirely on how impressive you are.”  
“Well, I’d hate to be disappointing.” She replied drily.  
“I’d hate for you to be disappointing, too.”

Annie felt her confidence drain away. No matter how much sass she tried to dish out, it wasn’t going to get her out of this situation. She needed to not be interesting. That was what would save her. If none of the people she met tonight found her interesting then they had no reason to want to see her again. Dull. Boring. She was fairly certain that she could do that. She was pretty sure that boring was her natural state of being.

 

*

 

Finnick watched Annie from across the room. Claudia’s arms were now around his waist as she practically rubbed herself against him. “I’ve missed you…” the girl murmured, her hand reaching up to his cheek to make him look at her. Finnick reluctantly pulled his eyes from Annie.  
“Do you know many people here tonight?” He asked. Claudia cast a glance around the room.  
“Some.” She replied, “A lot of them work with my father.”

His eyes went back to Annie. She stood now beside President Snow as it appeared the man introduced her to a small circle of people. Finnick watched as Annie smiled gently and each one of the people around her appeared to touch her. They really were a hands on kind of crowd. Finnick considered the crowd. How interested in Annie were they? “Oh… Are they… uhm…” Finnick twisted his hands together, perhaps Claudia would know more than him. “Do you think they’d…”  
Claudia tilted her head, looking up at him. “They’d…?”  
Finnick sighed, “You know how President Snow makes …appointments… for me… with… you…?” he looked down at the woman steadily, “Do you think your father’s work colleagues might… like the same kind of arrangement with Annie?”

Claudia raised her chin a little as she considered. “Well, you really are taking care of her, aren’t you?” She smiled, “First you help her get that score before the games and now you’re looking to find her some patrons?”

Finnick tried to step back but found himself hard against a wall. “What?” Claudia really was delusional to think the Victors enjoyed what they were made to do.  
“Well…” Claudia was scanning the room quickly, “I would think a few of them would.” She bit her lip, “I know some of them enjoy looking at me… so I know they appreciate attractive young women, but I can hardly blame them!” She giggled, and Finnick tried to conceal his revulsion.  
“Which ones?” he managed to ask. Claudia tilted her head again.  
“Weeeellll…” She bounced on the balls of her feet as she surveyed the room, “I would say that Phineas Netora would like her quite a bit. “Um… Maybe Octavian Pullo… Caius Drusus… Yes…”  
“Ah…” Finnick murmured, “So, a few…”  
“I would think so.”

He let out a slow breath. If she thought they would like Annie, there had to be a reason. Maybe if he know what that was, he could figure out how to minimise the appeal. “So… what about her would they like?”

Claudia gave a noncommittal shrug. “She’s cute. She’s quite different to a lot of the women from around here. Now, that’s not everybody’s thing. I mean, there’s a reason The Capitol is the place to be. We have the fashion and the culture and appeal… but… some people like the other kind of thing. I mean… you fit in here so well… but she…” Claudia’s eyes flicked toward Annie, “She sticks out… even in the arena she was… well… kinda docile, really. She didn’t actually do anything… she didn’t kill anyone… not like you.”  
“So… they like that she’s … innocent?”  
“You could say that.” That was what Finnick had feared. These men would want to be the one to take that innocence. “Personally… it’s a little boring for me.”  
“So… they’ll want her to just obey them?” he asked slowly. Claudia waved the question away, apparently bored now.  
“I don’t know!” She shrugged, “I don’t care.” She looked around again, “We should get some more drinks. I saw a delicious looking purple one a few minutes ago. I want one.” Finnick was barely listening, he was watching Annie again, wondering what they were going to do. If these people were interested in her being obedient and docile, then she would need to be like everyone else here and bore them. He wondered if Annie could ever be boring. He chewed his lip. She would need to be less sweet and innocent. This wasn’t going to go well.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Annie’s breath stuck in her throat as Caius Drusus pressed his wet lips to her hand. She fought down the urge to yank her hand away and wipe it on her dress, while trying to tap her foot inconspicuously to get rid of the energy. “Urg…” She couldn’t keep the noise in, but was thankful that it was only soft and Caius appeared not to notice. Annie watched as he straightened himself and smiled at her, raising a hand to his short cropped curls. 

“It’s delightful to see you again, Annie…”

Annie had to clear her throat twice before she could answer. “Th-thanks.”

“You remember Caius, don’t you?” President Snow asked, a hand on Annie’s back, preventing her from moving away.

“Y-yes.” Annie replied, trying to control her breathing. Caius smiled widely at her.

“That’s an improvement on last time.” He replied. “I was quite surprised when you did not know who I was at all.”

“I am certain that Miss Cresta is most eager to learn who in the Capitol is going to become important to her while she’s here.” Snow said, his tone clearly trying to be light. Annie glanced up at him. Snow’s snake-like eyes met hers with a warning. She tried to steady herself.

“That certainly is good to know.” Caius replied, “Tell me, Annie. What is your favourite thing about the Capitol so far? What stands out for you?”

Annie’s eyes scanned the room as she tried to think of something to say. She didn’t like the Capitol or its people. She would have given almost anything to be back in District Four. Why couldn’t he have asked her what her favourite thing about District Four was? She had answers to that. “Uhm…” She looked upward, trying to find something. “Everything is so… fancy.”

Caius’ eyes just about glowed and his smile widened. That remark had obviously pleased him enormously. He moved closer to her, and once again Snow’s hand prevented Annie from backing away. “I could show you more.” 

“Oh?” Annie asked, uncertainly. 

“Yes! He said excitedly, “Here in this mansion. There are many gorgeous things to see.”

“I’m sure there are.”

“Entire rooms full of art and charming things that have been collected since before the war…” Annie felt Snow pushing her gently forward as Caius’ hand moved further up her arm until he had hold of her elbow. “Come, and let me show you.”

“Ah…”

“You’ll love it.”

“I…”Annie shook her head, “I fear that would be rude. There are so many people waiting to speak to me…”

“Go.” President Snow said, moving her closer to Caius, “Nobody will mind waiting a few more minutes.”

Annie looked up at him and he nodded slowly. “I…” She looked past him, her eyes scanning the room for Finnick. “Uhm…” If Finnick looked for her only to find her missing, he would be worried.

“We will be quick.” Caius told her, “I’ll just show you a couple of artworks I am sure you will adore.”

Annie knew there was no way out. “Well, I suppose if we don’t keep anyone waiting too long…”

“We won’t.” Caius tightened his hand on her arm and began pulling her through the crowd. “It’s just this way.”

Annie’s eyes kept scanning the crowd. She didn’t see Finnick. A moment later, she had been pulled through a door and was in a wide hallway with Caius. “Are we allowed to be in here?” She asked, noticing that nobody else was about.

“We have permission from the President.” He replied easily, “What higher authority is there?” He grinned at her and then began pulling her up the hallway. Annie hurried along, trying to keep her feet. Caius chattered away to her as he took her up one corridor and down the next, and up a flight of stairs. Annie didn’t hear what he was saying; she was so focused on trying to remember which turns they were making. She did not want to get lost in this maze of hallways. Eventually Caius stopped and turned to fix her with one of his wide grins. “In here…”

Annie looked at the door. “Oh?”

“Yes.” Caius ushered her through and followed close on her heels. “This is one of the largest rooms in the mansion. Just look at all the treasures it holds.” Annie’s eyes scanned the sickening amount of wealth in the room. It could probably feed all District Four for ten years.

“Wow…”

“Wow is right!” Caius agreed. “Isn’t it beautiful?” he took her over to stand before a large painting of a mountainous landscape. “You know, Annie… Not many people get to come in here…”

Annie looked up at the painting, purposely keeping her eyes off of Caius. “Oh? That’s a shame.”

“Yes. Although it does well show the kind of … benefits… that you will have access to if you’re friends with the right people…” his hand moved up her arm a little. “You have so many opportunities before you here in the Capitol.”

Annie moved away. Her heart began to pound in her ears and she twisted her hands together. Not the kind of opportunity she wanted. Moving around behind a very expensive looking vase on display, Annie made a show of reading the little plaque beside it. “Three hundred years old…” She said, trying to feign interest.

“Yes, it’s very expensive.” Caius replied, following her around the display. Annie nodded, her heart thumping harder.

“Should… should we not be getting back…” Annie cast a glance at Caius, “President Snow will…”

“Snow knows where we are.” He waved a dismissive hand, “We’re fine.” Annie looked away, trying to come up with something else to say when Caius had moved forward quickly and taken hold of both her arms. “There’s more in here to enjoy first.”

She jumped, choking back a shriek as she tried to pull free but he held on to her. “Just relax.” He told her, his voice gravelly. “I’ll not hurt you.”

“I really think we should go back.” Annie rushed, trying to pull free again. “Go back…”

“Not yet.”

“Letmego…” She began tugging at his grip as panic began to flood her, “Let me go!”

Caius tightened his hold, frowning. “Calm down!” he ordered, “I had assumed you had worked out we are friends.” He pulled her in tighter to himself, “You’re not being very friendly.”

Annie couldn’t think clearly with the utter terror rushing through her veins. “No…” She shook her head as Caius pressed her back against the display. 

“We’re just going to get a little better acquainted.” He told her, his hands now free to move over her. Annie couldn’t help the sob that escaped her when he pressed himself harder against her. A tear escaped and trailed its way down to her chin when she felt his breath against her ear, “That’s what friends do…”

“No… President Snow…”

“Snow won’t mind if I just sample a bit…” He murmured, his lips now against her throat, “How else will I know if I want to make a purchase?”

Annie cried.

“Be a good girl and stay quiet.” Caius mumbled, suddenly turning Annie and pushing her up against the display again. She sobbed as he forced her feet apart and his hands moved up between her legs, “That’s nice…”

Annie began to scream.

“Shhh!” Caius clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound and Annie began to struggle again. “Be quiet!” he snapped, “Shh!”

Annie seized the vase from the display and managed to turn enough to smash it into Caius’ face. He howled and recoiled. She didn’t even pause enough to see him fall. The second she was free, Annie bolted for the door and ran as quickly as she could up the hallway. Tears continue to fall, accompanying her now uncontrollable sobbing as she ran. Panic continued to drive her and Annie ran blindly. She didn’t know where she was going and she had no hope of recalling the way they had come earlier. A few moments later, Annie found herself on a small balcony. She looked down over the edge to see the entrance to the rose garden she and Finnick had been in earlier. Without pausing to consider how she might manage it, Annie climbed over the edge.

It was difficult in the huge dress she was wearing, but Annie somehow managed to drop down to the ground without injuring herself. The guests around her made startled noises as she appeared among them, whispering going up like a busy hum. Annie paid them no mind, and took off quickly into the roses.

 

*

 

Finnick managed to lose Claudia in the crowd. Free of her at last, he leaned back against the wall and ran a hand over his face. “Finally.” He murmured, relieved not to have her hanging off him. Mercifully, Claudia present on his arm had managed to keep many more people away from him, though he had seen them eyeing him from across the room. He hoped they would not now take the chance to accost him.

A door nearby opened and the large form of Caius Drusus came through. Finnick watched, standing straighter when Annie did not follow him. Where was she? He had seen Drusus talking to her before, and then he had lost sight of the two of them. If she was not still with him now, where was she? Surely Finnick had not missed her on his trip around the room. He had been around twice now, searching for her.

“President Snow…” Drusus had reached the President who turned to face him. Finnick watched surprise flicker across Snow’s face as he took in Drusus’ appearance. Not able to see exactly what was wrong with the man, Finnick could only try and listen to what was being said.

“Caius… You appear to have had some difficulties…”

“That girl!” Drusus hissed, “She’s… insane!”

“Is that so?” Snow asked, and Drusus gestured dramatically at his face.

“She assaulted me!”

Finnick blinked, trying to get a better look at Caius Drusus.

“Where is she?” Snow asked, sounding thoroughly irritated now.

“I don’t care!” Drusus hissed, “She’s mad! I have to go and have my face seen to!”

Finnick turned away, done with their conversation. If Annie had hurt Drusus and then taken off where would she have gone? He knew that she was close by. There was no way she could have gotten off the property without being seen, and there was nowhere else for her to go. If she had run from the man, she would have gone somewhere familiar. Finnick headed for the gardens outside. It was the only place that she had been and it was isolated.

Skirting around the edge of the room, Finnick snuck out the doors and into the rose garden. It only took him a few moments to get past the few other people among the roses and then he was deeper into the garden and away from the lights of the party.

“Annie?” he called softly. He received no reply. “Annie?”

Finnick hurried up the dark passageways of the garden, listening desperately for any sounds of her. He knew she was out here. “Annie… come on…”

“Finn.”

He spotted her sitting on the ground, with her back to one of the bushes. He hurried toward her and dropped down onto his knees before her. “Annie…” Slowly, Annie looked up at him from where she was curled, her face against her knees and her hands up over her ears. “What happened?” he asked, softly, pulling her hands from her ears. “You assaulted Drusus?”

Annie’s arms went immediately around Finnick and he lifted her to himself, holding her on his lap. “Talk to me.” He murmured, “You have to tell me what happened… He’s talking to Snow…” Finnick felt his breath catch in his throat when Annie clung to him, clenching fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. She had pressed her face against his shoulder and he could feel her hot tears dropping against his skin. “Annie…”

“I can’t do that. I know that you do but I can’t and I never have and I can’t.”

Finnick shook his head, stroking her hair gently. He turned to press a soft kiss to her cheek. “It’s okay. You won’t have to. They took that from me. I won’t let them take it from you.” He held her firmly. Had Drusus really attempted something tonight? That wasn’t the way it generally worked. No money would have been exchanged just yet. Surely not. “What happened?”

Annie drew a deep breath and lifted her head. “He said we were to be friends.” She told him, “He wanted to get better acquainted.” Finnick couldn’t resist a snarl as she talked, “He kept touching me and he wouldn’t let me go. I smashed a vase into his face and ran away.”

“You… smashed a vase into his face?”

“It was three hundred years old…” she murmured, “I should have picked something less important…”

“You’re more important.” He told her, “You did the right thing.”

“I’m going to be in trouble…”

“No, you’re not.” Finnick murmured as she leaned into him once more and he wrapped his arms firmly around her. “I’ll talk to President Snow and it will all be sorted out.” He bit his lip as he sat there holding Annie in his arms. He would talk to Snow, and it would be sorted out. He had planned on having a discussion with the President anyway, and now his ideas were forming more solidly in his mind. This might just work for them.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Finnick stood before President Snow, his hands clasped together before him. Snow sat at his desk, looking at Finnick with a carefully neutral expression that made Finnick’s stomach twist uncomfortably. Moving slowly, Snow gestured at the chair opposite himself. 

“Take a seat, Mister Odair.”

Finnick considered for a moment telling Snow that he would stand, but then he moved toward the chair and sat down. He looked steadily at the man across the desk from him. Finnick had been in the President’s office for going on five minutes now, and Snow had done nothing but watch him. He had known when Snow had found him in the garden last night with Annie that he would be called to meet with the man today. It had been clear from the expression on the older man’s face that the president had realised their relationship was real.

“You wanted to speak with me, Sir?” Finnick met Snow’s eyes and waited for any kind of reaction. Snow moved a pen back and forth across his desk, his snake-like eyes never leaving Finnick’s. Finnick grew more uneasy. What was the man going to do? Have them both killed? Have one of them killed? Tell Finnick that he was never allowed to return to District Four? Would he even care at all? Being with Annie wouldn’t suddenly change the way Snow saw him. He hadn’t been brought here today to be told that he no longer had to whore himself out. Snow wouldn’t care about making him cheat on anyone he was in a relationship with. So, what was he going to be told? He wished he would get on with it.

“Last night proved rather interesting.” Snow said evenly “For many reasons.”

“Yes.”

“Miss Cresta attacked a very prominent member of..” 

Finnick cut him off, “He attacked her first!”

“Is that so?”

Finnick leaned forward, “That never happens on the Victory Tour!” he said, “It’s never this soon!”

“Nor was it intended to be.” Snow replied cooly, “Caius may have gotten a little carried away…”

“Annie was perfectly within her rights to defend herself.”

“She needs to get herself under control.” Snow replied, “You need to make sure that does not happen again.”

Finnick eyed him silently. “You want me to tell her to just accept it?” the words were sour in his mouth, “I will not.”

Snow looked him over for a moment. “Are you looking to keep her for herself?”

Finnick flinched. “I…”

Snow sighed. “You are not to enter into a public relationship with Annie Cresta.”

“Public…” Finnick hardly dared breathe.

Snow gave an almost relaxed shrug, but the gestured looked unnatural on him. “You are to remain District Four’s most eligible bachelor. Or, it is to appear that way.” Snow stared at him. “I don’t care who you bed in your own time, Mister Odair. But, in the public eye you are to remain unattached.” Finnick gave a slight sigh of relief, and Snow continued, “Don’t think this changes anything.”

“I wouldn’t dream it would.” Finnick muttered, “I know you make too much money out of me to just let it end.”

Snow actually smiled, his thick lips stretching. “Yes. You’re quite good at it. This is why I know you will know what to say to Miss Cresta to ensure she is more… cooperative.”

Finnick fought the urge to throw up all over President Snow’s desk. Did the man seriously think he was going to talk Annie into letting random people fuck her? He would die first. He just looked at Snow for a few moments, considering what he wanted to say. The way he presented his argument would mean the difference in it being accepted or not.  
“You’ve seen Annie’s… behaviour … since she came out of the arena.” He began softly, “You saw how she … changed.” Snow tilted his head, but said nothing, “It began when Torsti was killed and it has only gotten worse since then. You saw the way she was with her interviews and whenever anything disturbs her…”

“I know what you’re talking about.” Snow said, “Get to the point.”

“I’m sure Drusus gave you his opinion about last night.”

“Caius said she was insane.” Snow told him. Finnick swallowed and nodded.

“She’s unstable.” He told the man. “No matter what I say to her, she will probably react like she did last night every time. She’s not getting better.” He frowned at Snow, “If you forced her to do… that… it would destroy her. She’ll lose it…” he paused, “And you’ll lose a Victor.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Finnick said firmly, “Look… If you break Annie, how long do you think it will be before the people here lose interest in her? I’m sure there are a few who would enjoy that, but not anywhere near as many as you’d like. Not only that, she wouldn’t be able to be a Mentor… It would be a bunch of bad press… If you push her too far.”

“I was unaware you cared so much about the press…” Snow said drily.

“I don’t.” Finnick agreed, “I care about Annie’s wellbeing. I just want you to be aware of what you’d lose too.”

“Losing a Victor would not be beneficial. Miss Cresta unable to Mentor would not be ideal… So,” Snow steeped his hands together as he watched Finnick across the desk. “If I keep Miss Cresta’s social calendar free… I would be losing quite a bit of money… I need something to replace it…I assume you have something to offer…”

Finnick tried to breathe evenly. He had been right in assuming that Snow would recognise the loss he himself would face if Annie were to completely lose it. He had also been correct in assuming that Snow was unaware that Annie was actually doing much better than she had been. All that Snow had seen was her behaviour right after her games, and her attack on Drusus last night, not to mention the need to drug her on the train. Exaggerating her fragile state appeared to have worked. “Well?” Snow asked, “What do you have to offer in return?”

“Me.” He answered.

Snow raised his eyebrows. “Care to elaborate?”

“I’ll cover whatever you were going to assign to Annie.” He said, “You’d make more money out of me anyway. I already have people who want more time… and if I’m covering hers too there will be time for more people.” Finnick tried to keep the begging tone out of his voice. “I’ll come to the Capitol more often…”

“You would have to,” Snow mused, nodding.

Finnick closed his eyes. “You can use me in whatever way you see fit to cover whatever losses leaving Annie alone would cause.” That was it. That was all he had to offer and it was everything he had. He waited, his head down, still trying to keep his breathing steady.

“Acceptable.” Snow eventually said, and Finnick looked up at him quickly. “You will take everything that would have been allocated to Miss Cresta. You will spend an extra month a year here in the Capitol. As I said before, you will not enter into a public relationship with Annie Cresta. You will remain District Four’s most eligible bachelor. Fail in any of these requirements, and I’ll have her killed.”

Finnick stared at him.

“Do we have an agreement, Mister Odair?”

Finnick nodded. “Yes.”

“Very well. You may go.”

Finnick got to his feet. He could hardly believe it. He cast one more look at the President and then headed for the door. He had just reached for the handle when Snow spoke again. “Oh, and Finnick?” Finnick turned to look at him, “They’re paying you for your affections, not just for your cock.”

Finnick blinked at him. “Yes, Sir.” He murmured, before pulling the door open and fleeing quickly.

 

*

 

Annie sat up on the bed when Finnick came in. “Finn…” She breathed, getting to her knees and reaching for him, “What happened? They said Snow summoned you. Pansy won’t tell me anything.” Nodding, Finnick took her hand as he approached the bed.

“Yes, I went to see Snow.”

Annie pulled him closer, concerned. Snow’s reaction to discovering the two of them in the garden last night had worried her. Had Finnick been punished? Had he been told what her punishment would be for Caius last night? “Was he angry?” she asked softly. “Was he angry about us? What did he say? Are we in trouble?”

“No…” Finnick shook his head, pulling her onto his lap. Annie wrapped around him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Everything is going to be okay.” He murmured into her ear, “It’s all sorted out. You’re going to be fine.”

Annie wasn’t sure about that. “No…” she murmured, “I can’t…”

“It’s alright.” Finnick breathed, one of his hands moving through her hair, “I sorted it out. I talked to Snow. You won’t have to do that.”

Annie looked up at him quickly. “What?”

Finnick’s hand came to rest against her cheek as he met her green eyes with his own. “I promised you, didn’t I?” he said, “I promised I wouldn’t let that happen. “

“I wasn’t going to hold you to that…” She breathed. Finnick pressed his lips to hers. 

“I was.” He replied, “I kept my promise. I talked to Snow and he agreed to spare you that. You won’t be made to do any of it.”

Annie stared at him, half certain she had imagined what he had said. “But… How?” She frowned, “Why would he agree to that?”

Finnick bit his lip as he looked at her, “I… convinced him that it would be more beneficial to him to leave you alone.”

“How?”

“What you did to Caius last night helped.” Finnick half smiled and Annie tilted her head.

“You told him I was crazy?”

“Caius told him you were crazy…” Finnick answered, “I just kind of told him that you wouldn’t make him as much money as he was hoping if you attacked everyone…”

Annie looked at Finnick. He was simplifying it, she knew that. “So… you played up my psychological issues and convinced him he was better off without me.”

“Yes.” He looked at her silently, clearly waiting on her reaction.

“I can’t believe he bought that.”

Finnick inclined his head slightly, “Well… he also said that we are not to be together openly.”

“What?”

“In front of the cameras.” He explained, “It has to appear as if I am still … available…”

Annie frowned, “Wouldn’t want to wreck the fantasy.” She muttered and he nodded.

“If I don’t stick to that… Snow will… he’ll…”

“Have me murdered…?” Annie murmured and Finnick nodded again. “Nice.”

“Worse things happen at sea.” He replied softly, stroking her cheek with this thumb, “It’s only in the Capitol. When we’re home we don’t have to worry about it.”

Annie nodded, closing her eyes. She had been worried for so long about this, and now to have Finnick tell her that it was no longer a threat felt surreal. She could hardly believe he had managed it. Running a hand over his shoulder and up the back of his neck, Annie opened her eyes to meet his again. He had made her a promise and he had kept it. It had seemed impossible, but he had kept it. “I love you.”

Finnick smiled at her, “And I love you.” He replied, “More than anything.”

Annie allowed her fingers to play in the ends of Finnick’s hair, “Do we get to go home now?” She asked and he nodded.

“Yes. The train will leave this evening. When we get home there will be a Celebration Dinner. After that, the cameras will leave and we will be free.”

“I can’t wait.” Annie smiled, throwing herself back down on the bed and pulling Finnick down with her. “We should go out on the water again.” She turned to look at him, grinning as he tucked a lock of her hair back from her face.

“Sounds perfect to me.”


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Finnick watched Annie. She was sitting by the window, looking out at the passing mountains, as their train took them back toward District Four. She had relaxed noticeably after he had told her she wouldn’t have to whore herself out. She sat taller, moved more confidently and smiled more openly than she had probably since reaping day. It was over for her. Once they were back in District Four, there was nothing more the Capitol would ask of her, other than the chance of mentoring in future years. She was out of danger and she was beginning to relax. Maybe now she would be able to heal. It really was over for her, at least, as much as it ever could be. It wasn’t for him.

 

Letting out a soft breath, Finnick gave a wry smile. He hadn’t told her the full extent of his agreement with President Snow. He had skipped the part where he would cover what would have been asked of her. He didn’t think that he would be able to keep it secret from her, and he didn’t want to. He wanted a relationship with her where they had no secrets. But this? She wasn’t ready to hear this just yet. She would feel responsibility for it. She would feel guilt that wasn’t hers. She would think it was her fault and that she was the one sending him to them. He wouldn’t put that on her; not when she was still healing. Annie looked around and smiled at him. The sun played on her glossy hair, lighting it up around her and Finnick couldn’t help but smile back.

“Have you thought about what you want to do?” he asked her, “With all your free time now?”

Annie tilted her head, thinking for a moment. “Well… I miss dancing.” She said, “But I also thought about selling more of the jewellery I make. I have a lot of them now, and they’re just sitting there… I could have a little shop.”

 

Finnick’s hand went to the tibia shell necklace he wore. “That sounds like a great idea.” He watched as Annie smiled, her eyes flicking from his face to the necklace and back up to his face again. Her grin widened and she got to her feet, moving toward him. He tried to resist a smirk when she settled herself in his lap, her own hand coming to rest on the shell. 

“I won’t make another one the same as this, though.” She breathed. Finnick’s own hands came to rest on her waist, holding her gently as she smiled down at him. “That one’s special, just for you.” She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his forehead and a black cascade of her hair came tumbling over her shoulder into his face. He breathed her in, his hands moving up her back.

“I am so excited.” He told her softly, “So excited to begin this next year not having to share you with the Capitol or the cameras…”

“Together.” Annie murmured and he nodded.

“You’re not getting rid of me, remember…” he watched as she smiled, her hands moving down his chest. 

“Good.”

Finnick just smiled up at her, taking in the way she looked at him, biting her lower lip as her hands continued to move over him. He enjoyed this boldness whenever it appeared, and he hoped that now it would be more frequent. He remained quiet and still as Annie’s hands moved down his chest once more, her lower lip still caught between her teeth. He felt his heartrate increase when her green eyes met his, and he lifted one of his own hands to her cheek. Slowly, Annie bent to kiss him, and Finnick’s fingers moved around into her hair. Carefully, he sought to deepen the kiss, trying to guide her without taking control. Annie’s hands clenched the front of his shirt as she leaned further into the kiss and Finnick gave a soft groan when she began to move against him.

“Annie…” he pulled back just enough to breathe her name into the hair’s breadth of space between them.

“Mmm?” one of her hands slid up the back of his neck. Finnick fought to gain control of himself. He moved both hands back down her back to her waist and drew a slow, deep, breath. They were still on the train, and anybody could walk in at any moment. Pansy would not take kindly to behaviour she would find inappropriate. After a moment, Annie sat back. He watched her sea green eyes flicker back and forth across his face, trying to read why he had pulled away from her. Crimson began to stain her cheeks. “…sorry.” She murmured, twisting her hands in front of her.

 

Finnick caught her when she began to move away. There was no way he was going to let her think she had done anything wrong. “No…” he shook his head, “No sorry.” She looked at him, and Finnick reached up to tuck a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, “We’re just… on a Capitol Train…” he smiled at her, “Pansy is right through that door…”

Annie glanced around at the door and bit her lip again. “Oh… Yeah…” He reached up again to turn her back to him, and Annie shyly met his eyes.

“No apology will ever be required for kissing me like that.” He grinned, watching as the blush spread further across her cheeks. Annie glanced down at her hands.

“I hadn’t meant…”

“You didn’t mean it?” He asked. 

“No, I meant it!” She laughed softly, “I just hadn’t meant for it to get so…” She just looked at him.

Finnick smiled at her. “We’ll explore that at home.” He watched as Annie’s teeth worked at that lip again and she continued to twist her hands. He found it absolutely delightful that she was beginning to show more confidence in expressing her emotions and desires, but was still so shy in talking about it. “Yeah?” he asked, wanting her confirmation. Annie nodded, looking back up to meet his gaze.

“Yeah.” She agreed. He couldn’t contain the wide grin that burst forth then and colour flushed Annie’s cheeks once more as both her hands came up to hide her face. Finnick laughed and pulled them back down.

“Don’t hide.” He chuckled, holding her hands in his.

“I can feel that I’m bright red.” She groaned.

“Yes,” he agreed, “and it’s very pretty.”

“I should be able to control my face.”

Finnick just shook his head. “I like it.”

“It’s not very mature.”

“Psh.” He squeezed her hands gently, “It shows me that you care enough about our relationship to have physical reactions… it shows how you feel.”

“You couldn’t tell that already?” She smiled.

“I like it.” He told her again. Annie slowly stopped trying to lift her hands to cover her face, instead she met his gaze steadily and Finnick slowly smiled at her once more. This self doubt had to go. He supposed it would with time. He would just have to make sure she knew that there was no reason for her to be embarrassed or unsure about anything with him. When she had relaxed, Finnick released one of her hands, but kept the other, lacing his fingers through hers. He lifted it, to look at their hands intertwined together. “So, do you have a job for me in this little store of yours?” he asked her.

Annie’s green eyes went from their hands to his face and she tilted her head, considering him. “Yes…” she said softly, “You can be assistant resource manager…” She grinned, “Every evening we will have to collect new resources.” Finnick tried to keep his face serious. So, his job would require walking with Annie on the beach every afternoon. He could handle that.

“Is the pay good?” he asked.

She leaned closer, “Not really.” She whispered, as if it were a secret, “But there are a lot of benefits that make up for it.” Annie smirked at him and Finnick couldn’t hold in a chuckle. 

“Wow.”

“Yep.”

“I don’t know if I’m qualified…”

“That’s alright. I’ll train you.” Finnick saw the moment Annie apparently made the same connection he had to what they had decided to say during her interviews before the games. She made a face and sat back slightly. Yeah. That conversation was over.

“And dancing?” he asked. Annie gave a shrug.

“I don’t know.” She murmured, “I miss the feel of it… but I don’t really want what I wanted before.” She looked at him, “The big productions… She shows…” she wrinkled her nose. “Seems horrible now…” Finnick watched as she looked down at her hands, “I guess it really did change me. That used to be my ultimate dream.” Finnick ran a hand up and down her arm, “I guess maybe I’ll take a couple of classes just to keep up on it… Maybe I could teach the kids…”

“Just because you have different goals now doesn’t mean that you’re different.” He told her gently, “It just means you want something different now.”

“I suppose.”

“What do you want?”

Annie just looked at him for a moment. “A life.” She replied, “A life where I don’t have to struggle to get through each day. A life with joy.”

Finnick’s heart jumped into his throat. He knew exactly how she felt. That had been his own deepest desire since he had come out of the arena. He nodded slowly. “Yes.” He murmured, his hand moving gently over Annie, up to her cheek. “You’ll have it.” He told her, “You will, I promise.”

“Thank you.” She breathed.

They both jumped when the door slid open and Pansy flounced in, stopping still when she saw them. “Well!” She said loudly, “We… will be arriving in just over an hour.” Slowly, Annie lifted herself off Finnick and he let her go, allowing her to return to her own seat by the window. He just glared balefully at Pansy, not responding to her announcement. Pansy’s eyes flickered back and forth between Finnick and Annie, before she threw Finnick a filthy look. “If you think you can keep your hands off of Annie for a while, we should discuss what is to happen when we arrive.”

He just waved his hand for her to proceed. Pansy rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair near Annie.


	67. Chapter Sixty Seven

**Chapter 67**

Annie couldn’t wait to get home. She lingered by the doors, waiting for the train to come to a stop. Pansy had told them earlier that there would only be a few people at the platform to see them off the train and then they could go home for the evening. The dinner for the district would be tomorrow night, which meant that she got to go home as soon as she was released. Smiling widely at Finnick, Annie bounced on the balls of her feet. Only a few more moments and it would all be over.

“So!” Pansy said, moving toward them and flapping her hands, “A few minutes of waving and smiling, standing tall when the train stops, and then you may leave.”

“Got it.” Annie nodded, bouncing again.

“Where are you staying for the night?” Finnick asked Pansy who glanced at him dismissively. 

“I’m sure that is none of your concern, Odair.” She said simply. 

“Just asking…” he smirked, “There’s a pub up the main street you might like…”

“I think not.”

Finnick shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

“I shall be staying on the train, thank you very much.” Pansy turned away from Finnick and smiled at Annie. “I will see you tomorrow afternoon to get you ready.” 

“Okay.” Annie stepped back from the doors when the train came to a stop. She was then the first off as soon as the doors had opened. It was only a matter of moments before the cameras were out on the platform and pointed her way. She saw Pansy gesturing for her to smile, and she pasted a wide smile across her face. “I’m really happy to be back home…” she said loudly enough to be heard by those recording her.

Spotting the Mayor of District Four, Demelza, nearby, Annie headed her way. She was greeted warmly by the woman and then she was allowed to go. Looking around, as if expecting someone to tell her she had something else to do first, Annie didn’t see her parents until they were right beside her.

“Mum!” She exclaimed as the woman wrapped her arms around her. “I didn’t know you were coming to meet me.”

“Of course we would, darling.” Her mother murmured, holding her tightly. “We’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

“Honey, what do you think about coming home with us?” Her mother asked softly, “Just for the night… we didn’t really get to see you much before you left…”

“Oh…” Annie looked up at her mother, and then at her father standing just behind.

“We miss spending time with you.” Her mother continued. “What do you say?”

Annie nodded, looking from one to the other. Her eyes then searched for Finnick among the people nearby. He appeared from behind a nearby group and Annie smiled at him. “Finn…”

“I’m sure Finnick could do without you for a little while.” Annie’s father put in and Annie turned to look up at him. She wasn’t entirely sure that were true. She knew that Finnick felt easier when she was with him, especially after being in the Capitol. She glanced back at Finnick again to see him give her a small smile. 

“Alright.” She agreed, “Just a little while.”

“Good.” Her father said, putting an arm around both Annie and her mother. Annie smiled at her father before moving toward Finnick to take her bag. He handed it to her carefully and she slung it over her shoulder, swaying slightly when the unexpected weight of it caught her off guard. Finnick steadied her with a hand on her arm and she wrapped her free arm around his neck, pulling him down to herself.

“I’ll see you at the Celebration Dinner.” He said softly as Annie pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You will.” She agreed. Annie smiled up at him, noting the hesitant look in his sea green eyes. “Will you be okay?” she murmured, not releasing him just yet. 

“Of course, Sweetheart.” He told her softly. He smiled more widely and his eyes cleared. “Go and spend time with your family.” Annie slowly let him go and took a step back. 

“See you at the dinner.” She nodded. Finnick winked at her and she felt herself blush, before turning back to her parents. Annie’s mother took her hand and they headed for home.

 

*

 

Finnick sat in his garden, staring at the sunset. Annie had asked him if he would be okay. What would make her think that he wouldn’t be? He let out a small sigh, remembering the way she had taken care of him when he returned from the Capitol and had felt tainted. She knew the effects that he dealt with when coming home from that place, so naturally she had been concerned. He had thought that he was the one taking care of her.

He had become accustomed to having her nearby, so how would he sleep without her now? Finnick hoped that she would feel safe and comfortable in the familiarity of her family home and would be able to sleep peacefully while he wasn’t there; especially after what she had gone through over the last few days. Perhaps he should talk to her parents and let them know what had happened so they would be prepared if anything did occur during the night.

Raising his glass to his lips, he took a sip of wine, his eyes still on the sunset as he waited. As if on cue, the phone rang. With a resigned sigh, Finnick got to his feet and went inside to answer it.

“Mister Odair.”

“President Snow.”

“I trust that you and Miss Cresta arrived home safely?”

“We have.”

“Excellent. Do you have your calendar?” Snow asked, “I have several appointments you need to record.”

Finnick eyed the calendar on his wall. “Yes” He picked up a pen.

“Out of curiosity, have you told Miss Cresta about our arrangement? Is she aware of the sacrifice you are making for her?” President Snow asked, his tone low. Finnick hesitated, unsure of how to respond, but his silence was enough for Snow. “You have not. I see.”

“I…”

“Get your pen ready.”

“I have it.”

“Make note of these dates…”

“Yup,” Finnick listened as Snow gave him names and dates to put onto his calendar. By the time he was able to hang the phone up, he knew that he would already have to be making seven separate trips to the capitol within the year. His stomach twisted unpleasantly and he sighed before pulling the calendar off the wall. It wouldn’t do to have Annie seeing it and asking about all of the new appointments. He stuffed it into a drawer and threw his pen down. So many. He knew that what Snow had given him would not be anywhere near every person he would have to see, and he knew that the President had only given him as many as he had to rub the deal in his face. He wanted Finnick to regret it, but he would not. As long as Annie was spared, he would never regret the choice. He knew that many of his acquaintances booked time with him well in advance, and that these were the names he had just been given, but he knew that a large number of people he saw were more spontaneous about their choices. Finnick wouldn’t be surprised if he would be spending close to a third of his time in the Capitol now. He hoped that wasn’t the case. He would never be able to cope if it were.


End file.
